Ministry of Evil
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: When people are betrayed, and full of pain, they turn to darkness...what happenes when four evil girls meet some cute not so evil boys. . Pairings: ROMY, JONDA, X-IETRO, ANLOCKE BetsyAngel and Lancitty in later chaps -COMPLETE-
1. Birth of the Ministry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...if i did Jonda would be an official couple, Rogue & Remy would have had more then one episode all about them and Lance and Kitty wouldn't had split during season 3.  
  
An: yay my 2nd fanfic. Hope u all like this, it will have ROMY, JONDA, X-ietro, Anlocke (Betsy and warren) and probably some lancity along the way. Hope u like (Ps. the boy's aren't in this chap...right now it's just an intro for the girls). Also i guess you can say this is kinda AU-ish and there is probably gonna be some ooc but hope u don't mind. Sorry for any Grammer mistakes...anyhoo read and hope u review.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1 - Birth of the Ministry   
  
The Rogue  
  
A dark cold night with lightning in the sky. In a dark house on a little farm, a woman is screaming her lungs out when if finally stops another kind of yelling is heard. The baby opens it's eyes to show a beautiful emerald color. Both parents looked down at her back to each other and smile.  
  
7 years later   
  
Marie is outside playing with the farm animals. Such a happy child, smiling and laughing. A scream is her head from her house and she suddenly turns and runs to it.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Did you do this?" her mother asked talking about the chickens running around like crazy in the kitchen.  
  
"They looked lonely mama," Marie answered feeling dizzy and faint all of a sudden. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and suddenly screamed in pain. Marie soon joined her and a couple seconds later both ended up on the floor.  
  
2 years later  
  
It was dark and very cold in the basement. He had not come yet and she was starting to starve, she heard the door open and he came in. when she saw him she ran to him hopping to hug him but he pushed her off and kicked her.  
  
"Get away you Mutant Freak"  
  
"Papa ah didn't mean tah" she yelled but was ignored. Soon to shut her up he beat her with the stick in his hand leaving her to a bloody pulp.  
  
After she awoke there were tears in her eyes. She started hitting the walls and that's when she found it. Her freedom...she had found a window. She squeezed through it and walked away with out looking back. Roaming the streets at this hour was dangerous but she was more dangerous than anything else she could ever encounter. She was a mutant...an untouchable mutant. She walked into an alley and found a cozy corner to sit in. A couple minutes after she was dead asleep.  
  
She awoke to the sun...but not in the place she had gone to sleep in. She noticed two women in front of her and began to get scared.  
  
"Do not fear us child for we will not hurt you," the Woman with glasses said. "We want to help you...and your powers."  
  
"I'm Raven and this is Irene," the woman with blue skin and red hair told her and walked towards her. "And you're going to be very happy here...Marie."  
  
7 years later  
  
"Marie watch out," A boy with messy brown hair told they girl with two white strikes in her brown hair.  
  
"Ah'm not blind Avalanche Ah saw that coming a mile away," she yelled to the boy who seemed to be paying no attention. People were running around like crazy yelling, "Muties, Muties". That's what they were mutants...terrorist. Raven had given her a home and a job, getting things to try and dominate the world.   
  
Marie touched the security guard heading her way and he soon dropped like a fly.  
  
"Time to go." a frog liked boy yelled to her.  
  
"Ah'm going," she called back running towards her teammates...her family...or so she thought.  
  
When she arrived she saw that they had a guest.  
  
"Who's that mama?' she asked Mystique who she called Mama because she had Adopted her.  
  
"This...oh this is...Carol Davners...Ms. marvel. I'll tell you what our plan is once we get to the base," The blue skinned woman told the 16-year Marie.  
  
When they arrived to the BoM head quarters her "mother" told her what she had to do.  
  
"But what if ah hold on to long?"  
  
"You won't...Marie look at me would I lie to you? I'm telling you it will be fine," Mystique told her looking into the emerald eyes.  
  
"Ok...but could yah...put my hand on her and stop when you think it's enough cause ah don't know how much of her you want?"  
  
"Of course darling...come now," she said leading Marie away.  
  
Lance watched them leave and was going to follow when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Avalanche...is everything going according to plan?'  
  
"Yes lord magneto...Mystique is taking care of it as we speak."  
  
"Good call me when the process is done and you know exactly what she can do,"  
  
"Yes lord magneto," Lance said and hung up. All of a sudden there were screams coming from the room Mystique had taken Marie and carol. When Lance tried running towards them the phone once again rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Avalanche you must tell mystique to stop!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's to late Destiny it's sounds like it's ended," lance said noticing the screams stopped.  
  
"Oh no... Raven will lose something she holds precious," was the last thing he heard before the dial tone came on.  
  
"Destiny? Hello Destiny? Ms. Alder are you there?" Lance finally gave up and hanged up the phone.   
  
Mystique came out of the room a couple minutes later.  
  
"Did Magneto call?"  
  
"Yes," Lance answered not knowing weather to tell the shape shifter about Irene's weird call. "How did it go?"  
  
"As planned...Ms. Marvel is dead, unfortunately Marie accidentally touched me. Leave her locked up with the body for a while, she's sleeping and I hate to wake her right now."  
  
Lance nodded to her and she soon walked out. When she was gone Lance sighed and walked towards the room. He took a quick peek and the mumbles, "Sorry Marie, we weren't meant to be killers but that's what we've become," and locked the door with a key.  
  
When she awakes she remembers all that's happened. She was used and now she was a bigger freak then ever and worse a murder. She starts crying and hits the wall in her anger and sadness. BOOM a big hole is made, this reminds her of the first time she escaped pain, betrayal and imprisonment. She walks out quickly not until she was far away did she stop and wonder how the hole was made.  
  
She starts crying not noticing the man who had watched the whole thing, He's footsteps startle her and she quickly goes into fighting position.  
  
"There there my dear, I'm here to help,"   
  
"Sorrah if I don't give a damn but the last time ah was told that has me looking like this," she replied nastily.  
  
"I understand you frustration...but I'm am here to help. If you come with me you will learn to control you're power. Both the new ones you've just gotten and the one that might haunt you all you're life...your poison skin."  
  
Marie looked up startled, "Who are yah?"  
  
"My name is Nathan Essex but you may call me Mr. Sinister,"  
  
"And what exactly would yah want meh to give in return for that?" Anna said suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing to big...just to work for me,"  
  
"Oh no ah think I've learned my lesson."  
  
"I'm nothing like Mystique believe me with me and my team you'll be happier than you've ever been in your life. Plus it gets you what you want...Touch."  
  
Mr. Sinister say's putting his hand in front of her hoping she would shake.  
  
It can't get worse than this...why not she grabbed his hand and the shook.  
  
"Good choice...My Rogue"  
  
Rogue...sounds good she thought as she followed him out the alley.  
  
"Come I have brief job for you...this will prove to me how strong you really are."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Witch  
  
She was born a twin and had become something no child wants to be...second favorite to a parent. Blue eyes opened to find the bright sun and she hated it. Why should the day be bright and beautiful while she lived miserable? Her mother had died when she was 9 and that's when things changed. That was 7 years ago and instead of being at home with memories that could remind her of the beautiful women who loved her...she was there locked up like an animal in that stupid stretcher unable to move.  
  
Funny...her father had always preferred Pietro...because he was a boy; he developed his mutation first and worshiped him as if he was a god. What did she get? She got sent to this stupid insane asylum just because she couldn't control her temper. Of course sometimes it did come to her that the real reason he locked her in that place might have been that she reminded him of her mom.   
  
Mmm... You thought I couldn't control my temper father...you haven't seen my temper yet she thought as her eyes narrowed at the ceiling. The guard who came into her room interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Time to eat girly," he said eyeing her from head to toe.  
  
Disgusting she thought glaring at him. He went over and with one hand brought the spoon over to her mouth while his other hand traveled up her thigh. She spit the food in his face once she felt it. He slapped her and before he could do more there was a big noise in the hall. He turned to the door wondering what it was and then...BAM the door flew towards the opposite wall.  
  
"What the..." The guard mumbled. She turned towards the door and saw an unusual looking girl walk into the room. Her skin was pale, eyes green, brown hair and what caught her attention the most, there was two whites streaks falling down her face.  
  
"Sorrah hope ah ain't interrupting," she said turning to face them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the guard shouted.  
  
She chuckled a bit then answered, "Someone who's gonna make ya wish ya never took this job." After that the guard charged at her only to be caught. Her hand was around his neck and the guy started making choking sounds. She then threw him at a wall showing a dent as he fell to the floor. The girl looked at him in a surprised way...as if it was the first time she'd done that.  
  
The girl with the streaks turned to look at the girl on the stretcher...blue met green. She slowly walked over to her and ran a gloved finger from the side of her lip down to her chin.  
  
Great she gets rid of that perv only to finish what he wanted to get started the black haired girl thought but when she lifted her finger she noticed that a scarlet liquid was on the glove.  
  
"I'm...bleeding," she said surprising the other girl.  
  
"Yah looks like you are. You can fix that later, first lets get ya out of here," She said and grabbed the straight jacket easily ripping it in half.  
  
"Who are you and why are you doing this?"  
  
"Ah'm Ma... Marie but call me Rogue. Ah'm getting ya out of here cause ah thought yah might have been getting tired of this place but if yah prefer it here with shit like that," she said throwing a look to the guard, "Then yah can stay."  
  
"Where would I go...they'd be looking for me,"  
  
"Just cause they'll be looking don't mean they gonna find yah, anyway yah can come wit meh...you coming?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm Wanda by the way," Wanda said starting to follow Rogue reluctantly towards the door and deciding to ask more questions when they got outside.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff...I know...Read your profile while beating up the people in the main office," Rogue said and turned around to Wanda only to find her looking at the guard with hate in her eyes. She was going to say something until a blue light started forming around Wanda's hands. The guard all of a sudden levitated up and started bouncing of the walls.  
  
"What are yah doing?" Rogue asked while her eyes followed the body.  
  
"I want him to show me my favorite color before I leave."  
  
"What color would that be?"  
  
"Scarlet," Wanda responded and the guard's body stopped landing hard of the floor. Rogue looked at his face and winced...blood was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Let's go...someone's waiting," Rogue said and left the room followed by Wanda.  
  
"Thanks" Wanda said while looking at all the guards on the floor on their way out.  
  
"For What?" Rogue said not looking back at her.  
  
"For getting me out of this hell hole,"   
  
"Yah welcome," and that was the last thing they said while passing all the bodies of the unconscious guards.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Did you have any trouble?" A man asked the two girls once they were outside.  
  
"No," Rogue responded while Wanda studied the pale man who had sharp teeth and seemed to have some kind of Ruby in his forehead.  
  
"Good, Hello Ms. Maximoff I'm sure you have many questions and I'll answer them all once we get out of here. I'd hate to a have you taken back to that horrible cell." He said while Wanda's eyes widened, she didn't want to go back...she wouldn't...no matter what she had to do. "Come ladies," Sinister said and walked away while both teenage girls followed.  
  
About an hour later they stopped in front what seemed like a deserted warehouse. Once inside Sinister lead them to a room with a book self and when he pulled one of the books a wall opened. He went in and once they climbed down a couple of stairs when the got to the bottom they saw many other people and lots of halls.   
  
"Welcome, this is one of the many bases I have. Morph," He called to one of the young man walking around.  
  
"Yes Sinister?" the young looking man with black hair and kind of squeaky voice asked.  
  
"This is Morph he'll answer any of your questions. I have other things to take care of but I will be back soon. By then I hope you have an answer to weather you'd like to work for me," Mr. Sinister told the girls and walked away.  
  
As he left Morph gave a creepy laugh, "Come on girls," and started walking down one of the many halls. Rogue and Wanda exchanged a look that said 'what's up with this nut job' but followed him anyway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Weapon  
  
She was a clone, forced to work hard to get to where she was now. A powerful weapon of destruction...trained as a child leaving her with no childhood. She hated them all, all the people in the white coats telling her to do this or that. They hurt her to get her to use her power. Living like an animal was not fun. She looked into the mirror in front of her knowing that they were watching her every move. She walked towards her bed and lay down, closed her eyes and waited, for she knew they would come once the day turned dark.  
  
A couple of hours later the door opened and they walked up to her.  
  
Perfect she thought while springing out of the bed and a claw coming out of each foot. They all screamed and then there was a blaring light and alarm going on all over the building. She easily got rid of those around her.  
  
A man in a white coat ran towards the door thinking She can't get out as he was about to push the button for her cell doors to close he felt pain in his chest. When he looked down he saw two metal claws with blood all over them. What have we done? Were the last thoughts in his head as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.  
  
She walked out of the room and went to the drawer in the office took out a lot of little circle devices while thinking Now it's time for payback  
  
She heard voices; they were coming to get her. She ran in the opposite direction as quietly as she could and went into a room. She noticed that two people where pulling some kind of sticks. She had found it the control room. She put the circle things onto their foreheads and they fell. Soon she started sticking the circle's all over the room and they all started to blink. As she put the last one on the wall someone opened the door and a blond lady walked in. Before she could do or say anything the girl with brown hair grabbed her and threw her at a window. Without looking back she ran out of the room and headed towards the nearest exit. Time was running out...soon the whole place would blow. People were running towards the exits.   
  
Fools you're hundreds of miles in the air. Even if you get those doors opened you'll be jumping to your deaths she thought was she watched them all panic. She then looked at the watch she took from one of the guys in white coats and noted that the bombs would go on any second now. Damn she thought while jumping out of a window.  
  
A couple of hours later she woke up to find herself on forest ground. Funny I could have sworn we were above water she thought while trying to move her body.  
  
"It seems you have not healed completely a voice said startling her. She turned to it and saw a pale man. She just glared at him.  
  
"I have to say that was very clever, too bad you missed it. There were fireworks. I would really love to know though is how you arranged it all in one day"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a raspy voice probably because of the fall.  
  
"You may call me Mr. Sinister…Aren't you proud of yourself? You got revenge on those who've made your life a living hell for 16 years…but what are you gonna do now?"  
  
She started at him with a confused look and noticed that she was healing. When she was sure she could get up she did and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"It's not what I want, it's what you want. You got revenge on all of them but wouldn't you want to get the person who's to blame for your existence?"  
  
"Weapon X"  
  
"Yes, I happen to know where weapon x is and I could tell you where that is,"   
  
"What is it you want from me?"  
  
"I'll explain that later. So what do you say, I give you what you but you will have to do a favor for me."  
  
"I'll need to what you'll need from me," She said not trusting him.  
  
"Very well but we will have to talk about it somewhere else," He said a little annoyed and started walking away. She soon got up and followed but asked, "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't," Was his only replay and then walked into a cave. She looked back at all the wilderness around her and then walked in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You will find all the answers to your question there," Sinister told her and opened the door to a room. When she looked in she saw that it wasn't empty, three other girls and a guy were in there. Sinister looked at them and gave a suspicious look to the one he hadn't seen before. He then walked out slamming the door behind him. She just stood there feeling out of place but then they guy called her over and she slowly made her way to the group.  
  
When she got close enough she noticed that one seemed to dressed in some kind of hospital outfit, another was staring at her with her emerald eyes, and the last girl was an Asian with dark purple hair.  
  
The guy spoke up and said, "It seems like the group is complete."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sinister walked into the room with the see through mirror and looked at the girls and Morph. Someone soon entered and he asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"I brought her…thought she might be a good addition to your plan. Her names Elizabeth Barddock, she's a telepath. I've been mentoring her for quite a while." A lady with blonde hair said.  
  
"Get Deathstrike, I want you two to train them."  
  
"Why? They're good."  
  
"Are you questioning my orders Emma?"  
  
"No Mr. Sinister," Emma Frost aka The White Queen answered.  
  
"Good, They are good but that's not good enough. They're here because they feel pain and betrayal they're still a long way from being evil…and that's where I want them to be. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Emma answered and walked out to look for Deathstrike.  
  
Sinister looked at the four young girls and smiled evilly, you will be a big help me to. Xavier won't know what hit him and I will get what I want from him very easily   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An: well what do u guys think? Hope u liked...the boys will make thier grand entrance during chap three so hope you'll be patient. 


	2. Changes

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - Yay u were my first reviewer so thanks a bunch ;D I noticed that something was wrong with too. Lol glad u like the first chap...that makes me happy lol. Hope u like this one. By the way i'm loving 'Screams in the darkness' and I thought "We're gonna be OK' was CUTE!!!!! You'll find both along with many of your other stories on my favorites. (By the way I noe u think what u write is bad and all i have to say is...I THINK YUR CRAZY...I love all the work I've read from u so yay lol) ;D  
  
ishandahalf- lol glad yur intrigued ;D Hopefully you'll stay intrigued. Hope u think this chap is OK and thanks so much for Reviewing. I read chap 4 & 5 of 'Loved and lost or never at all' and i'm shocked lol. He's actually went through with it...that's so sad. Hope u update soon and Yay guess what? I wrote an e-mail to both e-mails so they won't split Romy up ;D ROMY EVER right!!!!! ;D and the only thing I have to say about the petition to keep ROMY 2gether is..."watch out petition here I come" lol.  
  
MsJade13-lol glad you liked, hope yur ok with this chap ;D  
  
AN: SRY for taking forever on posting this chap. I hope u guys like though. If anyone who's reading this read my other story "The thing's I'd do for you" and you reviewed the last chap...thanks a bunch and sry for almost giving some of you heart attacks lol. Sorry for any mistakes in the first chap...I was in a hurry to post it...which reminds me to thank siredsoul cause if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to post so thanks a bunch. Anyhoo enough talk from me...hope u like and review ;D By the way this chap is dedicated to Ishy, MsJade13 and Scarlet Sapphire for reviewing the first chap...thanks guys love ya lots ;D  
  
Ps. I'm using Lexa as X-23's name cause i did for my last fic and now it's stuck lol hope u don't mind  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 - Changes  
  
2 Yeas later  
  
"I don't wanna move!" A girl with brown hair and a couple of blue streaks whined while in the kitchen.  
  
"Well that's not really your decision to make," a Blonde lady said putting all the kitchen utensils in a brown cardboard box.  
  
"I don't get it, Sinister recruits us makes move here and train for TWO years…and when we're actually beginning to like it, he decides to make us move across the country," the girl argued.  
  
"Why are you complaining so much Lexa? If I remember correctly you're the one who hated this place the most when we got here. Did you forget about that long speech you made about 'I hate being trapped in places to long…blah blah blah…I need to move around…and so on and so on," Emma Frost asked the girl.  
  
"I think it's a boy!" Elizabeth Braddock commented walking in with boxes floating in front of her.  
  
"No that would be the reason your slutty ass wants to stay," Lexa countered.  
  
"OUCH, that was harsh Lexxy," Betts said with a fake wound look. Before Lexa could reply Emma stepped in between them and scowled at them.  
  
"Ughh when will you two grow up? Anyway where are Marie and Wanda?"  
  
"Training" both girls, answered in Unison.   
  
Why did I even bother asking Emma thought to herself and then told Lexa, "Go ask them if they're done packing."  
  
"Fine," she answered and left the room but not before sticking her tongue out at Betsy.  
  
"You two do really need to grow up, you're 18 for goodness sake," Emma stated before Elizabeth could reply to Lex's action.  
  
"Aww it's too much fun. Anyway we're just playing and may I point out that I'm 19 luv," Betts answered smirking. Emma just rolled her eyes while thinking How did I get stuck babysitting these babies stuck in teenage bodies  
  
"I heard that," Elizabeth said and after got hit by a sack of table napkins.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexa walked into the girls training room. After they were recruited, Sinister had sent them to California for some major training from the White Queen and Lady Deathstrike. Now two years later he wanted them to move to Bayville New York, she didn't even know where that was. Anyway she'd gotten used to leaving there in LA, hot guys, tight close, and good food. What else could you want?  
  
When she walked in she noticed the two people she was looking for were dripping with sweat.  
  
"Don't you two ever get tired of trying to kick each other's Asses?" She asked smirking at them.  
  
"No," The girl with shoulder length hair and red dyed tips answered.  
  
"What's up?" asked Rogue, her hair was long enough to go below her shoulders by two or three inches but at the moment it was in a bun except for her two white streaks.  
  
"Emma wants to know if you're packed," Lexa answered and walked towards the wall grabbing a Bo staff that was hanging on the wall.  
  
"Depends…what's your definition of packed?" Wanda answered watching Lex play with the staff.  
  
"Ah haven't packed either," Rogue chirped in before Lexa could answer.   
  
"Well I guess she won't kill us if we pack on the day before we leave. So you guys wanna play?" She said in teasing voice while twisting the Bo staff around her body.  
  
"If you think you can handle me," Wanda responded while grabbing another Bo staff.  
  
"Puh-lease are you even suppose to be a challenge?" Lexa asked while Wanda scowled.  
  
"Yah two do realizes it's gonna be yahr funeral," Rogue said as she got one too.  
  
"Ready" Lexa said  
  
"Set" Wanda continued  
  
"Go" Rogue finished and the three run towards one another. There were a lot of poles hitting each other, people ducking and lots of curses being mumbled.  
  
"Guys…" Elizabeth started but stopped when she saw the three in battle. I hope they actually plan to play fair this time she thought but as soon as she finished thinking that she heard 'Snikt'. Guess not she thought again and moved seeing as a blue light was throwing Lexa towards her. She hit the wall with her feet and did a cartwheel going back to the other two. Wanda's attention had now turned to Rogue who was flying in the air but soon fell down having Lexa grab her by the feet.  
  
Ha and Emma thinks I'm childish Elizabeth thought before shouting, "It's dinner time hurry up and finish this," after she just walked away knowing there wouldn't be a winner.  
  
A couple of minutes later the three 18 year olds were breathing heavily and arguing about who had won.  
  
"I won I was most determined," Lexa said.  
  
"No I won I was most powerful," Wanda yelled at her.  
  
"Let's just say it was a tied game," Rogue said hoping they would shut-up.  
  
"Fine," both answered and it was quiet until Lexa spoke up.  
  
"So…um how do you guys feel about the moving thing?"  
  
"I really don't care," Wanda answered. "I just hope I meet some fine ass guy," she said smirking.  
  
"I don't want to," Rogue answered.  
  
"Yes, Finally someone who's with me," Lexa said happily.  
  
"Moving means I havta break up with Cody," Rogue said sadly.  
  
"Uhh…I thought you wanted to dump him," Wanda said confused.  
  
"I do but telling him ah'm moving is lame," Rogue answered.  
  
"Then what would you like to do?" Lexa asked curiously.  
  
"Yah know…ah wanted it to be more exciting like…him finding meh in bed with another guy or sumthing like that," Rogue said smirking.  
  
"That would've been good," Lexa said cracking up.  
  
Wanda sat up and gave Rogue a smirk, "You really are the evilest of us bitches huh? I don't think I'm even that heartless.   
  
"Whatever, come on ah'm starved," Rogue said and walked out of the room. Lexa and Wanda got up and followed while Lex was still cracking up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's so funny?" Emma asked Lexa.  
  
"Oh nothing," she lied.  
  
"So you guy's packed yet?" She asked Wanda and Rogue.  
  
"Nope" "Nuh uh"  
  
"Great this means you two are going to be in a hurry because we leave the day after tomorrow," Emma told them acting like a mom.  
  
"Why exactly are we moving?" Rogue asked before attacking her food.  
  
Emma looked at the four girls in front of her, she was 24 when sinister asked her to train them and now she was 26. They had surpassed her and Deathstrike and now it was time to get the real plan in motion.   
  
"Sinister thinks you're ready to go on real important missions. Play time's over," she said giving them all serious eye contact.  
  
"Yay finally maybe soon he'll tell me what he promised me two years ago…Weapon X's location," Lexa said a little agitated.  
  
You'll be closer than you know Emma thought while looking into Lexa's blue eyes. Actually you'll all be closer to something real familiar she added while looking at her food.  
  
"So...where's Lady D?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She went to see Sinister to make sure he wants this too happen."  
  
"Why would she do that? I thought she'd gotten tired of this place?" Betsy asked confused while the White Queen just shrugged.  
  
"So have you thought about codenames yet?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm sticking with Rogue," Rogue answered after taking a sip of her Diet Pepsi.  
  
"Since Wanda likes red so much I think her name should have the word red in it like…the red witch," Elizabeth offered Wanda.  
  
"Scarlet," She said.  
  
"Huh?" Betts asked confused.  
  
"Scarlet Witch," She answered.  
  
"Yup that defiantly sounds better," Lexa said and gave an apology smile to Betts who didn't seem to care her idea wasn't liked.  
  
"What about you Betts?" Rogue asked the oldest of the group (Emma isn't a member she's like a guide book…I guess)  
  
"Psylocke," she answered quickly while the others looked at her surprised.  
  
"What? I thought about since the day Emma took me with Sinister."  
  
"Oh," the answered and went back to her food.  
  
"I don't know what I want to be named," Lexa said looking confused and staring at a wall. "I guess I'll go with what they used to call me when I was still help captive…X-23."  
  
"Mmm…ah don't know how bout something more original like…Deathclaw? Or something that has the word claw in it or sounds dangerous." Rogue said.  
  
"No, not DeathClaw…sounds to much like Deathstrike and if I named myself that she'd probably hate me more than she already does," Lexa commented.  
  
"She doesn't hate you…you just remind her of some one that really hurt her in the past. Here I'll let you in on a little secret…" Emma said leaning in towards her, "You're her favorite."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure of it…if that's true she's a good actress," Lexa said while going over to put her dish in the sink. "I'm gonna go finish packing," she said and walked upstairs to where her bedroom was. Soon you'll have what you want Lexa…don't despair Emma sent her the message telepathically.  
  
"Soooo…who's this person that hurt Lady D?" Elizabeth asked curiously.  
  
"None ya…and it's your turn to do the dishes," The White Queen told Betts.  
  
Wanda and Rogue snickered at that but shut-up when Emma asked if they'd like to help her.   
  
"I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed," Wanda said as the walked upstairs.  
  
"Ah'm gonna call Cody," Rogue said looking bored.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Tell em to keep our relationship long distance," Rogue said with an evil smile.  
  
"Aww you're gonna break up with him while you're thousands of miles a way?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not gonna dump him." Wanda gave Rogue a confused look.  
  
"Look ah know Cody, such a sweet little southern boy, he'll remain faithful to me not matter how far away ah am…to bad ah won't," Rogue said smiling.  
  
"You really are horrible," Wanda responded.  
  
"Hey ah've wasted years of mah life untouchable…now thanks to that operation by sinister ah can live mah life to the fullest and ah'm not gonna let a little boy ruin anything better that may come along. Anyway ah know yah…and yah would do the same who knows maybe something even worse," Rogue responded.  
  
"That is…true," Wanda answered to the acquisition and smirked. "I'll see you in the morning" she said as she walked into the bathroom laughing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Morning Lady Deathstrike," Rogue said walking into the Kitchen to find the Asian adult drinking coffee. The only think Rogue got back was a nod. She then went and served herself some cereal.  
  
"Morning Marie, I'm sure you slept well," Emma said walking in. Rogue would have answered her with words if she didn't have a spoonful of Captain Crunch in her mouth, but she just nodded. "Is any one else up?" Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Lexa is in the living room watching cartoons, Elizabeth is upstairs taking a bath and I told Wanda to start packing when she came to get something to eat," Yuriko answered adding more sugar to her coffee.  
  
"That's a first…everybody's up before you," Emma said throwing a look at Rogue. "Are you packed yet?"  
  
"Um…No," Rogue answered trying to make a break for it but was stopped by Deathstrike who had to stick her foot out at the same time she made a run for it.  
  
"Marie you have to pack today…we leave tomorrow morning," The White Queen yelled at Rogue who was standing up.  
  
"Fine Fine Fine…I'm going," she whined while walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"What did Sinister say?" Emma asked once she was sure Rogue was gone.  
  
"Not much…told me he wanted us to go see him once we get to Bayville and he also gave me some instructions to give the girls," Yuriko said.  
  
"Wow two years here and now we're moving. I'm going to miss the old place," Emma said looking around the very empty kitchen.  
  
"I'm not…it's about damn time we left."  
  
"You know once we get there, you'll be closer to him than you've been in years. Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"I will get my revenge on him in due time, maybe not when we get there but I'll be a step closer."  
  
"When are you going to tell her? Sinister left it to you to tell her where he was and you still haven't done it. It's been two years."  
  
"I'm not going to tell her. Lexa has a good sense of smell she'll know it's him when she gets close."  
  
"Do you think that wise? Not telling her and letting her find out instead."  
  
"She's a strong girl…she'll be able to handle it," Deathstrike answered getting up and going over to put her cup in the sink.  
  
"If you say so," Emma said uncertainly while walking to the living room.  
  
The rest of the day everybody was to busy packing things.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning  
  
"Everyone get up, we're going to miss our plane!" Emma Frost screamed at the top of her lungs waking five unhappy people.  
  
An hour later everybody was dressed and waiting in line to get on the airplane. When they were on they sat in three seaters causing Wanda, Rogue, and Lexa to be sitting together and Elizabeth, Lady D, and Emma sitting behind them.  
  
Each of them was listening to different music on their walkmans:  
  
Rogue was listening to the words of the song while closing her eyes and hoping to get some missed sleep.  
  
/ How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
where I've become so numb   
  
Without a soul my spirit's  
  
sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up   
  
Wake me up inside   
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside   
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run   
  
I can't wake up  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become/  
  
Wanda was next to her whispering the words to what she was listening to,  
  
/Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence   
  
I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real/  
  
Lexa was next to Rogue looking out the window and nodding to what she was listening to,  
  
/I am the son,   
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir   
  
of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth, how can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does/  
  
The three couldn't help but feel that something really big was going to be changing their lives in probably less than a week.   
  
Elizabeth was the only one listening to something that wasn't blaring into her eardrums,  
  
/I woke up this morning   
  
Now I understand  
  
What it means to give your life  
  
To just one man   
  
Afraid of feeling nothing  
  
No bees or butterflies  
  
My head is full of voices   
  
And my house is full of lies   
  
This is home  
  
Home  
  
And this is home  
  
home   
  
This is home/  
  
As she was listing to the words she was think about how she was leaving what had become her home, but who knows maybe Bayville won't be that bad. Next to her were the two adults in charge of them, one telling the girls in front of them to make sure they had their seatbelts on and lower the music so they wouldn't go deaf, and the other putting her head phones on to enjoy the movie that was playing…'The lord of the Rings: Return of the King'. (couldn't think of anything else)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hours later   
  
"Finally I though we would never get here," Lexa whined when they were on ground.  
  
"So…what now?" Elizabeth asked looking around the airport.  
  
"Now we go to our new home aren't you all excited?" Emma said trying her best to stay cheerful.  
  
"Yeah," Wanda answered in a dull voice.  
  
"Oh Joy," Rogue responded.  
  
"You guys have no sense of adventure…live a little," Emma scolded.  
  
"I'm sure there's lots of things for you guys to stay entertained," Deathstrike added.  
  
"If you say so," Betts said not convinced.  
  
"Yay we're here…so…when can we leave?" Lexa asked.  
  
"You haven't even been here five minutes. Lets just give this place a chance ok?" Emma said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine," were the four uninterested answers she got.   
  
"Well, lets go get our bags and head to our new house," Emma said with a smile while walking towards the baggage area and was followed by five people at a very slow pace.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Wow it's huge!" Emma said while running around their new mansion.  
  
"We're the teenagers yet she's the one who's acting like one," Elizabeth said in a trying not to laugh tone.  
  
"Actually we're all young adults now," Rogue corrected.  
  
"Doesn't feel like it though," Lexa commented, the girls were interrupted of their little conversation by the White Queen.   
  
"You guys even get your own room," Emma said going back to them.  
  
"We've always had our own room," Rogue commented from her position by the door.  
  
"Yeah well now if you wanted two you could have two."  
  
"I want two rooms," Wanda said thinking she had offered.  
  
"Well you can't have two rooms, we need offices, training rooms and you know important stuff. Anyway I was thinking the bedrooms will be upstairs and the offices and junk can go downstairs. What do you think?" Emma asked while looking at Yuriko.  
  
"I guess that's good," She answered not really paying attention.  
  
"Ok people time to unpack," Emma said very energetic while four other people groaned and started mumbling curses.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A week later (cause I don't want to write about them unpacking and blah blah blah)  
  
"We're finally done. I'm very proud of all of you," Emma told all the girls who just happened to be wearing blue overalls and a bandana of different colors.   
  
"Gee thanks, can we go outside now?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yeah I think it's very unfair and uncool that we can't take a step outside until we were done,"  
  
"Cry me a river. Life's unfair…I thought you all already knew that," Emma said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"So can we go out now or what?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Not before talking to Deathstrike, she has instructions to give you." Emma yelled back.  
  
"Come on…guess we gotta look fohr Lady D," Rogue said getting up and walking away in search for the older female.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Deathstrike but umm White Queen said you had to talk to us about something before we leave," Elizabeth said while looking at Deathstrike who was on the roof.  
  
She was looking down at the sunset but then moved her eyes to the young Asian girl and said, "Get the others."  
  
A couple minutes later Deathstrike was on top of the roof with four young adults who had confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Emma and I have to go see Sinister tomorrow so it would be better if you decide to explore Bayville then. Also Sinister gave me instructions about going out. I'm sure Emma has told you we're here on a mission, anyway there's a group of mutants here that go by the name X-men. More about them later…anyway we don't want the X-men to know we're here or your identities. So sinister gave me this," She said giving them each a black watch with a button on the side, each watch having a different color.   
  
"What do they do?" Lexa asked having Rogue tighten hers.  
  
"Put them on and press that button," was the only thing she said and the girls did as they were told.  
  
Rogue pushed the green button on hers and everybody started at her. "Why are all of you looking at me?" she asked then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh Oh, bye bye makeup, Southern accent, white strips and green eyes," Elizabeth said in a shocked voice.  
  
"What?" Rogue yelled.  
  
"You don't want to look in a mirror…at least not yet," Lexa said eyeing Rogue's face.  
  
"Yeeeaaah…why don't you wait till we all push the button and then we can all check out ourselves in the mirror," Wanda said staring at Rogue's face too.  
  
"You guys are freaking me out. What's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing luv nothing, lets move on," Elizabeth said and quickly pressed and purple button. After a couple of only hearing crickets she asked, "Sooo?"  
  
"I don't look like that right?" Rogue asked Wanda.  
  
"No, I think you look worse."  
  
"Ahhh what changed?" Elizabeth said turning to Lexa.  
  
"Well your voice doesn't have the accent, your hair is shorter and it's black and your scar is gone too." Elizabeth was about to go downstairs to check in the mirror but was stopped by Rogue. "We all go together remember?"  
  
"I'll go next," Lexa told Wanda and everybody watched as her dyed hair turned it to a dark brown, her hair grew about two inches and her eyes changed to brown too.   
  
"That's not so bad. You know you and Rogue could definitely be considered sisters. If one of you wasn't so pale and the other wasn't so dark," Elizabeth commented. "Wanda your next." Wanda pushed the red button on her watch and everybody leaned into to get a good look.  
  
"Well?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Your hair's shorter," Lexa said wincing as if someone had stabbed her. Wanda's hands went to her head and slowly went down trying to find her hair, which no longer was to her shoulders.  
  
"The dyes gone too," Rogue said in a monotone.  
  
"Do I want to look?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No" was the response they all gave her.  
  
"Come on. Go look at yourselves even if you don't want," Deathstrike said nudging them all downstairs. The four went into the living room and made their way towards the big mirror over the couch. When they all saw their reflections…they screamed.  
  
"Guess they don't like the changes, huh?" Emma asked Deathstrike as both adults watched their pupils scream their lungs out.   
  
"Guess not," Deathstrike answered and both kept watching them, wondering if the mirror would break.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: OOOOKKK lol how was that? Hmmm...lol I feel like they're gonna be a bunch of secret agents or something lol...Let me know what you think Hmm not much action in this one but hope it was still good ;D The girls meet a couple of interesting guys in the next chap (hint hint) so hope you'll guys stay tune. "Bring me to life" belongs to Evanescence, "Crawling" belongs to Linkin Park, "How Soon is Now? " belongs to Love Spit Love, and "Home" belongs to Sheryl Crow. Hope you guys liked and that's you'll review...love ya lots - UHW 


	3. New Acquaintances

Scarlet Sapphire- lol glad you liked the last chap ;D I checked your Jonda fansite out...tis amazing lol. Loved it ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D And i LOVED 'Happy ever after' lol, yur on a Jonda roll huh lol. Yay i noticed I am author of the moment...I'm very honered ;D Hope u like this chap ;D   
  
Ishandahalf- lol I'm glad you mentioned the Cody thing...lol I though doing that would be fun, I don't like him either ;D whoops sry about the song...i got the lyrics off a site so guess they were wrong. Anyhoo hope u keep enjoying ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- Yay another familar face...er...name lol ;D it's ok u didn't review the first one...i noticed the site complications too. Anyhoo glad you liked the first two chaps...hope u like this one too ;D  
  
lancitty92- Don't worry the couples are on the way lol. I'll try my best to add lancitty. Hope u like this chap ;D   
  
MsJade13- thanks i'm glad yur liking and i'm glad u liked the watch idea lol ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87-Glad u liked hope u like this one too ;D  
  
loneraven- lol don't worry...they'll be just fine. I did it cause they have unusaul looks that would be really noticeable and i want them to lay low during school and stuff. ;D Hope u like this chap ;D and by the way i love 'Why are the ones we want hard to get' lol it's great stuff ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker- Thanks i'm glad you like they way i'm writing it ;D and yup they are gonna meet halo watch (lol loved that) girls first. All the X-men meet the real them...I'm gonna say chap 5. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
steph14wales- lol glad yur liking it ;D Hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
lutteur- lol glad yur liking it...i'm liking bring their dark sides out...it's fun lol. Hope u like this chap ;D By the way i'm loving 'Friends forever or forever more'...it's awesome ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal- I'm glad yur enjoying so far...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys ;D I luv'em all...Ok peeps well here is chapter 3...hope i didn't make you guys wait long. Anyhoo the girls talk a little to some intersting people in this chap lol. I hope u guys like and hope u review ;D   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"Are we gonna be stuck like this forever?" Lexa asked pulling on her hair.  
  
"No you big baby," Emma said taking her watch off and letting her look back into the mirror to find her regular appearance.  
  
"They're only illusions," Deathstrike added.  
  
"Oh, then why does it feel so real?" Wanda asked while checking out her hair, which went up to her ears.  
  
"Because in order for others to believe it's real it must look and feel real," Emma answered her question.  
  
"Oh I get it," Elizabeth said.  
  
"So we can't leave the house looking like our selves, we have to look like this?" Rogue asked.  
  
The White Queen nodded at her, "but the good news is you can get out" she said trying to make the best of the situation.  
  
"I guess so," Elizabeth said while still looking at the mirror.  
  
"Yeah you guys can out tomorrow while we got out with Sinister, and now we'll leave you alone to get acquainted with yourselves" Emma said dragging Deathstrike with her into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think?" Wanda asked Rogue.  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"I don't think I look that bad," Betts said.  
  
"That's because there's hardly anything different about you," Lexa told her.  
  
"So what? I think I look good…of course you guys look good to," Elizabeth told them.  
  
The other three rolled their eyes at her and Lexa thought 'at least we know which one of us is the most conceited around here'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning  
  
"Ok guy's we're leaving…be good," Emma yelled from downstairs and walked out the door with Yuriko.  
  
After they left Rogue walked into Wanda's room without knocking and jumped on her bed waking up the feisty witch.  
  
"What?" she yelled at Rogue trying to get her off her.  
  
"Ah'm bored let's go out and do something."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"10:00"  
  
"Fine…go wake Lexa up," Wanda told her and the green-eyed Goth left her room.  
  
"LEXA, BETSY, GET UP," Rogue yelled and her voice echoed through out the mansion. She then walked back to her room and started getting change. When she went back downstairs she saw that Elizabeth was already dressed and was sipping some coffee.  
  
"Morning luv," she said looking at Rogue.  
  
"Mornin," Rogue answered and went to make herself some hot chocolate, she didn't like coffee cause it was to bitter. Elizabeth was sitting on a stool with her face in front of the TV. She was wearing black pants that were tight around her waist and thighs but loose around her legs. Her top was a v-neck short sleeved dark purple shirt, kind of like a plum color and her hair was half up half down. Rogue was wearing a long sleeved black fishnet shirt that went down past her belly button down to her black mini skirt. Over the fishnet she wore a little black tank that went about an inch or two above her belly button. They both stayed quiet while watching TV.   
  
Wanda and Lexa came down at the same time. Wanda was wearing a black short skirt that seemed very loose. She had a red strapless top but had black straps in her hands. She pin one of the straps to the back of her skirt and brought it up over her shoulder to pin it to the front, she pinned the other one from the back to the front but didn't pull it over her shoulder making it dangle on her side as if it were a chain. Lexa was wearing short blue jean shorts and a black regular looking tank top. Wanda and Rogue couldn't do much to their hair since they had already pushed the buttons on their watch. Lexa had too but her hair was long anyway so she had it up in a ponytail.  
  
When the four had finished eating some breakfast they got out of the house and walked out to their front lawn.  
  
"Sooo…where are we going?" Lexa asked looking around. The other three shrugged and then startled walking. About half an hour later they had passed, a high school and a little park. Another half an hour passed and they found themselves in front of a very big two-story building. Lexa, Rogue and Wanda looked at the place with disgust. Elizabeth looked at it and said, "Lets go here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Nothing doing," was the responses she got from the others.  
  
"You guys said you wanted to do something…going to the mall is doing something," Elizabeth argued.  
  
"Yeah…but your forgetting it's something we hate," Wanda countered.  
  
"Come on there's nothing else to do," She said grabbing Lexa wrist and dragging her into the mall. Wanda and Rogue watched in amusement as Lexa dug the heel of her feet into the cement trying to stop herself from being dragged but failed because seconds later she was inside looking at a bunch of people pass by.  
  
"Ready to go into the depths of hell," Wanda asked Rogue.  
  
"Actually I don't think hell would be that bad…but might as well go in…we probably look like idiots just standing around out here." They both entered the mall doors and found a frowning Lexa and an annoyed Betts waiting for them.  
  
"Hey now that we're here we might as well look for things to make an outfit…you know for when we go out to cause chaos and destruction," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Could you say that any louder," Rogue asked annoyed at the fact the raven haired Asian announced that out loud as if she was advertising cars.  
  
"Whoops" was the only response she got.  
  
"Fine…how bout we split up though," Wanda said agreeing.  
  
"Ok," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Wanda and I will stay here on the bottom floor, you two go upstairs and we'll switch…in an hour?" Rogue asked looking at her watch.  
  
"Fine by me,' Elizabeth answered as Lexa just huffed a "Whatever". After that they got into pairs of two and separated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue and Wanda walked around just doing some window-shopping and made sure to stay away from the stores that were selling bright looking clothes.  
  
"Do you have any idea about what you want your outfit to look like?" Rogue asked the girl she had become real close to in the last two years.  
  
"I want it all to be red, so it can match the red trench I have."  
  
"Figures you'd want it all red."  
  
"What about you?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I was thinking…black," Rogue answered. "Maybe I'll add a trench."  
  
They kept walking until something caught Wanda's eye and she grabbed Rogue's wrist stopping her from walking forward.  
  
"Betsy never said looking for our outfits was all we could do," she said smirking. Rogue turned to look at what the black haired Goth was staring at her smirked as well. Soon they both opened the door with CD posters hanging on the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ahh I'm so bored mate," a guy with messy orange hair complained (he's hair not spiked…yet).  
  
"Je sais John…I'm bored aussie mais dere's nothing we can do…Magneto told us to work here," the other guy who had auburn hair that was tied in a small ponytail answered.  
  
"Aren't we to old to be working in a place like this?" the one named John asked.  
  
"Oui…mais it's not like we look our age," answered his friend egotistically.  
  
"Whatever Remy, so has magneto told you why we're here yet. We've been in Bayville for a month and we haven't done anything exciting except fight those X-men Losers."  
  
"Remy heard 'im talkin to Mystique, it seems like Destiny had a vision. Something about finding people that will be in dere interest here. Also seems like she saw a danger that may need our help in stopping," Remy answered.  
  
"That's bloody stupid…why would we want to stop some danger when we ain't even good guys…ha ha we're probably the ones to start this 'danger' thingie mabob."  
  
"Oui…that's what I though mais it seems like not even de X-men will be able to stop whatever will come."  
  
"Well the X-men are stupid blokes…they can hardly stop us."  
  
"Guess your right…but what about dat gurl you're going out with…she's an X-man. You wouldn't 'elp her if de x-men needed 'elp?" Remy asked.  
  
"Who…Amara?" (Amyro haters…no worries I'm in that club lol…actually I'm gonna have John do something very naughty in a later chap…so Amyro lovers u have been warned that it ain't gonna end with them happy…he he he…I have mentioned that this is a Jonda right?)  
  
"Oui…c'est la fille."   
  
"I dunno. She's been really annoying lately…calls me to check where I am and shit. It's like the shelia is hanging off my balls," John answered looking tired. (Sry I don't mean to bash)  
  
Remy smirked, but before he could tease his friend the bell that indicated customers rang. Both guys looked over at the door to see what kind of customer they had. When they saw the two beauties that walked in John's mouth opened a little and Remy couldn't take his eyes off them.  
  
"Damn," John whispered so only Remy could hear as they watched the two girls browse through some CD's.  
  
"Homme…you forgetting you got a fille," Remy said smirking at his friend.  
  
"I do…what's her name I forgot?" John answered keeping his eyes on a girl with very short hair and what he though were very sexy looking legs.  
  
"Je ne sias pas…mais we have customers so Remy's gonna see if that one needs 'elp," Remy answered and walked towards a dark clothes wearing girl with shoulder length brown hair. John grinned and looked back at the other girl.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Bonjour petite…do you need any help?"   
  
Rogue looked up to find brown eyes looking at her (Remy has an image inducer or whatever that thing is called). She cunningly looked the guy up and down, 'Not bad' she thought then gave him her best smile.  
  
"Yeah…um I'm looking for Switchfoots newest CD but have no idea what it's called," she said and gave a sheepish look at the guy. They guy just smiled at her and then said, "Do you know de title of one of de songs?"  
  
"Um Yeah…I think it's called…" Rogue frowned not being able to think about the title of the song she liked, 'Damn ah'm makin mahself look dumbass in front of this cute guy' she though looking at him as if she was trying to find an answer in his face.  
  
"Meant to Live."  
  
Rogue looked over to Wanda who had spoken the answer. She noticed her fellow Goth friend had a ghost smile only visible to those who really knew her. She turned back to the guy and said, "Yeah that."  
  
The guy gave a small chuckle then said, "EST no wonder you didn't find what your looking for 'ere. You're looking in de wrong place." He then walked over to another area of the CD store and indicated he wanted her to follow. Rogue gave a quick glance at Wanda who was still looking down at the CD's and followed him.  
  
Wanda looked up as Rogue started to walk away, she rolled her eyes and then went back to looking for anything that she was interested in. A couple minutes later she looked up though…she kept having a feeling she was being watched. She gave Rogue a side-glance but noticed she was flirting with that guy…she was to busy to be looking at her at the moment. She then turned her head to the cahiers desk and found an orange haired, blue-eyed guy staring at her. One of her eyebrows perked up before her head turned back to the Cd's. Her hands kept moving browsing through them but her mind wasn't. 'Hmm should I let Rogue have all the fun? Or should I have some fun too?' She gave a sneaky glance to the guy behind the counter and found that he was talking or more like yelling at someone on his cell phone.   
  
'Why not he's not bad looking from here' and with that last thought she grabbed a CD without checking what it was and walked over to the counter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So what do you think…you think you'll be off work to go?" a young girls voice said through the cell phone.  
  
"I dunno Mara…not sure when the shifts gonna be over shelia," John answered talking into the phone and no longer looking at the girl with short hair but looking at Remy who seemed to be hitting on their newest customer.  
  
"Aww come on John…how often does a 21 and over club allow younger aged kids in? This is a one in a lifetime opportunity…and to make things way cooler to get in you have to wear a costume…Please," Amara whined.  
  
"Actually I've been to a 21 and over club, ever heard of a fake ID?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes but…come on this might be the only chance to go to a club together until I turn 21," she said.  
  
"Who'll be there?"  
  
"A lot of the X-men members…but come on we'll call it a truce for tonight," she said pleadingly.   
  
"If I can get the others to go, I'll go," John said and noticed the shorthaired girl walking towards him.  
  
"Yay…that's awesome do whatever you can to convince them…I um…I really want to see you."  
  
The girl stopped in front of the counter and rested her elbows on it. She then looked around, gave a look at Rogue and then looked at John.  
  
"Uh…gotta go."  
  
"Ok…love ya."  
  
"Uhuh" 'click dial tone'  
  
"Sorry bout that," John told the girl.  
  
"S'okay," she answered while he scanned the CD to see how much it would be.  
  
'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' but for some reason it wasn't working so he was going to press in the numbers on the computer. Noticing her bored look he decided to start conversation.  
  
"Soo…are you new here?" he asked. The girl turned and looked at him.  
  
"Uh…yeah. How can you tell…does my clothes stand out or something?" she asked with a smile. John looked at her up and down, he had to admit he definitely liked what he saw, and then he smiled and answered.  
  
"No…it's just that I've never seen you come in before." He finished pressing numbers and told her the cost.  
  
"It'll be $12.99" She handed him a ten-dollar bill and three ones then watched as he put the CD in a bag.  
  
"Thanks for shopping here…maybe I'll see you around," he said giving her the bag.  
  
"Who knows…maybe you will," Wanda responded with a smirk and turned around to make a grand exit only to bump into someone.  
  
"Watch were you're going," A smirking Rogue who had watched the whole thing told the older girl. Wanda flushed a bit and then moved to the side-letting Rogue pass her to get to the counter. She then looked behind her shoulders at Rogue's back and the two guys behind the counter. Rogue paid for her CD and told the guy she was talking with earlier bye. Wanda took a little glance at the guy she had talked to only to find he's eyes on her as well. Rogue walked away from the counter and walked past her making her follow. All their movements were being watched.  
  
"Interesting," Remy said as soon as the door close behind them. As he said that his brown eyes flashed red on black before turning back to brown.   
  
"Very interesting," John added while looking at the closed door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda and Rogue were outside of the store and were walking away when…  
  
"Maybe you will," Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut-up…how much did you see anyway?" Wanda said.  
  
"Enough…did you notice the way he checked you out when you were right in front of him?" Rogue asked and began chuckling.   
  
"Yeah…but he had an excuse," Wanda answered and smiled. "But what about you…I saw you flirting with that guy from a mile away."  
  
"We weren't flirting…its called having a conversation."  
  
"Conversation my ass…so what did you buy?" she asked the younger Goth.  
  
"Switchfoot…'The Beautiful let down'" Rogue answered. "You?"  
  
"I don't even know," she answered and looked in her bag. Once she saw what it was her mouth hung open.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked and took the bag from the shocked Scarlet Witch. Once Rogue saw what it was she couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Britney Spears… 'In the Zone'" She said out loud trying to stop her laughing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexa looked around 'Hot Topic'.  
  
"You ready to go?" asked Elizabeth.   
  
"Yup" answered the younger girl with lots of things in her arms. Betts looked at all the stuff she had and asked, "You sure?"  
  
"Yes mother," Lexa answered and walked to the counter to pay. After she paid both girls went outside when suddenly a familiar scent caught her attention.  
  
"What?" Betsy asked noticing she was looking around. She didn't get an answer because X-23 took off with her bags in hand.  
  
'Wanda shouldn't be up here…the hour isn't up yet' Lex thought as she went looking for the Scarlet Witch as she could smell she was near. She was walking at a pretty fast past and not really watching were she was going until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey watch we're your going," a male's rude voice rang as she fell on the ground. Even though he was rude he helped gather some of the things that had fallen from her bag.  
  
"Shit sorry," Lexa said getting up with a bag in her hand. She looked up at the guy she bumped into and saw beautiful blue eyes starting back at her. She also noticed his sliver hair and scrawny but muscular body.  
  
"S'okay…it was sort of my fault too," he answered while looking at her from head to toe making Lex feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Lex…you Ok?" Elizabeth asked showing up from nowhere.  
  
"Yeah…fine," Lexa answered still looking at the guy. He was staring back at her to and was about to leave when they heard.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
All three turned to look at a blond man and a petite brunette was following him.  
  
"Like yeah Pietro?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing,' the one named Pietro answered and Lexa noticed he rolled his eyes before continuing. "I bumped into this girl and helped her up…if your wondering why I'm at the mall its cause…IT'S A FREE COUNTRY." he yelled and then passed Lexa. Lex couldn't help but notice his scent as he passed by.  
  
'Beep'  
  
Lexa turned to Elizabeth who beeped…or her watched did.  
  
"Oh it's time to trade," she said and started walking away. Before they were completely gone they heard the other to people that had yelled at Lexa's mysterious bumper (lol that sounds funny).  
  
"Like what do you think he's up to Warren?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty."  
  
Lexa then walked out of hearing reach and thought, 'That guy…I coulda sworn he smelled a little like Wanda…except masculine' She noticed the scent again and looked up to see Wanda.  
  
"Hey guys…ready to switch?" Wanda asked them.  
  
"Yup" Elizabeth answered and Lexa just looked at Wanda.  
  
"K…then we'll meet in an hour," Rogue said. Then Wanda and Rogue passed Lexa. Leaving the youngest Goth to her thoughts as Betts started walking away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Pietro…what's up?" A messy brown haired boy asked his friend when he saw the thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing…just saw this girl I've never seen before."  
  
"Wow that is weird…here I though you've dated all the girls in the city and screwed with half of them," the brown haired boy said teasingly.  
  
"Shut-up Lance…"  
  
"Fine…I still don't understand why your thinking about it though…what was she pretty or something?"  
  
"She wasn't ugly…I just felt weird when I bumped into her, and she was giving me some weird ass looks to."  
  
Lance laughed, "Wow I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up because of a girl…and the funny thing is you don't even know her."  
  
"The X-men are here," Pietro said changing the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah…Angel and your precious cat came up to me when I bumped into that girl."  
  
Lance stayed quiet he was now thinking about Katherine Pryde. Am X-men member…his enemy…the enemy he had just happened to crush on. Of course he didn't go for it…he couldn't. She was way to good for him…and they were on opposite teams. Lance shrugged and then started walking away.  
  
"Come on…let see what the hell Pyro and gambit are doing. Who knows maybe they'll hook us up with a CD," he called to Pietro over his shoulder. Pietro looked around him before walking after him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An hour later  
  
The four Goth girls were in the food court eating.  
  
"What time is it?" Lexa asked.  
  
"You have a watch…check," Wanda responded to the youngest of the group.  
  
"We've been here for hours…when are we leaving," she complained.  
  
"Soon after we eat…I just want to do something real quick with all of us together," Elizabeth answered. After the finished eating and threw their stuff away the followed Betts to a store on the second floor. It was an instrument store.  
  
"Why are we here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Cause…I though it might be fun," Betts aid going in and immediately heading to the electric guitars.  
  
"I guess she still has that dream of being in a rock band," Wanda said looking at her. Rogue rolled her eyes and then watched as Lex went to look at some drums.  
  
"I hope we don't stay long…I'm starting to get sick of being here," Rogue said looking at her watch.  
  
"It's three…did Emma say when they would be back?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"Ok lets go," Betsy said noticing the bored looks on Wanda and Rogue who looked like they were lost. As they were walking out Rogue and Betts saw flyers on the window that quickly got their attention.  
  
"Hey," they said in unison and grabbed different ones.  
  
"Get one piercing and get another free," Rogue said at the same time that Betts said, "A costume party at a club." They both looked at each other. "I'm not doing that!" they both yelled at each other at the same time.  
  
"Why not?" Rogue whined.  
  
"Cause…a lot of things can go wrong and what would Lady D and the white queens say?"  
  
"Who cares, we are 18 you know." Rogue argued.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Forget that…lets go to this costume club party."  
  
"No…we're not little girls anymore going to play dress up." Lexa and Wanda kept looking at one to the other as if they were playing tennis.  
  
"My money's on Betts," Lexa mumbled.  
  
"Five bucks say's Rogue wins," Wanda said.  
  
"Ok" and they both shook hands. The other kept arguing until Rogue tried making a proposition.  
  
"Ok look…if you come and get the piercing I'll go to this stupid costume thing."  
  
Elizabeth seemed to think about it and finally…"Ok" came out of her mouth. Lexa and Wanda's mouth opened. "I guess we're keeping our money." "Guess so"  
  
Minutes later  
  
"Yeowwwwwww." Elizabeth yelled as the guy stuck the needle into her stomach (I have no idea what they do so sry if I get this part wrong…I only have my ears pierced). Wanda, Lexa and Rogue watched her suffering in amusement. They had already gone; all four now had their navels pierced. Rogue had also got her tongue pierced, Lexa decided she wanted one on her chin, and Wanda decided on a nose ring. Elizabeth had decide that her second Piercing should be her eyebrow and at that very moment screamed regretting to have agreed to Rogue's deal.   
  
Minutes later the four were in a costume shop looking for something to wear for when they went clubbing that night.  
  
"I can't believe you actually decided to go?" Wanda said as Rogue and Lex looked at costumes around them.  
  
"It's worth it I mean did you look at her face as she was getting the piercing," Rogue chuckled at the memory. Lexa laughed with her. Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "Yes it was amusing but now we're gonna go to a club looking crappy all because as a bonus you decided to let Betts chose the costumes. You do know she's gonna want payback."  
  
"I'm not scared of whatever she has in mind," was Rogue's only respond.  
  
"OHHH guys…I have the perfect thing for all of you," Betts said holding out three outfits for them.  
  
Wanda's mouth opened but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh Hell No," Lexa responded looking at them. Rogue looked at Betts like she was crazy.  
  
"Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she mumbled to Wanda. Wanda gave her an 'I told u so' look. The three Goths looked at the Raven-haired purple eye girl who was looking like she was queen of the world and then they all sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Ok so how was that? Wonder what evil costumes Betts has planed for them. Ok the attractions are set...bwahahaha not much couples interaction but it will be better next chap...I think the next chap is gonna be really surprising…lol I hope it was ok.... Hope u review and tell me what you think.   
  
By the way here's an idea for a new fic I have in mind...tell me what you think  
  
Title: My boyfriend the bus driver (lol)  
  
Summary: Wanda gets hit by a bus. The bus driver rushes her to the hospital. She doesn't have any big physical injuries but she does get amnesia and can't remember squat. This really couldn't have come at a worse time...cause she's suppose to get married in a week to Evan Daniels. Her sweet cute brother who hates her fiancé decides to tell his loving sister that her boyfriend is none other then the bus driver (John) who's still in the hospital to make sure she's ok. Dun Dun Dun lol...i have no idea where this idea came from lol...but tell me what you think of it...k  
  
Anyhoo hope u review...Love ya lots - UHW 


	4. Big Sexual Attractions

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- lol...poor Britney Spears...Glad u liked the Lex sniffing stuff ;D Who doesn't love Pietro...he's just soo awsome lol ;D I love Pirates of the Caribbean :D Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are sooo HOT...lol calm down Warren and kitty were together for couple purposes. I mean their own couples not them together. Warren had to be there to catch a glimpse of Betts and you'll find out why in this chap...and kitty was there so Pietro could tell Lance about Kitty so i could write what he feels for her lol. glad u liked the beeping line...as for your friends at school...i feel very sorry for them lol...j/k. I was thinking about getting my nose pierced but i bet my mom would KILL me. He he he to find out what Betts has in mind for the costumes you gotta read this chap...I think you'll be happy with how this one ends ;D lol hope u like ;D By the way hope yur trip in Louisiana was good ;D  
  
Crazyspaceystracey- Yay...glad u reviewed ;D lol no worries Amyro won't be happy...it probably won't end this soon but it's gonna be in a Rocky place and PYRO is gonna do something very naughty soon lol. AMYRO WILL DIE...bwahahahah...ahem sry i get carried away when wanting to get rid of that couple lol ;D glad u liked the new idea for my next fic ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Ishandahalf -lol i know poor Wanda...she should have paid attention ;D Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- Glad u liked the last chap and the idea for my next fic ;D hope u like this chap ;d  
  
Pyro Lady- Aww yur making me blush lol...thanks ;D I'm glad u liked "The things i'd do for you". U hit home with one of the costumes...unfortunately it isn't gonna be a costume for one of our cute Goths :D I'm glad u liked the idea for my next fic ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap and the costumes lol  
  
Wandathetiger- lol u have nothing to worry about...it's defiantly NO pop stars. anyhoo i'm glad u reviewed, I've read most of your stories and loved them. So hope u like this fic and this chapter ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - lol...nope wrong costumes. I should have done that though. lol it's a great idea ;D You'll find out what they are gonna be wearing in this chap.; D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven -I'm glad u liked ;D you'll find out what Betts picked in this chap...hope u like ;D  
  
Freak87- I feel bad for Wanda too lol...I'm glad u like the idea for the next fic ...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Steph14wales- lol...i tried updating as soon as i could so hope it wasn't painfully long for you...i'm glad u liked the idea for my next fic...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Mela- Glad u liked the last chap...i hope u like this one too ;D  
  
things to know:   
  
Rogue, Wanda, X-23, and Pietro are 18  
  
Betts is 19  
  
Remy is 21  
  
John and Lance are 20  
  
Warren is 22  
  
Kitty and Amara are 17  
  
Amara will not be in it a lot...she's here only to get her heart broken by the Jonda...Bwahahahahaha...by the way I have NOTHING against Amara...me loves her...just not with John...SRY to any of their fans reading.  
  
By the way, remember how i said the X-men would meet de evil ones in chap 5...well i um...had to delay the meeting till chap 6...ahh sry but chap 5 is getting bigger than i expected.  
  
AN: Aww thanks for the reviews guys...your the best ;D cookies for all of you lol. Thanks for the feedback on my next story...I don't know when I'll start 'My Boyfriend the Bus driver' but hopefully it'll be soon ;D Anyhoo this has got to be the longest chapter i have ever written...so I'm quite proud lol. Anyhoo...hope u guys like this chap and hope u review ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hours later   
  
"Ah refuse tah goh out in public like this," Rogue yelled in the living room wearing the costume Betts had chosen for her. Betts was smiling at herself in the mirror not paying much attention. Wanda was sitting on the couch one foot crossing the other looking very uncomfortable in her leather outfit and getting annoyed at Lexa's laughter. She couldn't stop laughing since she heard Wanda picked up the Britney Spears CD just cause of a guy.  
  
"Hello are yah listening to meh?" Rogue yelled at Betts.  
  
"Yes and you have to cause they won't let you in unless your wearing a costume."  
  
"Then maybe ah shouldn't goh."  
  
"Oh no your not getting out of this luv, you promised you'd go and now your going. Anyway you're the one that let me chose what we'll be wearing so this is your fault, but on a happier note I have to tell you…you look good," Betts said giving Rogue a slight look and then going back to her reflection.  
  
"Why exactly did you choose 'Batman' costumes?" Lexa asked after stopping the teasing on Wanda.  
  
Betts looked sheepishly and answered, "They were they only thing in our size." Wanda glared at her.  
  
"That's the reason I'm dressed like this…we coulda gone to a different store!" the fiery witch screamed while pointing at her leather Catwoman outfit.  
  
"I know you guys…you wouldn't have wanted to," Elizabeth whined then added, "I don't know why your bitchin though…that skin tight leather is gonna attract lots of guy," then she winked.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and turned to see Rogue adjusting her costume lifting it up from the chest. The green-eyed beauty was wearing green tights and what looked like a one-piece swimsuit but it wasn't for the fact that it went up to her chest and stopped. One her hands were green gloves that went up to her elbows and the palms seemed to have a pink looking leaf. She was looking in the mirror and was frowning.  
  
"Ah look nuthing like Poison Ivy, wasn't she tan?"  
  
"I don't think she was in the movie," Betts said turning to look at Rogue. She then grabbed something from a bag and threw it at Rogue.   
  
"Ah dunt think so," she said throwing the object back at the purple-eyed Asian.  
  
"Well I do think so…Poison Ivy is a redhead," Betts said throwing the red wig at her.  
  
Rogue reluctantly tried the wig on then Betts went to her and added what looked like a tiara but it was made of a plant.  
  
"Now you're done," she said and walked a couple feet away to look at her southern friend from afar.   
  
"Great…now don't ah only look like a stupid redhead but this outfit also makes my boobs look big " she answered unenthusiastically and walked towards Wanda who was playing with a black whip that the Catwoman outfit had come with.  
  
"Rogue…it doesn't make them look big…they are big," Lexa commented and started cracking up. The blue-eyed Goth was sitting the opposite way on a chair (do you guys know what I mean…like there's the chair and it's back and your legs are around it, so that means her face is facing the back of the chair instead of her back resting on the chairs back…lol I just confused myself anyhoo). She was wearing a black heavy looking leather suit and wore a long black cape behind her. Her hair was floating around loosely around her shoulders, a mask was hiding the area around her eyes and there was a figure of a bat in between her chest. She stopped laughing when she noticed Rogue glaring at her; she looked back at her and gave her the best smile she could manage.  
  
Betts looked at herself in the mirror, "I luv you guys way to much…I left the not so great costume for myself…aren't you lucky." saying that she got a heap of white liquid foundation she took from Rogue and rubbed it all over her face. Soon she added the lipstick mascara and the rest of the makeup to finish the look she was going for.  
  
After she finished she turned to look at them, "How do I look?"   
  
"Yah look like a clown," Rogue said expressionless.  
  
"Good, that's what I was going for…I am Harley Quinn after all." Elizabeth was wearing a jump suit that was red and black with a juggler's hat on her head.  
  
"Ok…let's go Mista J," Betts said trying to sound like a preppy blonde. Rogue and Wanda rolled their eyes; Lexa brought the palm of her hand up and slapped it to her forehead then shook her head sideways.  
  
"What?…I'm getting into character," Betsy said looking at them. "Talking about getting into character, don't forget to push the buttons on your watches."  
  
"Do we havta, ah mean we already have disguises on…and it's not like we'll see someone special," Rogue said.  
  
"Yup…well you and Lexa do cause you have noticeable differences, Wanda doesn't cause it's only her hair that changes and I don't cause I can keep my English accent from being noticeable, my hair is being hidden by this hat, and you really can't see my scar through all this makeup. Anyway you can't be to careful…and you never who you'll meet."  
  
"Whatever…lets just go," Rogue said pushing the button and walking towards the door. Wanda followed while adjusting the Catwoman mask, Elizabeth followed jingling all the way since the hat she wore had little bells (lol), and Lexa put both her hands on the top of the chairs back and pulled herself up then followed.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Four boys were sitting around a very large round table in club 'Kisses' (lol couldn't think of anything else).  
  
"Tell me again why we are here homme?" Remy Lebeau asked his Australian friend.   
  
"Cause Amara said she wanted to see me mate, wouldn't want to disappoint a lady right?" John said cockily.  
  
"Right," the Cajun answered.   
  
"That's nice but what the HELL does that have to do with us being here?" Pietro yelled at him.  
  
"I wasn't about to hang out with a bunch of X-men alone…what are you crazy mate?"  
  
"No that would be you," Lance said.  
  
"So we here for moral support fine…mais did we have to wear dis stupid ass costumes?"   
  
"Yup…seems you had to wear a costume to get in, instead of showing id."  
  
"I still can't believe you got us to wear them," Pietro whined.  
  
"Ha ha, money is great power," the orange hair Aussie said proudly at the fact that he had bribed them into coming and wearing the costumes.  
  
"I can't believe Lance got the last good costume," Pietro whined and glared at Lance who was dressed as Death (u know that guy in black with a scythe that kills…there's another name 4 him but I forgot lol…think it's the grim keeper).  
  
"Guess I was just lucky," Lance said with a smile on his face.   
  
"Does your fille know what your dressed up?"  
  
"Yup she knows I'm…Batman," John said saying the last part dramatically. (Lol oh come on did anyone not see that coming…I always thought the bat and the cat had something going on lol)  
  
Seconds after saying that something crashed into him…or maybe not.  
  
"John! I found you," Amara Aquilla yelled while hugging her boyfriend. She was wearing black tights, short shorts that looked like underwear (what are those called???) and a white top that looked like a corset. On her butt was a fluffy tail (care to guess what she is?).  
  
"Oh hey shelia…wow you look good," John said eyeing her.  
  
"Thanks…a lot of us decided to come as bunnies," Amara said messing with her bowtie. "Anyway guess what? I got the other X-men to agree for a truce…isn't that good?" She asked looking at all of them.  
  
"Great,' Remy, Pietro, and Lance answered unenthusiastically. They then noticed members of the X-men sitting around a table close to them,  
  
"We'll I'm be back later, Jubes is saving me a seat," Amara said and left after giving John a kiss on the lips. (Yuck…someone must kill the Amryo…oh wait…that's why I'm here…bwahahaha) A couple minutes later a petite brunette and a tall blonde made their way towards them.   
  
"Like hey can we sit here?" Kitty asked. Three of the boys shrugged showing they didn't care but Pietro glared at them. Kitty sat down next to the guy in black (Lance lol), and Angel sat next to Remy. He noticed the sour look on Pietro's face and apologized for the day's earlier events. Pietro didn't say anything and it was really quiet. Kitty couldn't take it anymore and asked, "So did only you three come?" facing Remy, John, and Pierto.  
  
"Wow Pryde I knew you were ditzy but I didn't know you were blind," Pietro said nastily while Kitty face become somewhat angry at the remark yet confused by the answer. Pietro then pointed to the person and said, "Lance is right next to you."  
  
Kitty looked at the dark figure next to her, she didn't believe Pietro so she moved forward and took a look inside the dark hood. She looked into Lance's brown eyes and blushed.  
  
"Oh like sorry Lance didn't know it was you," Kitty said stuttering once in a while. She gave a side-glance at him and saw that he was looking at her…and her costume. Kitty blush turned into a darker red, 'Great why did I have to let Amara and Jubes talk me into wearing this…I should have gone with the princess one' Kitty thought. Lance noticed the look the other guys were giving him figured out that he had been caught checking out the X-men's ShadowCat.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at them while John and Remy gave him sly looks. Lance started to blush.   
  
Warren looked at all the people around him. One of them was mad at him, two other boys weren't doing anything interesting, and the other two looked redder then tomatoes. He then looked at the other X-men who were sitting at a full table and looked like they were having a great time. He sighed a looked sideways to find four empty seats next to him. (Hmm…what a big coincidence…lol). He looked at the confused and wondered why they were sitting in such a big table. He looked away and felt really bored, soon he got up.  
  
"I'm getting a drink," he announced but no one was listening so he walked of to the bar.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Marie, Wanda, Lexa, and Elizabeth walked into the club finding it packed.  
  
"Looking for a table is gonna suck," Lexa commented looking around at the different disguises.   
  
"You can say that again," Wanda commented.  
  
"Why don't you guys go look for a table while I get the drinks, when you find one just call me telepathically," Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"You sure you don't one of us to go with?" Rogue asked.  
  
Betts nodded her head, "I'll be fine," with that she walked away from them. The other three looked around.  
  
"Great…how the hell are we gonna find a table?" Wanda asked looking around.  
  
"Betcha we won't find one," Rogue commented. Lexa looked around and heard a guy shouting, 'who's brave enough to sing some karaoke' and he was pointing to the big stage. 'Hmm…bet we can see very well if we were up there' she thought and looked at the moping Catwoman and Poison Ivy next to her.  
  
"Come on…I have an idea," Lex said and grabbed them both by the wrist and leading them towards the stage. (Ahh what is she up to?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elizabeth walked towards the bar. 'Hmm forgot to ask them what they wanted to drink…oh well I'll just get us some sex on the beach (I'm sure they'd like that lol j/K) I'm sure they won't care anyway'. She got inline and gave the order to the bartender. He also gave her a small tray to carry them all. Betts turned around to look for the girls when someone bumped into someone…causing the drinks to fall on her.  
  
"OMG…I'm soooo sorry Ms" a tall blonde wearing a mask around his eyes said looking at the girl he had bumped into. Betts eyes narrowed but became softer when she saw how sorry he looked.  
  
"It's ok," Betts said looking down at her clown suit.  
  
"No it's not Ok…please allow me to do something to make up for it."  
  
"No really it's fine…things like this happen all the time," Betts said trying to make him feel a little better.  
  
"At least let me rebuy your drinks," he offered.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him and thought, 'why not the dumbass did drop the drinks all over me…I'm surprised I haven't killed his ass'. ,"If you insist!"  
  
The guy smiled at her and turned to the bartender to buy the drinks. While he was at it he took the mask off. She looked up at him and thought, 'why does this guy look familiar' she tried remembering and remembered what happened earlier at the mall. This was they guy that seemed to dislike the guy that bumped into Lexa at the mall. She looked at him long and hard, he noticed and started getting a little creped out.  
  
"You were at the mall this morning," she said as more than a statement than a question.  
  
"Uh…yeah," he said a little confused. She noticed the look he was giving he and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Sorry don't think I'm a stalker or something…I saw in earlier when my friend bumped into someone you know."  
  
Warren remembered the event in the morning and recalled seeing the girl with long brown hair that Pietro had knocked down and the raven haired Asian that was with her.  
  
"Oh…yes I remember now," he smiled at her again. "So…are you here alone?" he asked feeling uncomfortable by any kind of silence.  
  
"No…I'm here with my friends" Elizabeth said but thought 'Hello are you stupid or what…you just ordered me 4 drinks of course I wasn't about to drink them alone' after awkward silence she added, "they went off to find a table."   
  
"How many are you guys?"  
  
"Four"  
  
"That's great…we have four empty seat at the table I'm sitting at I'm sure the others won't mind. You can join us if you want…just see it as another peace offering cause of the drinks on you," he said grabbing the drinks from the bartender and putting them on her tray. Betts looked at him and peeked a bit into his mind to see if he had and hidden intentions (lol). When she found that he didn't she agreed.  
  
"My name's Warren Worthington," he said as she followed him to her table.  
  
"Elizab…Eliza Braddock," she answered back. 'Just cause he doesn't have bad intentions doesn't mean I can't trust him,' she thought. Seconds later she was standing around a big table.  
  
"Hey guys this is Eliza," he said presenting her to everybody at the table who turned to look at her.  
  
"Uh…Hi," she said a little nervous. Warren then introduced them all. Remy looked the girl up and down and thought 'hmm this might be fun'. (NOOOOO…Remy has to die NOW!)  
  
"So how you to meet," he asked.  
  
Betts turned to the guy who had spoken, she guessed he was Two-face from batman (lol couldn't think of anything else…poor Remy lol).  
  
"At the bar," she said knowing very well how bad that sounded. They guy smirked while Warren decided to speak.  
  
"Actually you could say we met earlier today…Pietro you remember that girl you bumped into at the mall…this is her friend," Warren said getting Pietro's attention. "So how are we gonna find your friends?" he asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about them…they have their ways," she said mysteriously. Remy was about to ask her if she wanted to dance when a man with a microphone was heard speaking over the low music. Betts ignored him…she knew what that guy was about to do…and she already had her answer. 'Why not he certainly isn't ugly' she thought.  
  
"And now ladies and gentleman we have three courageous girls who have decided to perform some karaoke for you…they didn't want to give their names so we'll be calling them but what they are dressed. Catwoman, Batgirl, and Poison Ivy."  
  
Betts snapped her head to the stage after hearing the names…what she saw on the stage made her jaw drop. 'What the hell are you guys doing?' she sends the message telepathically.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexa looked around looking for Betts…or an empty table.   
  
'Betts…where are you?' Rogue responded.  
  
'I'm sitting down on a table looking at your Asses on that stage'  
  
'Well sorry but someone made us do this saying it was perfect way to find a table' Wanda snarled and gave a glare at Batgirl.  
  
'Well I found a table were we can sit…it's not empty but we can meet new people…anyway get off that stage now'  
  
'Sorry…looks like it's to late' Rogue answered and the music started. (Lol bad girls deserve to be tortured)  
  
(Wanda started singing and sexily started walking towards the audience while turning the whip in her hand around her head and snapping it on the floor next to her…also almost hitting Lex…which wouldn't be an accident)  
  
/I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about 17  
  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
Singin'/  
  
(All three singing while moving their hips side to side and around)   
  
/ I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on take some time and dance with me/  
  
(Rogue started to sing, her hand slowly moving from her head to her neck to one of her breast. It keeps going down but stops at her hip and she slowly moves her hips around)  
  
/He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
  
but that don't matter he said it's all the same  
  
I said can I take ya home, where we can be alone  
  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
Singin'/  
  
(All three singing while moving their hips side to side and around)   
  
/I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on take some time and dance with me/  
  
Elizabeth watched them, 'Oh well' she then turned to the cute guy that was introduced to her as Remy only to find him no longer paying attention to her but to the stage. She turned her gaze to were his was going and found it on Rogue (ha liked I'd make this a Remy/Betts). Betts rolled her eyes and walked towards the stage…the only people who noticed her departure were Warren, Kitty and Lance.  
  
(Lexa started singing and she did the same thing Rogue did but her hand kept going down to her feet. When she was bending she suddenly crouched down and her legs were wide open. She hit the floor then slowly got up sticking her booty in the air then stood up straight)  
  
/I said can I take ya home where we can be alone  
  
Next we're moving on and he was with me  
  
Yeah me  
  
and we'll be moving on and singing that same old song  
  
Yeah with me  
  
Singin'/  
  
(All three singing the chorus 5x while moving their hips side to side and around)   
  
/I love rock and roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll  
  
So come on take some time and dance with me/  
  
Finally it finished and they got off the stage.  
  
"Remind me to kill you later," Wanda snapped at Lexa who was finding all this pretty amusing. Rogue started to look for wherever Betts might be not really caring she just got on a stage and was being watched by lots of people. 'It's not like they know meh' she though and received an answer.  
  
"I'm gonna say you're luck they don't know you…cause that would have been very embarrassing" Betts said walking towards the. The three singing sensations (lol) turned to look at her.  
  
"So how were we?" Lexa asked walking towards her.  
  
"All I have to say you defiantly made some eyebrows rise," Betts answered.  
  
"Are you sure that's the only thing we made rise up?" Lexa asked smirking.  
  
"Lex you are a big freak!" Betts said scowling at her.  
  
"Loosen up Betts…she was just kidding…maybe," Wanda said and Lexa and herself shared a small laugh.  
  
"Stop scowling Betts…you're starting to sound like Emma," Rogue commented.  
  
"Whatever, come on and meet these new people I'm sitting with," Betts said and started walking away being followed by Rogue. Lexa and Wanda were walking behind her.  
  
"What growing up does to people…imagine…that can be us next year," Lexa joked. Wanda gave a smirk, Rogue remained expressionless and Betts turned to give Lex a glare. Lexa threw her arms in the air showing a sign of defeat.  
  
"Just messing…anyway just be happy we didn't do the Britney spears version of 'I love rock n' roll'," Lexa said and gave Wanda a look. Betts tried hiding a snicker while Rogue turned to stare at the scarlet Goth.  
  
"Ughh…get over it," she yelled at them and the continued walking forward.  
  
"By the way guys…make sure to make up some names…and call me Eliza," Betts said stopping her laughter before they reached the table.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"'Ey were the clown shelia go?" John asked finally noticing she was gone.  
  
"Who knows" Warren answered looking at the direction she had walked off in.  
  
"Yeah she liked totally just walked off," Kitty added.  
  
"Isn't that her,' Pietro said, and everybody looked to were he was staring. Sure enough Eliza was walking towards them, but they didn't notice she was being followed.  
  
"Hey guys," she said with a smile. "Sorry about just leaving like that but I had to get my friends," saying that she sat down next to Warren exposing the people behind her.  
  
"Like aren't you like the girls that were just on the stage?" Kitty asked. The three girls nodded but didn't say anything.   
  
"Wow, like hi my name is Kitty Pryde…you guys must be pretty brave to do something like that…I mean I would like never do that," Kitty said and shook their hands.  
  
"I guess we're pretty big daredevils," the girl dressed as batgirl said with a bit of sarcasm. Betts gave her a small glare and then said to all of them in their minds, 'BE NICE'. Batgirl turned to stare at Betts and then turned to Kitty.  
  
"Hi I'm…Letty," she said smiling what Rogue and Wanda noticed was a very fake smile.  
  
"I'm Wendy," the one dressed as Catwoman said.  
  
"And I'm M…," Wanda stepped on Rogue's foot.  
  
"Ahh…nna…my name's Anna," Rogue said and turned to glare at Catwoman who just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Like nice to meet you," Kitty said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Anyway Le…tty remember today at the mall…that guy that you bumped into?"   
  
'You mean the cute jerk who knocked me over?' Lexa asked Betts in her mind.  
  
'Yeah'  
  
"Yeah" Lexa answered out loud after a couple of seconds.  
  
Before Betts could say anything one of the guys around the table spoke up.  
  
"Sorry about." Lexa turned to look at him and recognized the blue eyes looking at her and realization sunk in.  
  
"Oh…um that's ok," she answered and sat next to Betts watching him…watching her (lol).  
  
"Nice moves up there," he commented and waited to see her blush, to his surprise she didn't.  
  
"Thanks…I try," she said with a small smirk.   
  
Pietro watched her intrigued. 'So there something different about her…but what is it?' Lance watched the exchange with interest, 'so this is the girl he was talking about in the morning…don't see what so special, she looks like a regular looking girl'. While Lexa and Pitero seemed to have a staring contest two other boys were looking at two other girls…trying to figure out why they looked familiar.  
  
"Have we met?" Remy asked "Anna". She looked at him uncertainly before answering.  
  
"I don't think…we've been an any episode together." Remy looked confused until he remembered what he was wearing and he looked at what she was wearing.  
  
"I didn't me…" he started with a small smile.  
  
"I know what you meant," she said before letting him finished. Wanda perked an eyebrow and smirked at Rogue. Before Remy could say anything John spoke up.  
  
"How's the Britney Spears CD?" He had figured out where he had seen her when she smirked. It looked exactly the same as when she smirked at him before leaving the store. Wanda looked at him confused but then smiled.  
  
"Not bad," she answered surprising her friends.  
  
'Eww you actually listened to it?' Betts asked telepathically.  
  
'No dumbass but I can't really say: Oh Sorry when I bought the CD I forgot to mention I HATE Britney Spears and the only reason I bought it was to go to the counter and TALK TO YOU' Wanda answered as Elizabeth winced at the loud voice in her head.  
  
'Ohhhh this is the guy?' Betts asked but got no response.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Lexa asked surprise turning to the four teens.  
  
"Yeah…we met this morning," Wanda answered.  
  
"That's…freaky…actually all this is freaky. We've met just today and now we're sitting together like nothing," Betts said and then giggled.  
  
"There are freakier things out there," Kitty said mysteriously and wondered what these four normal girls would think if they knew they were sitting around a bunch of mutants.  
  
"It's a small world," Rogue said looking at Remy with a mischievous look.  
  
"That it is," he responded with a charming smile.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two hours, about a dozen refills, deep conversations, and a hundred of blushes later. They all found themselves sitting somewhere they weren't sitting before, well all except Lance and kitty.  
  
"Ok let me recap…I've had lots of drinks now so you think I'll remember most of what you've told me?" Lexa or Letty asked Pietro who was now sitting next to her.  
  
"I dunno give it a shot."  
  
"Ok…your names Pie (just say the beginning of is name…come on people Pietro is not a common name, Wanda will hear that and realize it's her bro…I have another way for them to find out…so hope u don't mind oh and he's wearing a mask around his eyes which is another reason she hasn't recognized him)…your 18...a senior in high school…hate jocks or any kind of popular people…um…by the way you talk about your dad I'm gonna say you're a bit of a daddy's boy…and you have one sister."  
  
"You remembered a lot…but I don't consider myself a daddy's boy," he said frowning.  
  
"But you sound like one," she countered.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Pietro looked at her, "Yeah her name's Crystal…you?"  
  
Lexa wasn't really surprised he was taken…he was a great looking guy. She smile and answered, "Nope, I'm as a free as a bird is to fly."  
  
"I bet your lying," Pietro said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You're a great catch"  
  
Lexa giggled a bit, "You know if you weren't taken I would definitely say you just hit on me."  
  
She bit the straw in her drink while sipping some of her drink, Pietro just watched her with a thoughtful expression.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kitty was chatting with Lance just asking how things were going in his life since she didn't see him much now that he was out of school. They talked quite a bit…faces getting closer and closer with every change of topic.  
  
Betts was watching the two wondering if they were going out. She and Warren had talked a bit but most of the time they kept themselves entertained by watching the flirting around the table and wondering how the hell they were acting like they were friends forever when they had barley met.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Betts finally asked Lance and kitty whose noses were less than an inch away from each other. Both were startled and blushed a bright red after she repeated the question. They answered "no".  
  
"That's a shame…you two look really cute," she commented.   
  
"Naw it can't work out their on opposite…" Warren started before thinking. Betts turned to him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Opposite what?"  
  
"They root for the…um opposite football teams," he said covering up his mistake and receiving a glare from Kitty and Lance. Betts looked at him weirdly and the dismissed the conversation it had never happened. She now turned to look at the guy she was hoping to hook up with who happened to be in a deep conversation with Rogue. 'Oh well…there will be others…anyway Warren doesn't seem like a bad catch' she thought and turned to start another conversation with the muscular blond.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Your from the south huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how can you tell?"  
  
"You have an accent."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"We just moved here from California."  
  
"Ah…a Cali girl."  
  
"You can say that…but I have to say I think there's a bit of a southern in me."  
  
"Ya…you've been to the south?"  
  
"Yeah…mostly Mississippi…and New Orleans." Remy looked at "Anna".  
  
"I'm from New Orleans."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've been around Cajuns and you defiantly remind me of one. Want to know something?"  
  
"D'accord"  
  
"I love Cajun…" Remy grew a big grin as she said this, especially since she was leaning in close to him. Not only making the distance between them short but giving him a great view at her chest. (Lol what a perv)  
  
"Food" she said and backs away. He was going to say something but his attention turned to a dark skinned girl making her way to their table.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amara walked over to the table to find her man talking to some girl with a pretty nice figure wearing a leather Catwoman outfit that seemed to ft her like a double skin. The poor girl started seeing red, she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey baby," she said and sat on his lap causing a lot of people around the table to look her way.  
  
"Oh…'ey Amara."  
  
"So who are your…friends?" she asked looking at the people she didn't know.  
  
"Dey friends," Remy answered getting a little pissed off at the princess attitude.   
  
She took the hint and didn't say anything to the group but whispered and seemed to be kissing john on his cheek and neck. Wanda started at them for a couple of minutes but got bored so she turned to look at the people around. She was starting to feel tired so she yawned. Apparently John's girlfriend though she was yawning at them signifying they were boring because she gave Wanda a very big glare…which didn't escape the Scarlet Witch's notice.  
  
An Asian girl comes up before Wanda had a chance to say something.  
  
"Hey Amara come with me…I need to go to the bathroom and I really need something to drink," the young girl dressed the same as Amara asked.  
  
"Ok Jubes…I'll be back in a few," Amara said and gave John a deep kiss. While getting up she shot another glare at Wanda. When she was gone Wanda looked at Betts.  
  
'Did that bitch just glare at me?' she told her telepathically.  
  
'Definitely looked that way to me'  
  
Wanda gave a small chuckle in her mind, 'oh I'll give her something to really glare at' she said in a malevolence voice.  
  
'Oh oh Wanda what are you gonna do?' Betts asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer if she got one. Wanda didn't answer she did look at Rogue who was staring back…she knew Wanda was about to do something interesting by just noticing the look on her face. Wanda's ears perked up as she heard a reggae song start. It was Kevin Lytle's "turn me on".  
  
She turned to look at John, "Hey batman…you wanna dance?" the question was so innocent…yet she some how managed to make it sound dangerous.  
  
"Um…I dunno."  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I ain't scare of anything," John answered.  
  
"Good…prove it," and with that she got up and walked on to the dance floor. Reluctantly John got up and followed. Rogue and Lexa watched this with interest. Betts had a face that said 'I know there's gonna be trouble'.  
  
"What about you petite…you wanna dance?" Remy asked Rogue. She looked up at him.   
  
"I don't really like to dance…but one dance won't kill me," she smirked and got up then walked after Wanda and was followed by the good-looking Cajun stranger.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Betts watched the two parings with interest and a bit of disappointment. She wanted to come her tonight to have fun…and they were having it but one thing she didn't want to do is grab attention. With that little singing trio performance and what Wanda had in mind now were definitely eyebrow raisers towards the newcomers. She sighed and turned to Warren. "So Warren, tell me more about yourself."  
  
A couple feet away was Lexa also looking at her very close friends. She grinned when she saw Rogue start grinding on the handsome stranger she had meet earlier that day. Wanda on the other hand was starting off slow…but Lex knew it wouldn't be long until she was mirroring Rogue's moves.  
  
'Hmm…the princess isn't gonna like this if she shows up during that little dance…hopefully she'll show up soon' Lexa thought looking around. 'I wonder if she'll show her anger in public'.   
  
Thinking about the other girls temper made her think about what she would do if she were in the situation. Finding her man rubbing on some other woman. Nope she wouldn't make a scene…she'd go home wait until he got home and prepare him his bath. Of course being the sweetie that she was she'd offer to wash his back…and while his back was turned she'd gracefully drop her electric hairdryer in the water. 'Should be quiet a show' she though and an evil smile graced her lips.   
  
'Anger is a beautiful thing' Lexa thought. Keeping hers in is one of her hobby's…cause she could always unleash it later when she had to kick ass…it's her strength.  
  
Payback was a bitch…just like her.   
  
She turned to face Pie…who was staring at her. Her evil smirk turned to an innocent child's look winning a look of bemusement from him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
/For the longest while we jamming in the Party   
  
And you're wining on me   
  
Pushing everything   
  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)   
  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me   
  
You better change your mind   
  
You're going home...  
  
You're going home with me tonight/  
  
Rogue's hips were moving from side to side against Remy's. 'Now this is fun' she thought as she felt his hands grab on to her waist and pull her closer. She smirked as her hand reached up to rest on the back of his neck. 'Ah might actually let this one stick around' she thought as she looked up and stared into his eyes…which for some reason made her feel like they were hiding something.  
  
/Let me hold you   
  
Girl caress my body   
  
You got me going crazy - You   
  
Turn me on   
  
Turn me on...  
  
Let me jam you   
  
Girl wine all around me   
  
You got me going crazy - You   
  
Turn me on   
  
Turn me on…/  
  
Wanda who was dancing a couple feet away from her southern counterpart decided that she was going to start this slowly. First it was like to strangers just dancing, she was a couple of feet away from him facing him. Then she slowly crept closer and closer obliviously invading his personal space. Slyly she turned around so her butt was in between his legs and started rubbing on him.  
  
/One hand on the ground Bumper cock sky high   
  
Wining hard on me   
  
Got the Python   
  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai   
  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder   
  
And then she said to me   
  
Boy just push that thing   
  
Push it harder back on me/   
  
At first he seemed tense. Wanda noticed that her back wasn't pressed against his chest so she decided to fix the problem. She still had the Catwoman whip with her and she threw it behind her and him. She then pulled on it closing the distance between them. I didn't take long before he was feeling comfortable and rested his hands on her hips. Pulling her closer as well as guiding her to the beat of the music.  
  
/For the longest while we jamming in the Party   
  
And you're wining on me   
  
Pushing everything   
  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)   
  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me   
  
You better change your mind   
  
You're going home...  
  
You're going home with me tonight/  
  
Wanda moved along with John and then looked for Rogue as the song continued. She found her busy lost in the dance with Remy.   
  
She also took notice of something else…to say that she didn't feel the glare coming from the side would be a lie…and she knew who it was.  
  
Rogue finally looked up and found Wanda looking at her. They gave little smirks and together moved their heads to face they table where Lexa and Elizabeth were sitting. Wanda caught a glance of a bunny running away with her head in her hands…another bunny was running after her. 'MEOW' She thought and just rolled her eyes at the sight.   
  
This was one of those things she loved about being bad…you could do whatever the hell you want…without worrying about the consequences. After thinking about that a bit more she turned to look at Betts who's hand was on Warren's shoulder and slowly moved down to his arm. Rogue was also staring at them but then moved her gaze to Lexa who seemed to be writing something on the hand of the guy she was talking to.   
  
Rogue and Wanda then turned to look at each other…and their smirks got bigger. Wanda then watched Rouge arch her back and her head rise up into Remy's chest…and she could have sworn she heard the girl moan. Wanda pulled the whip making her and John closer if it's possible and gave a small giggle. She then looked up to look at Rogue who was string back and it seemed like both were thinking the same thing.  
  
/Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Caress Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me   
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Caress Me/  
  
'Being Bad has never felt this good'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An: Well that was interesting...lol. Guess the evil ones come out weather they are wearing the watches or not lol. Amara better be careful not to glare at Wanda again...or next time she might sleep with him ;D. If anyone out there is feeling bad for poor Amara...DON'T I'll have a comforting shoulder for her to lean on but that'll be some chaps later. Anyhoo do you guys think that was way to fast for the second meetings? If u do...blame it on the drinks and hormones lol. Anyway make sure to tell me what you think in your review.   
  
Questions?  
  
Hey what exacyly is Betts power? i know she's a telepath but is that all she does? And i know nothing about Crystal so can some one tell me about her? Oh and shuld i change the rating to R?   
  
Hope someone tells me...The next chap is gonna have the girls go on their first mission and chap 6 will have them meeting the X-men. By the way...just to let u know...those two chaps are being a big pain in my...yeah...lol…they're probably gonna suck so I'm telling u ahead of time…lol cause I think I suck at action stuff anyhoo Hope u review...love ya lots - UHW 


	5. Unknown Chaos and Destruction

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Glad u liked the Batman costumes lol. I have another club chap planed but i really doubt yur gonna want me to end the story the way the chap is gonna end...you'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes lol ;D I'll try to work on making Wanda and Rogue less OOC. Hope u like this chap  
  
ishandahalf- Lol glad u liked...being bad is definitely better than being good lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- lol wow so you want me to cause amara lots of pain lol. Thanks 4 telling me about Betts i'll probably do her mutation wrong even if i know what she can do lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
lancitty92 - LOL yup I'm not a fan of amyro either ;D Yay i know the couples are here...but they won't be in this chap lol sorry...Hey I'm freshed out of lancitty ideas do you have any to offer lol? Glad u liked the chap...hope u like this one too...and i loved yur newest chap of elements of apocalypse ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker -Lol i get the idea you don't like Amara much lol. Yay glad u liked the chap ;D I need to listen to that song 'Sex on the beach' lol. I envisioned them dancing to i love rock n roll because the song is on my computer too lol. They will go clubbing again but i doubt they'll want to dance...it's something dramatic...lol to bad you still have to wait like 3 or more chaps to find out what. Lol but thanks I'm sooo glad yur liking ;D  
  
Pyro Lady -I love JONDA'S too...they're great lol. AHHHHH yur brother suxs lol...you want a lemon...u naughty girl lol j/k ;D I don't think I'm gonna do a descriptive sex scene. I'm paring Amara with...Roberto lol i just love that boy ;D HMMMM a JONDA idea…that's hard…I don't really have one sorry…but if u need help or wanna talk about ideas feel free to e-mail me and I'll try helping the best I can ;D  
  
IvyZoe- Lol I'm glad u love it ;D The guys haven't met them with their real looks and won't until the next chap...so they are attractive to the way their image inducers make them look but the differences aren't like plastic surgery. I mean Pietro would be able to recognize Wanda whether she'd be wearing the inducer or not and the same with the brotherhood boys and Rogue. The guys are attractive to their looks (face and body which doesn't change) but also to their mysterious personalities i guess...because they don't know much about them. anyhoo hope that answers yur question.  
  
Heven - LOL WOW is a word I really like lol...I'm glad u liked hopefully you'll like this one too ;D  
  
loneraven- Thanks for letting me know about Betts other powers. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven- LOl glad u liked the chap and costumes...hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr -lol glad u liked...yup Amyro just isn't in my interest either. Everything will be reveled around chap 8 or 9 i think lol Hope u like this ;D  
  
Freak87 -Thanks for correcting me with lance's costume ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Sired-Soul - Miracles do happen i guess lol...taco bell is fine...as long as you take me with you lol ;D  
  
AN: I'm baaaack…with another chap lol. AWWWW you guys are awesome I felt so loved with all the reviews I got for chap 4...thanks a lot…you guys are the best lol ;D I feel like I'm gonna be disappointing a lot of you in this chap though…don't worry nothing big or anything…the girls are just gonna go off on their first major mission. I take back what I said in chap 4...this is my biggest chap and it doesn't have lyrics lol…anyhow hope u like this chap and you review ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 5  
  
3:00 AM Thursday Morning  
  
A bright yellow cab stopped in front of the big mansion. A couple of minutes later three girls clumsily made their way out of it and slowly preceded towards the house. The last girl got out and watched them.  
  
"That'll be 20 bucks young lady," the cabdriver said. The girl in the clown suit looked at the man through the passenger window and asked, "Do you give service to mutants?"  
  
"Those filthy animals…no way," he snarled. A smirk appeared on her face.  
  
'Good that means I don't have to pay ya mate' was what he heard and it freaked out. Especially since the girls mouth never opened. All of a sudden things started flying around the cab. "Mutie" the man screamed and quickly drove away.  
  
'Glad I decided to stop the driver two houses away from where we live…I have a feeling this house is gonna be surrounded by cops tomorrow morning…oh well' Betts thought and looked at the house in front of her. She also saw her drunken friends walking towards the house… which didn't belong to them.  
  
"Guys come on," she said running to them and leading them towards their house. As she was dragging the three giggling girls she said, "Remind me not to take you out anymore." A few seconds later they were walking into their drive way and once Rogue saw what was there she stepped out of Betts reach and ran almost tripping towards what she saw.  
  
"My baby…" she slurred out. The other three looked around and walked towards the objects that looked real familiar to them.   
  
"Looks like our cars finally arrived," Betts mumbled and walked over to her violet jeep. Rogue was a couple of feet away hugging her black and hunter green motorcycle. Wanda was leaning on her black Honda civic looking dead tired and Lexa was just starring at her blue convertible with her eyes half opened half-closed.  
  
"Come on guys…Emma's gonna kill us for getting home this late," she said peeling Rogue off her bike. The four walked into the big mansion and seconds later.  
  
"Where the HELL have you four been?"  
  
Betts winced at the voice, Rogue tried looking innocent, Wanda looked like a deer caught in head lights and Lexa looked around at the person who spoke and looked at her like she had never seen her before. Hearing the White's Queen voice, Lady Deathstrike walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey Em…Lady D," Betts said with a cute little smile.  
  
The White Queen looked less than amused. "Answer me…where were you guys…what are you wearing…why didn't you leave a message…and what the HELL is this?" she asked pressing both of Rogue's cheeks together making her mouth open and show off a pretty green tongue ring.  
  
"We were at a club…and we had to were a costume to get in…I left on note on the fridge…and that would be a tongue ring," Betts answered getting ready to be yelled at. Emma looked at her and then at the others. She noticed how unusually quiet the others were. She walked up to Lexa.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Lexa look confused…then answered, "BLUE".   
  
"ARE YOU GUYS DRUNK?"  
  
"Uh…nooo," Rogue slurred out. All Lexa did was stand there and suddenly, "Hic…Hic…Hic"  
  
"They are…I'm just a little teeny bit tipsy," Betsy said holding Wanda up who seemed like she was about to fall.  
  
"Ok…I'll yell at you guy tomorrow…lets just get this three upstairs and into bed, " Emma said and sighed. Then Lady D, Betts and herself helped the girls up to their room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhh" Rogue moaned as her eyes opened. Her head hurt like hell. 'That's what ah get for going over mah limit' she thought groggily sitting up in bed. She looked at her alarm clock, which read 1:00 pm. She got up and noticed she was still wearing last night's costume. She got up and walked towards her bathroom. 'Today's gonna be a looong day' she thought closing the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexa eyes snapped open. "Oh oh" she thought. She was feeling super sick…not to mention she had a headache the size of Texas. After a couple of seconds of just looking at her room she quickly got up and ran for her bathroom. Seconds later you could hear the sound of liquid dropping into the toilet.   
  
"Yuck" she said getting up and going over to the sink, she then started brushing her teeth and the rising with mouthwash hoping the vomit taste would go away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda sat up in her bed…she felt like hell. She looked ain the mirror and noticed that she also looked like hell. She got up and took off the leather Catwoman outfit she was still wearing. She then took some red sweatpants and a sweatshirt and walked towards her bathroom. She must have been half asleep because she crashed into the bathroom door not noticing that it was closed. After getting over the shock that she walked into the door she opened it and walked in. Seconds later you could hear the shower running.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Betts told Rogue as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sleep well?" Betts asked and all she got in return was a groan. Rogue walked over to the fridge and opened it to get herself something to eat. After finding something she went to sit next to Betts who was sipping some orange juice. A couple minutes later Lexa walked in and looked at the two.  
  
"Hey…what time did you guys wake up?"  
  
"About 20 minutes ago," Rogue responded.  
  
"I woke up at 10:00," Betts answered.  
  
"Where's Wanda…still sleeping?" Lex asked going to steal some of Rogue's food of her plate.  
  
"No," Wanda responded walking in.  
  
"Great now we're all here…hope Emma doesn't find us though. She's planning to scream the living shit out of us. By the way she didn't like these," Betts said and looked at Rogue pointing at her pierced eyebrow.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything.  
  
"So any of you remember what you did last night?" Betts asked.  
  
"Nope…but I bet you remember everything since you didn't have as much to drinks as us," Lexa answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"As the oldest and smartest I knew when to stop…so how much of yesterday do you guys remember?"  
  
"I was talking to that cute guy…what was his name? Oh well it will com to me, if not I gave him my number so I guess I'll find out when he calls," Lexa said and went to a thinking mode trying to remember his name.  
  
"That's if he calls you…he did say he had a girlfriend," Betts said smirking at Lex.  
  
"You were listening to what were talking about? Geez can you say NOSEY?" Lexa said a little aggravated. "Anyway…how can he resist this?" she said smirking and pointed at. Betts laughed she then turned to the other two Goths.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"I remember I finished dancing with what's his name…John…then everything goes blank," Wanda said not really interested about what might have happened after.  
  
"Well after you guys finished your little sexual tension relief, he went after his pissed off crying girlfriend," Betts commented. Lexa, Rogue and Wanda smirked when they heard this.  
  
"Aww…I feel so…sad," Wanda said not sounding sad at all.  
  
"Anyway before he left after her, he told you to maybe stop by the CD store sometime," Betts told Wanda winning a surprised look her.  
  
"He wants to see me again…after I probably screwed up his relationship? That's different than any another guy I've met," Wanda said a little confused.  
  
"Maybe cause the other guys don't last more than an hour," Lexa said teasingly. Wanda just rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"Anyway…then you walked off to the bar and started drinking your ass off, Rogue followed after she said goodbye to her dancing partner and giving him the digits. Lexa and I joined you at the bar after Warren and the rest of his friends left," Betts finished explaining last night's events. Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted.  
  
"Well Well Well…what do we have here," Emma said walking in. They all looked up from what they were doing to look at her.  
  
"Mornin Emma" they all said in a low voice and got ready to be scolded but to their surprise the White Queen didn't start biting their heads up.  
  
"I'm going to let yesterday's event slide…but as a punishment you can't drive your cars until tomorrow," Emma said. The four girls groaned at this.  
  
"She' s lying" Deathstirke said walking in. Everybody turned to look at her. "The reason you can't go anywhere today is because you have a mission to prepare for."  
  
"A mission?" Betts repeated confused.  
  
"Yeah, that's why sinister wanted to see us yesterday. He gave us all the details on what you're gonna do tomorrow night," Emma responded.  
  
"What is it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it when you finished eating," Emma said and walked out, Yuriko followed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
20 minutes later the four young adults made their way to the living room where Deathstrike was waiting sitting on a couch and cracking her knuckles. Emma was standing and leaning on the fireplace. The four sat on the long couch where they all fit; in front of them was a coffee table. Seconds after they sat down a big 'bam' startled them. The white Queen had dropped a bunch of papers onto the table.  
  
"I want all of you to memorize everything you can from that file," she told them.  
  
They all grabbed papers from the table. Wanda opened a piece of paper that was folded and seemed pretty thick. She opened it and found it to be blue prints of a big building. Lexa was looking through pictures of it…it seemed to be a business building. Rogue grabbed the portfolio and looked through it, inside there were pictures of a lot of people most of the seemed pretty old. She guessed it was a book of employers since they looked a lot like job applications with peoples phone numbers and old jobs. Betts was looking through a brochure she then broke the silence around the room and read out loud "Sefton Enterprises." (Is that Amanda's last name? Cause I'm not sure so if it's not tell me)  
  
"Yes…Sefton Enterprises belongs to the Seftons, and they are very good and close friends to Charles Xavier. They are big mutant supporters (lol…Ok lets all make pretend that's true…I needed people that weren't mutants and Amanda and her folks were the only ones that came to my mind). Xavier is a mutant…to be specific the greatest telepath in the world. He's also the founder of the X-men, a group of mutants that fight for mutant rights and believe that Mutants and humans can leave together in peace."   
  
"Of course you know we believe that's a bunch of bull shit…humans will never live in peace with Mutants. We are superior therefore like Sinister has taught many of us…we should rule over them," Deathstrike cut in.   
  
"We will tell you more about the X-men later…right now you have to concentrate on this building," Emma said.  
  
"Ok…but what does Sefton Enterprises have to do with our first mission?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity.  
  
"A lot…you mission is to destroy this building," White queen answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Betts and Lexa said while Rogue and Wanda looked confused.  
  
"You heard correctly…your first mission is to tear down that building down. By the time you leave it should be nothing but rubble," Deathstrike commented.  
  
"Ok…why exactly are we gonna do this?" Wanda asked.  
  
"You can say it's the way you're going to make yourselves known to the X-men."  
  
"How's that?" Rogue asked getting interested on the subject.  
  
"There are video cameras all over the place in trees and stuff, as you can see in the blueprints. While your tearing it down all your actions will be caught by the cameras."  
  
"How's that a good thing when the security system that is connected to all cameras will be destroyed once we bring the building down?" Lexa asked.  
  
"That's the catch…the video cameras outside the building aren't connected to the inside of the building like the security cameras inside. The connection goes to the Seftons home." Emma answered.  
  
"Meaning that you can destroy the building and get caught by the cameras which would be a good thing be cause then the Sefton's will show the tape to Xavier. As a result the X-men will know about you…call it a warning that your on the way," Deathstrike told them.  
  
"Ok…now we know why but how do you except us to do it?" Wanda asked still a little confused that they had to beat up a building.  
  
"It's easier than you think," Emma answered and took some pictures away from Lexa. "The building is bout 10 stories high…yet the parking lot is in the bottom of it all," she said showing them all the picture. "The whole building is being held up by five big, strong cement squared polls. There is one in each corner of the parking and then the biggest one is in the center."  
  
"We bring down the polls holding the building up we'll bring down the building," Rogue finished for her understanding what they had to do.  
  
"Correct," Emma said looking at the younger girls.  
  
"What if these X-men people come by while we're doing all this?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Don't worry about the X-men…they'll be busy with something else," Lady Deathstrike answered mysteriously.  
  
"You guys understand what you're doing?" White queen asked, they all nodded. "Good…get to it." Saying that the two adults left the younger ones alone with a coffee table full of papers to look over.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Next day (Friday)  
  
It was oddly quiet around the big house. The girls stayed in their rooms most of the day and the adults didn't really want to go bug them…also they had other things to think about. Finally after half the day had passes by the girls came down to get something to eat. Lexa came down last and all the girls noticed that her head was wrapped tightly with a towel.  
  
"What's with the thing on your head?" Betts asked curiously. Lexa looked at her and shrugged and then said, "I'm experimenting with something." after getting something to eat they all went back to their rooms and didn't see each other until it was really late at night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
11:30 PM  
  
The White Queen and Lady Deathstrike were both in the living room waiting for Rogue, Scarlet Witch, X-23, and Psylocke to emerge from their rooms. The white queen was wearing a white jump suit and a white trench coat. Her hair, which was usually in, a ponytail was now loose and caressing her shoulders. Deathstrike outfit was all black her long hair was in a tight ponytail.  
  
The first one to come out was Rogue; she was wearing shiny black pants with a matching tank top. She also had on black boots and a hunter green trench coat. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the only part that wasn't were her two white bangs which were on the side of her face hanging loosely. Her usual pale appearance was back along with the pounds of make up. She stared at both adults with her emerald eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
Scarlet Witch showed up next, her outfit was all red. Her red spandex had slits on the right leg on the hip area. There were also slits on the left side of her waist and she had a black belt hanging loosely around her waist and a black piece of clothing that looked like a belt rapped around right underneath her breasts. Her trench coat was a darker shade of red, almost like blood. Her really short hair had been replaced with shoulder length hair and red tips on the bottom. On her neck was a cross-shaped amulet and it hung from a red silky choker. Her boots went up to mid thigh. She walked towards the couch and also didn't say anything. (Basically they both are wearing what they did on the last ep of X-men evo)  
  
Psylocke however wasn't as quiet with her entrance. She walked into the living room humming a little tune that sounded a lot like Revolution by Aimee Allan. Her outfit looked more like a one-piece swimsuit. It went up to her neck and was opened in the back. She had boots that went a little past the knee and they had about an inch of heel. She was wearing gloves that ran up to her elbows, on her shoulders and thighs were ribbons wrapped around. She was wearing a weird looking mask around the eye area of her face, half of her scar was still noticeable and her long dark purple hair was down past her waist.  
  
"Hey why are you guys dressed up?" she asked Deathstrike and the White Queen who didn't answer because X-23 walked in.  
  
"We ready?" she asked as everybody looked at her. Psylocke jaw dropped when she saw her.  
  
X-23 was wearing dark blue short shorts; a little black leather skirt was wrapped around the middle of the shorts. On the bottom of the skirt were four straps that went down on the sides and thighs of X-23; they connect to the top of her knee high boots. The boots are black, the laces are on the back and they were a dark blue color. On the front of the boots there was a dark blue X on the right one and on the left the numbers 23 was also printed in a dark blue. She had a small dark blue top that wrapped around her chest, over that she was wearing a black leather shirt that exposed her bellybutton and only had one strap, it also had a slit going across the chest exposing the little shirt underneath. She was carrying the last object that would complete her outfit in her arms…a black leather trench coat.  
  
"Well…at least we know what you were doing in your room all day," Rogue commented.  
  
"Can't hate me for being original," she said and turned her blue eyes to Psylocke who was still staring.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That's was your little head experiment?" she asked looking at her hair, which no one else had commented on.  
  
"I had to get my hair to match the clothes," was the only thing she said. X-23's usual brown hair with a couple of blue streaks was now in a state between black and blue.  
  
"Enough talking…don't you guys have somewhere to be?" asked Lady Deathstrike.  
  
"Oh…right"   
  
"What car should we take?"  
  
"My Honda Civic," answered Scarlet Witch and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'm driving," Rogue called out.  
  
"Shotgun," Wanda shouted.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" X-23 asked her mentors.  
  
"No…we have other things to do," Emma said and watched them head for the door.  
  
"Are you guys gonna be able to run in those?" Rogue asked noticing she was the only one wearing boots without big heels.  
  
"If I break something I can just heal," X-23 said not caring about a broken ankle she might get.  
  
"I'm not clumsily," Betts said walking out the door.  
  
"And I'm not stupid," Wanda said closing the front door.  
  
Emma watched as they got in to the car, a couple seconds after Rogue had started it a portal opened in the living room.  
  
"Come on," Deathstrike said and walked through it, Emma gave one last look at the speeding car that drove away and then walked through the dark hole.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Minutes later  
  
"Ah can't believe they want us tah take this down," Rogue commented looking up at the big building.  
  
"I say you should just be happy this is an easy first mission luv," Psylocke said walking away from Rogue into the parking lot, which only had about five cars parked inside.  
  
"You call bringing this ten story structure down an easy task," X-23 asked like she was crazy.  
  
"Well…at least we won't be getting our asses kicked…I mean it can't fight back," she responded.  
  
"Can we just get this done so we can get the fuck out of here?" Scarlet Witch asked getting annoyed.  
  
"My pleasure…'Snikt'" X-23 said walked over to one of the polls and slammed her claw in. She took it out and said, "Ouch", the claws went back in and she started kissing her fist where they would come out from.  
  
"Easy huh?" she said glaring at Psylocke and then looked to were her claw had pierced the poll. "I barley made a scratch on it," she whined. "Guess I'm not gonna be lots of help today," saying that she walked away from the poll.  
  
Rogue went to were X-23 had hit the poll and then lightly punched it, with a loud "bam" her hand went half way through, the only reason it didn't go all the way through was because her hand wasn't long enough.  
  
"Guess it is gonna be easy," she commented pulling her hand out of the hole and getting ready to hit it again.  
  
"Hold on," Betts said stopping her and looking at the rest of the polls around the parking lot. The rest watched her waiting for her to say why she stopped Rogue.  
  
"Ok lets take this one out but then lets go to that one," and she pointed to the poll across the one they were next to. X-23 looked at her confused and waited for an explanation.   
  
"If we take the corner ones down first then when we'd try destroying the middle one the building would fall on us…if we take care of these two first then we can destroy the center one and the building would still be held up for a couple of minutes. We can get out of the parking lot and then destroy one of the last polls causing it to cave in without one of us being hurt," she explained. Everyone nodded and Rogue once again tried punching another hole into the cement block…but stopped before touching. The four turned to where the noise was coming from…they heard sirens. The four then walked out of the parking lot and faced the down the street and watched police cars get closer.  
  
"Shit…cops and we haven't even been here 10 minutes," Scarlet Witch said and looked around the other business building around them.  
  
"What do you know…I guess I will be some help today," X-23 commented and her foot claws popped out. Then she said, "I'll take care the cops…you take care of the building."   
  
"Someone ratted us out," Wanda said still looking at the other buildings. Cars were all over the streets but all the other buildings looked empty.   
  
"What are you waiting for…your wasting time GO," X-23 yelled.  
  
The other three started walking back towards the cement poll inside the parking lot and Wanda noticed the cars inside.  
  
"There's people in the building," she commented. Rogue and Psylocke looked at her.  
  
"Yah looks like it…so," Rogue said.  
  
"The person who called the police is inside," Scarlet witch said stating the obvious. "You think you two can take care of the polls by yourselves?" she asked them.  
  
"Yah…why?"  
  
"I'm going inside," she answered and walked back outside to where X-23 was still waiting for the police to arrive before Rogue or Psylocke could say anything.  
  
Wanda stood next to a street light poll and raised her hands towards it. A blue light surrounded it and it suddenly seemed to come alive. The poll wrapped itself around Scarlet Witch's waist and then stood straight leaving Wanda close to a window she could climb through. She raised an arm to the window and the glass cracked and then broke making the pieces fly inside.  
  
"Where they hell are you going?" X-23 asked watching her.  
  
"Where does it look like I'm going…I'm going inside."  
  
"You better come out before Rogue and Psylocke bring it down," X-23 shouted back.  
  
"Don't worry…unlike you…I won't do anything stupid," Wanda yelled back. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned to face the police cars that had finally arrived in front of her. Wanda gave a small smirk and climbed through the window disappearing from sight.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Psylocke watched Rogue keep punching holes into the first poll. After there were lots of them Rogue ran towards the one across it and left her (Betts) to finish it off. Psylocke watched her ran off then turned to X-23 to make sure she didn't need any help. She seemed to be doing fine by herself so Betts turned to looked at the cement poll again.  
  
'Hmm…now that it has all those holes we just need to crash into it. Rogue could easily knock it down but she'd doing most of the work so I gotta think of something.' she thought to herself.  
  
She finally though about using her psychic knives. She raised both of her hands up and then threw her arms towards the poll. A couple seconds later a big bam was heard. The psychic knives had crashed into the poll and it was no longer there. Betts smirked and ran off after Rogue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There were four cop cars and out of them came seven officers.  
  
"Alright young lady…put both of your arms in the air and no one will get hurt," a man with a deep voice demanded.  
  
"Oh officer I'm sorry, but I do believe some will be getting hurt," she said slowly advancing on them. The police officers were getting ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"But it's gonna be you," saying that she ran towards them.  
  
Gunshots were fired…she was able to dodge them all except one which pierced her shoulder.  
  
Before they could try shooting at her again, she reached them and started using them as punching bags. She grabbed the female officer and threw her through the car window.  
  
"Sorry…nothing personal," she said to the unconscious body. To another one she threw a kick to the neck, slitting his throat with her foot claw. She was done with six…the only one left was the one that had shot her. He was on his knees crying as she slowly walked to him. She then ran towards him and was about to punch him in the face when…  
  
"Please…have mercy." X-23's fist stopped right in front of his eyes; she looked at him and then tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Mercy…sorry that's not in my vocabulary," seconds after she said that there was a 'Snikt' and no more talk from him.  
  
"Ewww…you could have been nicer and given it to him in the chest or something you twit," Psylocke commented her face wincing while she looked at the now blind police officer. X-23 shrugged.  
  
"You guys done yet?"  
  
"Two down, three to go," Rogue answered looking at all the blood around her…X-23 really seemed to like massacres.  
  
"All we need is Wanda to get her ass down here," Psylocke added. As soon as she had said that all the windows in the building seemed to break, thousands of glass shards were falling down to the ground and some seem to go towards them as well.   
  
"Ahhh" Lexa yelled…even though she would heal if anything happened to her. Rogue started to make a run from it but Psylocke put a shield around them so they wouldn't get hurt. They all stood still and watched the glass hit the floor…but that wasn't the only thing that fell. Two people landed right in front of them. Betts started looking sick at all the blood that oozed out of them. Lexa looked like she was at a party and Rogue looked up to see what the hell had happened. She didn't see anything at first but then Scarlet witch appeared a small smirk on her face. A couple of minutes later all four were in front of the building.  
  
"Ok all we have to do now is crash a car or two into the center one, since most of the weight is being held there it should cave in," Psylocke said and watched Rogue pick up a car very easily with her bare hands.  
  
"Lexa…take the car and get away from the building Betts go with her," Rogue said throwing the car keys to X-23 with her free hand.  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"I'll take Wanda and fly away," Rogue responded.  
  
"X-23 nodded and waited for Psylocke who looked hesitant to get into the car. After she got in the car speed away.  
  
When Rogue noticed that X-23 was far away not to get caught in the blast, she picked up another car with her other hand quite easily thanks to her super strength. Scarlet witch picked her hand up towards two cop cars next to her. They stared to glow blue and lifted into the air.  
  
"Lets make sure it comes down…we'll hit a different remaining poll," Rogue said and Wanda nodded.  
  
"One" Rogue said.  
  
"Two," Wanda continued.  
  
"Three," They said together and threw the car to the reaming polls holding the building up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
X-23 and Psylocke watched miles away as the building crumbled. X-23 gave a small smirk.  
  
"Mission completed…those bitched better be alright." With that she got back in the car with Psylocke and made her way back to the missing building.  
  
A couple of minutes she stopped but didn't see the others…until Rogue landed next to her Wanda in her arms.  
  
"Guess we're done here," she said and walked towards them being careful not to trip over the fallen stone everywhere.  
  
"Yup…hope they got us on camera…or else we did this for shit," Scarlet Witch said and looked around.  
  
X-23 walked away and went towards the trees. She started climbing and a couple of seconds found what she was looking for. She whistled to the rest of her team members who looked towards her. She tilted her head towards something signifying she wanted them to go take a look. Seconds later the three made their was towards X-23.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Going back in time)  
  
"Cyclops look out!" Jean Grey called out to her boyfriend as she saw short men grow taller and then throw a crate at him. Cyclops looked up and moved just in time.  
  
At the moment the X-men where at a warehouse fighting unknown foes that had shown up like nothing and attacked the city.  
  
Cyclops shot the guy with his power (lol what is that called?) and then turned to thank his beloved but didn't because Jean who had been floating in the air all of a sudden fell.  
  
"Jean…what's wrong?" she ran to her and picked her up.  
  
"Unfortunately Ms. Grey is suffering from a mind invasion…curtsey of me," a blond woman dressed in white answered.  
  
"Leave her alone," he shouted and was about to shoot his eye laser at her when all of a sudden a screeching voice was heard all over causing him to get on his knees and cover his ears along with the other X-men.  
  
"I looove these ear plugs," a young woman with blond hair said watching Ruckus scream his lungs out.  
  
"Vertigo, don't waist time standing around!"   
  
"Yes lady Deathstrike," the girl answered and walked away. Ruckus had stopped by now and the X-men had gotten up. Deathstrike ran to a blue furry man and pounced on him.  
  
"Where is Wolverine?" she demanded. He didn't answer because at the moment a lightning bolt forced off Deathstrike. She looked up at the sky.  
  
"The weather witch," a purple guy who seemed to be made out of tar commented while expanding his hand and crashing Angel into a tall building.  
  
"Would it be time to leave soon?" a hairy looking man asked the White Queen after knocking out a boy made of ice.  
  
The White queen looked into the distance and noticed Sefton Enterprises was still standing. "No…keep fighting Hairbag," she said and turned her attention to the telepath of the X-men…Jean Grey.   
  
While all that was happening…up there high high in a tall building, stood seven boys watching all the commotion.  
  
"Who the hell do these guys think they are…beating up on the X-men we beat up?" Quicksilver asked annoyed. Pyro shrugged.  
  
"Who knows…mais whoever dey are…dey good," Gambit commented looking at the poor X-ladies getting their assess whooped by these new villains.  
  
"Maybe we should go down there and tell them who the bad guys around here are mates," Pyro said.  
  
"Nah…and miss the X-men getting their butts kicked," Blob said enjoying the sight of their enemies being defeated.  
  
"Yo…I'm just happy we're better looking bad guys," Toad announced.  
  
"You mean…we're better looking bad guys," Pietro said pointing at himself, Lance, Remy, John, and Piotr. Before Toad could make a comeback they guys had a weird feeling and looked towards a building far away but easily seen from their position on the roof. It was like something was calling them to look…and good thing they did because seconds later they saw all the windows on the building break at the same time.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Pyro asked looking at the building.  
  
"I dunno…lets go check it out," quicksilver suggested and they all made their way down to where Lance's jeep was parked. Remy got on his black and red motorcycle while the other guys except Pietro got in Lance's jeep.   
  
Zoom their nosey assess went off to see what had happened. Gambit was in the front leading and Pietro was right behind him. The jeep was behind him going at a slower pace. As they rode towards it they noticed it come tumbling down.  
  
When they were getting closer they noticed a black Honda civic with a red glow coming from the bottom of the car speeding towards them.  
  
Remy wasn't wearing his helmet and his image inducer was off. He looked at the car and noticed the drivers seat window was open.  
  
Emerald met Red on Black.  
  
Remy suddenly stopped the motorcycle almost having Pietro and the others almost crash into him.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Pietro asked. Gambit looked after the car.  
  
"De rein," he said with a little confused. 'What belle eyes' he though and once again started the bike to head to the destination.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue noticed a jeep and motorcycle heading their way at full speed. She looked out the window to see where they were heading and suddenly she saw the weirdest thing…a guy with red and black eyes.  
  
Seconds after he passed Lexa sat up straight from where she was slouching.  
  
"What?" Betts asked her.  
  
"Did you see that guys eyes too?" Rogue asked hoping she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"No, I just smelled the weirdest thing," she commented.  
  
"What guy?" asked Wanda seating next to Rogue in the passenger seat.  
  
"That guy on the bike…ah coulda sworn his eyes were…neva mind," she said looking a little puzzled also mirroring X-23's face.  
  
"What did you smell?" Betts asked X-23 as a jeep passed them by…which they didn't really notice.  
  
X-23 had caught the Cajun smell first…but then she smelled something familiar…it smelled like Wanda but very masculine. She knew she had smelt that somewhere else but she forgot where. Anyway…the smell had hit all of a sudden…like a breeze of air.  
  
"It was probably nothing," she said and also noticed the small scent of Australian, mixed with Russian, and a sweaty smell and also a disgusting one that smelled like the person hadn't bathed in years fading away.  
  
'Where the hell are these scents coming from?' she though to herself as Rogue turned a corner sharply having her hit the side of the car since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt.  
  
"Owww"  
  
"Sorrah"  
  
"Hey guys…we finished our first mission successfully…don't you think?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"Ya…and now we get to go home," Scarlet Witch answered. Soon the car was speeding far far away from where they had caused chaos minutes ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The X-men kept fighting no matter what surprises the unknown mutants threw at them. They stopped though when the lady in white smirked evilly and looked far into the distance.   
  
"It's time to go!" she shouted at the other members in her team. The others and the X-men turned to see what it was that had her so excited. What they saw made their jaws drop. A building was collapsing very fast in the distances.  
  
"Nightcrawler…isn't that like Amanda's family business?" Shadowcat asked standing next to her blue teammate.  
  
"Ja," he answered in shock.  
  
"Nasty Boys…Vertigo…Deathstrike…lets go NOW!" the woman in white shouted. The X-men turned back to look at them and noticed some kind of portal open behind her. They watched all of them walk through it but White Queen.  
  
"You troubles have just began…X-men," she spat out and walked through. As soon as she was gone the portal closed.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Cyclops called out to them. After getting an answered from all of them he said, "Lets go check out what happened," and soon after…they were gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they X-men arrived in front of the omitted building they noticed they weren't the only mutants there. The acolytes and brotherhood were in front of the rubble looking at it in shock  
  
"What did you losers do?" Cyclops asked getting into Gambit's face.  
  
"We didn't do shit homme," Gambit snapped back.  
  
"Ya mate…it was like this when we got here," Pyro added.  
  
"OMG," Kitty shrieked. Everyone looked at her.  
  
'There's like people trapped under there," she said looking at a hand that was surrounded by stones. Some of the X-men started doing what they could to get the body out of their and check other places to see if they found others. The other X-men went to the wounded police officers that were near by lying on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Pyro asked Gambit who was staring down the street they had come down through with a mystified look on his face.  
  
"De rein…com on mon amies…lets go," he called out to all the bad boys.  
  
As the boys walked away towards their cars Scott turned to Jean and asked, "Do you think they had something to do with this and those other guys?"  
  
"No…they looked as confused as we did when we got here…and those other guys…they seem even more dangerous then them," she answered but then fell to her knees and cried out.  
  
"JEAN!" Cyclops yelled out as everyone even the acolytes and brotherhood looked towards them.  
  
There was a big throbbing in Jean's head…felt as if someone was trying to show her something…her eyes closed and then saw them. She saw two of the woman she had just encountered…the one dressed in all white and the one dressed in all black. The image disappeared and another one came. This one was of four young ladies she had never seen before.  
  
The one in the middle, who seemed to be in charge, had the most unusual hair…and emerald eyes. To her right a girl dressed in all red stood…her eyes showing lots of anger. To the left of the emerald eye one…a girl with cold blue eyes and midnight colored hair was standing with her head up high. Next to her was a beautiful Asian girl with purple hair and a scar around the area of one of her eye. This was the last thing Jean saw…before everything blacked out and she fell unconscious.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
TAAAAA DAAAAAAAAA…Ok so was that painfully long or boring? It almost killed me lol…so much detail lol… but hope u guys liked. Sorry if Betts powers were weird but I didn't really know how to use them lol. BWAHAHAHA at least ROMY got their first look out of the way, even if they just passed each other in cars lol. Soooo…what did you guys think? was it OK? Anyhoo does anyone have any Lancitty ideas cause I ran out lol…so if you have any please do tell ;D The next chap will finally have everybody meeting these powerful Goths face to face. Anyhoo Hope you guys review…Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	6. And so they Meet

Review Responses  
  
Ishandahalf-Romy are going to meet in this chap and i have something planed in a future chap that I know yur gonna love lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92- LOL how did you get the idea that I was getting rid of Amara?...that's not happening...yet lol. Don't worry this is JONDA me adores JONDA and no other...okay Lancitty and Romy are adored to lol but NO AMYRO yucky lol. I'm glad Jonda's one of yur favorite parings ;D Lancitty ROCKS lol ;D Don't worry Lancitty will be bwahahahaha lol...u don't have to tell me the name of yur fic lol...I'm there at every update I love that fic lol ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DemonRogue13 .-Yay glad u liked ;D hope u keep enjoying ;D  
  
Wandathetiger-I'm glad u like the story ;D Don't worry lol...I'm working full time on this fic ;D  
  
enchantedlight- HI!!!! long time no see ;D...i'm glad you liked and that you reviewed. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker -Lol sorry my updates seem to be killing you with how slow they're coming lol...I like to be started on the next chap so that's why it takes a while...I update after five days though lol. Sorry to tell Jean or Amara aren't dying lol. Yur questions to the dance club will be answered around chap 10. I don't think the girls will want to be swept of their feet...you'll see what I mean lol… ;D Bwahahaha Romy got their first look...ah I love it lol. Aww thanks for putting the story on yur favorites...it's an honor ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87-I'm glad you liked...details and all lol. thanks for telling me about Cyclops power name thing ;D Hope u like this chap  
  
loneraven-I'm glad yur enjoying ;D  
  
MsJade13 -It's okay u didn't review last chap ;D I'm glad u liked both...hope u like this one ;D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven-I'm glad u like the last chap...hope u like this one ;D  
  
Lieutenant Lindsey -Aww u didn't see the last ep...that sux It wasn't my favorite especially since Remy only come out in the end but it was pretty Ok...Lancitty got me through it lol. Hope u like this chap/  
  
RikaTabithaStarr-YES ROMY Bwahahahaha...lol I love those too lol. Pietro, Lexa, Wanda and Rogue are the ones going to school...a school chap will be next update and their the ones going to school cause their 18...the ages were in the beginning of the last chap.  
  
Allimba-I'm glad u like...thanks for reading 'the things I do for' and sorry about the evil teasing ending lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
BananaPanda24 -yay I'm glad you love the story...I'm glad you liked the details lol. I'm glad you liked my other story and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Heven -Yay I'm honored to be yur favorite author for the moment lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
An: Hi peeps here's another chap for you...sorry it's late, it was suppose to go up early Sunday but wasn't letting me use Document Manager ;D Thanks to everyone who reviewed ;D your reviews are what keep me writing ;D Hope u like this chap and that you review ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Saturday…10:00 am  
  
"Are they still sleeping?" Yuriko asked walking into the Kitchen where Emma was sipping some of her coffee and watching TV.  
  
"Yup" she answered without looking at the other adult.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake them up to tell them the other part of their mission?"   
  
"Not yet…I think they deserve to sleep in a bit later considering what a good job they did last night," and saying that she pointed to the TV which was on the news. Deathstrike looked towards the TV and turned the volume up to hear what they were saying.  
  
"As you can see behind me, Sefton Enterprises has been destroyed without there being any clue to how it might have happened. Police officers are investigating the cause and at the moment think a seriously dangerous force of nature might have caused it. They even suggest an earthquake even though most people should have felt such a force. A lot of the public has a different opinion though. Yesterday at around midnight there was a call to the police force talking about a disturbance in one of the main cement blocks that held the building up. Unfortunately, the police officers that arrived to investigate can not tell us what has happened as they are in the hospital being treated for they seem to be stuck in a traumatized state. Some officers died along with five employees from the company. There will be a public tribute and funeral for all who would like to pay respects to the people that tragically lost their lives. That's all the news we have on the situation at the moment. Please join us at the 6 o'clock news where we will have an interview with the Sefton's. Back to you…Charlie."  
  
'Click' and the TV turned off.  
  
"That was the easy part of the mission…you think they'll be ready for the next?" Yuriko asked Emma.  
  
"I have faith they'll do just fine…they're strong and they have confidence in each other as well as in themselves."  
  
"What did you think about the X-Men?"  
  
"They weren't what I was expecting…they almost beat us so I definitely have to give them credit."  
  
"Well hopefully they won't think we were that hard to beat…because if they had a hard time with us…they have no idea what they're about to meet." Deathstrike looked up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms where four girls were sleeping peacefully…for now. Emma just smirked at the comment and faced the ceiling.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
3:00 X-Mansion  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Kitty went to answer the door and when she opened it her jaw almost fell to the ground. There in front of her…were all the members of the Acolytes and the Brotherhood members.  
  
"Like OMG what are you like doing here?" she asked the leaders who were in the front of the line.  
  
"We were called by Xavier…he said it was important and that it would interest us greatly," answered Mystique annoyed.  
  
"Like yeah right…if this is some kind of trap to like catch us off guard it isn't going to work," Kitty replied defensively.  
  
"Kitty that is no way to treat our guest," a voice behind her said and Kitty turned around to face Jean. Jean walked past her and towards her enemies.  
  
"Professor Xavier has been expecting your arrival."  
  
"He has?" as a baffled Shadowcat. Jean turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes…Kitty would you go and get the rest of the team in the rec room. The professor has called a meeting," Jean told the younger girl. Kitty nodded looked at her foes and then phased through the wall and went to look for other members.  
  
"What is this all about," Magneto asked.  
  
"I don't know. Prof. X just told me to come greet you and show you to the rec room. Please follow me," with that she turned around and led them to the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later all the X-men, Acolytes and Brotherhood members were gathered together in the rec room. The x-men guys were glaring at bad boys who just glared back.  
  
"Eric, Raven…thank you for coming," Professor X told them politely while entering the room. Both adults nodded their heads but then asked what was so important that he had asked the enemies to come into his home.  
  
"I'm sure you all know about the trouble that happened yesterday…Sefton Enterprises mysteriously turned into ruins last night."  
  
"Yes…it's been all over the news," Mystique answered a little annoyed.  
  
"I now know what caused it…and half of what did was at one point your responsibility."  
  
Magneto and Mystique looked confused as Prof. X continued.  
  
"My good friends teh Seftons came early this morning to give me this," he said a lifted a video tape up. Xavier put the tape into the VCR and all the boys stop their glaring contest to see what was on the tape.  
  
At first there was nothing but the night and a few of the lights on the street were visible. Then a black car stopped in front of the building and four girls were seen getting out. Their faces couldn't be seen well because the camera image was so far away.   
  
The camera showed as they entered the parking lot section of the building and then come out a couple minutes later. One stayed outside while the others went back, she seemed to be waiting for something. A girl dressed in red come out and broke into the building through a window from the second floor with the help of…a light poll.  
  
The people watching the tape then watched as police officers arrived and brutally got beaten by the girl who was waiting outside.  
  
"Oh god," most of the girls said and gasped as they saw the young woman unleash claws from her hand and poke the officers eyes out.  
  
Then they watched as the other girls came out and one walked out of site. A couple minutes' later cars were floating around and one of the girls was holding a car above her head. They crashed the cars into the building and then two flew away.  
  
Everyone in the room watched as the building collapsed and everyone was quiet and just looked around the room as nothing but the ruins were seen for a while. After a while Mystique spoke.  
  
"Why would that interest us?" she asked impatiently. Xavier sighed; a frown then graced his face.  
  
"The answer will be shown to you soon enough."  
  
Everyone turned their attention back to the screen where the young mischievous girls reappeared. One walked out of sight and the other just looked around. Suddenly something popped up in front of the camera and startled everyone in the rec room.  
  
A dark girl with intense blue eyes looked straight into the camera and smirked. She then did what sounded like a whistle to them and watched as the other three young ladies walked towards them. The girl who had bluish black hair backed away from the camera and gave view to the other girls.  
  
One with dark purple hair looked like she was walking through the air as she floated up and looked at the camera. The one dressed in red threw her hand at two light polls and they came to life lifting her up around the waist to get her in better view. The last one crossed her arms from the ground and slowly seems to fly up into a better camera view.  
  
All the boys looked at them with their jaws open. They would be lying if they said these mysterious girls weren't HOT. Jean turned to look at Cyclops.  
  
"Scott…what are you looking at?" she asked jealously.  
  
"Ahh…nothing honey," he said closing his mouth. Amara turned to John and glared at his reaction but he didn't seem to notice. Prof. X paused the image on the screen since all the faces could be seen clearly.  
  
"Do any of them look familiar?" he asked.  
  
Eric and raven stared at the screen in shock before they both they each said one word.  
  
"Marie"  
  
"Wanda"  
  
The brotherhood boys looked at the girl with green eyes and two stripes in her hair…their ex member. Pietro looked at Marie and then faced the girl who looked very familiar…his sister.  
  
"It's been a while since either of you have seen them," Xavier commented looking at both shocked parents.  
  
"They…did that?" Magneto asked looking at the daughter he had not seen in a couple of years.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How is it possible they are here?" Mystique demanded.  
  
"We are not sure but we're trying to find out everything we can about it." Xavier responded and continued the tape.  
  
"Hello…X-men," the purple haired one spoke.  
  
"I'm Psylocke…and we're here to give you a message," she smiled evilly. Before she could say anything else the one with midnight hair disappeared. The three watched her leave.  
  
Psylocke kept talking and said, "That's Rogue and that's…"  
  
"I can say my own name," the girl with short shoulder length hair and red tips said looking at the purpled haired girl.  
  
"Then say it," came the southern drawl next to her.  
  
"Scarlet Witch," she said now looking very annoyed. The missing girl returned but came with something else. It was a body…a police officers body…and his eyes looked like they were dug out of his eyes sockets. She put her fingers on his cheeks and squished them together so they could open.  
  
"Mercy," she said in a deep voice. While moving the lips. She then looked at the camera, "What is Mercy?" she asked in a light voice and then without hesitation she let the body drop with a big 'Thud' on the ground. (X-23 is up in a tree…just to let everyone know lol)  
  
The X-Men's face showed shock and disgust. The other girls smiled at what their friend had just done.  
  
"That's X-23...anyway you know in life…there's a time to stand and fight," Psylocke said.  
  
"And then there's a time to run and hide," X-23 spat out.  
  
"We suggest…" Scarlet Witch continued.  
  
"You run," Rogue finished and her eyes seem to have an evil glint in them. After saying the officer's body seemed to float back up to where the camera was. Psylocke raised her hand towards it psychic knives were thrown into it, the body started glowing blue and flew to the background and hit the floor hard. They all smirked as they heard the big 'Thud'. While that happened something went 'snikt' and two claws popped out of X-23's hands, Scarlet Witch's hands turned a darker blue and the head of the light polls started to face the camera and hiss as if they were snakes. Rogue just looked at the camera, her face seemed to be getting closer to it but far enough to still see the chaos the others were making. Without warning her fist came up and threw a punch at the camera…seconds later there was nothing but static on the computer screen.  
  
Everyone just looked at the screen.  
  
"OOOOKAY…some people desperately need a hug!" Jubilee commented.  
  
"We can't fight these people…we have those other new foes to deal with," Scott said angrily.  
  
"I believe that they were just a distraction…the two groups are on the same team."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes," Jean spoke up. "Yesterday before I fainted…an image was sent to me…it showed the two of the woman that we fought with and then it showed the girls we just saw on the tape," Jean said finally understanding why she had gotten the image, it was a warning.  
  
"Prof X and myself were talking about that," Beast spoke up. "It seems that the one who sent you the warning of things to come was the White Queen," as he said this he went to the computer and stared pressing keys on the key board. A couple minutes later the image of the woman in white they had fought the day before showed up in the screen and the new four girls joined the image along with a woman dressed in black and with ten adamantium-laced cybernetic claws.  
  
"Her name is Lady Deathstrike," he said pointing at her.  
  
"Raven, Erik…I was wondering if we may have a discussion," Prof. X asked them. They nodded and soon all the adults were heading to Prof. X office. Before leaving though, Mystique turned to the boys and said, "Play nice." The adults left and the young adults were left to start at the image of their new foes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
X-men  
  
"Something tells me we're in big trouble," Jubes said.  
  
"Yea they look like they're gonna be hard to beat," Tabitha agreed.  
  
"Can we not talk about it…since we know nothing about them it's stressing me out," Rahne said and paced around them.  
  
"Like yea they totally gave me the creeps I mean did you see what they did to that poor man, not to mention the other dead bodies we saw yesterday." Kitty said and looked grossed out at the memory.  
  
"Fine topic change…have you made up with fire boy over there?" Tabby asked Amara. Everyone gave a small smile except Jean who rolled her eyes at the though that one of her team members was going out with the enemy.  
  
"Well…I have forgiven him but I won't talk to him until he talks to me first," Amara answered stubbornly.  
  
"Don't you thing that's like a bit to much…I mean they were only dancing," Kitty said thinking back to the other night. 'They sorta looked cute together' she though and then felt bad because Amara was her friend and their she was defending a girl she didn't even know.  
  
"JUST DANCING…SHE WAS ALL UP ON HIM," Amara yelled.  
  
"Actually from where I was…it seemed like he was enjoin it. Anyway if she was all up on him why exactly didn't he stop her?" Tabitha asked hitting a sore spot in the fiery girl.   
  
While the girls were having their heated conversation the X- boys were getting a front row seat at the pic of their new rivals.  
  
"How old do you think they are?" Roberto asked Ray and got hit on the head by Scott.  
  
'They're our new enemies not our new dates," he said.  
  
"Right" all the single boys, said disappointed. Kurt on the other hand was looking at Rogue and thought, 'So…she's my sister'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BoM and Acolytes   
  
The boys were also looking at the image of the new mutants.  
  
"I wish I was an X-men," John said breaking the silence. All of them looked at him confuse and shocked. He stared at them.  
  
"What…I'm saying that cause I wouldn't mind fighting…or doing other things with the scarlet Sheila," he answered looking at the picture and laughing hysterically. They guy rolled his eyes.  
  
"You do know your girlfriend is just over there," Lance commented. John looked at Amara and shrugged.  
  
"Anyway do you even know who she is?" Pietro asked his eyes narrowed at his Australian friend.  
  
"No…why?"  
  
"She's my sister." All the guys looked at him with their mouths hanged open. John looked at Scarlet witch and then at Quicksilver.  
  
"Sorry to tell you mate…but you don't share her good looks."  
  
"What are you talking about…we're twins."   
  
"Oh…well I don't see the similarities," John said confused.  
  
"Good…I would of felt a little freaked out if you thought I was hot," Pietro said.  
  
"Yo that's you sister?" Toad asked with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think you can introduce us?" Todd asked.  
  
"Uh…no. First of all…believe me she has a temper and second…she probably will want to kill me if she sees me," Pietro answered with some sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why?" John asked.  
  
"My dad put her in a Looney bin when we were younger…all I did was stare as they took her away…screaming for my father and crying," he answered and looked away from the image of her which he though seemed to be looking at him.  
  
"Wow that's harsh…a Looney bin huh? Sounds like my type of woman," Pyro said and again started laughing his ass off. Pietro rolled his eyes and then looked to the other girl who looked very familiar to him.  
  
"I didn't know Marie and your sister knew each other," Lance said also looking at the girl with the white striped bangs.  
  
"I don't think they know…about the connection."  
  
"Wow look at her…she sure has grown…huh?" blob asked.  
  
"Which one is Marie?" John asked.  
  
"The one in black and green," answered Toad.  
  
Gambit looked at the BoM. He had listened to their conversation but had kept his eyes on the green-eyed beauty thinking 'dey de same eyes I saw yesterday'. He was memorized by her until he heard that they knew her.  
  
"You know 'er?" he asked. Lance turned to face him and had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Yeah…she used to be in our group."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Mystique made her do something she didn't really like…and something we didn't stop," he answered, regret noticeable in his eyes.  
  
"Did you see what she can do now? She lifted that car over her head and she flew," blob said looking at the picture of his ex-friend.  
  
"That was probably the effect…of what happened then," Lance answered.  
  
"I wonder how she and your sister met up?" John mused while changing looks from one to the other.  
  
"I dunno…last time I heard about her was when they called my dad to tell him she had escaped. We looked for her or clues but there were none. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air. The guards at the asylum said someone broke in but they were all knocked out before they could have a good look at the person," Quicksilver said and looked back at his sis.  
  
"What do you think Xavier's talking to Mystique and Magneto about?" Colossus who had been quiet asked. The guys shrugged but were going to get their answer soon enough since the adults walked into the room.  
  
"We have decided to take action against these new foes and to do that we need all the help we can get, So Eric and I have agreed to an alliance," Prof. X announced to everyone in the rec room. He didn't get an answer as everyone was in shock.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"WHAT?" Lexa shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"So…that was only half our mission?" Betts asked as Emma nodded.  
  
"What's the other half?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Well…you guys get to go to the biggest jewelry store with extraordinary objects and try to steal the rare Egyptian Ruby…does that sound like fun?" she asked making it sound like they were little kids and she was telling them about going to the zoo.  
  
"Why would we want tah do that?" Rogue asked uninterested.  
  
"Because if you snag it…it'll look good with Scarlet's wardrobe," Deathstrike joked but got Scarlet Witch attention.  
  
"Actually we don't care about the Ruby…if you take it and want to keep it go ahead," Emma told Wanda who looked pleased by the news.  
  
"Ok if it's not important why are we doing it?" Lexa asked confused. Out of nowhere the white Queen grabbed a lot of files and put them on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh no not another building," Elizabeth whined.  
  
Rogue got a file and opened it to come face to face with a picture of a preppy looking girl with red hair.   
  
"No it's not another building," Emma told Betts and gave her a folder.  
  
"Name: Roberto Da Costa Age: 17 Powers: Can absorb solar energy use it as physical strength   
  
he's hot-tempered Brazilian-boy, He loves the fact that, with his power, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours."  
  
"These are files on the X-men members…some files will have missing information. Anyway now you have to study these file to get ready for your first encounter with the X-men," White Queen said smirking as she watched Lexa and Wanda grab a file.  
  
Rogue gave a small smirk, "when exactly will we be making this trip for Wanda's present."  
  
"Tomorrow night," Deathstrike answered.  
  
The girls looked through some files and gave small evil smirks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sunday night…around 11  
  
"Why exactly are we going to enter from the front door when we parked the cars in the back of the building?" X-23 asked walking besides the rest of the girls.   
  
"Because we had to get this," Psylocke answered and threw what looked like a security alarm and she threw it over her shoulders.  
  
"How are the X-men going to find out we're here?" Scarlet witch asked.  
  
"Ah dunno, White Queen said she'd take care of it," Rogue responded and stopped when she reached the buildings front doors.  
  
"One of us should stay out here and watch out for when they get here," Psylocke suggested.  
  
"I'll do it," X-23 volunteered and turned her back on the doors to look at the streets.  
  
"Uh…how do we break in?"  
  
X-23 rolled her eyes and turned to the door, she stuck a claw into the keyhole and turned it causing the door to open.  
  
"Thahnks," Rogue answered and walked in being followed by Scarlet Witch and Psylocke. X-23 watched them and then once again turned her back on the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I still can't believe we're working with the X-men," John kept mumbling.  
  
"Get over it already…we have to focus," Pietro snapped. John brought his hand up and adjusted the goggles on his forehead down to his eyes, and then he made sure he hadn't messed up his spiked hair.  
  
"Do u really think they're that strong mate?"  
  
"Obviously if it only took duex to bring that big building down," Gambit commented while shuffling his cards.  
  
"What are you gonna do bout yur sister?" Pyro asked Quicksilver.  
  
"Hope she won't recognize me…or that she won't have any hard feelings," he answered looking sick.  
  
"Well if she doesn't kill you, do introduce me," Toad said smiling.  
  
"Ug…I don't think so frog boy."  
  
"Why not…I'm sure I can charm her into liking me…she can become my poopsie," he answered still smiling.  
  
"Believe me…I don't think she's your type," Quicksilver shutting the poor boy up.  
  
"So we're entering from de back and de x-men from the front right?" Gambit asked getting on his bike.  
  
"Yup…well all the X-men except wings over here," Avalanche said throwing a glance at Angel who was walking along with them. An X-men had to go along with the bad boys…and unfortunately for Warren he got picked.  
  
"Can we please just go before we're late," Angel said and sighed. Soon all of them where in a car, a motorcycle or on the cement ready to run.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
X-23 was bored…that is until she saw the jet heading their way and a black jeep closely following.  
  
"Show time" she mumbled and ran inside the jewelry store. She followed her nose and looked for the others.  
  
She found Rogue carefully putting her feet over a censor being careful not to set the alarm.  
  
"There're here!" she shouted making Rogue jump startled. That also caused Rogue to step on the censor and soon there was a big alarm echoing in the building.  
  
"Nice job Lex," Wanda snapped and watch rogue just walk to the case with the Ruby in it and make a hole through the glass with her fist. She got the Ruby and threw it at Wanda who put it in a little Red bag. She threw it at Betts who held on to it.  
  
"Ok we have about one minute before the X-men get here and about 20 for the cops to respond to the alarms," X-23 said and went to stand between Rogue and Psylocke making a straight line horizontally facing the door.  
  
Behind them a girl was phasing through the floor and was holding a guy in her arms lifting him up with her. X-23's eyes narrowed; 'Behind us' she told Psylocke who sent the message to Scarlet Witch. Her hand began to turn blue and she quickly threw her arm behind her making the girl and the boy stuck in the ground.  
  
The boy who she identified as Iceman threw a sharp looking object towards Scarlet Witch. She brought her hand up towards it and threw at the door were a blue boy appeared. He teleported before getting hit and then it was like a parade a lot of people ran in and started attacking them.  
  
X-23 did black flips getting out of the way of any power thrown at her. She stood up and tackled a blue man. He fell hard on the floor and she was going to keep attacking but a bolt of lighting hit her making her fall on the ground.   
  
"Are you okay Beast?" she asked the man.  
  
"Oh yes thanks you storm." Storm was about to attack again as X-23 got up but she looked up and Storm stopped finding her very familiar for some reason. Given the opportunity X-23 popped her claws out. Storm eyes opened wide, now she knew who this young girl reminded her of.  
  
"Wolverine," she said in a whisper but X-23 still heard her and gave her a confused look. Before either could attack something threw Storm towards a wall also causing her to bump into Beast.  
  
X-23 turned to look at what had caused it, Psylocke.  
  
"You know we're not getting paid to stand around," she said smirking.   
  
"What are you talking about…we're not getting paid at all," X-23 said and rolled her eyes then went to start a fight with somebody else.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh Yea," Boom Boom yelled being happy that a lot of her little bombs were exploding with Rogue in the middle of it all. She was to busy being giddy to notice Rogue walk out with out a scratch on her and glaring daggers at her young blond. Before she knew what was happening she was grabbed and thrown towards a glass case with a lot of diamonds in it.   
  
"Ahh,' she screamed but before she could hit the case arms grabbed her by the waist. She looked up at her rescuer.  
  
"Thanks Bobby…I though I was gonna be a goner," she said.  
  
"No problem Tabs."  
  
While that was going on Rogue was being approached by a young blue furred guy. She got in fighting position.  
  
"We won't fight you…please just tell us why your doing this," he started. Rogue stared at him like he was retarded here she was ready to kick his ass and he was on a world peace mission.  
  
"We're doing this cause we want tah," she answered annoyed. She then charged at him but was stopped in mid air. She looked down and noticed Jean Grey holding her back with her telekinesis. A couple seconds later she was let go though because Jean was holding her head. Rogue turned to Betts who had her hands touching her head she was obviously doing something to the older telepath but Rogue didn't really care to find out.  
  
"Get ready to go…do you still have the ruby?" she asked getting ready to leave.  
  
Psylocke shook her head and but kept her concentration on the X-men's telepath. Rogue walked towards the blue guy who started speaking.  
  
"I'm your…" before he could finish she lightly hit the side of his neck but with her force he quickly fell to the ground.  
  
"Scarlet Witch, X, lets go," she called to the others. Scarlet witch stopped attacking Berserker and Sunspot to look at her and almost got knocked down by Cannonball. She threw the poor boy into the rest of the guys when he tried running at her again.  
  
"Killing three birds with one stone," she mumbled and walked towards Rogue.  
  
"Now's a good time to leave since half their members are down," Rogue commented and headed towards the back of the building. She walked out of the room and both walked down a hallway that would lead them to another room and then out to were the cars were. Psylocke caught up real easily.  
  
"Where's X-23?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"She said she'd stall them?"  
  
Psylocke walked faster then the other two and got to the other room first. When she saw what was waiting her eyes widened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
/Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me/  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"What" Rogue asked going inside the room and saw about 10 people if not more waiting for them.  
  
"About Bloody time," The one with Orange hair said making it obvious they had been waiting for a while.  
  
"Rogue…I don't remember reading a profile on any of these guys," Psylocke said nervously.  
  
"Me neither," she answered.  
  
"Hey why are you guys just standing around for…the x-men…" X-23 stopped in the middle of the room catching sight of the new people.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked Scarlet.  
  
"Wish I knew," she answered. Rogue looked at half of them…they seemed really familiar. She didn't realize who they were until she stared at the one with Brown hair and a weird looking helmet on his head.  
  
/Distracting, reacting/  
  
"Well Well well if it isn't the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," she said walking towards him.  
  
"Marie" he started.  
  
"Its Rogue…what the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Stopping you," A boy with silver hair came up next to avalanche and the turned to the Scarlet Witch. "Hey sis."  
  
/Against my will I stand beside my own reflection/  
  
Scarlet' Witch's eyes narrowed, "Why you," she said dangerously walking towards him.  
  
/It's haunting how I can't seem  
  
To find myself again/  
  
"Did he say sis…as in sister?" X-23 asked Psylocke who looked confused that Wanda and Rogue knew some of these people.  
  
Scarlet witch's hands were turning a dark blue and stuff stared flying around. With out warning her powers got to the closest person that it could reach and threw him to a wall, pinning him there.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Pyro said looking at the ground from his position on the wall. Rogue found this as a good opportunity to attack the closet guy in front of her so she flew straight at him. Before she could hit him she stopped right in front of him less than a yard away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice told them. Rogue and Scarlet turned to look at a man dressed in all red; he also had a funny helmet on his head. They were both going to ignore him and cause pain to those that were inches away from them but…  
  
"Rogue," Psylocke said and pointed up. Rogue and scarlet looked up to see X-23 floating in the air, many metal object surrounding her and one of them was on her neck getting ready to choke her.  
  
/My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence/  
  
A blue woman came out of the center of the group, "Be the good little girls we brought up," she said looking at Rogue. Rogue's eyes narrowed, "Mystique," she spat out like poison.  
  
/I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure/  
  
"Hello my dear."  
  
"Wanda be a good girl and let Pyro go," Magneto demanded. Wanda looked at the man who spoke, she didn't recognize him until.  
  
"Now that I have finally found you do tell me how you got out of the insane asylum." Wanda's eyes turned colder than ever, "Father". Magneto smiled at his oldest child. Scarlet was about to attack him.  
  
/Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal/  
  
"Wanda Don't!" Psylocke said still keeping her attention on X-23 and not really caring that her friend had called that man father.  
  
'Lex can't move…it's like he's controlling her,' Psylocke told her other two teammates.  
  
'He probably is…he has the ability to control metal' Wanda answered and looked at X-23 who was still floating in midair and looked like she was choking. Scarlet Witch let her hold on the one named Pyro go and he fell hard next to her. Rogue who was floating in front of the guy she was gonna attack slowly landed on the ground. She looked up and met Red on black eyes.  
  
'So this is the guy ah saw yesterday' she thought looking him up and down forgetting her traitor of a mother was feet away.  
  
Scarlet Witch was looking at her father but turned to look at the guy dressed in orange since next to her cause it seemed he was talking to himself. The girls didn't say anything…except X-23 who seemed to be fighting for air.  
  
'Uh Rogue…we have to find a way to knock that gut out so Lex can be set free…It's no time to check out the competition' Psylocke told Rogue telepathically because Rogue was still staring at the guy with Red eyes.   
  
"What do you want with us?" Rogue asked turning to glare at Mystique, giving Psylocke the time to think of a way to get Magneto out of the way.  
  
"As a member of the team we want to know who your working for…as your mother I want to know where you've been and why you haven't called…I'm sure Eric feels the same," she finished and looked at Scarlet Witch.  
  
/Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real/  
  
"Oh so it's now that you want to act like a parent," Scarlet said glaring at Magneto.  
  
/Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal/  
  
The girls could tell Magneto and Mystique felt confident that they had beaten them only because they were endangering the life of one of them. Of course if they had taken them more seriously they all would have noticed the glass cases heading towards Magneto's head. Seconds later after Wanda spoke Magneto fell down unconscious and X-23 fell to the ground landing perfectly in on her feet. She was gasping for air but then stood straight and looked like she was ready to kick ass. They BoM and acolytes got a little nervous not knowing what would happen now.  
  
X-23 ran to the closest person and started fighting them; the guy she was fighting with turned into metal and threw her out of the way, accidentally throwing her onto Quicksilver who wasn't to quick to get out of the way. They both ended up lying on the floor, x-23 on top of him. They both opened their eyes and just stared at each other like idiots. (LOL)  
  
"Uh X…you may want to start with the ass kicking," Rogue told her fighting off the metal guy. X-23 quickly got off and went to help. Seeing as X-23 was going to get Colossus Rogue turned her attention to Blob who was making his way towards her.  
  
"Look Marie I don't want to hurt you," he said.  
  
"It's ROGUE…and actually Fred it's meh who's gonna be hurting yah," and with that she grabbed his hand and slammed him into mystique. 'Revenge is sweet' she thought, thinking about her now squished step-mom. She then felt someone stand behind her and she quickly turned around to attack. She froze. Red eyes were looking into her green ones as if they could see through her soul. For some reason she couldn't do anything but stare…and he just stood there looking at her too. (BWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Psylocke looked up in the air at the guy with wings who was annoying the hell out of her, she would have played with him…and his mind if she hadn't notice the X-men start arriving.  
  
'Shit…we're gonna get cornered' she thought and looked at the guy with wings.  
  
"Psylocke say's kiss the floor," she said and threw her hand up towards him, psychic knives appeared and were shot at him making him end up on the ground landing with a nice bam. Before she could warn the others about the X-men getting there…they were surrounded.  
  
Scarlet Witch wasn't paying attention to anything around her. At the moment she was staring into the blurry eyes of Pyro (she can't see what color of his eyes are cause of the goggles). Her hand was raised and up near her shoulder but she wasn't attacking and for a good reason to.  
  
Pyro was standing less than five feet away; his flamethrower very close to her face but no fire was coming out. They just looked at each other wondering who would make the first move. They would have kept that little staring contest going if someone hadn't interrupted. Toad walked in between them.  
  
"Hey yo…I'm Toad," he said charmingly. "I was wondering if after the fight you might wanna go grab an ice-cream or something? Anyway we barley met so let me tell you about myself…I'm single, I like flies and long walks on the beach…" he kept going on and Scarlet Witch kept blinking confused. She looked over the little guy's head to stare at Pyro who seemed like he wanted to kill the frog boy.  
  
Finally getting tired of his talk, Scarlet Witch hexed him making him go flying across the room. Pyro looked at Toad flying away which was a mistake since he didn't notice his body was now glowing blue. He finally noticed and also noticed the Scarlet Witch had gotten closer and was less than a foot away. He tried to move to get his flamethrowers ready but he couldn't move at all.  
  
"You know…it's bad to turn your back on an opponent especially if you don't know what to expect of them," She told him in a dangerous tone while smirking. Pyro couldn't' help but smirk at her, Scarlet Witch noticed and frowned. (Oh lala...lol)  
  
"What are you smirking at…you do know I'm about to hex you 25 feet into the air right?" she asked annoyed and got into his face. 'Feisty…just the way I like em' he though and noticed that the X-men had arrived.  
  
"Uh…shelia…look behind you," he said looking down at her, which was very easy since their nose were inches apart. She slowly turned and noticed all the X-men, acolytes, and BoM members (except magneto) had formed a circle…with Rogue, Psylocke, X-23 and herself in the center of it all. Wanda looked at Rogue was staring at her with a 'are you finished yet' look. Scarlet Witch let the hold on Pyro go and walked towards the center where her partners in crime were…she never turned her back on Pyro.  
  
"Well this is going just as planned," she mumbled standing next to X-23.  
  
"This isn't fair…we got caught off guard," X-23 whined. Rogue was looking around looking for a way out not knowing psylocke had found it.  
  
Jean Grey stepped into the circle and slowly started walking towards them.  
  
"Look we don't want to fight…we just want to know why you're doing this and who sent you," she said nicely.  
  
"Why don't you just come up here and find out?" Psylocke asked tapping the side of her head with her finger. Jean didn't answer.  
  
"Yah have tried…but noticed our shield…right?" Rogue asked looking happy at the fact that their shields were so strong that not even the greatest telepath's #1 student could break it down.  
  
Psylocke took this time to tell Rogue about their ticket out.  
  
'Rogue…she's closer to you…grab her…The X-men leader is in love with her and he would do anything in exchange for her'   
  
Rogue looked at Jean and noticed that she was about a foot away. With a speed that put Quicksilver to shame Rogue grabbed jean and held her with one of her (Jeans') arms behind her. Rogue was holding onto the arm and with her other hand had Jean's head pulled back by her hair.  
  
Scott stared freaking out and the other members got ready to attack. X-23 who was quick had her fist against Jeans neck as soon as she saw Jubilees hands rise up in the air.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything stupid," Scarlet witch commented.  
  
"If any of you do anything…I swear my claws will go through her neck quicker than you can say X-23," X-23 threatened. No one moved except Cyclops who looked like he was going to throw one of his optic blasts at X-23 but Psylocke spoke.  
  
"How many cops died on Friday when we brought Sefton enterprises down?" she asked him innocently.  
  
Cyclops glared at her but answered anyway, "4 cops died and five people who were in the building."  
  
"Only four?" X-23 said disappointed. "And here my goal was five" she said sadly and then looked from Jean to him. "Would you like me to reach my goal now?" she asked.  
  
Jean wasn't saying anything because she was concentrating on levitating a glass case behind the four evil girls. Jean then mentally threw it towards X-23's head. Before it could even get near X-23 Rogue got to it and threw it towards Avalanche. The case was about to hit him when a petite girl hugged him and the case went right threw them and hit the wall. X-23 had heard the case rising with her good hearing and as soon as it crashed into the wall, 'Snikt' her other hand came up to Jeans forehead and two claws were now resting on it.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again princess," she growled.  
  
"X-23 killed those police officers without hesitation…what makes yah think she won't do it tah her?" Rogue asked Cyclops.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked defeated.  
  
"Nothing really…we'll just get out of yah way now," Rogue said and stared walking towards the exit that lead to the back of the building where their cars still waited. The circle was broken as she walked by. The only one who didn't move was gambit who was standing right in front of the direction Rogue was walking. She looked up at him, "We'll see each other again soon," she said talking to everyone in the room but only looking at gambit, she then brushed by him and walked outside.  
  
Scarlet Witch followed her hands glowing blue ready to attack if she had to. "We'll finish this later," she said and gave Pyro a quick glance. Before she exited the room though…she hexed her fathers unconscious body into a wall and watched as Pietro ran to it. She gave her twin an evil smile and walked outside.  
  
/Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing, confusing what is real/  
  
X-23 went next dragging Jean with her and psylocke followed close behind.  
  
"Don't worry…Ms. Grey will be fine once we get outside," she told Cyclops who was watching their every move.  
  
"Just make sure you don't follow," X-23 added and walked through the door. Psylocke turned to look at them all and gave a cheerful smile, "Until next time," she said and closed the door behind her. Seconds after the door closed they all rushed to the door and tried opening but no matter what they did it wouldn't open. Kitty couldn't even phase through it.  
  
"Come on…we'll have to go through the front," Scott yelled and ran back to the other rooms they had passed to reach the one they were currently in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When X-23 reached the cars she noticed that Rogue was already on her motorcycle ready to leave. Wanda was also in the driver's seat of her Honda civic.  
  
"Well Ms. Grey…it was fun," Psylocke told the other telepath.  
  
"Next time we won't be caught off guard…meaning…you won't be so lucky," X-23 told her and then slammed Jeans head into the door of Wanda's car.  
  
"X…don't forget this is my car," Wanda yelled angrily.  
  
"Whoops," Lexa answered sheepishly getting into the car. "Sorry" she gave an apologetic look at Wanda. Psylocke gently moved Jean's body and put it on the sidewalk. She then walked towards the car and got in the back seat. The cars started and the girls were off.  
  
"Something tells me tonight didn't go as planned," Lexa mumbled looking back to make sure they weren't being followed.  
  
"It's not our fault…you think White Queen will be mad?" Betts asked.  
  
"I don't know…but she and Sinister are gonna have some explaining to do," Wanda said with narrowed eyes.  
  
/There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing what is real/  
  
'What the hell was my father doing there?' she thought. Up a head of them, Rogue was asking herself the same question except she was wondering what the Brotherhood were doing there…and why hadn't she attacked the guy with the red eyes.  
  
/This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling, confusing what is real /  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OK so how was that? LOL sorry to disappoint those that thought Amara was gone for good. Don't worry this is JONDA (Whooo hooo lol). Anyhoo YAY the attraction between enemies has been set BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH. If anyone is wondering where the beginning lyrics to 'Crawling' by Linkin Park are…they are in the second chap with Wanda listening to it on her head phones…is anyone confused? Lol YAY they have finally met…without the watches…and attraction is there ;D Oh Oh and I gave all of them (ok except Psylocke/Angel) eye contact. Anyhoo tell me what you thought ;D Next chap will have the watch girls back and the girls will give Sinister a little visit. Hope u liked and that you'll review. Love ya lots - UHW 


	7. School, Lunch & A Sinister Meeting

Review Responses  
  
ScarletxSapphire- LOL i'm glad u liked the chap and that's yur favorite chap ever lol ;D did the chapter ever say yes to you? lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap  
  
Ishandahalf- AH u gotta love the Romantic eye contact ;D lol glad u liked hope u like this one too ;D By the way i'm sooo loving 'loved and lost or never at all' that story is such a tearjerker for me lol and the cards with Rogue's pics was a GREAT idea lol...hope u update soon.  
  
enchantedlight- Glad u liked hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92- Glad u liked the Jonda ;D I agree Amara's cool...just not with John lol...there's no lancitty in this chap but there will be some in the next chap :D Hope u like ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- lol i'm glda u liked ;D i liked that part too lol ;D hope u like this chap   
  
SickmindedSucker- LOL...wow you really want Jean dead huh? I'm glad i brightened yur day lol...that's one of my goals to make people happy with my fic ;D LOl i'm sure Jean and Amara won't be dying in this fic...they're not that important to make me feel like killing them (that means Amara won't be a BIG threat...BWAHAHAHA..lol). Anyhoo if i killed them i'd have to think of ways to kill them lol...I'm sure Lex would be happy to do it though ;D I don't like saying no to reviewers especially great ones like yourself so...i definitely checked some of your fics out ;D lol i had already read a Valentine's Day surprise and thought it was really good...but the one i read that i hadn't before was 'Not just a sleepover' lol OMG where did u get the idea for that fic lol? Anyhoo that is awesome and lol it had Jott bashing which doesn't surprise me lol ;D It's great i hope u update soon lol...Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87- Yes BWAHAHAHA...it's always the eyes lol ;D I liked all the eye contact it was cute lol ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap LD  
  
Pyro Lady- LOL i love sexual tension lol ;D Yup Pyro has a taste for danger lol...i'm glad i'm doing OK ;D I think yur questions are pretty much going to answered in this chap ;D Hope u like ;D  
  
MsJade13- I'm glad yur really liking the fic...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
lutteur- lol...i see i have attracted another jean hater ;D Believe me i'm sure x-23 would have let one of her claws slip but remember they were surrounded lol. Anyhoo i'm glad yur liking...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Southern Gal 8- LOL glad u liked ;D hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
loneraven- I'm glad u liked ;D hopefully you'll like this one too ;D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven- Yay glad u liked ;D Romyness is coming lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
IvyZoe- Sorry there wasn't lots of ass kicking...i'm not that great when it comes to action lol ;D I don't think i'm gonna have a big fight like that one again...they will fight again but i'm only going to mention it...no more describing. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal- Wolverine won't show up until chap 10...i don't think he'll be a very important part of the fic. Anyhoo hope u like ;D  
  
Heven- Wow thanks ;D I'm honored to be your favorite author ever lol ;D I know poor Kurt but don't worry he's fine ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- LOL...i see yur not a jean or Amara fan ;D the reason rogue's mad at the BoM is cause they knew what she was planning and none of them stopped her. I'm glad u liked the fight...i think i sux at fight scenes lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Arain Rowan- LOL really? the jonda scene was cliché...hmm i wasn't going for cliché lol...but the toad thing was funny huh lol...i liked writing that part. Actually the reason Toad came in was to distract them...since Pyro and Scarlet were looking at each other not because of attraction (well attraction on Pyro's part happened) Wanda couldn't see his eyes...so it wasn't like love or anything she was trying to see if he would attack first...and it was hard to attack him since he had the flamethrower in her face... so yeah lol. anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Charice- LOL i'm glad u like and want more ;D I think the paring are the best lol anyhoo hope u keep enjoying ; D And these girls are NEVER the good girls lol...which is what i love about them lol ;D hope u like the chap ;D  
  
Leafee Lebeau- Hey don't know if yur up 2 this chap but glad u liked chap 3 hope u keep likeing ;D  
  
An: Hi guys Tanks for all the reviews i love u all lol ;D anyhoo I have bad news…I'm going to discontinue this story…J/K!!!! lol…no the bad news is that I don't think the up coming chaps are that good lol…I just felt like giving you all a warning ;D Also I start school again on the 18...I probably won't write as often when it starts up again. Anyhoo other than that hope u guys like this chap and there's probably gonna be OOC (mostly from Rogue…I think). Hope u like and Review ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Rogue get your ass up or you'll be late for your first day of school," Yuriko screamed at the sleeping Goth and went to give the others the same message.  
  
Rogue's eyelids slowly opened and looked up at the ceiling she was tired and still sleepy since they didn't go to sleep until around one o'clock. She turned to look at her alarm clock, it read 6:30. She slowly got up and started getting ready for school. She decided to wear tight black pants and a matching tank top. Minutes later she walked downstairs to find everyone up and eating.  
  
"Mornin" she said, everyone nodded at her.  
  
"What are you guys doing after school?" Emma asked putting the cereal away.  
  
"Dunno why?" a sleepy Lexa asked.  
  
"Don't get home to late…Sinister wishes to speak to you today," she answered nervously.  
  
The four Goths looked up at the White Queen.  
  
"It's about yesterday isn't it?" Betts asked.  
  
"Yeah…he wants to know why you retreated…but he doesn't want to hear the explanation from us," Deathstrike answered and avoided eye contact.  
  
"Judging by the way your acting…he's mad…isn't he?" Wanda asked not really caring for the answer since she already knew what it was.  
  
"It seemed like he was when we reported back to him yesterday," Emma answered.  
  
"Let him be mad…like ah give a damn," Rogue answered getting a startled look from Emma.  
  
"I think you should have more respect Rogue," Deathstrike told the younger girl who didn't seem to listen.  
  
"Rogue's right," Lexa commented getting a glare from Deathstrike which she ignored.  
  
"Let us worry about Sinister," Wanda said glaring at Deathstrike. "It's a good thing he wants to see us because we have to see him as well," she said coldly.  
  
"Yah…we're gonna need some answers," Rogue added and looked like she was deep in though for a couple of minutes.  
  
"What cars are we taking to school?" Betts asked trying to calm the tension that had grown as soon as Sinister's name had been mentioned.  
  
"Not the bike or Honda Civic," Emma answered the question.  
  
"How come?" Rogue asked wanting to drive her motorcycle to school.  
  
"Because you've taken it on a mission and some one might recognize it…we don't want to be known yet," Emma answered and walked out of the room before she could argue.  
  
"Guess I'm taking the jeep," Betts said and got up to leave. "I'll see you all during lunch…right?" she asked the other girls who nodded. "I'll call you if I have to make a switch in plans though," she added and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Have fun on your first day of Community College," Lexa called out to her.  
  
"Yah…try not to have too much fun without us," Rogue said smirking knowing that Betts was hating to go to a Community college…especially since she would be going alone.  
  
"Come on we don't wanna be late the first day, and since we're taking my car I'm driving," Lexa said and got up from her seat. A couple minutes later the tree gothic girls were in front of Bayville high…getting ready for the worse.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Betts walked into her first class of the day. She was feeling very tired and out of place. 'I'm gonna kill Emma for making me come here' she thought and sat down in the half empty room. She looked around to see if there was anyone she wanted to talk to but found no on e that interested her. Then she looked up at the front of the class to get a look at her teacher but noticed that there was no one there.  
  
'Must be late…probably an old guy that's about to croak' she though and put her head in her hands. Seconds later she heard the door in the back of the room open and she turned to look at the back of a brown over coat and blonde hair. 'This must be the teach…guess his not as old as I thought'. The guy put his things on the teacher's desk and removed his coat. Then he turned around to look at the class.  
  
'You've gotta be kidding' Betts thought and was having thoughts about smacking herself on The head. There in front of the class was Warren Worthington. He looked around at the class and before he could spot her Betts brought a book to her face. 'Shit…this is the reason I shouldn't go to clubs and make up fake names…well Eliza is a lot like Elizabeth, if he asks me I'll just lie and tell him I make my friend call me that.' He started calling out names to see who was in class.  
  
"Emily Peterson?"  
  
"Janet Mendoza?"  
  
"Elizabeth Braddock" Betts slowly raised her hand. He looked at her in surprise. 'Guess he wasn't expecting me here' she thought. After he finished roll call he started talking.  
  
"Hello, my name's Warren Worthington but Mr. Worthington to you. I know you were probably expecting your regular teacher Mr. Jefferson but unfortunately he's caught some kind of disease so I'll be you're teacher until he can return," he said and smiled charmingly. Half the girls in the room swooned. Behind her Betts could hear the conversation of two other girls.  
  
"Like he is totally hot."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean…I'm going to try to seduce him."  
  
"Puh-lease he's a teacher…what makes you think he'll go for girls like us?"  
  
"Hello have you looked at me…he'll faint once I show him some leg."  
  
Betts couldn't help but smile at their stupidity. 'Maybe I'm in the wrong class…these bitches seem way to immature' she thought and turned her attention back on Warren.  
  
"You may get started…I'll walk around and see if anybody needs help," as soon as he said that the two girls behind Betts raised their hands to get 'help' from him. Betsy rolled her eyes at their loud asses and thought they weren't going to help her concentrate and stuck her nose in a book hoping to get some work done.  
  
"Need help?" a deep masculine voice whispered into her ear making the little hairs in the back of her neck rise up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro was walking around, he was currently in gym class and it was boring. School had gotten very boring without having the other guys around. The only ones still at Bayville High were Todd, Fred and himself. It sucked not having the other guys around…and since no one was around to help him cause trouble he even started to actually follow some of the rules. When he was 16 he would have been caught dead before wearing the red gym uniform. But at the moment he was wearing baggy red shorts and a large matching shirt with the word Bayville on it, the shirt had a round collar.  
  
He was walking by the pool area ignoring everyone around him and not caring who he bumped into, he was to deep in thought to care. What was on his mind? His sister…Wanda, Marie and their other powerful friends. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over again.  
  
'How did they get here…how did she escape the asylum…who are they working for…what's gonna happen next…what is dad gonna do if we along with the X-men defeated them…will he send her back…would she forgive me if I said sorry…am I gonna go off campus with Crystal today…who was that cute…I mean cow who landed on me?" he was so busy thinking about this he didn't see the person he was about to bump into…until he heard the splash of the person landing in the pool. He smirked and was about to walk off when…  
  
"We've gotta stop meeting like this!"  
  
He turned around to find a soaked brunette looking at him from inside the pool. 'Hey its that girl…what was her name…Leslie…Lenny…I know it stared with an L…Letty' he thought. After remembering her name he looked down at her, she was holding on to the pool ledge.  
  
"Maybe destiny's trying to tell us something," he finally responded and offered his hand to help her up. She ignored his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"What? That you're a clumsy idiot?" she responded and stood up straight before him. Pietro looked at her from head to toe, 'Why do I keep doing this every time I see her?' he thought curiously. She was wearing a gym outfit too, but unlike his she had her shorts rolled up from the top to make her shorts very short. It was also noticeable that her shirt had meet a pair of scissor, it was half cut off showing her stomach and pierced navel, and unlike his round collar she had made a deep v-neck out of it and it gave quiet a nice view to the top of her chest. To put it shortly…she looked good…and the fact that she was wet and the clothes were sticking to her like glue…only made her look hotter.  
  
"I didn't know you went to school here?" he said finally looking at her face, which held a smirk.  
  
"You didn't ask…and anyway I barley started today," she said smiling.  
  
"You know…I was planning on calling you…but this weekend has being hectic."  
  
"Uhuh," she said disbelieving.  
  
"No really," he laughed at her fake pout.  
  
"Don't worry…I believe you," she said smiling.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Believe me…I can smell a lie miles away," she answered mysteriously. He was about to say something when…  
  
"Ms. Lexa didn't I tell you to go to the Principals office?"  
  
Lexa turned to look at her Gym teacher…Mr. Berry. 'Shit stupid bastard has to show up now' she thought.  
  
"I was just on my way sir," she said rudely. He was going to respond but was called over by the other gym teacher, Mr. Rogers. He told her to get going and left the young adults alone.  
  
"I though your name was Letty?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It was…on Wednesday," she answered looking at the floor.  
  
"You lied about your name?" he asked expressionless. Lexa couldn't read if he was mad.  
  
"When your in a club…you never know who to trust," she answered and started to walk away, she stopped when she was next to him and looked up at him. "No matter how cute the person is," saying that she walked past him. He looked at her back as she walked away…okay it wasn't the only thing he started at but after getting a hold of himself he called out to her and walked towards her. Lexa had stopped looked at him confused.  
  
"Lets start over," he told her while thinking, 'there's something about you that won't let me let you walk away'.  
  
She looked at him curiously before saying, "Ok…I'm Lexa," she raised her hand towards him.  
  
"Pietro Max…"  
  
"Don't," she said stopping him from saying his last name. He looked at her questionably. "I'm not gonna give you mine so it'd be fair if you didn't give me yours," she said and started walking again, Pietro followed.  
  
"So how come you have to go to the principals office on your first day?" he asked.  
  
"This guy in my class touched my ass…so I kicked him in the balls," she answered. Pietro looked at her and started laughing, she found herself joining him.  
  
"How bout I take you to lunch?" Pietro asked after they had stopped laughing and he looked at his watch and noticed lunch would start in 20 minutes.  
  
"Uh…I dunno know…I don't want to be a bother," she answered uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry about it…Anyway I feel pretty bad for making you fall into the pool and almost walking away," he answered. "So how bout it…lunch?"  
  
Lexa looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love to." After that he walked her to the principal's office without either of them speaking…they just stayed quiet and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elizabeth sat alone and looked at her watch…it was almost lunchtime. She had declined Warren's offer for help and then sat there not being able to concentrate on the work. Finally the bell rang and as she was getting up she heard Mr. Worthington call her to stay behind after class for a couple of minutes. She walked to his desk nervously.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No…I was just wondering if you'd like…to join me for lunch?" he asked now being the nervous one. Betts smiled at him, thinking it was hilarious how nervous a grown man could be.  
  
"Sure…um just let me call my friends to tell them," she answered.  
  
"Oh if you already had plans it's ok," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be find without me." Saying that she made the call and 5 minutes later found herself in a café sitting across the attractive blond man starting conversation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Betts just called…she said she's gonna go out to lunch with some guy named warren," Rogue told Lexa as she arrived next to her car.  
  
"Um…that's too bad anyway I'm gonna have to bail on lunch too," she said.  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked, she was sitting in the passenger seat of Lexa's convertible while Rogue was leaning on it.  
  
"I'm gonna have lunch with that guy I was talking to at the club," she answered and handed Rogue the key's to her car.  
  
"Wow you don't even know the guy and you're going on a lunch date?" Wanda said smirking.  
  
"Well at least I'm gonna get to know him before I think of grinding on him!" she countered making the Scarlet Witch throw a glare at her.  
  
"Ok that's enough from both of you,' Rogue said walking to the drivers seat. "So we'll see you after school right?" she asked getting into the car.  
  
Lexa nodded.  
  
"Have fun" Wanda said getting over X-23's previous statement and smirking suggestively at the youngest Goth.  
  
"Nothings gonna happen Wanda…he has a girlfriend," Lexa said trying to get the smirk off her face.  
  
"If you're interested…that won't stop you," Wanda answered and Rogue smirked at that. Before Lexa could say anything else Rogue backed the car up and zoom she was gone. Lexa watched them go and mumbled a "whatever" to Wanda's comment and then walked to where Pietro had told her to meet him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro was in the cafeteria looking for the person he had asked to meet him. Suddenly arms hugged his waist from behind and he found the person he was looking for…Crystal.  
  
"Hey pie baby," she said and pulled him in for a kiss, which he responded to. After they pulled away he looked at her and then spoke.  
  
"Hey…um about lunch today."  
  
"Oh…I forgot you wanted us to go off campus babe and I already told the girls that I would be there for Cheerleading practice which now has been moved to lunch time instead of after school…I'm so sorry Pie," she said frowning.  
  
"That's grea…oh that's to bad I was really looking forward to lunch," he said holding her from the waist.  
  
"You can still go off campus…just take one of your guy friends," she answered.  
  
"Alright…but It won't be any fun without you," he said and released her.  
  
"You'll be fine," she said giggling and gave him a kissed then she said goodbye and walked away from her frowning boyfriend.  
  
Pietro turned around and walked outside smiling. He started walking to where he had parked Lance's jeep and noticed someone waiting for him. He stopped walking and just looked at her. She was now dry except for her hair. She was wearing dark blue baggy overalls with the straps hanging by her sides; she was also wearing a short midriff top exposing her stomach. On each wrist she had a thick black bracelet with spikes on it and she had a matching choker. Her back was leaning on the car along with her arms and her face was up towards the sky with her with her eyes closed.  
  
He started walking towards her again and as if she felt his presence she looked over to him and gave a small smile. Her eyes and the small smile showed innocence, but her body, the way she was standing, what she was wearing and how she carried herself during conversation screamed danger. It would be very dangerous especially if Crystal found out he was going to lunch with someone he had barely met in a club less than a week ago, but there was something about this girl that captivated him…it was as if she was hiding something, and for some reason Pietro wanted to find out what.  
  
"Hey…hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Pietro said finally reaching her.  
"You didn't I barley got here," she answered. He got in to the jeep and unlocked her side of the door letting her get in.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" he asked her starting the jeep and lowering the volume on the radio, which was on an alternative music station.  
  
"You're driving so we can go wherever you want," Lex answered sexily while thinking 'Including a bed…oh oh bad thoughts, bad thoughts need to get out of my head…gosh I'm getting worse than Wanda'.  
  
Pietro was listening to the music coming from the speakers and was enjoying it…that is until someone changed the station. To say he was annoyed was an understatement…he didn't even let Lance the person who owned the car change the station when something he liked was on. He turned to her about to tell her something but stopped. She was singing along with the music and dance along with it too.  
  
/My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
  
Not my goodies!/  
  
She looked over to him and stopped.  
  
"Whoops sorry…I bet I'm pretty annoying and I don't have a good singing voice huh?" she asked while the song was still playing.  
  
"No…it wasn't that…if you want to you can keep going," he said turning to look in front of him and thought, 'What was I going to tell her?'  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, she shrugged and continued singing.  
  
/You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl  
  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it/  
  
He turned to look at her again…yup there was definitely something different about her he told himself as he watched her move around and then turn to him and wink making the speed demon who can have any girl he wants slightly blush.  
  
/I bet you want the goodies.  
  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
  
Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh/  
  
'Lunch is going to be very interesting…and so is school' were his last thoughts as he kept driving.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue and Wanda had just finished eating McDonalds at the mall and were walking towards the car getting to leave but they stopped at a familiar place.  
  
"Wanna go in?" Rogue asked smirking.  
  
"I don't think they'll be there…but I weren't hurt to stop by anyway," Wanda answered and opened the door. The store was empty and there was no one behind the counter.  
  
"Hello?" Rogue said loudly while Wanda went to the Rock section of the CD store. After getting no answer Rogue shrugged and went to look at the CD's Wanda was browsing through.  
  
"You know…if we wanted to we could take a CD without anyone even noticing," Wanda mused picking up a Linkin Park CD.  
  
"You sure bout that Petite?" A voice said startling the shit out of the two Goths. They looked over to see Remy Lebeau a couple of feet away from them smirking.  
  
'Damn he's sneaky…that could come in handy someday' Rogue thought smirking back at him.  
  
"When did you get here?" Wanda asked confused because she hadn't noticed his arrival and it was hard to catch Rogue and herself off guard.  
  
"I've been 'ere de whole temp," he said smiling. "So what can I 'elp you with?" he asked looking at Rogue.  
  
"Depends…what are you willing to help with?" Rogue asked not looking at him but looking down and smirking at the CD in her hand. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
/So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
  
Slow down lil one/  
  
"I'm gonna leave now…I'll wait for you in the car," she said and grabbed the keys to Lex's car and walked out while Rogue stared after her.  
  
"I love annoying her," Rogue commented and walked towards other CD's having a Cajun follow closely behind.  
  
"I know what you mean…I love annoying mes Amies to," he answered in French. He looked at her some more and finally asked something he wanted to know but did it in a sneaky way.  
  
"So do you like annoyin yur boyfriend too?"  
  
Rogue looked up at him…'he thinks he's so sneaky but he's not' she though and smiled.  
  
/And you ain't got it all  
  
Hey shawty  
  
You think you bad but you ain't bad I'll show you what bad is./  
  
"No…actually I'm single," she answered.  
  
"Really," he said shocked. "Now why wouldn't anyone be wanting to hook up wit you?" he asked.  
  
"All the guys that bother are little boys…I'm looking for a man," she said and walked over to lean on the counter. "What about you?" she asked.  
  
/Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it./  
  
"Believe moi…I'm all man," he answered sexily and walked closer to her. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh but finally spoke again.  
  
/Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again/  
  
"I meant are you single" she said smirking. Remy looked at her shocked, this was the first time he had been outwitted by a girl and also the first time that the girl wasn't swept off her feet with his flirting.  
  
"Oui," he slowly said looking at her curiously.  
  
"So what kind of girls do you like?" she asked innocently looking up at him and noticed they were a foot apart. She was playing a game…and Remy knew it and he wanted to play too.  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked getting into her face, there's faces weren't far apart and Rogue could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"Oui," she whispered smirking.  
  
/All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda found herself outside of the mall a couple minutes later. Not even a week in Bayville and Rogue already was already working her stuff. 'Guess finding a new boy toy wasn't as hard as she thought' Wanda though and looked around wondering if maybe she should just leave and let Rogue walk back to school. She was about to do that but something at the far corner of the mall caught her attention. She found this very interesting…and better than leaving Rogue stranded at the place she detested the most only to have her Bitch about it when they got home. Yes this was much better.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John was bored and looking around at the people who felt like shopping that day. He was on his lunch break and was outside the mall smoking and playing with his favorite lighter. He was also doing some thinking…which was unusual for him.  
  
One of the things on his mind was Amara…his girlfriend who finally decided to speak to him after the battle with those girls. She was worried and wanted to know if the Scarlet Witch had hurt him. He was having mix feelings for her…it seemed like she no longer kept him interested, yeah she still had the fire thing going on but he wondered if that was the only thing that stopped him from breaking up with her.  
  
He wanted something new…feisty…fiery…dangerous…  
  
The Scarlet Witch something else that was on his mind…the bosses daughter Wanda Maximoff. Magneto and quicksilver had both talked to the Acolyte and Brotherhood members about her. From what they were told she was full of anger and hate towards them…and they proved themselves right seeing as how she had hexed her father without hesitation the night before. He had come face to face with the young witch…cold sapphire eyes had looked into his goggles and that had gotten his attention. He was intrigued by her and the way she seemed to not give a damn about what she was doing…she had danger written all over…and he liked it.  
  
"Smoking is bad for you." He looked at the voice that had spoken and all his thoughts all evaporated.  
  
She walked over to him and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He though she was going to drop it and step on it but what she did surprised him…she took a drag from it.  
  
"Yur telling me its bad but you're doing it too," he countered the acquisition smirking.  
  
"I said it was bad I never said you shouldn't do it," she countered and took another drag. He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a black and red corset looking shirt and black tight caprices. On the bottom the had little red flames and her shoelaces were black and red so that everything matched. 'Great…more shelias for me to think about' he thought even though it really wouldn't bug him to think about her.  
  
"Nice pants," he commented she looked up and smirked at him.  
  
"Thanks…so how's your girlfriend?" 'Wendy' asked.  
  
"She's okay," he chuckled.  
  
"Sorry if I caused any problems between you," she said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry bout it…we were having fun…isn't that the reason people go to clubs?" he asked looking down at her face.  
  
"I guess but I would feel horrible if I were the cause of a fight," she said. John looked at her and smirked. Her words were sugar coated yet her tone of voice and face expression were the complete opposite. He took his cigarette back from her mouth.  
  
"If she gets mad she gets mad…not really my problem," he said and shrugged.  
  
Wendy laughed, "I'm glad I'm not her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it sounds like she means shit to you."  
  
"I care about her…but it's not all about her and what she need…she seems to think that it is."  
  
She just looked at him and didn't say anything.  
  
"So what exactly brings you here…don't you have school or something?" John asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Lunch…anyway Ro…Anna's with me but at the moment is with your friend doing god knows what." John laughed.  
  
"You left her alone with Remy? I'm not sure that was a good idea." She smirked but didn't make a comment. She then turned to look far away in the distance looking as if she was deep in thought. He took this opportunity to look at her nice figure and slowly looked up at her face feeling as if something was different about it.  
  
/I bet you want the goodies.  
  
Bet you thought about it.  
  
Got you all hot and bothered./  
  
He gently picked her chin up and turned it to face him. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Aha…I knew it," he said looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew there was something different about from the first time I saw you…you got a nose ring," he said proud at the fact he had figured out why she seemed different.  
  
"Actually I've had this since the club but the catwoman mask hid it," she answered and noticed he hadn't let go yet. She raised an eyebrow up at him and gave him a suggestive smirk. He still didn't let go…until Wanda heard a whistle and turned to look at Rogue looking at them with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Are you forgetting there's still school to get back to?" she yelled so that Wanda could hear.  
  
"Well got to go but I can guarantee I'll be seeing you soon," Wanda said walking away from him.  
  
"And that'll be something I look forward to," he whispered and watched her leave.  
  
/Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
  
Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh/  
  
When she was gone John went back to his thinking.  
  
His girlfriend Amara…was fiery but old and tiring  
  
Scarlet Witch…new…feisty…dangerous  
  
Wendy…new…exciting…mysterious  
  
John looked at his watch and groaned, 'time to get back to work' and with that he got the other things off his mind and started walked back into the mall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Wanda asked looking at the smile on Rogue's face.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You know you can't keep anything from me so just give," Wanda said ignoring her answer.  
  
"Well if you have to know I have a date tomorrow night," Rogue said smirking.  
  
"Wow…and here I thought it was gonna be something important," Wanda answered,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So what about Cody?"  
  
"Who?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Cody…southern boy who thinks your keeping your relationship long distance back in LA," Wanda said stating the obvious.  
  
"Ohhhh that Cody…the hell with him. Once he sees I don't call he should get the picture," Rogue said and stopped the car in the parking lot at school.  
  
"You know Bayville looks a little better and better each day."  
  
"Hello are you forgetting about the slight problem we have called the X-men my father magneto and your mom mystique."  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed, "No…but kicking their asses will be a sweet revenge as soon as we talk to Sinister about it." She got out of the car and headed for class just as the bell rang.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Hours after school)  
  
The girls were on the couch waiting for Emma and Yuriko who were talking. It seemed they were going to pay Mr. Sinister a quick visit soon and he only wanted to talk to them.  
  
A portal soon opened and vertigo stepped out.  
  
"Mr. Sinister told me to come get you" she said and looked or more liked glared at Rogue, Wanda and Lexa. They got up and so did Betts and walked through the portal, White Queen and Deathstrike were going to follow but were stopped by Vertigo.  
  
"He asked for only those four to go," she said and walked through the portal leaving a confused White Queen and a pissed of Deathstrike.  
  
The five young adults landed in one of Sinister's many bases. Vertigo showed them the way and said, "Good luck" in a hopeful voice winning a glare from three very dangerous Goths. Betts had gotten used to Vertigo's jealousy over them and really didn't give a fuck about her comments. The girls entered the room and found Sinister waiting sitting down on his chair.  
  
"Ladies," he said and pointed to the four chairs in front of his desk implying he wanted them to sit. Betts did without hesitation and Lexa went at a much slower pace. When she was sitting down though she brought her legs up and her black boots that read X-23 rested on the desk winning a glare form sinister, which she ignored. Scarlet witch and rogue stayed standing.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you retreating from the X-men? I though they would be easy for you to bring down considering I know what you can do and I gave you the information of their powers," he asked rather disappointed and holding back from yelling at them.  
  
"The X-men were pretty easy to beat Mr. Sinister but we got caught off guard," answered the civil one out of the group (Betts)  
  
"Yeah don't mistake us as weaklings like Vertigo," X-23 commented knowing Vertigo was eavesdropping.  
  
"Then what was the problem?" he screamed hitting the desk with his fist.  
  
"The problem Sinister was that you didn't tell us Mystique was going to be there as well," Rogue said copying his action and hitting her fist on the desk getting into his face.  
  
"My father was there too…would you like to tell us why?" Wanda asked and sat on the desk next to Rogue body, which was leaning to glare at sinister right in the eyes. Lexa's feet where on the other side of Rogue and she was also giving the mutant in front of them a cold look.  
  
Betts sighed now she remembered why she hated coming to see Sinister. The egos in the room where big, powerful and competitive making them not get along much. Rogue, scarlet and X-23 had lost respect towards Sinister…not that they had much to begin with. Rogue had joined simply because there was nothing else to do at the moment…and the betrayal made her fall towards Sinister's dark plans. Scarlet Witch didn't want to go back to the asylum. X-23 just wanted to know where Weapon X was and was still clueless about it but her…Psylocke was there because she wanted to get revenge on humans. The scar on her face was an everyday reminder of why she joined with sinister (I have NO idea how she got the Scar but lets make pretend Humans did it…k? By the way how did she get it???)  
  
Anyway sinister stopped glaring at them and looked confused for a second before getting his composure back.  
  
"Magneto and Mystique were there?"  
  
"Duh didn't they just say that," X-23 said annoyed.  
  
"We got caught off guard by about 10 people, we didn't know their powers so we had no other alternative but to leave," Psylocke answered as Sinister listened.  
  
"I understand…you may leave," he said and turned his chair towards the wall letting them know he wanted them to leave.  
  
"You haven't told us what they were doing there?" Rogue asked not moving.  
  
"For the time being don't worry about it. I will have information about the brotherhood members and Acolytes given to you later for now just relax. You will fight all of them soon though and the Nasty Boy's will be helping you."  
  
"We don't need them," X-23 answered.  
  
"I'm sure you don't but they will go with you either way."  
  
"When's our next attack?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." The girls nodded and started getting ready to leave.  
  
"Have White Queen come and report to me after every battle," he said before they left.  
  
"As you wish," Betts answered and closed the door behind her. Vertigo was in the hallway smirking.  
  
"Aww did you guys get yelled at?" she mocked.  
  
"Vertigo don't you have a dick to suck around here or something?" Rogue asked glaring at her.  
  
"Yeah get to it slut," Lexa said and walked past her as did Rogue. Scarlet Witch just glared at her and Betts smirked at her. Vertigo juts glared at them as they walked away.  
  
The girls found Morph minutes later and he opened a portal that would lead them back home. After, Morph went to Sinister's office.  
  
"Mr. Sinister is everything alright?"  
  
"No…Xavier has made an alliance with Magnus and Raven."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Of course it's a bad thing…now getting rid of Xavier and getting what I want will be more difficult. The X-men are not very hard to beat but Magneto's people play by a set of different rules and combined with the X-men the girls are going to have a harder time than expected."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We will make our own alliance…and declare war on them."  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" Morph asked.  
  
Sinister smiled evilly knowing exactly whom he needed.  
  
'Xavier will really have no chance now' he thought and turned to look at morph who was waiting for a reply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dun dun dun...wonder who he has in mind...oh wait lol...i already know lol ;D Anyhoo what couple do you guys think is more dense jeeze really...lol. That was sorta fun lol...ilove writing the x-eitro ;D they're fun. Anyhoo i'm gonna be bumping the rating up...just to becareful ;D I'm not gonna tell u what the next chapter is about but i will tell u what the title is...it's gonne be 'Sex talks, sex thoughts, and sex itself'...lol gee wonder what the chaps gonna be about. If anyone is starting to run away from that chap don't...nothing real descriptive is gonne happen...sorry to dissapoint those that were getting excited lol By the way 'My Goodies' belongs to Petey Pablo and Ciara ;D Anyhoo hope u liked this chap and hope you'll review...love ya lots - UHW 


	8. Sex Talks, Sex Thoughts, & Sex Itself

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Glad u reviewed and hope u like this chap...sorry for any OOC ;D  
  
Ishandahalf- Flirting's fun lol ;D I really hope u like this chap since it has something I think you'll find 'interesting' ;D hint hint lol  
  
Lancitty92 -I'm glad you liked ;D No Amara's not running to Bobby...i don't like that couple lol sorry...for some reason I like Amara/Roberto lol ;D I hope u like the lancitty ;D it's especially for you ;D lol you'll have to find out what sinister plans in the next chap since he won't be in this one...hope u like ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau- LOL I know what you mean...a lot of people in my school don't come back after lunch either but it's cool since the Freshman can't get off so I love teasing them lol ;D Pyro is a dork lol...a cute one but still lol ;D Sorry about spelling Betts named wrong I'll get it right for future chaps but thanks for telling me ;D Anyhoo glad your liking hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Soulstress- LOL yur guess is right but that's not all sinister has in mind ;D Hmmm Rogue isn't going to be very friendly with the brotherhood...yet ;D lol, Lexa isn't going to meet any of the guys in person except Remy in this chap but she's going to be to busy to notice...She doesn't pick up Pietro's scent cause SHE'S BROKEN! lol j/k she doesn't know she's blinding herself to it until it's to late and everything is discovered...she'll be beating herself up about it...anyhoo I'm glad someone noticed she wasn't sniffing him lol. So thanks for asking ;D Anyhoo Romy isn't going to go on a date cause I'm going to make a month pass in this chap so everything's gonna go quick...but if it makes you feel better they are an official couple starting NOW ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- Glad u liked...you'll find out what sinister's up to in the next chap but hope u like this one ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - Lol I love how excited you get when I update lol It makes me fell so special so thank you ;D I hope u like this chap even though I think it kinda suxs lol. Remy has to do a little bit of work sheesh...he can't have all the girls with just a snap of his finger lol. Yay I'm glad you liked the warren/betts stuff...I should have made those two bee-otches see them huh? Ahhh journalism...i took that...it wasn't that hard since we were journalism/newspaper at the time anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - LOL sex is correct ;D you got sex itself right, the talking and the thinking i think is done by everyone. Anyhoo hope u like this chap and the mini sinister clue I'll give is in the AN to let everyone know cause lots of people asked lol ;D Hope u like ;D  
  
Freak87 - The girls and Remy were wearing image inducers...Wanda doesn't recognize Pyro cause she can't really see much through the goggle...Warren wears a mask as Angel so you can't tell with him either and Pietro isn't wearing an image inducer…hmmm lol lets say he changes his hairstyle or something lol ;D. AHHH school suxs I don't wanna go back lol. I'm gonna be a junior...but lucky you lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
IvyZoe- Thanks for telling me about betts scar ;D I'm glad u liked but I'm afraid there won't be a Romy date since I'm speeding the fic up (I'm hoping to have it done by the time I'm in school again) Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lutteur - X-ietro right now is what i love writing cause of their flirting lol...it's fun ;D I'm glad u like all of it though ;D Bashings fun lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven - Glad u liked...hope u enjoy this chap ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - LOL I'm glad u seem to be enjoying ;D I loved the mercy line lol...X-23 is so kick ass lol ;D Hope u like this chap  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- Evil people are a lot more fun aren't they lol...I'm glad you liked and the next attacks should be in the next chap but they are gonna be individual fights (Gambit/Rogue, Scarlet/Pyro, X-23/Quicksilver) so hope yur ok with that...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Heven- I'm sooo sorry but you'll have to find out Sinister's plan in the next chap lol...hope u don't die ;D and that you like this chap ;D  
  
Arain Rowan-I love the confusion relationships lol ;D What can i say...it's fun having them like different girls only to realize they're the same person lol. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Allimba - Glad you loved it thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - I'm glad u liked ;D I'm hoping everyone will like what everyone is going to think about finding out who's who lol...that's gonna happen in chap 10 so hope u stay tune. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
lunar gypsy- Lol thanks...I'm glad i don't suck cause I'm comic stupid lol...thanks for telling me about Betts and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
FreakyXGoth - Thanks for telling me about Betsy and I'm glad you enjoying the story ;D Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
AN: Hi people!! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome ;D A lot of you asked who Sinister has in mind…the only clue I'm giving you is that it's more then one person…Actually if you want me to be honest I probably overdid it with the bad guys lol…but a war is on it's way (that should be another clue…a war need lots of people hint hint lol). Anyhoo you'll have to wait for Sinister's plan cause it's in the next chap :( sorry lol. Hmm I'm not sure how I feel about this chap...Anyhoo hope u guyslike and review ;D  
  
By the way I'm dedicating this chap to Ishandahalf (cause I know she hates the person who's gonna have a cameo) and Lancitty92 (cause she's been patiently waiting for some Lancitty lol) Hope you all like ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 8  
  
Two weeks later (many fights between the X-men, BoM, and Acolytes have happened)  
  
"Argggg…I'm going to KILL your brother," X-23 yelled out storming into her house being followed by the rest of her teammates. They had just finished a battle against the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes and X-23 was very very mad.  
  
"Go ahead…you'll be saving me time and energy," Scarlet Witch responded shrugging.  
  
"What did he tell her to get her so worked up?" Psylocke asked Rogue as they watched the youngest member pace back and forth in their living room mumbling something they couldn't hear.  
  
"Ah think he asked what her deal with black and blue was," Rogue answered and both Goths looked at X-23's outfit.  
  
"That or I'm guessing he touched something he shouldn't have," Scarlet Witch commented still watching the ranting Goth.  
  
"Whateva…ah'll be upstairs if yah need me," Rogue said went up towards her room.  
  
"She gonna talk to lover boy?"  
  
"Probably," Wanda answered and look at Lex.  
  
"What's bugging you luv?"  
  
"I thought I had made it clear that her dumbass of a brother what was bugging me," X-23 yelled out.  
  
"You wanna be any louder?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Are you sure that's what's bugging you?" Betts asked looking at her.  
  
"What else would be bugging me?" she asked and looked at Psylocke waiting for her response but the one who answered was Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Maybe the fact that you're feeling a physical attraction towards him."  
  
"I feel nothing but hatred towards your brother…phfff him good looking…yeah right," she mumbled the last part.  
  
"Really then how is it that every time we've fought them and there's a little hill near by both of you 'accidentally' fall and roll down it…not to mention you fall on top of each other?"  
  
"Ever heard of trippin?"  
  
"After the first time we'd buy that…after the third we've become suspicious…but after the fifth…really Lex you have to come up with something better," Betts answered smirking.  
  
"What…we really do trip," she denied the acquisition.  
  
"Right…keep telling yourself that," Wanda said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Excuse me but I'm getting this from someone who's falling for a guy with a girlfriend and at the same time is lusting after an enemy who is obsessed with fire," X-23 countered.  
  
"I am NOT lusting over Pyro…where they hell did you get that idea?"  
  
"It's just obvious."  
  
"Really…so kicking his ass means I wanna fuck him?" Wanda asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you said not me," Lexa answered.  
  
"Whatever it's not true and I am not falling for John either I've respected the fact that he has a girlfriend."  
  
Betts and Lexa looked at Wanda weirdly.  
  
"Wow…you really are falling for him huh?" Lex asked shocked.  
  
"What…didn't you just hear what I said?"  
  
"Yeah and since your willing to accept the fact that he has a girlfriend and just be friends with him proves that you like him a lot," Lexa said.  
  
"Uhh…aren't you in a similar position?" Betts asked Lexa thinking about that guy she kept telling her she was going to lunch with.  
  
"NO," she yelled at the purple haired beauty. Betts turned to look at both of them and started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"You're both pathetic…why won't you just be honest to yourselves and admit there might be a little physical attraction you're feeling towards guys on the enemy team," Betts said walking up the stairs.  
  
"I don't not feel an attraction for that thing," they yelled in unison.  
  
"Whatever…I think even Rogue is more honest to herself…if you asked her if she thinks Gambit is a good looker she'd tell you yes."  
  
"Rogue…thinks Gambit's hot?" Lexa asked confused receiving a confused look from Psylocke.  
  
"You noticed the attraction that Pyro and scarlet have but you haven't noticed Rogue and Gambits…you are so weird. They're the most obvious."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"That they are more obvious than you!"  
  
"How can they be more obvious than us if there is no us between Pyro and I," Wanda nearly screamed.  
  
"You guys are giving me a headache…I'm going to my room," Betts said and left to her room. Soon Wanda walked upstairs and slammed the door of her room. Lexa stayed downstairs.  
  
"Me and quicksilver that's even more farfetched than Pietro and me…really what is the world coming to?" Lex asked herself and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. (coughsDENSEcoughs…lol)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
X- mansion  
  
Lance was sitting in a chair in the med lab. They had just finished a battle with the MoE (Ministry of Evil…I got tired of writing all their names lol) and he wasn't in good shape because of it.  
  
Psylocke had sneaked up on Shadowcat and he quickly took notice, when she was about to throw her psychic knives at Kitty who hadn't noticed her presence Lance did the heroic thing and took the attack. Now he was there waiting for someone to tend to his arm which was looking pretty ugly.  
  
Seconds after wondering if he had done the right thing he heard soft footsteps walking towards the room. He was expecting to see Mr. McCoy but instead found a petite brunette walk in.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Uh…hey"  
  
"Like I came to make sure were like alright."  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Oh Mr. McCoy and the other are in a meeting…but I'll like take care of that," she said and walked to a cabinet and took bandages and some clear looking liquid out.  
  
"You don't have to…you should go to the meeting and find out what they're talking about."  
  
"Jean or one of the other girls can fill me in if I miss something important," she answered and walked towards him. She gently picked up his hand and examined it.  
  
"This may sting a little," she said as she poured some of the clear liquid on his arm. Lance groaned as it hit him but gritted his teeth to stop. After Kitty slowly whipped it off with a cleaned towel and started wrapping the bandaged around his arm. She finally couldn't take it anymore and asked the question that had been plaguing her since they got to the mansion.  
  
"Lance…why did you take the hit?" lance looked at her, she was avoiding eye contact and kept her eyes on the bandages.  
  
"I guess I didn't want you to get hurt," he answered hesitantly. She looked up into his eyes and after a while smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and went back to bandaging him up. He didn't say anything but watched her work admiring everything she did. After she was done she let go of his hand and looked at him trying to figure out if she should do what she was thinking of doing. Finally making up her mind she leaned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"That was like totally sweet of you," she whispered as she pulled away. Lance sat there shocked his mouth slightly agape.  
  
She smiled at him and got a hold of his good hand, "Come on or else we'll miss the whole meeting." With that she pulled him up and dragged him to the rec room.  
  
Lance was still in shock on the way there but it suddenly sunk into him that Katherine Pryde had kissed him…him Lance Alvers aka Avalanche. Was he dreaming? He didn't think so…and if he wasn't this meant that he might actually have a chance. They weren't enemies at the moment so it was ok…right?  
  
He kept pondering these things as they entered the rec room. Scott glared at the fact that they were holding hands while some of the BoM and Acolytes gave him a slight smirk. He turned a slight shade of red and reluctantly let go of the hold on her hand.  
  
"Did we like miss something?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing," Tabitha responded. Kitty smiled at her but didn't say anything.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue walked into Wanda's room with out knocking and found her already changed out of her Scarlet Witch outfit and in her pj's; she was also just lying on her bed.  
  
"Hey what was with the yelling before?"  
  
"Nothing important…hey…what do you think about Gambit?" Wanda asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Gambit? Well he's not a bad fighter," Rogue answered.  
  
"No…I meant do you find him attractive?" Rogue stayed quiet and looked at Wanda wondering why she was asking.  
  
"He's unquestionably good looking…why do yah ask?"  
  
"No reason just wanted to know."  
  
"Why do yah find someone on the enemy team attractive?"  
  
"No…I don't think," she mumbled the last part to herself.  
  
"So why gambit?"  
  
"He has a nice body…seems very active, ya the talking in third person is annoying…but ah guess the big reason is his eyes," Rogue said thinking about it.  
  
"What you like red on black?"  
  
"What can ah say…ah find them interesting," Rogue answered sitting on Wanda's bed and also thinking 'beautiful might be a more specific term'.  
  
"You finished talking to lover boy?" Wanda asked looking at Rogue's hand, which held a telephone.  
  
"Ya…ah'm gonna have lunch with him tomorrow and your coming with."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We need someone to keep John entertained," Rogue responded smirking at her friend, Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"I still can't believe your going out with him…really I would have never imagined you'd become someone's girlfriend before Lexa found someone."  
  
"Doesn't she have one? I mean what's the guys name…the one she keeps going to lunch with."  
  
"I don't know…anyway he has a girlfriend and Lex say's they're just friends."  
  
"Why does that sound familiar," Rogue asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't start…anyway what's bugging you?" Wanda asked seeing as Rogue leg kept bouncing up and down…a sign that she was impatient about something."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar liar pants on fire."  
  
Rogue brought an eyebrow up and looked at Wanda, "Yah spending way tah much time beating up Pyro."  
  
"Well someone has to do it. So what's up?"  
  
"I wanna you know what with Remy."  
  
"Come again?" Wanda asked ready to crack up.  
  
"Yah heard me the first time so ah not gonna repeat myself."  
  
"Fine…poor you," Wanda commented smirking.  
  
"Shut up…it'll happen in two weeks."  
  
"Don't you hate Betts for making that "Don't sleep with any guy till you've gone out with him for one month" rule."  
  
"Yah…but I have it all planned out…it'll happen in two week on Friday…we have a date but something will come tah meh."  
  
"I think this is the first time I've seen you wanna sleep with a guy then they guy wanting to sleep with you," Wanda teased.  
  
"Who's say's Remy doesn't wanna sleep with me…ah'm the one holding back because of that stupid rule," Rogue grumbled.  
  
"I feel for you," Wanda answered with a smirk. Rogue was going to reply but the phone in her hand rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Allo mon amor."  
  
"Hey Rem," Rogue answered and got off Wanda's bed and walked out of the room Wanda though she was finally going to get peace and quiet…keyword thought.  
  
"Ahhhh I tried everything to get in a better mood but nothing works!" Lexa complained walking into Scarlet Witch's domain without knocking and in her pj's.  
  
"Yup I've been watching her for a while…it's quite entertaining," Betts commented walking in. Wanda looked at them and got a very evil idea. She stood up and stopped Lexa's pacing by grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"I know exactly what you need…since we've been here all we've been doing is fighting the X-men, BoM and Acolytes…we haven't done anything thing evil. I know what we can do but you have to be willing to do it," Wanda said and looked at both of them.  
  
"What is it?" Lex asked interested.  
  
"And who is it gonna be towards?" Betts added.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"WHAT…you wanna do something evil towards Rogue?" Betts yelled. Wanda hushed her.  
  
"I dunno…isn't that like suicide?" Lex asked.  
  
"You guys haven't even heard what I'm planning to do and your already chickening out," Wanda whined.  
  
"Hello you want to do it against Rogue," Betts said.  
  
"Don't worry she won't kill us or anything."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause if I remember correctly and I do…she wanted this?"  
  
"What is it?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Well Rogue wants to get laid and plans to screw with Remy in about two weeks…I think we should make things more…exciting for Roguey," Wanda answered and smirked evilly.  
  
Lexa smirked, "Like what?"  
  
"All in due time," Wanda answered while Betts sighed knowing she wasn't going to like it but she would help anyway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Next Day during lunch)  
  
The mall  
  
Wanda and John were leaning on the counter eating Taco Bell (lol nothing else came to mind).  
  
"So did Anna make you come so you could keep me company?" John asked smirking at 'Wendy'.  
  
"Are you trying to imply that I wouldn't come see you on my own? Really the faith you have in friends," she answered.  
  
"Aww you come to see me on your own accord…I'm touched luv," he answered smirking cockily.  
  
"Well if your gonna be smiling like that I might as well tell you the truth…yup she made me come to make sure you wouldn't peek at them," she said wanting the smirk on his face to disappear.  
  
"That's mean…they don't trust me…how insulting, and you wouldn't come to see me on your own. You just made my day really lousy you know that…if you don't see me here tomorrow it's because I hanged myself and it's your entire fault. I hope you don't get any sleep tonight just thinking about it," he teased.  
  
"Wow…now that I've heard that I think I'm going to be sleeping like a baby."  
  
"That's harsh…so you wouldn't come see on your own?" he asked seriously. 'Wendy' looked up at him.  
  
"…" She was going to answer but as soon as her mouth opened the costumer door did too. In walked a dark skinned girl followed by a raven haired Asian. John looked over to the door and felt like his conversation with 'Wendy' would have to finish early.  
  
"Surprise!" Amara yelled and ran to her boyfriend. After a brief hug and kiss she turned to the girl with really short hair sitting across him.  
  
'Shit" Wanda thought looking at the girl.  
  
"Hi! I'm Amara Aquilla, John's girlfriend…and you are?" she asked. Wanda smiled 'She doesn't recognize me…is this a good thing or a bad thing?' she asked herself.  
  
"I'm Wendy…a friend," she finally answered with a fake smile.  
  
"I'm Jubilation," the Asian girl announced and smiled her way.  
  
"Nice to meet you…well I think it's about time I left," she said getting up and walking towards a closed door that lead to the employees back room where the storage was.  
  
"Where's Remy?" Jubilee asked wondering where the hot boy was.  
  
"Anna Banana time to go," Wanda yelled through the door pounding on it.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT…and lunch isn't over yet," Rogue yelled back with difficulty.  
  
"I said lets go…NOW," she said gritting her teeth. The door slowly opened to show a topless Remy Lebeau, his hair was out of his ponytail and hanging loosely by his shoulders. 'Anna' appeared behind him.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed, she then looked at their guest who were staring at them with their mouths opened…probably getting the wrong idea.  
  
"Oh…I'll get my stuff," Anna said and walked into the room being followed by Remy who rested his hands on her waist as she walked. Wanda rolled her eyes at them…finally Anna came back out with Remy holding her tight. He walked both of them to the door and gave 'Anna' a big good-bye kiss and then they left. Before Wanda walked out the door she looked at John who gave her an apologetic look.  
  
"Wow…at least now we know why you stopped flirting with the girls at the mansion," Jubilee commented to the Cajun who had become a heartthrob around the mansion.  
  
"Is it serious?" Amara asked.  
  
"Oui…why?" Remy asked annoyed Amara was butting in on something that wasn't her business.  
  
"Well then you should really stop your flirting habits with the Rogue…wouldn't want your new girl to find out that you flirt with a evil gothic seductress," Amara said. Remy rolled his eyes and walked back to the storage room to probably look for his shirt.  
  
"You really shouldn't tell him shit," John snapped at his girlfriend.  
  
"What…I just gave him friendly advised to drop the evil one before he looses that one," Amara answered her head up high.  
  
"What is it with you and the MoE?" John asked annoyed at his girlfriend.  
  
"They are EVIL," John rolled his eyes knowing she was lying…oh well he didn't have time to care.  
  
"What do you want…I have work to do shelia," he told her.  
  
"What I can't stop by once in a while to see you?" she asked offended. John ignored the accusation and looked down at his food. Lunch had started really good…funny how one person could just turn things around like that. He got up and walked to the storage room where Remy was probably cursing Amara's name. Amara and jubilee watched him leave.  
  
"What's eating him?" Jubes asked.  
  
"I don't know…I don't know much about him nowadays," Amara commented looked sad.  
  
Jubes wanted to comfort her friend but Amara was in the denial stage and didn't think there was anything wrong with her relationship with John. She did however notice that Pyro and Scarlet Witch would get very physical in battles now…and she didn't understand why. 'I mean both of them are capable of being yards away and throw a hex or fireball at each other' she though bitterly. That's why she hated the Scarlet Witch…she had done something…actually that's why she hated the whole MoE…all the girls seemed to have captivated the attention of one of the 'hot' boys.  
  
Amara sighed looking at the closed door, "Come on I'll talk to him later," she said and walked out the door being followed by Jubes who was thinking that the girl who was with John earlier looked very familiar.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue and Wanda were walking out of the mall towards Lex's car.  
  
"So why are we leaving?"  
  
"Cause I wasn't going to get stuck with his girlfriend and her friend alone," Wanda snapped.  
  
"What were you scared that the girlfriend would find out there was something going on between you?" Rogue teased.  
  
"There is nothing going on gosh…how many times do I have to tell you people?" Wanda asked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah yeah…hey did they look familiar to you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Duh they are the same girls from the club…what are the X-men hitting you on the head to many times that you don't remember," Wanda remarked.  
"No I remember seeing them at the club…I just feel like that's not the only place we've seen them," Rogue commented and opened that car door. Wanda though about it but shrugged it off.  
  
"So what are we going to do we still have 10 minutes before lunch is over?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I dunno…hey are you sure your not already screwing him?" Wanda teased remembering that Remy was topless.  
  
"Believe me, if we were screwing someone would know…anyway it was his shirt that was off not his pants," Rogue countered with a smirk.  
  
"Well at least one of us is getting some kind of action," Wanda said smirking as Rogue drove towards school.  
  
"Aww does Scarlet Witch feel like getting some action?" Rogue asked, Wanda glared at her and Rogue changed the subject.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"When did this become a routine?" Lexa asked looking out at the passing trees. Pietro and herself had gotten some food and were eating while he drove.  
  
"When did what become a routine?" he asked.  
  
"This…you know you taking me out to lunch, me getting in the car and changing the station which I know annoys you," she added with a small smile but then went ahead and changed the Alternative station to a CD she was holding.  
  
"I dunno," Pietro said turning to look at her.  
  
"Do you notice that every time you change the station you change it to a song that talks about sex?" he asked listening to the words of the song she was singing.  
  
"/You ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes  
  
I can tell you want to fuck  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too/"  
  
…Huh? No I don't," Lexa said and stopped singing.  
  
"Yeah...you do like that song the other day when the girl was asking 'so, how many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?'" Pietro started but got hushed.  
  
"Shhh…this is my favorite part…  
  
/Put me on the counter in the kitchen  
  
Now baby pour my body with some ice cream  
  
Lick me from head to toe  
  
Bending me over 69'll be the next thing  
  
I wanna taste your body all night long  
  
From sun up to sun down I wanna make you moan/  
  
…Anyway I don't always change it to a sex song…you're just imaging it or something," she remarked after she stopped singing.  
  
"Nah uh…take that song you changed it to yesterday. The guy singing was talking about having a 'Magic Stick'," Pietro said.  
  
"That was 'Magic stick' by 50 Cent featuring Lil Kim and the first song you mentioned was 'How Many licks" by Lil Kim," she quickly said and once went into singing again.  
  
/Can I light a candle?  
  
And kiss you in the places light won't show  
  
I'll take my time and do it slow  
  
I'll do my own exercises  
  
Right between your thighs  
  
It's so very pleasurable, I'll go places he won't go  
  
Lets keep it on the low-low  
  
So he won't know  
  
Now lets take it to the floor/  
  
She finally stopped singing and lowered the music down since the song was over.  
  
"I do not always change it to sex songs," she argued.  
  
"Hello you were just singing the lyrics to that song and you don't think it was a sex song?"  
  
"I know THAT one was a sex song but I don't always change it to a sex song."  
  
"Yes you do," Pietro said.  
  
"No I don't'  
  
"Ya…you do"  
  
"No…I don't"  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
"Nuh…why are we talking about sex songs?"  
  
"Because you listen to them…a lot," Pietro answered and smirked at her. "I'd hate to see what's going on in YOUR head," he added for fun.  
  
"Shut up there is nothing like THAT going on in my mind but since you brought the subject up I'm sure I know what's going on in your head," Lex said smirking.  
  
"Whatever you know your lying…hmmm but I wonder who is in your head with all those dirty thoughts," he said and looked up at the road in front of him.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know," she said in a mischievous tone of voice making Pietro turn to look at her. She turned to face him knowing his eyes were on he and winked at him. Pietro kept looking at her for a couple of seconds and then slight shook his head and turned his attention back to the road.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Betts was at her community college trying to finish a report that was due in less than 10 minutes. She was really stressing, it was so bad she wouldn't be surprised if hair started falling off.  
  
'I blame the X-men for this' she though bitterly, after all it was all those fights that were keeping her really busy and made her get home really late. She would have stayed up late to finish it but every bad girl needs her beauty sleep…and that's the reason her project was looking like crap…no worse than crap. Seconds after looking at how horrible it looked the bell rang.  
  
She sighs and slumped down on her chair admitting defeat… which didn't happen often to her. Warren had been starting at her all period and finally decided to go see what was bothering her. When he got close enough he didn't have to talk to her to know what was bugging her…one look at her project told him all he had to know.  
  
'Yup that's definitely getting an F' he thought while looking at it.  
  
"It's horrible…isn't it?" Betts asked without looking at him.  
  
"Horrible is a strong word…I'd say it's unique," he said slowly.  
  
"It's ok you can be honest…you are the teacher after all," she said and looked up.  
  
"Well it need works…lots of it," he reluctantly. Betts had to laugh…it was like he was scared of her and that just cracked her up.  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do now," she said looking at her work  
  
"Not true" he said and she looked up at him.  
  
"The assignment isn't due until the end of the day…which means you have a couple of hours to do it."  
  
"I guess but I really won't be able to do it myself,' she answered but got up to start working on it anyway.  
  
"I'll help," he said of a sudden.  
  
"You can't help…your grading it," she said looking at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Actually the teacher next door is grading them…so that means I'm able t help."  
  
"So you're going to help me?" Betts asked a look of bemusement on her face.  
  
"Yup," Warren said and started clearing a nearby table to set her things on it.  
  
"Thanks…that is so sweet," she said smiling and helping him. They both moved all the papers and stuff, and then when they were almost done they both went to grab the last piece of paper and Warren's hand ended up being on top of hers. Betts looked up at him and felt a blush coming on. She smiled and thought, "Why am I feeling so weird' as warren looked down at her face and smiled too.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two weeks Later - many more fights between the X-men, BoM, and Acolytes have happened and the sexual tension between 'some' mutants has grown even more.  
  
(Friday after school)  
  
Rogue was starting to get dress for her 'date' with Remy. She had told the girls what her plan was…they were pretty ok with everything…except the fact that they were going to do it in her room. Which bothered them because they didn't know whether they'd be getting any sleep.  
  
'Finally a month has passed' Rogue thought while looking in the mirror.  
  
Rogue was wearing a short black skirt that fit pretty loosely and a really dark green tank top that fit tight around her chest and she was wearing black heels. She was already to go and it was 11:00 a night. Why Remy agreed to the date at that time? Maybe cause he knew what she was planning…or maybe just because he was used to being up that late. After making sure he room was clean and checking herself out in the mirror once more she started walking downstairs and at a good time because the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi! Remy right?" Betts asked looking at the guy, which she had already met before.  
  
"Bonjour…is Anna ready?" Betts looked confused that he asked for 'Anna' but remembered she made them make names up.  
  
"Yeah she'll be down here in a bit," she said leading him into the living room. It was quiet for a couple of seconds when Lexa and Wanda walked in arguing. Wanda was holding a glass of water; she caught sight of him and greeted him.  
  
"Hi Remy," she said walking in front of him.  
  
"Oh…so this is Ro…Anna's date…HI!" Lexa said behind Wanda. Wanda looked annoyed that Lex was talking right next to her ear and turned around.  
  
"Can I have some personal space here," she shouted. Remy looked at both who started arguing again and looked at Betts.  
  
"Don't mind them they do this all the time," Betts said smiling, Remy nodded and looked at Wanda's who's back was facing him.  
  
"Personal space…you want persona space…I'll give you personal space," Lexa yelled and pushed Wanda making her bump into Remy…and soaking his shirt with the glass of water she had in her hand. Amazingly she didn't get a drop on her…it all fell on Remy. The three Goths in the room looked at him shocked.  
  
"Oh My," Betts said covering her mouth.  
  
"Remy I'm so sorry…Lex you idiot," Wanda screamed at the youngest girl.  
  
"Ahhh," Lex yelled and ran away being followed by Wanda.  
  
"Ok I'm ready," Anna said and walked into the room…only to find her dates shirt soaked.  
  
"What happened? She asked.  
  
"A little accident," Betts said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Great," 'Anna' exclaimed. "Come on Remy I'll show you the bathroom where you can get cleaned up," she said and grabbed his arm to lead him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yuriko is taking a shower in that one," Betts called out watching her leave. 'Anna' gave a frustrated growl and made her way towards the other bathroom that was downstairs.  
  
"Emma's straitening her hair in the other," Betts said getting ready to cover her ears just in case they'd be screaming. Anna looked at her with a 'You gotta be kidding me look'.  
  
"It's okay Anna it's just a little water Petite," Remy said starting to drag her towards the door.  
  
"NO!" she screamed winning a confused look from him. "I mean I'd feel better if we got it cleaned up…we'll just have to go use the bathroom in my room," she said and dragged him up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
As they both disappeared in the hallway upstairs Lex, Wanda and Betts came out of their hiding place and looked up towards the stairs and hall.  
  
"Aren't we great actresses or what?" Lexa asked smirking.  
  
"You though that was entertaining…things are going to get a little better," Wanda said smirking and getting a smirk in return from X-23,  
  
"Well if you want this to work we need to make pretend that we barley got home…so lets turn off all the lights in the house," Betts said and walked into the living room to turn off the light. The others went and turned off the light in other rooms.  
  
'I'm soo glad Emma and Lady D aren't here' Betts thought slowly passing by Rogue's bedroom door and trying not to make noise.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue dragged Remy to her room, when they got there she showed Remy where the bathroom was and he went in and closed the door. Rogue watched and as soon as the door closed she quickly but quietly took her shoes off and put them in her closet.  
  
'How ironic' she thought', 'here ah am all dressed up and looking good when ah'm just gonna end up with all the clothes off'.  
  
She took off her tank top and was now only in her green strapless lacy bra and black skirt. She got in her bed and got in sexy position, one of her legs was hanging loosely over the edge of the bed while the other was up on the bed. Her skirt rose up since her other leg was up and she was showing a good amount of thigh. Her hands were on the bed supporting her. She felt a little weird…like Wanda had said two weeks earlier…this was the first time she was doing the seducing for sex and not the other way around. As she finished the thought the door to the bathroom opened and Remy walked out to find he sexy girlfriend in a very intriguing position.  
  
"I was thinking Remy…and I don't feel like going out anymore," she said in a low sultry voice but it was loud enough for him to hear. Remy's empathy (is that what's it's called? Lol) started picking something up…lust…excitement…and something else he couldn't quite place (if anyone's wondering…its LOVE lol). He just stood there watching her shocked unable to make a move. He finally started walking towards her slowly, for the first time in his life he was feeling a little nervous…because of a girl.  
  
"Really then what would you like to do petite?" he asked knowingly while walking closer and closer.  
  
"Remy, have you ever heard of that saying: Things that go bump in the night?" she asked.  
  
"Oui," he answered and stood in front of her.  
  
"Wanna join the list?" she asked smirking at him. He got leaned to get closer to her and cupped her chin, "are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked their lips less than two inches apart.  
  
Rogue responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He played with her tongue ring for a while and finally fell on top of her having her lay down on the bed with him on top. Rogue felt his hand start going up her thigh under the skirt and she arched her neck back at his touch. Remy saw this and smirked then he started attacking her neck with kisses. Rogue grabbed his head pushing him deeper into the crook of her neck.  
  
This was definitely going to be an interesting night…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
15 minutes after that  
  
Betts was dressed in a very fancy dress downstairs, she had a date with Warren and he was going to pick her up in about 10 minutes. Anyway Lexa and Wanda were in front of the door and kept looking at their watches. Both were wearing clothes that made them look like they were going out. The whole mansion was dark since all the lights were out.  
  
'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang, Wanda shared a smirk with Lexa and opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys…it's been a while," they guy at the door said.  
  
"CODY!" Wanda said and embraced the big muscular ex jock. (Lol did anyone see this coming?)  
  
"Hey Wanda…nice to see you too," he said and looked at all of them while they held big smiles. "Wow did you all change your hair," he asked. (Cody knows them as the real THEM but doesn't know they're mutants).  
  
"New places call for a new hairstyle," Lexa answered while the big boy gave her a hug.  
  
"So where's Marie?"  
  
"Good question…actually we don't know," Betts answered him faking a smile.  
  
"Yeah we barley got home," Lexa added.  
  
"Yeah can't you tell?" Wanda asked pointing at her clothes.  
  
"Why don't we check her room though," Betts started walking up the stairs when…  
  
"Hello?" Warren appeared behind Cody.  
  
"Warren!" Elizabeth said happy to see him.  
  
"Am I early?" he asked.  
  
"No! Not at all…well Cody I have to go but hopefully I'll see you when I get back," Betts said and walked out the door being accompanied by Warren. Betts looked at Wanda, 'Tell me everything later' she said telepathically and shut the door behind her.  
  
After Betts was gone Wanda spoke up.  
  
"I'd love to go with you to check if Marie's here but I have to go check the telephone messages…I was expecting a call from a job interview I went to earlier this week," Wanda said and walked into the living room closing the slide doors behind her.  
  
"So Cody…how's LA?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Pretty boring without you guys…so where did you guys go all day?"  
  
"Betts made us go shopping for a dress cause for her date, then I wanted to go to the park and shoot some hoops and finally Wanda wanted to end the day by going to a spa…which gives amazing massages," she answered with a smile.  
  
"That sounds great so uh shall we go to see if Marie's here?"  
  
"Actually I have to go feed the…dogs," she said opening the front door, "But why don't you go ahead by yourself…it's the last room on the right," she said and pointed up at the dark stairs.  
  
"Ok" he answered and walked up the stairs. Lexa made pretend to go outside and walked back in when she was sure he was walking down the hallway.  
  
Wanda opened the slide doors, "we don't have dogs," she commented while smirking at her partner in crime.  
  
"I know," Lex said and walked back outside, Wanda watched her and then closed the doors again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Last door on my right' Cody kept saying to himself. He was so happy; he was going to see Marie again. He was surprised when Wanda called and asked him to come as a surprise to Marie but he was also happy.  
  
He finally got to the last door and opened up wide…what he saw made tears start to come out and his mouth open wide. There was his beloved Marie…on top of her was a good-looking tan man. He heard her moan; she finely realized the door was opened.  
  
"What the…" she didn't get to finish a look of shock appeared on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Excuse-moi homme mais don't you see we busy 'ere?" they guy asked as he got off and Marie grabbed some of the sheet to cover her naked body.  
  
"How could you?" Cody asked and then slammed the door.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue's shocked face.  
  
"Boyfriend?" he asked. Marie looked at him…  
  
"No…he's like a stalker guy that I feel will finally leave me alone," she answered and smirked at her bedmate. She then took the covers off and got on Remy straddling his naked form. He looked at little doubtful. She put her hand on his chest and slowly moved them up to his shoulders, when she got there she held on tightly and pulled herself closer on top of him.  
  
"You're my boyfriend," she whispered and kissed him…he gave into the kiss and kissed back. Soon they returned to their 'activity'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cody ran down the stairs at the same time Wanda reopened the door.  
  
"Cody I got the job…what's wrong?" she asked her happy face turning to one of concern seeing a tear fall down his eye.  
  
"I gotta go" he said and walked past her opening the front door only to bump into Lexa.  
  
"Cody what's wrong?" she asked concerned but didn't get an answer cause he walked past her too.  
  
Both Goths watched him leave; when his car was gone Lexa slowly closed the door. Both of them looked at each other with expression of shock and concern. Slowly those were replaced with smirks and then they couldn't help it. They both started laughing wickedly.  
  
"That was fun!" Wanda exclaimed.  
  
"You were right…that's exactly what I needed!" Lex said and walked towards the living room. They both looked up at the ceiling as they heard a 'bang' coming from Rogue's room.  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep here tonight," Lex said not wanting to go anywhere near upstairs.  
  
"Me too…don't forget my room is right next door to hers," Wanda said and both of them sat on a couch while smirking evilly.  
  
They both looked up at the ceiling again as they heard a distant 'bang'. Both rolled their eyes and had the same thought going through their heads.  
  
'Tonight is going to be a LOOOOONG night'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
LOL that was fun ;D BWAHAHAHAH I just had to add Cody in here lol…poor him. So was it a pretty pointless chap? Tell me what you think lol. Anyhoo I needed a month to go by so ROMY could get some action and for what's gonna happen in the next. I'm hoping to get this story done by the time school starts which is in a week…does anyone think I can do it? /hears crickets/ …lol yeah I don't think so either lol ;D Ahhh I go get my school schedule today…wish me luck in getting good classes lol. Anyhoo let me tell you all where the couples stand since it might be a little confusing with the whole month passing...  
  
ROMY: 'Anna' and Remy are a couple as i'm sure you've already figured it out lol...Rogue and Gambit are attracted to each other and they know it and they aren't afraid to admit it ;D  
  
JONDA: John and 'Wendy' are just friends and that's all she's planing to be since she has decided not to mess with his relationship w/ Amara (why? i don't know lol). Scarlet witch and Pyro also find each other attcrative but Scarlet's in DENIAL...that'll change soon ;D  
  
X-EITRO: Lexa and Pietro are getting closer oblivious to growing feelings. X-23 and Quicksilver get on each others nerves and find each other attractive but BOTH are in denial and will never admit it...they're to proud.  
  
ANLOCKE: Betts and Warren like each other and go on dates but nothing serious...yet. Psylocke and Angel are loyal to their teams and don't usually pay to much atention to the other while fighting.  
  
The next chapter is finally gonna reveal who Sinister's has in mind but it's also gonna have other stuff…the title's gonna be…'Hidden Emotions' anyone wanna guess what's it's gonna be about? Anyhoo hope u guys liked and hope u review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	9. Hidden Emotions

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- I send you e-mail...did u get it? Anyhoo Yea i know you love me lol...i'm sorry i'm not doing that great. Anlocke is being the hard one to write right now but i'll try adding some more for you ;D I made Wanda hug Cody cause after all it was her who invited him so she had to seem happy about lol. Anyhoo hope this chap is better than the last to and that you like ;D  
  
Ishandahalf - LOL i knew you were gonna like which is why it was dedicated to u ;D Cody torture is always fun he he he. hope u like this chap.  
  
Leafee LeBeau- Jonda is great lol ;D hopefully you'll like the Romy in this chap better than the Jonda...you probably will cause their roles are gonna be switched...you'll see what i mean lol...anyhoo enjoy ;D  
  
soulstress- LOL yup they have no idea what's going on...you think they would after this chap but will they? NOPE lol...glad u liked the evilness towards Cody...that was fun lol ;D Lancitty is soo sweet unfortunately I don't get many ideas for them anyhoo lol accidentally snogging will be her soon lol ;D hope u like ;D  
  
DemonRogue13 - LOL i'm glad u feel happy about the Cody evilness...it was FUN lol and ROMY was together lol. LOL anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - LOL maybe I should change my name to Untouchable EVIL witch lol ;D I'm glad u liked the evilness ;D torturing Cody was fun lol. Yay a Betts and Warren moment lol...i have trouble writing that couple lol...but he was sweet awwww lol. Thanks for thinking i'm special. yay i'm glad yur friend like it too ;D I know what you mean about Remy which is the reason i love ROMY, he actually has to work to get her lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap :D  
  
Freak87 - LOL Remy didn't know he was getting laid or else i'm sure he would have gotten a hotel room lol ;D LOL who cares about Cody anyway lol...i'm glad you'll ignore the 'they don't know who's who' thing lol but no worries everything will soon be uncovered. LOL me likes the denial stuff...it makes things more confusing ;D Yup Warren & Betts are the loyal ones to their teams. AHHH my schedule sucks and I got AP Calculus too I don't know why. I think they made a mistake cause I haven't even taken Algebra 2...did you take pre Calculus? and if you did was it hard? lol sorry for the questions I just want to know what THEY got me into. Anyhoo hopw u like this chap ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - Denial girls will find out their feelings lol ;D Don't worry something's going to happen with Jonda that will jeopardize the Amyro...BWAHAHAHAHAHA. lol yup i'm dying to put her with sunspot...but that'll have to wait lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven - Yay lol i'm glad u liked the last chap...hope u like this one too ;D  
  
Arain Rowan- LOL me LOVES evilness and confusion...lol but i'm sure you've figured that out already lol. Hope u like ;D  
  
vyZoe- LOL it was mean...but FUN too lol ;D LOL in a way i feel bad for Cody but then i feel happier for Romy so yeah lol ;D Don't worry you won't have to wait too long for people to find out stuff ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Heven - Yay glad to see yur ok lol. Don't worry everything will be revealed soon...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - lol i'm glad u liked the twist lol...don't worry you'll find out the reactions soon enough ;D  
  
Charice- Glad u liked the evilness ;D Thanks for worrying about my safety but no worries I live in Cali lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty - Thanks for wishing me luck in my classes ;D lol i'm glad u liked...wolverine will be here soon even though I don't think he'll have a major part...sorry but hope u like ;D  
  
Moonlight152 - lol thanks for calling it original and liking it ;D I hope u like this chap ;D  
  
An: Hi peeps…Thankies for all the reviews ;D anyhoo here I am with another update for your viewing pleasure :D Guess what? Today's officially my last summer day…AHHH the horror of it all…anyhoo lol ignore dramatic author . This has Sinister's plan for new members and other stuff lol anyhoo hope u like and review…enjoy!!!!  
  
This is dedicated to all you reviewers…so hope u like ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 9  
  
(Saturday)  
  
Marie woke up to the smell of spices. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Remy's angelic sleeping face. She smiled, last night was the best night of her life. She had had sex before but the past night event wasn't just sex…there was so much more…could she be in love with him? She asked herself.  
  
She looked at him for a while and was thinking about waking him up with a sweet kiss but noticed something…her image inducer wasn't on her wrist.  
  
'Shit' she thought and started feeling around for it, she finally found it…under Remy's body. Part of it was sticking out and that's how she knew. She sneakily tried getting it so he wouldn't wake. She got it out, put it on and pressed the button just in time because he woke up. Remy's eyes slowly opened and looked at Rogue…who's mouth was hanging wide. She was looking into red on black eyes…Remy figured this and closed his eyes and sneakily turned his inducer on. Rogue rubbed her eyes and looked at Remy who was looking back with brown eyes.  
  
"Something wrong mom amor?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered and rubbed her eyes again. "I guess I must still be sleepy,' she added and curled into him wondering what the hell that was all about. Remy held her close, 'Merde…dat was a close one' he thought and rested his head on hers. A couple minutes later she reluctantly got up.  
  
"Were you going?"  
  
"To get us some breakfast," she answered and put on his boxers and the tank top she had taken of the night before.  
  
"Want me to com wit?"  
  
"Nah…keep your fine ass in bed," she said smirking and got on the bed to receive a sweet kiss from her lover.  
  
"I'll be back in a few," she said and got off the bed.  
  
"Et I'll wait…c'est not like I can go anywhere…you're wearing my boxers," he said watching her walk to the door.  
  
"I know…they're my insurance," she said smirking and walked out the room. As she walked downstairs there was one question going through her head, 'Why the hell did ah imagine Gambit's eyes…ah know ah liake em but thinking it was him waking up next to me is going a bit overboard' she thought as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs Remy was remembering the great night before. He had been with a lot and he meant a lot of women…and none of them came close to making him feel like 'Anna' made him feel. He kept remembering everything, how she sounded when she moaned his name, how every caress made a spark fly and cause him to react. One thing that was bugging him though…was that he hadn't said her name. Here he was thinking it was great but for some reason he wasn't able to whisper 'Anna' into her ear. It was as if something was stopping him…or as if the name didn't go naturally with her. There was also something else plaguing his mind…as he released his seed into her…he could have sworn he looked down at her…but he didn't see her…he saw Rogue.  
  
He would have paid more attention but after that had happened he collapsed tired and had fallen asleep within seconds. 'Mais porquoi? He asked himself why did he envision himself making love to the MoE's Rogue'. Yeah he thought she was hot…okay so hot was an understatement…Rogue was absolutely beautiful…she had that dangerous type thing about her that drove the Cajun mad, but still 'Anna' was a great girl and yet at the most important part of their love making he had replaced her with another person. Rogue…thinking about her made him wonder when he'd be seeing her again. He sighed and turned his thought's back on 'Anna' and remembered more events that had happened that night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen to find all the girls down there smirking their asses off.  
  
"Morning Roguey," Lexa said looking at her. Rogue glared at all of them and didn't answer.  
  
"Oh Oh…was it bad?" Betts asked curiously.  
  
"Or are you mad because of the Cody thing?" Wanda added. Rogue glared at all of them individually and then gave a slight smirk. Then all four started laughing.  
  
"That was very unexpected…I can't believe you guys," Rogue said preparing the breakfast.  
  
"But it was funny," Lex commented with a big smirk.  
  
"I guess it might have been a little but what about poor Cody…I bet he looked so heartbroken," Betts said sadly.  
  
"Lighten up Betts…I think your forgetting we're evil and don't really give a fuck," Wanda commented.  
  
"That's true," she said making her frown turn upside down. (lol)  
"So who had the bright idea?" Rogue asked pouring orange juice into two cups.  
  
"And the mastermind is…Wanda," Lexa said making her voice sound like she was on a game show.  
  
Rogue looked at Wanda and both smirked, "What can I say…when I want to be evil there is no stopping me," Wanda said.  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Lexa commented.  
  
"So…how was it luv?" Betts asked and all of the turned to look at Rogue.  
  
"I…don't kiss and tell," she said smirking.  
  
"Awww" they groaned and that's about the time White queen walked in.  
  
"How did you all sleep?" she asked walking in and staring at Rogue finding something different about her.  
  
"Good," they all answered in unison. Lady Deathstrike walked in seconds later, she noticed all of them except Rogue were dressed. They all looked kind of nervous which made Yuriko raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong ladies?" she asked.  
  
"No!" they answered this time getting Emma's attention. She looked inside their heads, in Betts she found a blond haired guy and they were eating at a fancy restaurant, Wanda's head was a blur but she caught sight of something orange, fire, and then a guy who reminded the telepath a lot like Cody…Rogue's long distance boyfriend. She then turned to X-23, there was a blur of white and a light blue color and then there was Cody's face…full of pain and distraught. Lastly she looked in to Rogue…a bed…a miniature playing a card…red on black…a guy with her in bed…A GUY WITH HER IN BED!  
  
"You have a guy in your room!" She almost yelled, Yuriko turned to look at Rogue.  
  
"Uh…maybe," she said uncertainly. Emma looked at her and than at X-23.  
  
"Is it Cody?" she didn't get a reply but little smirk appeared on all of them except Rogue. Emma looked into Betts purple orbs and got all she needed to know.  
  
"He walked in on YOU!" she said looking she was going to get a heart attack.  
  
"Interesting!" Deathstrike said smirking at Rogue.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INTERESTING…oh god I'm going to have a heart attack…but I'm to young," Emma said sitting down.  
  
"You're not that…" Lexa started but got a glare from Emma, "Never mind" she finished.  
  
"You need to get him out of here in less than an hour," Emma growled at Rogue.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Sinister has called a meeting requiring all of us to be there," Deathstrike answered the question.  
  
"Is that all?" Rogue asked not really interested.  
  
"Yes…how did this happen?" asked Emma.  
  
"Well when a guy and a girl like each other…" Lexa started and stop because she was being glared at by both adults. "What? You asked!"  
  
"That's not what we meant," Yuriko answered dryly.  
  
"Well then be more specific next time."  
  
"I would answer but I have to go," Rogue said and walked upstairs with a tray in her hands. "I'll let the mastermind do the talking," she called back.  
  
The white Queen and Deathstrike turned to look at Scarlet Witch.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Anna' opened the door to find Remy looking deep in thought. She walked closer and saw that he wasn't even blinking. 'Hmm wonder what he's think about' she thought and put the tray down on a small table.  
  
"hello any one home?" she asked moving her hand in front of his face. That got his attention, he looked at her and gave a small smile.  
  
"What's on you mind?"  
  
"You" he answered. After that they both had breakfast in bed, when they were done Remy got changed.  
  
"Time for moi to leave," he said, Rogue got up and walked downstairs.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight ad see you tomorrow," Rogue commented as he leaned in for a kiss. They had a little tongue war and finally pulled apart. Rogue tilted her head to the side and noticed they had an audience. Lexa was leaning on the stair poll and putting popcorn into her mouth, Betts was standing nearby holding the popcorn bowl and Wanda was leaning on the wall smirking at them.  
  
"Don't mind us," Betts said noticing they had noticed them. Rogue rolled her eyes and said good bye to Remy, he then left and she closed the door behind him.  
  
When he was gone Rogue walked upstairs, "What are you three waiting for we need to change," she yelled behind her at the three that were watching her walk away. They soon walked up to their own rooms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An hour later  
  
The MoE was sitting around a around table, they were there, the nasty boys were there, Vertigo, Morph, Lady D, White Queen and other mutants they didn't know were also there.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called this meeting," Sinister said walking in front of the table and looking at them all, some mutants silently nodded and other just watched.  
  
"By now I think all of you have found out the Xavier has made an alliance with Magneto and Mystique, making their teams rise in strength by numbers and by powerful mutants. For the past month I have been here making a plan to defeat our foes…and today it's time you helped."  
  
"What do we havta tah do?" Rogue asked out making everyone in the room look at her.  
  
"All of your goals will be the same but you'll have a different mission," he spoke ignoring Rogue's question making her mad.  
  
"Since Xavier has made an alliance with another group of mutants…so will we. Deathstrike you'll be giving Omega Red a little visit. Nasty Boys and Vertigo you'll be going to help Juggernaut escape from his prison…after you explain who you want to destroy he'll be more than happy to help. White Queen…" he begun but got cut off by her.  
  
"The Hellfire club," she said knowingly. He nodded.  
  
"What about us?" X-23 asked, Sinister turned to them.  
  
"You will talk to Apocalypse and try to get him to join," Sinister answered.  
  
"Apocalypse! Are you sure you want them do this?" Deathstrike asked shocked.  
  
"Yes…they have what it takes," he answered. "Your goal will be to make them accept the alliance," he said facing them all. "Any questions?"  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Good…get started," after he left a lot of the people in the room started walking around.  
  
"Vertigo…you'll be going with me," Deathstrike told the girl.  
  
"But Mr. Sini…" she started.  
  
"Forget what he said the Nasty Boys are going to get Cain to join easily as soon as they mention Xavier. You need a bigger challenge,' she said and walked out being followed reluctantly by blond.  
  
"You guys try to get back here as soon as possible," White Queen told the Nasty Boys the nodded and left. She then turned to look at the MoE.  
  
"You three will go get Apocalypse…Psylocke you'll be coming with me to the inner circle."  
  
"But I thought…" Betts started.  
  
"You thought wrong," Emma cut in and looked at the other three. "Morph will tell you were you can find Apocalypse, get to him and get him to join. He'll be a lot of help," she said and walked away having Psylocke follow.  
  
"Later mates," she mumbled and telepathically said 'Good Luck'. The other watched them leave and turned to Morph who was waiting for them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
White Queen and Psylocke were walking towards a large building.  
  
"Um how come I'm coming with you?" Betts asked her mentor.  
  
"because we'll be doing something else to stall the X-men so they won't stop Rogue, X or Scarlet from doing whatever Apocalypse has in mind," she answered.  
  
"That doesn't really explain it," Betts said confused.  
  
"It will later," she answered and kept walking. Soon they got really close to it and noticed two woman were waiting and looked ready to attack. Once Emma got closer they put their guard down and waited for her to come closer.  
  
"Well Well Well…if it isn't Emma Frost," the one in all black said smirking.  
  
"White Queen" the other said and nodded towards her..  
  
"Selene" White Queen said looking at the woman in black. Then she turned to the one wearing red, "Red Queen" and nodded back at her.  
  
"What's the honor of this visit?" the one named Selene asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Sebastian…were is he?"  
  
"Inside with a new ally," Red Queen responded.  
  
"Really who?"  
  
"Lady Mastermind…you can call her a replacement since you hardly come around," Selene answered smirking again, Emma rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"And who is this?" Red Queen asked looking at Psylocke.  
  
"This is Elisabeth Braddock…also known as Psylocke…Betts meet Selene and Margali Szardos also known as Black Queen and Red Queen," Emma told her. The nodded to each other.  
  
"Take me to Sebastian…I must talk to him," White Queen demanded. Black Queen nodded and the four walked into the building.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue, Scarlet Witch and X-23 found themselves looking up at a Sphinx in the middle of a dessert in Egypt (don't ask how they got there cause I dunno lol).  
  
"So this Apocalypse guy is inside…right?" X-23 asked.  
  
"Morph told us he would be here," Scarlet Witch answered and walked alongside Rogue. They walked into the pyramid structure and looked around. There seem to be a lot of dust as if no one had been there in a long long while. X-23 suddenly got a scent though and her head flew up in alert. Scarlet Witch and Rogue also felt the prescience. Rogue walked around some pillars and they all saw something ran by one. Scarlet Witch used her power to trap him. He was a bald looking man with ,a markings on his face.  
  
"Are you Apocalypse?" Scarlet Witch asked not letting her hold on him disappear. The man didn't answer but looked at her straight in the eyes, Wanda started feeling dizzy. Lexa noticed this and gave the guy a big punch. Scarlet Witch shook her head slightly and her hold on the man got tighter.  
  
"I dare you to do that again?" she snarled.  
  
"Who are you?" A loud voice boomed. Everyone looked to were the voice had come from, it was a man that looked like he had come from an ancient Egyptian movie.  
  
"Are yah Apocalypse?" Rogue asked.  
  
"who wants to know?"  
  
"Ah'm Rogue…we're here tah deliver a message from Mr. Sinister," she said putting her hands in the air as sign that they didn't come to fight. Scarlet Witch let her hold on the other man go and she went to stand next to Rogue, on the other Side X-23 was also standing next to Rogue.  
  
"Would you like me to take care of them Lord Apocalypse?" the man asked.  
  
"No…what does Sinister want?" Apocalypse asked looking at Rogue.  
  
"He asks that you join forces with him…to defeat the X-men along with the BoM and Magneto's Acolytes," Rogue said watching him.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he heard the word X-men.  
  
"I would love to help but I fought with the x-men not to long ago and they drained me of my power," he said bitterly.  
  
"Is there anyway we can get it back?" Scarlet witch asked. Sinister looked at them.  
  
"Yes there are three artifacts that combined together make a miniature pyramid…the pyramid has ancient powers in it and only I know how to unlock the power within," he answered.  
  
"What if we get them…and as payment you join our alliance," X-23 spoke up. He looked at them, thinking about it and then gave a smirk.  
  
"Very Well…I must get some rest now but Mesmro will tell you were you can find the relics…if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask him…by the way I'm only giving you a day to do this if it's not done in that time you can forget our deal," Apocalypse said and then walked away leaving the girls with Mesmro.  
  
"You will find the relics in different location," Mesmro started and walked into a room with lots of computers and technology junk. He pushed a couple of letters on the key board and then a map showed up on a screen nearby.  
  
"The first is in a museum in Saudi Arabia…the second isn't far from here in another pyramid and the third can be at a mall in France."  
  
"a mall?" X-23 asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yes it's buried under it somewhere around the basement," he answered. They all shook their head knowing what they had to do. Rogue was going to speak when she got a telepath message from White Queen. Mesmro looked at her knowing she was getting a telepath message.  
  
Rogue snapped out of it and looked at Mesmro, "Now that we're in an alliance…would yah mind doing a little favor…it includes the X-men?" she asked. Mesmro started at her and answered…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm getting a very bad feeling Magnus," Prof. Xavier told the man standing next to him. All the X-men, BoM and Acolytes members were in the rec room. Mystique got a call earlier from Irene telling her to have all the mutants on their team inside the room because they would find what they were looking for.  
  
"What do you think Destiny meant?" Magneto asked the blue skinned woman. As if on cue the screen on the big computer in the room turned on and three little screens were shown. All had the news on.  
  
/Can I touch you, are you out of touch?/  
  
#We thought our problems were over as it seems that the force field around the pyramid has been gone for a while but now trouble has once again befallen this ancient pyramid as this young woman with unusual hair attacks police officers that are trying to prevent her from entering# the screen showed Rogue, she looked at the camera and seconds later got near a police car. She easily picked it up and threw it at the TV reporter and the cameraman. They got out of the way and the last thing the camera showed was Rogue smirking at the Camera.  
  
/I guess I never noticed that much/  
  
#It's 11 o'clock at night and we are here in front of the Museum of Ancient Secrets where a young woman clad in Red is attacking the body guards trying to make her way inside…she seems to have magical powers as her hands glow blue# the news reporter said and then the cameraman turned to the young woman only to show the Scarlet Witch. She was hexing a lot of people of out her way.  
  
/geranium lover, I'm live on your wire/  
  
The volume on that part of the screen turned down and another came up.  
  
#The mall is being attacked by a young woman with bluish black hair. Everyone is evacuating at a fast pace trying to get out of her way as it seems she is killing anyone in her way# the screen then showed X-23.  
  
"We must stop them!" Scott yelled.  
  
"We will, we must make group of three's and then you will go," Prof. X started but was stopped as another screen came up.  
  
/Come and take me, whoever you are/  
  
#We are here in the center of Bayville and what you are witnessing is a lot of Mutants that came out of nowhere attacking anything or anyone they can# Everyone looked at the new screen. On the screen you they saw the Nasty boys, White Queen, Psylocke, two unfamiliar woman, Deathstrike, Vertigo and to their surprise…Mesmro.  
  
Mastermind who had returned from an individual mission for the first time met the foes he had been told about by Magneto.  
  
"White, Red and Black Queen," he said out loud in surprise. (lol so many colored queens)  
  
"You know them Jason?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Yes…they belong to a group I was in…the Inner circle," he answered looking at the ancient sorceress.  
  
"I think we're going to have to postpone going after Rogue, Scarlet Witch and X-23 for now," Mystique mumbled.  
  
"X-men get dressed and get ready to leave," Strom told everybody and left the room being followed by almost everybody.  
  
"Gambit, Pyro, Quicksilver…come with me," Magneto commanded and walked outside to the backyard of the mansion. Before they walked outside the boys heard Mystique talking to Xavier.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" she asked annoyed watching them man on the wheelchair.  
  
"I am trying to contact Wolverine…I let him go to Canada for a while but we need him now…especially with X-23 around," he answered.  
  
Outside magneto was waiting patiently as the boys came out. He lifted his hand to the sky and three metal orbs were soon seen. They landed right in front of them making big holes in the ground.  
  
/she's a lot like you The dangerous type/  
  
"We will take care of the ones here but you three will go face one of the MoE's member and try to find out why they are attacking where they are…they must be looking for something, and with Mesmro here it must have something to so with Apocalypse." Saying that each guy walked into an orb and Magneto send them off.  
  
/She's a lot like you Come on and hold me tight /  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gambits orb landed an hour later in front of a Pyramid in Egypt.  
  
"Merde…la fille est probably gone by now," he said out loud and scanned the are around him. He walked in the pyramid not really caring to be quiet since he though whichever girl was here had probably left…but then he heard it…talking.  
  
/Inside angel, always upset/  
  
"Stupid bald…ugly face asshole. Couldn't he have been a little more specific…making meh look around this whole fucken pyramid for that stupid thing."  
  
Gambit stopped, he recognized the voice…it was Rogue's. He quietly stared walking towards the direction her echo was coming from. He stopped and hid behind an Egyptian pillar that looked a lot like Isis and peeked around to were he saw the Beautiful southern evildoer. Her trench coat was off and her back was facing him. She was throwing things over her shoulder. She finally stopped and brought an old looking block thing up.  
  
"Finally, stupid shit took a whole hour to find you," she mumbled to herself. Gambit felt it was time to finally make his presence known and quietly got out of his hiding spot. Rogue kept mumbling angrily to herself and didn't notice him walking closer and closer behind her. Then…  
  
/Keeps on forgetting that we ever met/  
  
"Chere…I didn't know you talked to yourself." Rogue spun around to look at Gambit who was a couple feet away.  
  
"Gambit?" she cried out surprised. He gave her a charming smile. "How long have yah been here…why are yah here?" she asked watching him.  
  
"Gambit's been 'ere for a while et he's here to make sure he's southern cheri stay's outta trouble."  
  
"Ah ain't yah cheri…and aren't yah the hero," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oui,' he said smirking at her, his red on black eyes focused intensely on her face.  
  
/Can I bring you out in the light?/  
  
"Well ah ain't leaving this pyramid without this…so if yah can be so kind and move out of the way…or am ah gonne havta move yah?"  
  
"Non Gambit tinks he'll stay right 'ere in front of such a tres belle femme," he answered and didn't move.  
  
"Than yah leave meh no choice," she said and put the relic down, then charged at him. Gambit took his bo staff out and blocked all the punches she was throwing at him. He took some cards out , charged them and threw them at her but she flew into the air and dodged them. They kept that up for a while and finally Gambit hit her with a card while she was in the air. Rogue fell onto the floor and Gambit walked towards her thinking she was hurt…of course Rogue being Rogue was fine but thought this was a good chance to finally beat him and get the hell out. She waited until he was close enough and then hit his legs making him trip, while he was trying to get up Rogue quickly straddled him so he wouldn't. He looked up at her and she looked down at him…  
  
"Ah like tah stay and play some more but unfortunately ah have places tah be," she said looking into his red on black eyes.  
  
"Dat's to bad chere," he said trying to get out of her grip but with failed because he couldn't overcome her super strength. He stopped struggling as he noticed her face was getting closer and as she got closer he remembered the night before…and what he had imagined before falling asleep.  
  
/My curiosity's got me tonight/  
  
Rogue had no idea why she was getting closer…except for the fact the she was physically attracted to the man under her and her raging hormones were taking over. (BWAHAHAH) Before she knew what she was doing she was in the crook of Gambit's neck running her tongue on his collar bone and then up to his check. Gambit was frozen stiff…he wasn't sure if this was really happening…but he did know he was getting excited.  
  
Rogue ran her tongue over his lips…then whispered "Good Night Gambit" and kissed his lips again. Gambit opened he mouth and responded to the kiss…and felt a big sense of déjà vu. That was the last thing he felt because soon after he fell unconscious. Rogue slowly opened her eyes…they were now green on black, she looked down at Gambits face. A look of confusion on her face…that kiss had felt so familiar. (coughsDENSEcoughs)  
  
She had absorbed him…but now that she had control over her power she could also decide what to absorb, and she had decided on his power. Something in the back of her head told her if she got his memories…she might see something she wouldn't like. She reluctantly got up and walked over to the relic. She picked it up and started walking away before she got to far she turned and gave Gambit one last glance.  
  
/She's a lot like you The dangerous type She's a lot like you Come on and hold me tight/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
/museum directors with high shaking heads/  
  
X-23 was walking around the mall, she had successfully found the basement in the mall and started making holes in the ground. After about two hours she finally found the stupid block looking thingie mabob. Rogue had called her seconds before to tell her that she was also done and that she'd be waiting at apocalypse. X-23 had told her that she would also be there soon. She looked around the mall and found that there was no one there. 'Guess I really freaked the shit out of people around here' she thought and figured that a bunch of cops would probably be waiting for her outside.  
  
She kept walking and passed the food court then walked a couple paces back and looked at the food court.  
  
"Hmm I can go for some food right now" she said to herself and walked over to a ice cream stand. She walked behind the counter and left the squared relic on the counter. She was thinking of what kind of flavor she wanted but stopped. Without looking back she said, "Quicksilver."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't kick everyone out of the mall to get some ice-cream," he said sitting on one of the tables in the food court. X-23 slowly turned to look at him and saw that he had caught sight of the relic. He ran towards it and held it in his hands.  
  
/They kick white shadows until they play dead/  
  
"And what would this be?"  
  
"None of you business now hand it over," she growled.  
  
"I don't think so," he said and started speeding around forgetting that X-23 could smell where he was going. X-23 watched as he teased her a bit by running circles around her and then finally got fed up and pulled her leg out so he would trip…which he did. Quicksilver went flying over the ice-cream stand counter and got up groggily. After clearing his head he looked at her and smirked.  
  
/They wanna crack your crossword smile/  
  
"What are you in the mood for?" he asked looking at the ice-cream and picking up a cone.  
  
She looked at him from head to toe and answered, "What I'm in the mood for…I can't have." Quicksilver stopped everything and dropped the cone…did X-23 just hit on him? He was in a daze he didn't notice X-23 creep up on him…until he felt himself being pushed out of the way towards one of the tables. He looked at X-23 after he bumped into a table and saw that she had that box looking thing she wanted.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what that's for?"  
  
"That's not something for you to be concerned about…me on the other hand…you should worry about," she said and charged at him leaving the ancient relic on the ice-cream counter. They both seem to know what they were planning next which made it very difficult to actually hit each other. X-23 finally got him off guard and set to hit him in a …VERY sensitive place. Luckily Quicksilver caught on to it at the last minute and blocked the hit. After blocking he disappeared from in front of her.  
  
X-23 looked in front of her where Quicksilver was less than a second ago. She was going to walk off and look for him but she felt something behind her.  
  
"You Bitch" a voice whispered into her ears making the little hairs on her neck rise. She quickly turned around and found herself face to face with the speed demon. Her chest was now touching his. Quicksilver looked at her eyes. She was wearing black eyeliner and blue mascara and her blue eyes were starting to hypnotists him. She was also looking at his sapphire eyes not sure of what to do…which was unlike her, Finally she found her voice.  
  
/Can I take you out for a while, yeah, yeah yeah yeah/  
  
"Oh Quicksilver…I love it when you talk dirty," she said in a sexy voice smirking up at him.  
  
That definitely got them out of the awkward moment. Especially since after she said that she brought her leg up and kicked him and he went crashing into the ice-cream stand. She then got the block thing and before he could get up she hit him on the head with enough force to knock him out. Quicksilver lay on the floor motionless and X-23 kneeled beside him. She checked his head injury to make sure he was ok…why she was doing it was the question on her head. She put him in a sitting position against the ice-cream stand and moved him away from most of the ice cream that was on the floor melted because of the crash. She was then going to leave but decided to do something else first.  
  
She got a piece of paper and cleaned some of the ice-cream mess around him leaving a message for him. She then got up and walked away from the food court making her way towards the entrance of the mall. While she was walking away she whispered the message.  
  
"Bye Bye cutie pie" (hmmm pie…PIEtro lol)  
  
/She's a lot like you The dangerous type She's a lot like you Come on and hold me tight, tonight/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scarlet Witch was in the Museum of Ancient Secrets…she had been walking around the place for a long time and was feeling really fed up with looking for the stupid triangle that would go on top of the two blocks X-23 and Rogue had collected. Both had called to tell her that they we're waiting.  
  
'Stupid Mesmro…why was the stupid description he gave that it was a triangle looking shape and it looked a lot like a top of a pyramid. Like that's actually helpful' she thought and rolled her eyes. She walked into the last exhibition and the only one she hadn't searched before. She finally found the stupid thing and broke the case it was in. She would have been more carefully but at the moment was pissed off that she took a long ass time to find it and the whole time it was in the first room she walked in. She hadn't searched it because she thought it would have been in a more special place…but NOOOOO there it was in the first room of the museum.  
  
She then started walking towards the back of the museum knowing that someone would be waiting for her in the front, cops or reporters trying to get a glimpse. She was in the last room and the exit was just a couple feet away when…  
  
/She's a lot like you The dangerous type/  
  
"Going somewhere shelia?" Scarlet Witch turned her head to the side and saw Pyro looking at her with a smirk on his face. From the looks of how comfortable he was, it seemed that he had been there for a while.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Nuthing…just came to see what it was you wanted to take from a very fancy museum."  
  
"How the hell did you even get here? We're hours away from New York."  
  
"Your dad has ways," Wanda's eyes narrowed hearing him call Magneto her father.  
  
"He doesn't deserve that title," she snarled. He looked at her and kept smirking, as if he liked how cold she was being. "What the hell is it with you?" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
/She's a lot like you Come on and hold me tight, tonight/  
  
"Your always smirking and it seems you never take me seriously…which is a very bad thing to do by the way."  
  
"I take you seriously…very seriously," he answered and looked at her body and then looked at her face.  
  
"Did you come here for something or just to check me out?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Both" he answered and jumped off the case he was sitting up. He took fire from his flamethrower out and it surrounded her causing her to be stuck in the middle of an inferno.  
  
She looked around…this was bad. Not because she wouldn't be able to get out or because she was scared of fire or anything like that. It was the fact that she didn't know where Pyro was. She could easily get out of the circle of fire by hexing a pathway threw but if she did that Pyro could jump her from any direction. She was so busy thinking about another way out she hadn't noticed Pyro had manipulated the fire and made a way to get threw and was now standing behind her. The fumes were getting to her and she started to feel dizzy. Suddenly the fire wall around her disappeared and she was caught off guard as Pyro pushed her making her bump into a museum wall. Before she could get her hands up to send a hex his way he some how had her pinned to the wall with both hands up…since she couldn't move her hands hexing him would be impossible.  
  
"You know what your problem is Scarlet," he whispered pressing himself to her. "Your to cold…you need something to warm you up," he said smirking suggestively. Scarlet Witch looked at him a little in shock…no one had ever dared to speak to her like that. She scared guys away and she loved it. But this guy…he was attracted to that…to her bitchiness . Bad thing was…he was totally turning her on by it. The way he had her pinned, the way he had spoken, she couldn't see his eye because of the goggles but she knew there was lust in them. This was bad…very bad…Scarlet Witch didn't give a damn about anything…unlike the others Rogue, Lexa and especially Betts would never be having the thoughts that were going around in her head…well they would but not towards the enemy.  
  
/She's a lot like you She's a lot like you/  
  
"And what…you want to be the one to heat me up flame boy?" she asked. He answered by kissing her on the mouth, Scarlet Witch opened her mouth and let him in letting their tongues play. She then broke it off and looked up at him…thinking.  
  
"Sorry Pyro…but I'm not that kind of girl," she said seriously…then she smirked, "but for you…I think I'll make an exception." Saying that her legs somehow ended up wrapped around his waist. Pyro wanted to do this…but he was having second thoughts and his faced showed it. Scarlet noticed and spoke.  
  
/Come on and hold me tight, tonight/  
  
"What is it your worried about…you want me!" she commented. He looked at her…she was right…so what was he suppose to do. The only he could, he lips softly touched hers and then it quickly grew to more than a kiss. They made out for a while, he had already released her hands and she was going all over the place with them. They went up to his head and got ready to remove the goggles (dun dun dun) but before they could come off her legs which were wrapped around his waist came down and dropped to the floor.  
  
"No" he said, she gave him a shocked look, had he just denied her?  
  
"The goggles Stay on," he lectured. Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes but soon found her legs wrapped around his waist once again. The first time she was pinned to the wall but now Pyro was carrying her and his back was now leaning on the wall, slowly he slid down it and was in a sitting position with her straddling his hips. They made out for a while but then she slyly took his orange uniform shirt off to show a very nice muscular chest. She attacked his neck licking and sucking on it and his collar bone. While she did this Pyro slid her red trench coat off then his hands traveled to the back of her thighs and went up to give her ass a nice squeeze making a moan come out of her red lips. The last thoughts in their heads before they went further were…  
  
'The boss send me here to stop her not to screw her…something tells me I'm gonna get in trouble…but I do that a lot anyways' Pyro thought…then forgot everything…including that he had a girlfriend. (BWAHAHAHAHAH…take that Amyro)  
  
'I'm going to hell…ok so I was already going to hell…Fuck Rogue is gonna kill me' Wanda thought as she kept sucking on Pyro's neck forgetting the consequences of it and forgetting everything else on her mind.  
  
/She's a lot like you The dangerous type She's a lot like you/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Psylocke was getting a break from the fight they were having with the X-men. She looked around watching everyone try to blow each other up, something that was confusing her was that Red, Black, and white Queen were all attacking a weird looking guy that had she had never seen before. He seemed to have known them since he spoke to them earlier. She looked away from them and found Vertigo fighting with Avalanche and Shadowcat was helping him…or more like yelling at him.  
  
Betts smirked at them, Vertigo wasn't attacking Avalanche with her power…she was attacking with her sexuality. She was throwing herself at the poor guy and Shadowcat was not looking happy about it. Psylocke walked towards their direction.  
  
"When you get tired of little girls…come see me," she heard Vertigo telling Avalanche and she though she saw steam coming out of Shadowcat's ears.  
  
"Sorry but If I wanted girls like the ones on your team I'd go to whore houses," he remarked.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa…hold it," Psylocke said standing next to Vertigo. "Never…and I mean never compare me, Rogue, Scarlet or X to that," she said looking at Vertigo. Before Vertigo could make a comeback Psylocke pointed her psychic knives at the blond. Vertigo got the message and left to start a fight with someone else.  
  
"Tell me Avalanche and ShadowCat are you guys going out?" Both blushed and said no. "then you really must stop this sexual tension between you…and stop thinking what your thinking," Psylocke said and tapped her head indicating that she could read what they were thinking. Their blushes got darker.  
  
"Being the sweet one of the MoE…I'm going to leave you alone so you can talk about it mates," she said and walked away from them. She started to walk towards Angel so she could attack him…or in his case save him from Vertigo.  
  
'Hmm wonder what the others are doing?' she thought to herself while throwing her psychic knives at toad who tried to jump her from behind as she reached Angel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scarlet Witch quietly dressed hoping not to wake the sleeping Pyro. She was looking for her bra which she couldn't find.  
  
'Fuck where is it…I need to get to apocalypse before the 24 hours are up' she thought to herself while looking around where both mutants had been lying. She finally found her bra and bended down to get it, when she stood up straight she found herself looking into a camera.  
  
'Good thing I deactivated those…or else someone would be getting a free show' she thought and turned to grab the triangle relic. She then made her way to the back door and looked at Pyro's naked form before walking out. 'later… flame lover'  
  
About an hour and a half later she was walking into the Sphinx. She walked into to a room and found everyone in it. X-23 and Rogue looked like they were bored out of their minds.  
  
"Sorry for being late," she called out as they looked up at her. Apocalypse showed up and grabbed the relic from her.  
  
"At least your on time," he said and walked to were the other two relics were. Wanda walked to were Lexa and Marie were standing. X-23 looked at Scarlet Witch very curiously.  
  
"Wanda…you smell like sweat."  
  
"I had a tough battle with Pyro…he's harder to beat then we give him credit."  
  
"Must have been intense cause I smell him all over you," X-23 said looking into her eyes. Rogue looked at both of them and noticed something hanging out of out of Wanda's trench coat pocket.  
  
"What's this?" she asked and pulled it out…it was Wanda's bra. Both X-23 and Rogue looked at Scarlet Witch with their jaws almost hitting the ground.  
  
"Wanda what does this me…" before Rogue could ask and Lexa could start her questioning all of them looked towards Apocalypse who was putting the triangle relic on the others to make it a pyramid. They didn't get to finish talking because they got blinded by a bright light.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"And the alliance is complete," Morph said looking at the screens in front of them, each showed exactly what Sinister wanted to see. Sinister looked at the screens next to Morph and smiled evilly. 'Things are going as planned' he thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: AND SINITER'S ALLIANCE IS COMPLETE BWAHAHAHAHAHA…lol anyhoo so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I never right again!!!!!! Ok again ignore dramatic author lol…I'm getting stressed over the fact I have to go back to school tomorrow. Anyhoo hope Wanda and John weren't OOC…I don't know much about the inner circle so if any of the people I mentioned aren't in it…sry and blame it on the website I went to lol ;D So hope u guys enjoyed and hope u review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	10. All things revealed

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Sry u didn't like the Jonda...hmm she does love him...she just doesn't know it yet lol. I'm glad i kept Rogue a little in character. Sorry about the song choices in this chap, i have a feeling yur not gonna like anyhoo ya i know what you mean about school it really suxs and i've only been there 3 days lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
crazyspaceystracey- ;D I always think that Jonda sex would be pretty wild too lol ;D OHHHHHH student/teacher fic lol...that sounds soooo interesting ;D you have to tell me when you post it...PLEASE!!!! LOL Wanda breaks rules so she just gave in to her lust and forgot all about Betsy's rule lol...anyhoo i hope u like this chap and Thanks so much for reviewing...I know your a BIG (if not the biggest) Jonda fan on and i'm honored you liked ;D  
  
ishandahalf- Sexual Tension...who can resist lol ;D ahhh have some hope for the X-men...i'm not done with the twist and turns lol (hint hint). Hmmm ROMY is so close...yet so far lol that's funny. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau- LOL i loved the MoE watching the ROMY kiss as if it were a movie ;D that was funny lol ;D I loved Romy making out during the battle...it was sooo Romantic ;D lol or maybe not since she did knock him out lol...but it was cute ;D lol Wanda was a naughty girl lol...but like you said 'she got the job done'. It's Ok you like the Jonda more lol...you just can't resist those two...but aren't you glad i got you into them now? lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
soulstress- LOL hmmm I have no answer to way Lex doesn't just figure out Pietro's Quicksilver...ahhh that's my blooper lol...hmm let's say he changes his hair style or something lol...so sry about that hmmm...or i can make X-23 blind lol. Yup the bad peeps are assembled...but i'm gonna throw a curve ball soon so look out for it...LOL JONDA was fun. I'm glad that was a surprise cause it tells me i'm not that predictable hehe, I hate amyro yuck lol. Betsy is funny lol and i was though Kitty was the hyper possessive type too lol...poor lance ;D ROMY is funny cause they're so close and they don't know it lol anyway about Remy when he's in uniform his hair is in the mushroom hairstyle, when he's not in costume his is shoulder length so i'm hoping that kinda throws Rogue off lol. Believe me people will be kicking themselves VERY VERY SOON. I'm glad you liked the breakfast scene, i like throwing Humor in each chap ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DemonRogue13- I'm glad you loved ; Hopefully you'll love this one too ;D  
  
lancitty92- It's ok you didn't review the last chap...i'm just glad u read it since it was dedicated to you ;D I'm glad you liked the Lancitty, Jonda and Romy ;D i'm not sure when i'll add another Lancitty scene but i'll try just for you ;D lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
enchantedlight- LOL Rogue is REALLY dense...actually maybe she's not...you'll see what i'm talking about later lol ;D Yup Wanda got her grove on...that was fun to write lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Stalker Gal- I'm glad you like the story and the couples...me loves the pairings too...they're just sooo cute lol ;D Hope u like this chap and you keep enjoying ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker- LOL how did you know John hadn't screwed Amara yet? lol glad u liked all the different scences and stuff. LOL Betts is definetly straight forward...i like to think she's the wise one of the MoE. lol I don't know if i'll be causing pain towards Jott...maybe some but not a lot. The alliance isn't as tough as you think (hint hint). lol i'm soo glad you liked the chap...hope u think this one's OK ;D  
  
Freak87- Well Remy wouldn't have noticed Rogue's image inducer cause it look like an ordinary watch...as for her...hmm she's just blind lol ;D lol it would have been funny if they found out right after they had slept together...but i guess i want that to be more drama than funny. Don't worry the dense stops this chap ;D I love X-23 and that line lol...she's fun to write. AHHH i got out of my ap calc class...i felt i was wayyyy unprepared so i made them change me to Algebra 2 since it was what i was suppose to be taking, but thanks for answering the questions ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Pyro Lady- LOL no John isn't going to tell Amara anything...hehehe he's a naughty lil boy. Thanks for the website ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
IvyZoe- LOL yup guess the lust took over for Jonda lol...aw man i should have though about that (Magneto looking at the tape) Bwahahahaha that would have been EVIL lol. Yup Remy moved her watch while they were busy doing u know what lol ;D I love the couples...they are just tooo cute...there probably won't be much Anlocke but I'll try ;D Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven- LOL glad u liked ;D hope u think this one's OK  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- Evil's the best lol ;D Hmm well since Rogue's evil and she hadn't met apocalypse before so just make pretend that the X-men defeated him in some other way. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Heven- Lol glad u liked ;D yay Wanda got lucky lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Arain Rowan- LOL...hmm sinister is not a geniuse he was talking about the fact that apocalypse joined lol...he did not see Jonda getting thier freak on and if he did had he'd get mad (hint hint 4 future chap) ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap  
  
charice- I see Betts as the nicest one, she's also the wisest, the other are full of more pain and anger...anyhoo i'm glad you loved it hope u like this chap  
  
lutteur- Lol i need some evilness in the story lol...but i'm glad you liked chap 8 and 9 ;D hope u like this chap 2 ;D  
  
Spunkypippy- Lol don't worry i plan to finish this fic...but don't blame me if it starts to sux ;D anyhoo thanks for thinking i'm 'great' lol me loves being loved lol ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap.  
  
DazzlinShorty- You no longer have to worry my frined...Wolverine will make his first cameo this chap and ruin EVERYTHING Bwahahahaha lol...hope u like ;D  
  
Rouge07- LOL /blushes/ gee thanks for thinking my writing isn't crap. I like Rogue as a bad girl too...it makes them cuter lol ;D Thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
AN: Hello my lovely reviewers and Readers ;D Thanks for the reviews...me loves them a lot :) I'm sure you all know what this chap is gonne be about since the title just yells it out lol...so i hope you guys enjoy and review :)  
  
======= Chapter 10 =======  
  
(Wednesday…Lunch)  
  
Wanda and Rogue were going to go see John and Remy since they hadn't seen them since Friday…or in Rogue's case Saturday. For the past couple of days they had been doing MoE stuff, which stopped them from going to see them.  
  
"What excuse are you going to make up to explain to Remy why you haven't come to see him?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Just because I haven't seen him doesn't mean I haven't talked to him," Rogue answered.  
  
"Really? When? Usually you've been going to sleep right after our fights the X-men."  
  
"I call Remy before I go to sleep…anyway it seems he's been busy too…wonder why?" Rogue asked no on in particular.  
  
"Maybe he's got another girl hidden somewhere," Wanda commented shrugging. Rogue rolled her eyes at the response…she didn't think that was it…or more liked hoped. But in a way it would be Ok…because after all she had kissed a guy she shouldn't have. They both walked in to find the boys with their elbows on the counter…they both seemed very deep in thought.  
  
"Hey" Wanda said out loud making both boys look at them startled.  
  
"Mon amor," Remy said getting up and walking towards Rogue.  
  
"Hey," she whispered and soon both their lips were touching, this would usually annoy Wanda but she ignored them and walked over to John who stayed sitting down.  
  
"Waz up Wendy?"  
  
"Not much," she answered and sat down where Remy had been a couple minutes ago. Both looked at 'Anna' and Remy, the lovebirds went to their usual…the storage room. Probably to do their couple thing…anyway they left John and 'Wendy' alone.  
  
"So why haven't you shelia's come by a lot this week?" he asked.  
  
"We've been busy." He smirked.  
  
"Actually it's a good thing you haven't been coming…this is the first day we've worked this week," he answered. Wanda looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Really…well what have you been doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere special…we've also been busy," he answered throwing her answer back at her, she rolled her eyes and that's when she noticed it...something red on his neck around the collar bone area.  
  
"I'm not surprised," she said and moved her hand up to his neck and touched the spot. She rubbed on it and noticed something was coming off…he was a hiding the hickey with make-up. She perked an eyebrow at him. "You and Amara been busy?" she asked. John didn't answer…he blushed and kept quiet. She took that as a yes. After that both got very quiet and stood in an awkward silence.  
  
'Why the hell does it bug me?' Wanda asked herself. 'I mean they're going out so it shouldn't bug me that he got it from her…so if I know that why am I still bothered?'  
  
'Maybe because you know you like him as more than a friend' a voice answered…it was her conscience.  
Wanda looked up and stared into John's blue eyes…they were so captivating…she felt that she would always be able to recognize them…no matter what.  
  
'Okay…so maybe I do like John as more than a friend…maybe I've always have, but I've made up my mind that I won't interfere with his relationship with Amara…and especially now after seeing that' she thought to herself looking at his hickey. 'Oh well maybe someday…if I can't have John at least I have Pyro…Pyro' she thought. She liked him…if she didn't she wouldn't have done what she did…but still…he wasn't john (lol won't she be surprised). She did have to admit that she enjoyed it and he was cute, even though she had no idea how he looked without the goggles. They had met every night after that night…to fight of course but they couldn't help but blush every time they were near each other. Thinking about that made Wanda give a small smile…then she also thought about the reaction given by her friends.  
  
======= Flashback =======  
  
The MoE walked into the house after leaving Apocalypse sphinx…inside Betts, Emma and Yuriko were waiting.  
  
"How was the mission?" Emma asked.  
  
"Great" answered Scarlet Witch and then hurried upstairs.  
  
"Did apocalypse decide to join?" Deathstrike asked.  
  
"Yeah" X-23 answered and Rogue and herself ran after Wanda.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling something has happened?" Emma asked Yuriko. Betts looked at both adults then ran after her comrades.  
  
"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Lexa's voice could be heard from outside of Wanda's room.  
  
"Wanda what were you thinking?" Rogue added. Betts opened the door and looked at them.  
  
"Hey guys…what happened?" she asked confused.  
  
"Scarlet slept with Pyro," X-23 blurted out. Psylocke looked at her in shock.  
  
"Well…at least this proves she admits she feels something towards him," she said trying to calm things down.  
  
"Ahh whatever…this is giving me a headache…I'm going to my room," Lex said and walked out the room.  
  
"You okay luv?" Betts asked not sure why she was asking.  
  
"Yeah," Wanda answered and then ran after Lex.  
  
"Are you going to scream at me too?" Wanda asked looking at Rogue who was the only one there.  
  
"No…ah'm just confused on how yah let this happened," she said and sat on her (Wanda's) bed.  
  
"I don't know…it just happened…as if I couldn't control myself. One minute I was trying to get my arms free the next my legs were wrapped around his waist," Wanda said looking lost.  
  
"Was he any good?" Rogue asked after lots of minutes of silence. Wanda looked at her and slowly little smirks appeared on both their faces.  
  
"Well?" Rogue asked again.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," she answered coping her words from earlier that day. After some talking Rogue left and Betts walked in.  
  
"So did you figure out what's up Lex's ass?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah…and it's not you but some one closely related."  
  
"Quicksilver"  
  
"Yup…it seems she hit on him today," Betts said and gave a small smile. "She's not mad at you…she's mad at herself and unfortunately she decided to take her anger out on you. She should be fine and ready to make fun of you in the morning."  
  
"How did you find out…I'm sure she didn't tell you?"  
  
"I waited till she was sleeping then dug through her head…she's to stubborn to admit she has a teeny crush on him…" Betts answered and then started walking out the door. "I'm dead tired so I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Bye" Wanda said and watched her leave she then got in bed and thought about what she had done seconds later she got up and headed to her bathroom.  
  
"I need a cold shower," she mumbled closing the door behind her.  
  
======= End Flash back =======  
  
Wanda sighed and looked in front of her, John was deep in thought…'probably think about Amara' she thought.  
  
John was thinking about Amara and the hickey on his neck.  
  
'Bloody make-up doesn't hide the hickey for more than an hour' he cursed to himself. He looked up to look at Wendy who seemed to be in lala land. He wanted to tell her that the hickey wasn't given to him by Amara…but he couldn't really say 'No I cheated on my girlfriend with this hot mutant girl…anyway I'm wearing make up so Amara doesn't find out so lets keep hush-hush…by the way now that I've officially become unfaithful to my girlfriend would you like to go out on a date?'  
  
Nope he would look like a total ass…and in a way he was. He had a beautiful girlfriend who cared a lot about him…yet he was thinking about asking the girl in front of him out. He had wanted to for a while but he decide he didn't want to break Amara's heart by dumping her, and to make things worse he HAD cheated on Amara…with the enemy no less. 'Scarlet witch' he thought. She was gone when he woke up, after quickly getting dressed he made his way to the Magneto's orb. When he had gotten to the x-mansion he hadn't told anyone…finally he had cracked and told Gambit who had given him props. He was confused…he had done something with Scarlet Witch that he hadn't even done with Amara…why was the only question about that on his mind. Yup Yup Yup…his life was full of complications…he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Did he want the good girl (Amara), the dangerous one (SW), or did he want someone he felt comfortable with (Wendy). He sighed and looked up at Wendy who was staring back at him, both were quiet and just looked at each other's eyes.  
  
Words weren't needed at the moment.  
  
======= X-ietro =======  
  
/Just hit me up when you need  
  
Sex, endo and Hennessey  
  
Won't you just put it on me  
  
Undress on yo company  
  
(Come on baby) Put it on me  
  
Relax and come chill with me  
  
Kick back I got what you need  
  
Won't you just put it on me  
  
(Come on baby) Put it on me  
  
Fuck everybody let's just go  
  
(Come on baby)  
  
We can get drunk, have some fun and blow some smoke  
  
(Come on baby) My spot is close, c'mon lets roll  
  
(Don't trip) I'll keep it on a low, ahh/  
  
Lexa finished singing the song as Pietro stopped Lance's jeep in front of a cliff's edge. She looked around wondering why they were there…usually they just went to a fast food restaurant and eat will cursing around the streets. Her questions were answered when he brought up a picnic basket out of the back seat.  
  
"Wow a picnic…what's the occasion?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing…I have a lot on my mind and I just thought ditching the rest of school and staying here for a while would clear my thoughts…you in or do you want me to drive you back to school?"  
  
She gave him a small smile, "I can use a day off Math." She turned to look at the beautiful ocean in front of her, for some reason looking at it and being with Pietro made her feel save, peaceful, relaxed. She turned to look at him.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" she asked looking at his thoughtful expression. He looked at her but didn't answer.  
  
There were a lot of things going on in his mind. Crystal being one of them, cheerleading practice had been changed to after school again so she was free during lunch. Yet there he was, in front of a beautiful ocean view with someone who wasn't his girlfriend. He had been lying to Crystal for a week now…telling her he was going off campus with the guys, but no he had been going off campus with Lexa and he didn't want to stop. He finally admitted to himself that he liked her, she had a great body but that wasn't what he liked the most about her…it was her personality he guessed. She could be sweet and lovable one minute and then completely change to a darker side…being wild and careless. He also liked talking to her…it was easy, he felt like he could tell her anything…maybe soon he would tell her he was a mutant.  
  
Crystal was the average blond cheerleader, perky and high-spirited. Always called him just to say hi and that kind of stuff. He liked her…well duh he was going out with her but he had to admit he wanted something darker…  
  
X-23...she annoyed the hell out of him and she knew it…she also loved it, but that's the reason he liked doing it to her. It was like revenge. She confused him though…sometimes she'd be annoying the crap out of him and trying to kill him, then she'd change to a sexy seductress acting as if she wants him…but was she really acting. He had to admit that he found her attractive and for some reason especially when she was mad and determined to kick his ass. Every time that happened her face would become sharper and her eyebrows would perk up making her eyes sharper too. A smirk would appeared on her face…she just looked so confident and in a way it said to him 'Come and get me'. Pietro shook that though away and looked at Lexa who was looking at him with her eyebrows perked, he would have though she looked at lot like X-23 but of course she didn't have the midnight hair, blue eyes, or the confidant smirk on her face. Anyway she was looking at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's nothing very important," he answered and got a 'yeah right look from her'.  
  
"Fine…it's my sister."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"We fight a lot."  
  
"So…the girls I live with are like my sisters and we fight a lot. Believe it or not that's normal with siblings," Lexa answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"No our fighting is more…intense"  
  
"What you wrestle?"  
  
"No dumbass…yeah it's physical but it's also emotional."  
  
"Did you do something to upset her?"  
  
"Yeah but that was a long time ago…before I could really do anything, Why can't she just get over it?"  
  
"She's a girl…we're very emotional."  
  
"So what can I do to make her stop hating me?"  
  
"I don't think she hates you…you just need to let her cool down. Stop fighting with her…maybe apologize."  
  
"You try doing that while she's trying to hex you," he mumbled to himself very lowly.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"I said I'd give it a try."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Pietro hesitated in answering. "No…actually…I'm having girl trouble." Lexa started at him and waited for him to continue. After he didn't she got annoyed and asked the questions.  
  
"What? Trouble in paradise with your girlfriend?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You don't like her anymore?"  
  
"No that's not it."  
  
"You…like someone else besides your girlfriend?" he stayed quiet and that was a good enough answer for her.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is…the only thing I'm certain of is that I'm attracted to her."  
  
"Attraction to the opposite sex is also normal," she said sounding like a shrink.  
  
"But I don't want to be attracted to them."  
  
"Wow there's more than one?" she asked smirking at him. To say she wasn't enjoying this would be a lie.  
  
"Shut-up…are you going to try and help or what?"  
  
"OK OK I'm all ears. Do they have anything in common with Crystal?"  
  
"No…not really"  
  
"Then what attracts you to them other then physical appearance…cause if that's all your interested you don't have anything to worry about except for me calling you shallow."  
  
"I don't know…actually I don't know them very well at all. One acts like a total bitch most of the time and the other seems to be an Angel except for a couple times…but looks can be deceiving."  
  
"You are so confused…how can you like to three girls that are the opposite of each other? That even confuses me," Lexa said looking confused.  
  
"You're suppose to be helping," Pietro mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to them and try to figure out why you like them, you especially have to talk to your girlfriend because what's the point of being in a relationship if you're not honest with yourselves. Just tell her you find other woman attractive…I mean it's not like she's being a saint, she probably looks at other guys too."  
  
"I doubt that," he answered egotistically.  
  
"Your so full of yourself…anyway are you going to listen to me or what?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah" he answered looking at her, "You know I never knew you could be so…"  
  
"Cute, sexy, loving, adorable, sweet, kind, caring," she said trying to guess the word he was going to say.  
  
"Clever"  
  
"That's the word you picked…even after all those things I said. Oh well I'll take it especially since complements from you are rare," she said smirking. They stayed quiet for a long time and just looked out in the ocean.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen' Lexa thought…or thought she thought (lol).  
  
"What do you mean?" Pietro asked turning to look at her. Lexa blushed at the fact she had spoken out loud, that moment was definitely a bad time for her intuition to kick in.  
  
"Nothing," she said nervously. He looked at her strangely and the started the car. Lexa turned up the volume and soon did what she always did when she was in a car with Pietro…she sang along with the song. She turned Pietro and started singing to him.  
  
/Sunshine I can call you my baby boy  
  
You can call me your baby girl  
  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
  
I can be your sunshine!  
  
I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl  
  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
  
I can be your sunshine!/  
  
Pietro gave her one last look before driving off… 'One down two to go' he though thinking that he had found what he liked about Lexa.  
  
======= ROMY =======  
  
It was quiet…too quiet and that was unusual for them. They had stopped fooling around and now Rogue was just enjoying the feeling of being in Remy's arms.  
  
"So petite you free Saturday? I was thinking we could go on a date," Remy whispered into her ear. 'Anna' giggled as his breath hit her ear.  
  
"Sorry Rem…but we already have plans."  
  
"Oh what you gonna do?"  
  
"Um…where going to a museum," Rogue answered knowing how lame she sounded but it was true…ok so they weren't going to see the stupid ancient stuff there…they were going to steal something but at least she was being honest. Remy perked an eyebrow but then let the subject drop and started kissing her neck. Rogue gave a quick peek at her watch to make sure they had enough time for what he was feeling like doing (;D lol). Twenty minutes left…this should be fun.  
  
======= Anlocke =======  
  
Betts and Warren were eating at the little café they'd gotten used to going to. Betts looked at him as he ate, he was to busy eating to notice though. While she watched him she evaluated what she though about him.  
  
"He's definitely different than any other guy I've ever met. He's sweet, kind, caring, and he a perfect gentleman. Not even once I have caught him trying to grope me or anything like that. I might actually want to keep this one' she though and smiled at the thought. Warren who had looked up at the time saw her smile and asked "What?'  
  
"Nothing…it's just this feels so nice," she commented.  
  
"What does? Eating here for the billionth time?"  
  
"Yeah…that and us," she said shyly. 'Ok what's wrong with me…I don't get shy' Betts though to herself.  
  
"Elisabeth…I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well…we've been going out on dates for a long time now…and well I was wondering if you wanted to…become official," he mumbled the last part.  
  
Betts smiled at him and answered by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
======= X-ietro =======  
  
Hours later (but school is going on)  
  
Pietro and Lexa were just walking around the park sidewalk. Lexa rolled her eyes, 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked Pietro what was bugging him' she though as he was still talking…it seemed like he never shuts up. He was now talking about a friend who hardly took showers and how awful it was living with his stench…not to mention that he (toad not pietro lol) had developed a small crush on his sister. She looked up at his face and occasionally shook her head to make it look like she was listening when really she was thing about other stuff.  
  
'Shit stupid Omega Red' she thought. Omega Red had heard that the MoE was very powerful and had asked Sinister to make them go on a mission to prove it. So now on Saturday they had to a museum and steal a well-guarded artifact, that's the reason they had been missing from school for couple of days…they were planning how to do it without getting caught or thinking of stuff to knock the security guards out. Anyway the night before they had come up with a good plan. They would go to the museum as civilians then hide out while the closed getting themselves locked inside after they were closed and only the night security guards would be there. The only thing they had to worry about now was that they X-men, BoM or that the Acolytes didn't ruin the party.  
  
'Hmm…Quicksilver' the biggest reason she didn't want to feel anything towards him but hatred was Wanda, she had told them about what had happened and even though it was such a long time ago Wanda was still hurting. Funny how she would talk about how much she hated them but she had never said her brother's true name…oh well probably isn't that important. Then there was also Rogue…she hated Mystique more than she hated everyone else. She also had a great dislike towards the brotherhood members…they had know what she was up to and they hadn't done anything to stop her…they were just as guilty as she was. It's not a good idea to fall for someone two of you closest friends hate…but unfortunately she had figured out she liked Quicksilver more than she led on. 'There's nothing to do but wait to see what happens' were her last thought about him and their other enemies.  
  
She tuned to look at Pietro who was still at it…she had to give a small smile though. 'Who knew he was such a chatterbox…I guess the trouble's gonna be shutting him up now'. She kept looking at him and then couldn't help it…she stared at him from head to toe. 'To bad he has a girlfriend…he's cute…he's friendly…he's social…never boring…everything I look for in a guy' They were now walking by a little building and Pietro kept talking, he was also starting to get on Lex's nerves…she couldn't take it anymore she did the one thing she thought could shut an guy up.  
  
Pietro found himself pinned to the brick building they were passing by…Lex was less than an inch away, suddenly he felt soft lips on his. He licked her lips making hers part, they explored each others mouth but Lexa pulled away. She looked up at him in shock and then walked away towards the jeep.  
  
'SHIT…okay maybe doing that was the wrong way to shut him up…at least it worked though. Damn it…STUPID STUPID STUPID' she scolded herself. After hearing him start walking behind her she couldn't help but think, 'He deepened the kiss…wonder what that could mean'  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
Saturday  
  
The girls were split up inside the museum, two of them were in the upstairs portion and the other two were downstairs. It was 9:58...two minutes until closing time. Lexa was upstairs in the eating section finishing the food rogue had told her to buy to make pretend she was tourist. She was deep in thought thinking about Pietro…things had gotten really awkward between them after the kiss…but what could she do about it. A security officer interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ms. I'm afraid we're closing"  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry…I'll just get out of your way" she answered and got up throwing the trash away. She then followed the crowd leaving and when she made sure no one was watching she hid behind a pillar. Unlike the rest of her teammates she wouldn't have to find a hiding spot because she would be able to sniff the guards coming around and easily escape them with out being noticed. She quickly took a peek and looked over to the restroom are to see a brunette walk inside…she smirked. "Rogue"  
  
Rogue walked into the ladies room…she couldn't think of anywhere to go so she slowly flew to the ceiling and waited for a guard to come and make sure no one was in a stall. After he would leave they would strike.  
  
Downstairs a guard was escorting people out of the Egyptian exhibit. Wanda quickly snuck way from the crowd and found herself looking at an empty opened mummy case. She made sure no one was looking and carefully got in.  
  
'Sinister is gonna owe me big…and he's just lucky there's no dead person in here' she thought and then felt something slowly crawl up her arm. Her eyes widened 'I'm not gonna have a goodnights rest tonight' she though and started shaking her hand slowly trying to get whatever it was off.  
  
Betts was also downstairs but unlike the others she was dressed in a security guard uniform. She watched as people left the building and a man locked the door up then put up the closed sign. He walked over to her and looked her from head to toe.  
  
"You new around here?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"What are you suppose to be working on?"  
  
"Security cameras sir"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Making sure the door were locked…I'll be going now," she said walked away reading his mind to make sure he had bought it. She then walked towards the main security room when she walked in the real people in charged were going to ask who she was but before they could Betts hit them with mind bolts and they quickly fell to the ground (I have no idea what the mind bolts do…lol anyone care to explain?)  
  
After locking them up in a nearby room she went to the computer screens and turned all the cameras off along with any alarms that could be triggered. She then got up and closed the door locking it so no one would e able to get in.  
  
'Time to play' she called out to the others. Reluctantly they all got out of their hiding spots and went towards their destination.  
======= X-men =======  
  
"The MoE is at the Bayville Museum as we speak" Prof X told all the young mutants in the rec room.  
  
"Shouldn't we go stop them?" Teachers pet Scott Summers asked.  
  
"No…I want all the X-men to stay and train for a war that is approaching…according to Destiny," Xavier answered and then looked at Magneto.  
  
"You however…"Magneto started and looked at the BoM and his Acolyte members. "Will go and stop them…now," as soon as he finished they all started moving to leave.  
  
"Aren't you two going?" Prof. X asked Mystique and Magneto, the both shook their head 'NO'.  
  
"I think that trying to get Wolverine here is more important," Eric said and Xavier nodded.  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
The girls were in front of a case surrounded with velvet ropes.  
  
'Guess this thing really is special' Lexa thought but didn't really understand why…it looked like a normal gold bracelet…ok so it was thicker than normal but whatever. The others soon got there too.  
  
"Betts did yah turn the alarms off?" Rogue asked the raven-haired girl (just in case you don't know…they're not in uniform).  
  
"Yup" Rogue nodded and she walked over to the case, she tried lifting it up but found that it was actually pretty heavy, before she ask for help Lexa face shot up and looked around.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Security guards"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Why don't you get that, I'll handle the guards," she said.  
Telling the others to handle the case.  
  
"Nuh-uh…take a buddy luv," Betts said and nodded her head towards Lexa.  
  
"Betts I don't need anyone to come with me…I am capable of handling myself and your forgetting I can kick major ass…including yours," Wanda ended with a smirk.  
  
"Just take her with yah Wanda," Rogue said and turned to look at the case.  
  
"Fine…come on you big baby."  
  
"I am NOT a baby," Lexa told her.  
  
"You're the youngest of us which makes you the baby," Wanda answered knowing she was getting of the young girls nerves.  
  
"Whatever" Lexa countered.  
  
Rogue and Betts rolled their eyes as the other two walked away and their voices became whispers. They soon got back to work and Betts helped Rogue with the case.  
  
Lexa and Wanda walked around looking for the security guards that Lexa had caught scent of.  
  
"So where are they?" Wanda asked annoyed.  
  
"Wait" was the annoyed reply. 'Weird…I can't catch the scent of anything…I've noticed this has happened a lot…especially when I'm at school. I wonder if there's something wrong with me?' Lexa asked her self as Wanda walked ahead of her and turned a corner. Soon Lexa did to but regretted it, the BoM and Acolytes were in front of them. Lexa stood on Wanda's right and stood still…not knowing if they were going to find out whom they really were.  
  
"YOU!" Quicksilver said to Wanda…and gave a surprised look at seeing Lexa there.  
  
'Shit he recognizes Wanda' Lexa thought…that was shocking but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
  
"Pietro" Wanda spit his name out like poison. After a minute of silence from everyone in the room Lexa spoke.  
  
"Pie…Pietro?" she stuttered. Quicksilver looked at her then looked down at the floor.  
  
"Uh…hey Lexa," he said softly…Lexa looked at him in shock…he didn't know…he had recognized Wanda because she was his sister but he didn't know…what she now knew…she had kissed the enemy. Wanda was in shock too, 'Pietro knows Lexa? Well of course he knows her but he knows her as X-23...how does he know the real her?' she questioned herself. Then it hit her…that guy Lexa talked a lot about…the one she went to lunch with…it was…No it couldn't be.  
  
"Oh Lex…I'm sorry" Wanda said and looked at her young friend who seemed to still be in shock. Pietro looked confused…okay he was already confused. His sister was in front of him looking different than her usual appearance…and she knew Lexa…this was weird. He was also confused that Wanda had apologized for something. He looked at Lexa.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Do you have something against mutants? He asked thinking that was the reason for her silence.  
  
"This is nothing to do with you being a mutant," Lexa snapped.  
  
"Actually it sorta does," Wanda commented. Before Lexa could respond she was pinned to the wall she was next to by an unknown person. She looked up into his eyes and her scent senses suddenly came back. Her eyes narrowed…Weapon X. Wanda watched as her friend struggled against a man she had never seen before.  
  
Lexa tried getting out of his grasp but couldn't…that's when she noticed that his grip was on her watch…if he takes it off her cover would be blown.  
  
"He has my watch," she called out to Wanda. Wanda eyes widened in realization and started walking towards them…she was so close she could probably touch the man but something caught her attention…someone had called out to her.  
  
"Wendy stay away from him…he's dangerous." Wanda looked up at the voice…Pyro just called her Wendy. She started at him confused…but then with narrowed eyes turned t the man that had Lex pinned.  
  
"Wendy don't get closer."  
  
"Why the hell are you calling her Wendy?" Pietro asked looking at Pyro, Pyro gave him a confused look but then turned to look at 'Wendy'.  
  
'Wendy's' hand started to glow blue and soon the man was glowing as well. She then threw her hand at the opposite wall and the man went flying crashing into it. Wanda heard a 'click' and slowly turned to look at Lexa before looking at her friend something on the floor caught her eye…Lexa's watch. She looked up at Lexa…she was staring down at her watch…with blue eyes and her hair was a midnight blue. She then slowly looked up and met sapphire eyes…Wanda's.  
  
Soon her gaze turned to similar eyes. Pietro was starting back at her, no longer confused…but shocked. They girl he had become closed to…someone he considered a best friend…the girl he had shared a kiss with three day's before…she was…X-23.  
  
/And I know I never knew you/  
  
Everything was quiet.  
  
Lexa slowly bended down and grabbed the watch that was near her feet…her eyes never left his. She then put it on and pressed the blue button once, she was back to the way he (Pietro) knew her. She then pressed it again; her midnight hair was back…along with her X-23 outfit. Pietro looked at her…she was no longer Lexa…now she really was X-23.  
  
Wanda started at both not knowing what was happing between them but then she moved to look at Pyro.  
  
He had called her Wendy.  
  
With a small flick of her wrist the straps on Pyro's goggles snapped and fell to the ground. Wanda eyes widened…thoughts she had earlier in the week come back to her.  
  
'She felt that she would always be able to recognize them…no matter what'  
  
/Your mind your pain I will melt your winter tears/  
  
'John'  
  
"GUYS we have the loot!" Betts said walking into the room and stopped when she saw what was going on. Rogue was close behind an also stopped at the sight of them.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Betts asked telepathically seeing as Lexa was in full X-23 uniform. She got no answer so went digging into their minds. She turned to look at Rogue with a worried look.  
  
'What?' Rogue asked.  
  
'Um…Wanda just found out that John is Pyro and Lexa just found out that the guy she's been going to lunch with is Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver' was the response she got…making her jaw open.  
  
Rogue looked at all the people in the room, from her ex members on the BoM, to the acolytes, to her friends who hadn't moved, and then she turned to look at Pyro again. Pyro was John…she didn't even want to think about what was going through Wanda's head at the moment. Then a thought hit her…  
  
John…was always with Remy…  
  
Everything started to piece together in her head…she didn't have to turn to the demon eyed Cajun to know…she just did. It explained why she had seen him when she had waken up after they made love…why Gambit's kiss was so familiar…why she liked both…because they were…one in the same.  
  
/If you say you will  
  
If you could say you will/  
  
'How coulda ah have been so stupid…it was right in mah face…and ah never saw it' Rogue though and her fake brown eyes turned to meet red on black. The expression on his face showed the realization had hit him too.  
  
Everything was quiet…Betts couldn't take it anymore she slowly moved her hand to her watch and pressed the button…seconds later appearing as Psylocke. Even that didn't seem to make anyone move…there was no longer anything to be surprised about.  
  
'Guys…I'm sure your going through a lot and I'd hate to interrupt but…we have to get this to sinister and omega' Betts told them.  
  
Lexa looked at Pietro with a sad look in her eyes, she blinked and then they appeared narrowed she then turned to look at the man who had pinned her earlier.  
  
"Weapon X" she snarled and the others turned to look at her and then at him. Without warning and before anyone could do anything she charged at him. When she was about to make contact, Lexa felt someone's hand on her wrist and then she was thrown a couple feet away. She landed on her feet and looked up to glare at the intruder, it was…Deathstrike.  
  
Weapon X and death strike started at each other than he spoke.  
  
"Yuriko" he said in surprise.  
  
"Logan" she answered carelessly. X-23 watched confused, Deathstrike KNEW Weapon X.  
  
"Well Well Well…if it isn't the brotherhood of evil mutants and the Acolytes," a voice interrupted all their thoughts. Betts turned to find the white Queen walking towards them, as did the others. The white queen reached Psylocke and grabbed the bracelet out of her hands. After that happened a portal opened a couple feet behind them.  
  
"We'd love to stay and kick your asses but we unfortunately have better things to do," she said turned around to walk through the gateway. Before she walked in though she called back to her team and commanded, "Lets go!"  
  
Deathstrike glared at wolverine and her adamantium nails slowly came out. "Will will meet again soon Logan." She slowly backed away from him and passed X-23 who looked determined to get a piece of him right there. Noticing she was about to strike Deathstrike grabbed her wrist once again.  
  
"Another time Lex," and she slowly pulled the girl away from wolverine. She then let go of her a walked into the vortex. Psylocke looked around at them, she sighed and walked through after her mentors thinking, 'Bloody hell…how were we so fucken careless we should have put or costumes on'.  
  
Lexa, Rogue and Wanda were the ones that were reluctant to go…slowly X-23 walked backwards to the vortex not wanting to turn her back on the enemy. She walked through her face facing them all as she disappeared.  
  
Wanda also walked backwards, as she walked she pressed her button and soon was wearing all red, her hair was to her shoulders. She stopped walking when she reached Rogue and both just stared at the boys. Rogue looked at gambit and couldn't help it she spoke…  
  
"The world's smaller than we both first thought…huh?" (Remember in chap 4 when they met at the club she said "it's a small world"? Well she's referring to that) All he did was raise both eyebrows at the comment. Rogue then gave Wanda a side-glance, "Guess you're not the only one that fucked with the enemy," she mumbled so only scarlet could hear. Before Scarlet Witch could comment X-23 walked out of the portal looking annoyed.  
  
"White Queen wants to know what part of 'Lets Go' didn't you understand."  
  
The other two Goths didn't even turn to look at her but they did slowly started walking backwards towards the portal. They soon reached her; Lexa was on the left, Rogue in the middle and Scarlet Witch on the right. Rogue was the last to press the button on her watch, as she did her emerald eyes appeared and two white strips caressed her cheeks.  
  
/Convalescing bruised I set my mind awake  
  
Dare to take another look/  
  
They walked into the portal at the same time, as they did the portal closed and the last thing the Brotherhood and Acolyte saw were their eyes.  
  
Ice Blue: Emerald: Sapphire  
  
/If you say you will  
  
If you could say you will/  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
The MoE got out of the portal and found themselves in their living room…without saying anything…Rogue, Wanda, and Lexa went their separate way leaving the adults and Betts in the living room.  
  
"What happened? I don't think the BoM and Acolytes finding out your true identities is what's really bugging them?" Emma said and looked at Betts for an explanation. Betts shrugged.  
  
"I think it's be best if we left them alone for a while…they have things to figure out…and they have to do it alone." Betts commented and looked up at the stairs were two of her friends had gone up towards.  
  
"So I guess this means we'll be taking this to Sinister personally," Deathstrike commented and picked up the golden bracelet.  
  
"Guess so. Anyway Elisabeth the reason we went to the museum was because I was getting an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen and it did. So how did they catch you…didn't X-23 catch their scent?"  
  
"I don't know. Rogue and me where getting the bracelet, Wanda and Lex decided to go after security guards. When we found them Lexa was already in X-23 gear," Betts answered and then files on the coffee table caught her attention. "What are these?"  
  
"Well the X-men will now know our true identities but we will too…we finally found all the missing info on the members of their teams that we didn't have…for example the true identity of Gambit," Emma said proudly.  
  
'To late for that' Betts though thinking about the fact Rogue already knew who Gambit truly was.  
  
"Anyway why don't you check them out while we go deliver this to Mr. Sinister," Emma said and a purple vortex appeared.  
  
"Whatever you say luv," Betts commented and watched them leave. After they were gone she looked at the new files. She found Gambits, Pyro's, Quicksilver, Magma's and many more updated profiles and yes it looked like the girls were going to have to do a lot of thinking. She was going to close it when a picture of Angel slipped out of the file. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
/King of moon gloomy afternoon/  
  
"Hmm…I haven't read anything on angel so this should be entertaining," she said to her self and looked for his profile…that probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world. She finally found it and read it…when she finished the file fell out of her hands and onto the ground.  
  
/Losing track of word and metre/  
  
'Guess…they aren't the only ones that have some thinking to do' Betts thought to herself and walked up the stairs. Minutes later she found herself on the rooftop.  
  
/Still shaking in this tear room Like a sick child/  
  
Most of that week she had been giddy…she had her first boyfriend in Bayville. He was sweet, caring and charming. She thought nothing could ruin that…she was wrong.  
  
/Still shaking nothing reconciled  
  
Like a sick child/  
  
Her boyfriend was her enemy…  
  
======= X-23 =======  
  
X-23 was outside in the backyard sitting down under a tree her back leaning on it. It was dark and cold…but at the moment she didn't give a damn.  
  
/Melancholia colliding out of mind/  
  
'How could I have been so stupid…he was under my nose this whole time and I never noticed. Why the FUCK didn't I pick his scent up' she questioned herself angrily. She had done the one thing she didn't want to…she had gotten to close to him…and now she didn't know if she could back away.  
  
/In a silver swirl I take a lungful in/  
  
She took a deep breath and both her hands went up to her head and went through her midnight hair. She had so many feelings bubbling around inside of her and she didn't know what some were or how she was going to deal with them all. She was confused…  
  
/Blow a fistful out if you could say you will/  
  
She sighed…there was nothing she could do now…what was done was done…but she couldn't help but feel like going back in time and stopping herself from ever getting close to Pietro Maximoff.  
  
She looked up at the moon…  
  
…Her mixed feeling would just have to run their course.  
  
======= Scarlet Witch =======  
  
/King of moon gloomy afternoon/  
  
Wanda was in her room, her body in the middle of the bed and she was looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes, which would usually be cold and full of anger after battles were surprisingly, empty looking.  
  
/Losing track of word and metre/  
  
She didn't know what to think…she had had sex with Pyro exactly one week ago…and she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for John less than a week ago. The same thing was going through her head over and over again like a broken record player…  
  
…Pyro was John…  
  
/Make your final touch people talk too much/  
  
Memories of their lovemaking came to her as she though about it…remembering all his gentle touches made her get Goosebumps. She had promised herself she wouldn't interfere in John's relationship with Amara…yet she had done it without knowing.  
  
/Madman screams an unknown language/  
  
She didn't want to feel all that she was feeling…confusion…anger…love. Why did she have to have sex with the guy she had promised she'd leave alone…the guy she was falling for…the guy she HAD fallen for…  
  
She felt like screaming…like bashing her head against the wall a thousand times…like jumping off a building…she felt sick…like throwing up…  
  
Wanda bolted straight up on her bed…she really was feeling sick and she did feel like throwing. She ran to her bathroom and the door shut behind her…  
  
======= Rogue =======  
  
/Still shaking in the tear room  
  
Like a sick child/  
  
Rogue was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on her bed; in her arms was an acoustic guitar. She only played when there was something really bugging her…playing helped clear her mind.  
  
'I knew' she thought. 'A part of me knew the whole time that Remy was Gambit…and I blinded myself to it'.  
  
She kept playing the guitar…trying to get lost in the music…wanting to forget everything…wanting to forget Remy…wanting to stop the feelings she had for him…wanting to become the coldhearted bitch she knew she was…  
  
/Still shaking nothing reconciled Like a sick child/  
  
She was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Rogue turned to look at the hunter green phone…Remy had given it to her…it was their private line. He was the only one that had the number…they had decided to do it like that so no one would ever interrupt them by wanting to use the phone. She reluctantly picked it up…  
  
/Still shaking nothing reconciled/  
  
A solitary tear fell down her cheek as the cell phone hit the wall across her…breaking in half and leaving a dent in the wall.  
  
/like a sick child/  
  
====== TBC ========  
  
AN: HOW SAD...i start it off nice and stuff with eye contact and kisses and how do i end it? With heartbreak...sorta lol. Well at least all the confusion has ended...only to bring mixed feelings lol but oh well. So what did you guys think? The next chap is gonna be titled "Confrontations" and the one after that is gonna be called "Betrayal"...anyone wanna guess what they are gonna be about? Hey can anyone give me some info on Cassandra Nova? I looked for character bio's for her but have had no luck...so does anyone know about her...if you do please tell ;D...Anyway hope u liked and that you'll review :) love ya lots -UHW ;D 


	11. Confrontations

Review Responses  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - YAY a chap you liked...me so happy ;D LOL that'd be so cute if lance named his jeep Kitty ;D I love Lance too...he's great…really great lol #3 on my list (his tie to Pie Pie). Anyhoo lol I love emotion...it was needed in this chap especially for the depression...a lot of thinking and emotions are just going crazy. Anyhoo hope you like this chap too ;D  
  
ishandahalf- LOL glad you liked ;D I love the drama...this fic definite has more of that then my first. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Soulstress- LOL i'm glad it was sad :) that's what i was going for ;D I feel bad for Lex and the others...the poor Goths lol. You'll find out if Lex's is made at Lady in this chap lol ;D Anyhoo hope you like this chap :D  
  
Leafee LeBeau - I know it was pretty sad huh lol...don't worry I don't think I'll have sad ending for any of my fics just yet (even though I can be pretty cruel lol). Thanks so much for the info on Cass...and of course i'm using your idea it was the best and no worries I'll give you credit for it :D Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
enchantedlight - Thanks for liking the last chap ;D hope u like this one too ;D  
  
Lancitty92- Ahhh the wonderful relationships named JONDA and ROMY...you gotta love 'em lol ;D Thank you for thinking I write X-eitro well...it's nice to know someone likes it even if it's a weird pairing lol, for some odd reason they captivate me as a couple lol. Amara/Roberto are coming in the future not right now but they will be here lol...those are two other people I'd love to see as an item ;D I'll try adding some lancitty soon juts for you ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap and thanks for loving this story ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker- I love your reviews ;D they always make me feel so warm and fuzzy and give me confidence to keep going so thanks very much :D LOL yup the girls are definitely gonna beat themselves up lol. LOL ohh man in the Olympics lol sounds interesting lol ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap and sorry for updating late...schools being a bee-otch lol ;D  
  
Freak87- I loved all the denseness too...lol i hated to get rid of it but it had to be done. I know my poor lil Goths lol the thoughts that are going through their head...they are beating themselves up lol. Anyhoo everything will sorta be resolved in this chap and the girls are going to make a difficult decision. Anyhoo hope u like ;D  
  
Pyro Lady- Yay confrontations is correct lol...betray on the other hand was a good guess but it was wrong...no worries you'll know what it is at the end of this chap ;D Hope u like ;D  
  
IvyZoë - Yup i'm sure they feel pretty stupid...aww but poor them lol. I'm glad you still think it's still interesting and hope I don't disappoint you...hope u like ;D  
  
loneraven- Lol yeah that chap was different...probably because there was so much emotion and thinking lol...I don't think there was any humor but i'm glad you liked ;D Ahh the heartbreak...don't worry I'll try and fix that. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lutteur- Yeah relationships are better when you have to work to make it the best huh? that's why i love ROMY so much...they go through some much just to be together ;D Anyhoo i'm glad you're still likening ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
Obsessed47- LOL glad to have you back :) I love being evil hehe and making Cody walk in on ROMY...that was FUN lol ;D Don't worry about the couple...ok I take that back lol you might have to worry after this chap...anyway hope you enjoy ;D  
  
Arain Rowan/Anee- You guys are really smart ;D and i'm very predictable lol :D or am I? Anyhoo you hit the nail on the spot so you already have an idea of what's gonna go on in the next chap lol ;D hope you like this chap  
  
RikaTabithaStarr- I'm glad you liked ;D Yur confrontations guess is right and Betray is a good guess but it's not exactly what's gonna happen, don't worry though you'll find out about it in this chap ;D Hope you enjoy 'D  
  
Charice- AWW every love story must have it's downsides right lol...lol don't worry I still have something's up my sleeve ;D hope you like chap :D  
  
DazzlinShorty - LOl i'm glad you liked ;D hopefully you'll like this one too ;D  
  
Southern Gal 8- Lol yeah i guess they are a little screwed...don't worry though there's gonna be a twist in this chap that will help them get together in the future ;D Hope u like  
  
Remyslove - LOL yeah I guess the identity thing was driving lots of you crazy lol...sorry for that. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
sky angle- LOL yeah I thought it was time for the truth to be uncovered...i'm glad you're enjoying the fic and thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chap ;D  
  
Rouge Le Beau13- LOL i'm glad you love the fic...even though it might start going downhill cause of school :( Lol i'm glad you decided to read I like catching people's attention with my writing ;D It'll probably be more than 15 chaps, 20 at the most I think :D By the way thanks for reading "The things i'd do for you" I hope yur enjoying that story too. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
skyangle2004- I'm glad you enjoyed it ;D Thanks for thinking my story is great even though it might start suxing soo...School's really messing me up lol. Here's the next chap hope u like ;D and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
======= AN =======  
  
Hey guys :D thanks so much for the reviews…they're the reason I keep going ;D Sorry for the two day delay but school's really dragging me down :( Anyhoo at least I'm here now lol and don't worry the latest I'll ever update a chap will be 7 days. Hmm a lot of you asked a question about Wanda…the only thing I'll tell you guys is…Na na na na na I ain't telling and you can't make me…lol…I had to so that lol anyhow hope you guys like this chap ;D by the end of the chap you should get an idea of what the next chap is about ;D Anyhoo read on and see what happens with our messed up couples and hope you review ;D  
  
======= Chapter 11 =======  
  
Friday (6 days later)  
  
"Has white queen come to report any battles yet?" Nathan Essex asked Vertigo who had walked into his office seconds before.  
  
"No sir…it seems like the MoE hasn't attacked the X-men or magneto's team for a couple of days."  
  
"Well what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"We aren't sure Mr. Sinister but Deathstrike has informed us that their covers have been blown…maybe they keeping a low profile and staying away from them for that reason."  
  
"Something's not right," Sinister mumbled. "Get all the Nasty boys here," he commanded and watched Vertigo walk out the room. Minutes later all the members were in the office along with Vertigo.  
  
"I need four of you to follow the MoE girls…something's not right and I want to know what. I want those of you that'll go to report back to me later tonight. They all nodded and waited for him to assign whom they'd be following.  
  
"Vertigo you'll follow Rogue, Gorgeous George…Scarlet Witch, Ruckus…Psylocke, and Ramrod…X-23." They nodded and walked out the leaving the other two members of their team with sinister.  
  
"As for you two… " She turned and looked at Slab and Hairbag, "Go make sure our guest are doing OK." Slab and Hairbag walked out of the office leaving sinister alone with his thoughts.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong?' he asked himself.  
  
======= JONDA =======  
  
John yawned as the teenagers walked out of the chemistry lab at Bayville high and new ones came stumbling in. He had volunteered to help Mr. McCoy as an assistant at school…of course he was only doing it for one reason…Scarlet witch. After they had arrived at the x-mansion on Saturday and told everyone everything that had happened, Beast mentioned he had 'Wendy' in one of his Chemistry classes. So there he was wanting to see her…the bad thing was that he had been there since Monday and she hadn't gone at all. The bell that indicated class had started rang and he looked around the room…no Wanda. Mr. McCoy started his lectures on which elements were metals in the periodic table when the door to the classroom opened.  
  
"Sorry I'm…late," Wanda, said walking in and coming face to face with John.  
  
/When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see/  
  
"That's quite alright Ms. Frost (They all use Emma's last name in school except for Betts…sry I forgot to mention that earlier). She nodded and walked to her seat. The class period went by fast and for that Wanda was thankful. She wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. John started at her most of the period and she knew he wanted to talk…but she didn't. Soon the bell rang and Wanda quickly gathered her things to leave, as she was about to walk to the door Mr. McCoy called to her.  
  
"I'd like to see you for a moment Ms…Maximoff." (I had him use that last name on purpose) Wanda looked up at him, he was standing behind his desk and John was next to him. She watched as all the others left the room and she found herself alone with them. She started walking towards them.  
  
/When I pretend to forget about the criminal I am  
  
Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can/  
  
Beast noticed that she looked like she was getting ready to attacked so he spoke, "Don't worry this isn't X-men related…I just wanted to give you all the homework you've missed this week," he said and smiled getting a confused look from her. John just looking at her and she avoided eye contact with him. As Mr. McCoy was going to go ahead and tell her what she missed the intercom speaker came on.  
  
"Can all teachers please report to the faculty lounge for a brief meeting."  
  
Mr. McCoy looked up at the speaker, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave, but my assistant Mr. Allerdyce can give you what you need." he said and started walking way.  
  
"That's evil Beast," she snarled talking about the fact he was leaving her alone with Pyro.  
  
"There is nothing I can do…and I believe evil is YOUR specialty," he answered with a smile and walked out the door leaving both young mutants alone.  
  
"Can you just give me the work?" Wanda asked John without looking at him.  
  
"No, I think we have to talk shelia."  
  
"You know what forget the fucken work…I'm leaving," she said and got her stuff and headed for the door.  
  
"Wanda…" he called out to her making her stop. She didn't stop because he had called out to her but because of what he had called out…he had never called her Wanda before.  
  
She stood still were she had stopped and the bag in her hand dropped to the floor. This was what she had been avoiding for a whole week and now it was happening…and she didn't know what the outcome would be. John walked behind her grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to face him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He hands which here on her shoulders slowly traveled down her arm to her writs. He easily took her watch off and she was herself. Not Scarlet Witch…not 'Wendy'…she was Wanda. (Meaning she wearing ordinary clothes with her ordinary hair…just in case some of you didn't get it…lol)  
  
She looked at him curiously not knowing what to expect from the red-haired fire obsessed Australian. John did what he had planned…to have her in his arms…but now that she was there he didn't know what to do or what to say…so he said the first thing that popped up.  
  
"Where you've been this week?"  
  
"What does that matter?" she asked coldly with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I've…I've missed you," he said stuttering, her eyes softened.  
  
"You've missed a lie," she answered as he ran a hand through some of her hair and slowly dragged a finger down to her cheek and then to her chin lifting it up.  
  
"No…I've missed you," he answered, as his lips were mere inches away from hers.  
  
/But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay/  
  
"We can't do…" she was cut off by his lips; she was fighting to not enjoy it or respond but failed. When they broke apart Wanda spoke.  
  
"That's the last time you'll feel my lips."  
  
"Why?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Because…you have to get the fact that I'M your enemy engraved in your brain…we can't do this…it's like betraying out team."  
  
"You're forgetting that we've already betrayed our team…that night at the museum. It's now that you know my true identity that you running away…why?"  
  
"You don't have to know why…can't you just be satisfied that you've had fun and leave at that. Why do you care…It's not like you love me or anything."  
  
/I'm just trying to bend the truth/  
  
He stayed quiet and she stared up at him waiting for him to say something, they both heard the door opened behind them. When they looked they found that it was Mr. McCoy, but he wasn't alone. Amara and Jubilee walked in behind him. Amara first looked at Wanda with shock and them she quickly transformed herself to fire noticing that her enemy was in front of her boyfriend. Wanda turned away from her and looked at her feet before looking back at John who had released her but still had her watch in his hands. She quickly hexed the watch to her hands and faced Pyro with cold sapphire eyes. He still hadn't said anything…  
  
"I'll get you my pretty…" Scarlet Witch snarled up at him and then backed away from him, she turned around and walked towards the three X-men who were by the door. As she was about to pass magma she turned to look at her.  
  
"…And your little bitch too," she added and continued walking towards the closed door. Meanwhile Jubilee was holding Amara back as she seemed to want to go after the fiery witch.  
  
Wanda stopped a couple of feet from the doors and addressed Beast without looking at him, "Mr. McCoy…I don't need the homework…I came today to tell you this will be the last time you'll see me in class." When she finished she continued to head towards the door…then she heard John's voice.  
  
"I do…"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, slowly her hand came up in front of her, and her fist was clenched and pointing at the door. It started to glow blue and the door suddenly blew off the hinges and fell outside many feet away. She kept walking…  
  
/I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be/  
  
"And that doesn't help us at all," she said and walked out the door leaving three confused X-men wondering what John had meant.  
  
John watched her slowly disappear he wanted to ran after her but something was stopping him…but if he had gone after her and looked into her eyes…he would have seen the same emotion that was in his…sadness.  
  
/So I'm lying my way from you/  
  
"John…" Amara started.  
  
"Shut up Amara…I don't wanna fucken explain myself," he said and walked into another room that was Mr. McCoys office. He walked in…never knowing that someone had seen everything that had happened between him and Scarlet Witch.  
  
======= ANLOCKE =======  
  
Warren watched his students leave and then found himself all alone in his big classroom; he sighed and sat down in front of his desk burring his head in his hands. The one thing on his mind…that one thing that had been in his mind all week was…Elisabeth Braddock. He still couldn't believe it…Elisabeth was Psylocke.  
  
/No, no turning back now  
  
I want to be pushed aside/  
  
'Someone must really hate me' he thought to himself. He was busy feeling sad about the whole situation he didn't notice someone was staring at him from the opening of the classroom…until he heard the heels walking down the stairs. He looked up startled and found the person he had been thinking about walking down. She was wearing a short purple skirt and a matching tank top, her hair was also purple.  
  
/So let me go  
  
No, no turning back now/  
  
"I don't think the man upstairs hates you mate…after all…aren't you an angel?" she spoke first. He got up from his seat and took a couple of paces towards her and stopped as she walked up in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked emotionless not knowing whether to act as an X-men should and be a little colder to his enemy, or act like the man he was and showed he cared for the purple haired vixen.  
  
"What's wrong Warren? Your not happy to see me luv?" she asked walking closer and having her toes touch his. He didn't answer.  
  
/Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone/  
  
She sighed, "I came to see you…obviously." He still didn't respond even as he put her hand on his cheek so she kept talking.  
  
"As Elisabeth a woman…I'm here to tell I care about you Warren…I really do," she said softly her voice seemed to crack and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She cleared her throat and continued, "As Elisabeth Braddock your student…I'm here to tell you I'm dropping the class," as she said this she backed away from him and looked down at the floor. She took a foot back, "As Psylocke," she stared and looked up at him with mischievous eyes, "I'm here to tell you that if you get in my way during battle I won't hesitate to bring you down…no matter what I feel for you," she finished coldly.  
  
/No turning back now  
  
Anywhere on my own/  
  
"Did you really come all the way down here just to say that?" he asked coldly letting the X-men in him out.  
  
"No…" she answered her eyes softening, "Like I said before…I wanted to see you," before he could answer they both heard the door to the class room shut and they turned to see who had entered. Only to find themselves alone in the room…someone hadn't entered…they had left.  
  
Betts turned to look at him again, her cold eyes returning. "The doors to Sinister's Hell are opening…when you along with the other X-men go to try and stop us…I'll be there to welcome you…Angel." She turned away from him and stated to walk back up the stairs.  
  
/'Cause I can see  
  
No, no turning back now/  
  
Warren watched her and thought, 'What about us?'  
  
Betsy turned to look down at him when she reached the top.  
  
"We were a dream Warren…and it's time for one of us to wake up," after she said that she walked out the door.  
  
/The very worst part of you  
  
Is me/  
  
======= X-IETRO =======  
  
"Hey Pie, how bout we go on a date tonight…it's been a while since we've done something Romantic," Crystal asked her boyfriend during lunch as she sat on his lap. He didn't answer he just looked out at in space…lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Pietro…are you listening?" Crystal asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Yea" Pietro answered and looked at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
'Yea…I'm here having lunch with you…when I would usually be off eating in Lance's jeep with…' he stopped himself from saying her name.  
  
"No" he answered his girlfriend out loud. Crystal smiled.  
  
"So how bout it then?"  
  
"Sure" he answered not knowing what he had agreed to since he hadn't been listening. He looked and smiled at her smile. He then felt eyes on him so he quickly looked around and found where the stare was coming from…and who it was from. From across him in a far distance he found a girl…with bluish black hair…staring right at him with blue eyes.  
  
"YAY" he turned away from the girl to look at Crystal.  
  
"It' s gonna be lots of fun…anyway I'll be back in a couple of minutes kay baby? I have to go to the little girls room," she said getting off his lap.  
  
"Alright" he answered and watched her go.  
  
/I remember what they taught to me/  
  
Lexa watched Crystal get up and leave Pietro, she closed her eyes…knowing that when they'd open he would be in front of her. She didn't know because she could pick up his scent even though she could…she knew because she knew him, and she was right. As her eyes open the met sapphire eyes looking down at her…they were in a state between anger and confusion.  
  
"Hello Quicksilver."  
  
/Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be/  
  
"X-23" he answered curtly. "What are you doing here…like that?" he asked looking at her noticing she didn't look like she was going to class since her hair and eyes were blue.  
  
"Well it seems you didn't miss me much this week…did you?"  
  
"Why should I miss someone who did noting but lie to me since we've met?"  
  
"Why are you answering a question with a question? And what do you mean I've lied to you since we've met?"  
  
/Remember listening to all of that and this again/  
  
"You should know since you're the liar. How come you played along this whole time? You've made this whole thing difficult," he yelled at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lexa asked confused and then it dawned on her.  
He thought she knew who he was from the beginning…that she had been playing a game. "You're so fucken dumb if you think I knew you were quicksilver," she lashed out at him.  
  
"How could you have not known? You've easily picked up my scent in every battle we've been in…what makes meeting me at school any different?" he asked getting in her face.  
  
Lexa didn't answer…she didn't know what to answer. She didn't know why her scents senses had seem to stop working while she was with Pietro…she hadn't even noticed that they stopped working around him until she found out he was quicksilver, but now that she knew she could easily pick up the scent…and they were the same. He's face being that close to hers didn't really help what she was feeling, he smelled like he usually did but it was also mixed with cologne and some sweat since he had just finished P.E. Lexa was being enticed by it and her eyes closed just letting it all in. She opened to find Pietro looking strangely at her.  
  
/So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
  
And now you think this person really is me and/  
  
"You know what…just forget it," she whispered. She then started to back away. "I really just came to try and clear this up and tell you that I'm leaving school so don't bother waiting for me at lunch…even though you probably weren't anyway," saying that she turned her back on him and started walking way.  
  
"So that's it? Your just gonna leave this like this?" he yelled at her making her stop. She quickly turned around and glared at him.  
  
"What the FUCK is THIS?" she asked getting back in his face again. "I'm you friend by day and your enemy by night…we can't do that anymore knowing the truth," she snapped.  
  
/Trying to bend the truth/  
  
"Well all THIS wouldn't have happened if YOU had kept you distance…especially if you knew that I was Quicksilver," he snapped back.  
  
"Fuck you Pietro…I already told you I didn't know…if I had know I wouldn't have come anywhere near you…especially if I had known we'd get this close and that I'd actually fall…" she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Pietro looked at her, his eyes widened at the thought about what she was going to say.  
  
"Especially if you knew you were gonna fall what? Finish the damn sentence," he commanded quietly.  
  
/The more I push the more I'm pulling away/  
  
"I think you should leave," she whispered not finishing what she had started; he looked confused and looked over to where she gave a small nod. Crystal was back from the bathroom and from the looks of it she was looking for her boyfriend.  
  
"You don't wanna keep her waiting…right?" he looked at his girlfriend and then turned to look at Lexa who was staring solemnly at the floor. He started to walk away and felt a hand on his wrist, he turned back to see what it was she wanted but came in contact with her lips. He responded without thinking…all he wanted at the moment was to taste her lips…which he had thought about ever since she had kissed him in the park. She broke the kiss and looked up at him to see that his eyes were close and his face seemed peaceful…he slowly opened his eyes. She knew the look in his eyes…it was a look she and the others got a lot from other guys…it was longing.  
  
"Sorry…I just had to figure something out…and that was the only thing that would have given me an answer," she said and backed away from him.  
  
/'Cause I'm  
  
Lying my way from you/  
  
"I'll see you on the battlefield…Quicksilver," saying that she turned away from him. She walked away and eyes looking down at the floor and when she looked up she saw something she wasn't expecting. Wanda was leaning on a wall straight ahead of her looking smug. Lexa rolled her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Not long…actually I just caught the last part," her smirk faded and she looked at her twin brother who was staring at them. "Come on…we have better things to do," she said after and walked towards the parking lot having X-23 follow close behind.  
  
"Are you planning to speak to Lady D yet?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Deathstrike can kiss my ass for all I care."  
  
"I'll take that as a NO."  
  
"Good observation," Lexa answered bitterly. Wanda gave her a side glance and kept walking.  
  
Pietro watched his sister and Lexa leave he gave a frustrated sigh and walked back to his girlfriend, if he had stayed he would have seen the trees that were huddled together near by break apart.  
  
Ramrod watched the Scarlet witch and X-23 get in a blue convertible, and then he looked towards the young man he recognized as quicksilver and gave a sight frown.  
  
'Sinister is not going to like what I've seen' he thought to himself and walked through the portal that had appeared behind him.  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
Remy slowly walked up to the steps of the big looking mansion. He didn't know what had made him decide to come and look for her…maybe the fact that she hadn't picked up any of his calls on their private phones, she hadn't gone to see him, and the MoE had strangely enough stayed out of trouble for that entire week. He was worried that maybe something had happened to her…even thought maybe it would be better off to forget her.  
  
He looked at the door in front of him deciding whether he should really be doing this, unconsciously he pressed the doorbell. The door opened to show a blonde lady with her hair up in a ponytail she looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked not recognizing him. Remy moved his hand to his image inducer and flicked it making his unusual eyes appear. The white queens eyes widened.  
  
'Shit…how do they know where we live?' she asked herself and called telepathically to the people in the house to get their butts downstairs immediately.  
  
"Emma what's wrong? Yuriko asked walking into the room and finding Gambit in front of their doorstep. Her nails slowly came out and her head tilted to the side curiously looking at him.  
  
Emma looked behind him and noticed he was alone…how weird didn't he know coming alone was a suicide mission. Her thoughts were interrupted by the only Goth in the house.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Rogue asked and noticed Gambit in front of the open door; she stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
"Looks like we have company," Deathstrike answered and looked at him dangerously.  
  
Before either adult could attack Rogue walked in front of him getting in the others way.  
  
"It's okay…I'll handle this," she said and got a confused look from the adults in return. Rogue turned to look at them, "He's here to see me." With that she flicked his image inducer making brown eye appear and she grabbed her own watch which was on a table near the door. White Queen and Deathstrike looked at her still confused, Rogue looked at them expecting them to leave and give her some privacy but since they didn't even move she pushed gambit out of the doorway and closed the door behind her walking outside.  
  
"I think there's something she's not telling us," Deathstrike mumbled looking at the closed door.  
  
" I think your right," Emma responded and started to walk out of the room feeling another presence in the mansion.  
  
======= ROMY =======  
  
/No, no turning back now/  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking coming here knowing who we are and also showing up with your image inducer off. If I weren't home you would have probably ended up dead you know?" Rogue scolded Gambit who was walking closely behind. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she reached the streets sidewalk.  
  
"I came to see why you 'aven't picked up my calls cheri," he responded as he stopped next to her. She slowly took something out from her pocket and handed it to him. Remy looked down at the item in his hand…it was a hunter green cell phone…and it looked like it had been smashed in half.  
  
/I want to be pushed aside  
  
So let me go/  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Oui" they both just stood still for a couple of seconds in awkward silence. They had never had trouble talking…as Remy and 'Anna' or as Gambit and Rogue…so why was it so hard now as?  
  
She started walking down the sidewalk trying to figure out what to say, he was also thinking about what he should say as he walked next to her. Finally she said what she was thinking.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"What?" he asked as she looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"THIS! We thought we were in a fairy tale love only to find out it was all a lie."  
  
/No, no turning back now  
  
Let me take back my life/  
  
"Cruel irony...mais it wasn't all a lie…was it?" he asked looking at her face.  
  
"Non," she answered and looked up at him lovingly.  
  
"You know what else sucks?" she asked turning away from him.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"I somehow knew…that's why that day at the pyramid I didn't absorb your memories…I was in denial," she said shaking side to side slightly. They stopped at the cross light and crossed the street, walking down back towards the house but on the opposite side of it.  
  
"I should have known too…like it wasn't obvious from the fact that I thought you were Rogue that first time we made love."  
  
"You're lucky we're the same person…or else I would have had to kick you ass for thinking about someone else while screwing me," she answered with a small smile.  
  
He went silent and thought about something for a while then he spoke.  
  
/I'd rather be all alone  
  
No turning back now/  
  
"Why are we taking this so calmly?"  
  
"I don't know…I guess it's as if we knew down in our hearts something like this would happen."  
  
"So what now?" he asked as he stopped in front of his motorcycle, which was parked across the street from the mansion. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Remy do you believe that everything in life is already planned…or do you think that we make our own destiny's?"  
  
"Remy makes his own destiny…that's why he's come this far," he answered, Rogue rolled her eyes at the third person thing even though she had gotten used it.  
  
"Then what happens next is up to you…" she flicked his image inducer making his beautiful red on black eyes appear. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed the button on her watch making her emerald eyes along with her brown hair with two white stripes appear. As their lips got closer a car stopped in front of them. Rogue turned to find Lex and Wanda both staring at her. They looked for about a second and then Wanda opened the garage door to park the car in.  
  
/Anywhere on my own  
  
'Cause I can see/  
  
Rogue looked at them and then turned to look at him making up here mind to what she was going to do. "Ah believe everything in life happens for a reason…and yah know why this happened?  
  
"Non…porquoi?"  
  
"So that yah can get on yah bike right now and go to the X-mansion…and next time we meet your going to play hero and try to kick mah ass." She pulled him into a big passionate kiss and then pulled away pushing the button to show her fake image.  
  
"Our fairytale love doesn't have a happy ending Remy…" was the last thing she said, she then backed away from him and started crossing the street towards her house. Since she wasn't looking she failed to see the car going straight towards her, it stopped inches from her.  
  
"Rogue you stupid git…you're so lucky I didn't hit you…do you have any idea how much it would cost me to have this jeep repaired!" Elisabeth Braddock shouted from the drivers' seat of her purple jeep. Rogue looked at her and smirked then kept walking. Psylocke gave a frustrated yell and then spotted Gambit.  
  
"Oh hey Gambit" she said and looked at him…he looked like he had seen a ghost. Betts started strangely at him but figured out he had gotten a minor heart attack thinking Rogue was going to get run over. She shrugged and opened the garage door to park her jeep, when she did the garage door closed.  
  
/No, no turning back now  
  
The very worst part of you/  
  
Remy snapped himself out of the trance he was in and looked to Rogue who was barley reaching the door. She opened the door and looked at him, she had her fake look on. Then she turned into herself by taking the watch off…he stared at her and she stared back…then suddenly she slammed the door shut.  
  
Gambit started at the shut door.  
  
"Remy makes his own destiny cheri…and I'm not planning to give up on you jus yet," he whispered and then got on his jeep and headed for the X-men Mansion.  
  
Four people watched him go, Scarlet Witch and X-23 from a window upstairs. Rogue from a window downstairs was peeking out; as soon as he was gone she gave a small sigh and turned her back on the window. Her head lightly hit the window as she leaned on it. The last person that was watching was on the roof and was smirking evilly.  
  
"You've been a bad girl haven't you Rogue? Bad…in a bad way…" the blond snickered and left as sneakily as she had appeared.  
  
/The very worst part of you  
  
Is me/  
  
======= Sinister's base =======  
  
"Are you all sure of what you saw?" Sinister asked angrily at all the mutants that had arrived and reported on what they had seen the MoE girls do. They all shook in fear for a couple of seconds before anyone spoke.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sinister we wouldn't lie about something like this…especially if it could endanger your plan to destroy Xavier," Gorgeous George answered.  
  
"Did anyone of you get close enough to listen to a conversation?" Sinister asked still in a sour mood.  
  
"I was to far away," Vertigo answered.  
  
"I had the impression that all you wanted us to do was watch them…I could have gotten close enough but I didn't know that was your command," Ramrod answered politely hoping to not get yelled at.  
  
"I was in another room…forgive me Mr. Sinister," Gorgeous George answered.  
  
"I just watched from a distance and escaped before she could find out I was watching," Ruckus was the last to respond.  
  
"This could foil my plans…are you sure the guys you saw them with are part of Xavier and Magneto's team?" he asked once again.  
  
"I'm positive…Gambit is a man that cannot be easily forgotten," Vertigo commented.  
  
"I know it was someone from the enemy since others showed up," Gorgeous George answered.  
  
"I recognized him as Quicksilver when he ran to her."  
  
"I sneaked in with she addressed him by the name of Angel."  
  
Sinister growled in frustration, "This is a bad time for them to grow hearts."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Sinister but how do we know they haven't betrayed us? They haven't been here for a week and they haven't battled in that time either…sounds pretty suspicious to me," Vertigo commented tying to looking innocent.  
  
"If they have it will ruin my plans…I have no choice but to have them eliminated," he said gravely since he would be getting rid of his secret weapons to defeating Xavier, but now he had the alliance of Apocalypse, Omega Red, the inner circle, Juggernaut, and he stilled had many people that worked for him. Maybe he didn't need them anymore…but he wouldn't let the X-men have them either…they had to die.  
  
"Vertigo…I have a special job for you…" Sinister said. Vertigo threw an evil smile at him.  
  
======= TBC =======  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUN another twist in this fic…I think sinister has to be a little more trusting and Vertigo should die…does anyone agree? Anyhoo doesn't it sux for out favorite girls? They turn their backs on their hearts and now Sinister's about to turn his back on them…the sadness of it all…lol. Anyhoo hope this chap was OK the song 'Lying From You' belongs to Linkin Park. I'm pretty sure you all know what the next chap, "Betrayal" is gonna be about…Okay so that was this chap ;D hope you guys liked and hope you'll review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	12. Betrayal

======= Review Responses =======  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - Yay I can't wait for your updates ;D and OF COURSE I'll read yur 34 fics...i became obsessed with them over the summer lol...they are soooo CUTE lol...have you checked out any of their websites? I'm glad you liked hank's line lol. "I'll get you my pretty...And your little bitch too," this line wasn't in a previous chap...but I told you I was going to use it a while back and that's why it seems familiar. Yay linkin park does rock you'll be seeing some of that again soon...I like Anlocke too even though I think i'm bad at it and that's why you don't see them much. LOL I'm obsessed and proud of it BWAHAHAHAHA lol ;D yup you know they'll be together. LOL I had to do the Romy with Betts cause the chap was full of heartbreaks and some humor was needed lol but i'm glad you liked ;D Hope u like this chap too ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Ishandahalf- I'm glad you liked ;D The major thing i love about ROMY is that they don't give up on each other...that's what makes them special so of course i had to have a persuasive Remy in this fic ;D I know poor Goths don't even know what's gonna be sent their way...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Soulstress- Don't worry I feel bad for the cute boys too...life is being harsh to them all...oh wait...that's just me lol. Don't worry about Sinister he'll get his surprises soon enough. As for Wanda...I gave it away with the na na na na na huh? lol Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau- Leafee i'm shocked! LOL you should know how obsessed i'm am for our two favorite couples...do you really think I'll have a sad ending? /smiles wickedly/ BWAHAHAHAHAH guess you'll have to find out hehe. Yay you love me lol but yes I knew that ;D you know me loves you too ;D The person that watched Anlocke was one of Sinister's lap dogs...Cassandra Nova isn't going to be here for a while but she'll be here...anyhoo hope u like love ya lots ;D  
  
Wandathetiger- I'm glad you liked ;D Jonda's future will be determined soon so no worries...hope u like and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
enchantedlight - Glad you liked the chap ;D and don't worry about Vertigo...they'll be surprise for her soon ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - Well Amyro isn't dead dead yet...but no worries the official break up is coming soon and I think you'll be surprise of how it happens. I agree...bless whoever came up with Jonda they are the greatest ;D Don't worry about Vertigo and Sinister just yet hehehe... Yay I get Jonda in character...i'm sooo glad since i love'em so much lol. Amara's possessiveness will end soon...it seems that the lancitty will show up in chapter 14 or 15 sorry to have to make you wait for a while, anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - I would have done that too but these girls are strangely loyal lol...well I never said what vertigo was gonna do so you never know what might happen ;D But she is pretty stupid lol and doesn't really stand a chance lol....vertigo bashings fun...maybe I should add some in later chaps hehehe. Hmm Sinister isn't going to really do much in the couple of chaps after this...towards the MoE or Vertigo and you'll find out why soon ;D Hope u like this chap.  
  
Pyro Lady- Are you sure they are gonna be ok? hehehe I guess to find out you have to read on ;D the boys help them? Damn you hit the nail right on the target...okay but no more spoiling it for you lol. To answer you questions: You'll find out where Lady D and Emma go in this chap and I'm not answering the Wanda question to any reviewer...lol John telling Amara he didn't want to talk about it should have given her a clue...I don't know why I picture Amara with Roberto but I think it's be cute and i even made a pic lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87 - Lol don't worry your evil explanation made sense ;D Vertigo isn't going to fight fight them as you'll find out in this chap...if Sinister would do that he's be shouting out that he's betraying them and I think he'd prefer to have them find out while they are dying (not that they are gonna die or anything)...you know what I mean? I agree if Vertigo fought them alone it's be a waist of time lol as for the girls breaking up with the boys lol the official breakups were just for Romy and Anlocke...Jonda and X-eitro were just basically wanting to let go (well the girls did not the guys) lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven- Glad you liked, thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Heven-Lol don't worry about the girls just yet...hehehe. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D  
  
Charice- I still have a couple of twist and turns so I hope u like them when they came ;D Hmm the idea that Vertigo and Remy had something together didn't really come to my mind but maybe before the girls were part of the MoE and before Rem was with Mags...it wouldn't surprise me since she's basically been everywhere lol, but yeah she thinks he's hot lol. AHHH too bad I already had this chap written cause I would have definitely used some or your ideas...cause they are definitely better than what I have plan lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - LOL i'm not answering the Wanda question to any reviewer...Surprises are more fun lol. Aww you should have more faith in Sinister...he may actually succeed...MAYBE hehehe. Anyhoo hope u like this chap and thanks for loving the story ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - I think Vertigo is getting on everyone's nerves but don't worry...she'll get what's coming to her in the future. Hope u like ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - LOL glad to have you excited ;D Schools really bringing down my updates but it will at least be weekly . Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Southern Gal 8 - LOL i'm glad you liked this story that much ;D hopefully I won't be disappointing you soon. anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty - LOL sorry I have to make you wait but schools being a big pain in my you know what lol ;D I hope the chap was worth the wait though ;D hope u like this chap. ;D  
  
Skyangle2004- I know it was sad to see them turn their back on their hearts...but i'm too much of an obsessed fan to have a sad ending so it will be happy lol ;D I love mushy stuff too...it's sooo CUTE but there won't be any for a while since I have to start preparing for the big battle hehehe...don't worry though it'll be back soon. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
steph14wales - I'm glad our enjoying...hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys- LOL i love yur name ;D Calm down though...Wanda doesn't hate our favorite pyro maniac...but i guess you can say Amara is a big reason she walked away from him...oh well don't worry everything will work soon...Maybe Bwahahahaha...hope you like and thansk for reviewing ;D  
  
======= Author Notes =======  
  
Hello my lovely reviewers and readers ;D Thanks for the reviews me loves them and you a lot ;D Once again sorry to have you wait a whole week but school (especially Math) are being a big pain and I hardly get any time to write with homework and stuff. Yay guess what? This fic has over passed the reviews of "The things I'd do for you"…hehe I'm very proud of myself and of course I have all of you to thank for that so…MERCI ;D Anyhoo here's the next chap for you…hope you guys like and you review ;D  
  
======= Chapter 12 =======  
  
Hours later  
  
Lexa was in her room on her bed just staring into space, she didn't really feel like doing anything and she hadn't eaten in the whole day so that may be a reason she was low on energy.  
  
'Knock' 'knock'  
  
"Come in" she answered to the knock on her door. Rogue walked in with a tray of food.  
  
"Feelin hungry sugah?" she asked. Lexa shook her head no while Rogue put the tray on a desk in the room.  
  
"Lex not eating isn't healthy," Rogue scolded the youngest member.  
  
"I'm hungry shit is that so bad," Lexa snapped receiving a glare from Rogue.  
  
"Your going to eat even if I have to stuff the food in your mouth," Rogue growled out, Lexa rolled her eyes but put some food in her mouth to get Rogue to get off her back.  
  
"So how yah feeling?" Rogue asked watching her drink so Coca Cola (yummy lol).  
  
"I don't know…that's why I've been hanging around in here most of the day…you?"  
  
Rogue shrugged and looked out the window, "I'm not feeling anything."  
  
"Liar…but I bet you and Wanda have been distracting yourselves by training huh?" Lexa asked noticing Rogue was in her training outfit and her cheeks were a bit flushed.  
  
"No we're doing it cause it's fun," Rogue said getting a 'yeah right look' from X-23.  
  
"You know what's funny?" Lexa asked looking out her window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Finding out about that hurt more than the beatings I got when I was younger…yet it wasn't even physical," Lexa mused.  
  
"We're used to physical pain and we can take it…but the kind of pain your feeling is more emotional…and we haven't had that in about two years."  
  
"I've never felt half the emotions I feel now…weirdly enough a part of me feels like crying," Lexa said not looking at Rogue. Rogue looked at the youngest member of the MoE…it was weird having her talk like that…she seemed so vulnerable and X-23 wasn't known for weakness. She was the determined one who never gave up…but at the moment she looked like a lost child.  
  
"Then maybe yah should," Rogue said answering her previous statement.  
  
Lexa gave a bitter smile, "I'm to proud."  
  
"The fact that you admitted to wanting to cry proves your not," Lexa didn't answer. "Yah know why ah think you won't do it?" Rogue asked and Lexa looked up to her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Ah think yah don't wanna cry cause it'll be telling yourself that yah actually have feelings for him…"  
  
"No it's probably because I've never cried…the emotion I felt most of my life was anger and all this had brought new ones out that are just complicating my life…but maybe your right," she whispered the last part to herself. Rogue moved and sat on the bed besides her.  
  
"Well if yah wanna cry…you can have mah shoulder to cry on," Rogue whispered. X-23 looked up at Rogue in mild surprise…she had never really shown such a soft spot but then again she shouldn't have been surprise…after all wasn't she wallowing in pity at the moment…something she had never done. She rested her head on Rogue's shoulder but didn't cry…she wasn't ready to go that far yet…  
  
Wanda walked in on the moment and looked amused at finding the leader of the group in such a position with the cold determined one of the team.  
  
"I'm sorry…am I disturbing a Kodak moment?" she asked, both looked up at her showing no amusement. Wanda got the hint that they were in a serious mood and got in one herself. She walked over to them and also got on the bed sitting next to Rogue.  
  
"What now?" she asked Rogue. Rogue turned to look at the girl she thought of as the powerful one.  
  
"Ah dunno…ah guess we'll just have to act like nothing has happened."  
  
"I don't think pretending that nothing has happened will be easy…especially since a lot has happened."  
  
"I agree with her…even though she confused me," Lexa commented.  
  
"Wow I never thought I see the day you three would be moping around," all three turned to look at Betts who was standing in the doorway of the room. She walked in the room smirking at them.  
  
"I'm the sweetest one of the group yet I'm the only one not moping," she mused out loud.  
  
"Hello…you can't be the sweetest…there is no sweetest…WE'RE EVIL!" Lexa commented.  
  
"I'm glad you figured that out…but now maybe you should act like it," Betts commented looking out the window.  
  
"If I ignored my feelings so easily…shouldn't it be way easier for you guys?" she asked not facing any of them.  
  
"No…you're the wise one so realizing that you can't be with warren because he's the X-men's Angel was easier for you to accept…unlike us who are more evil but are stupider," Lexa reasoned giving the violet hair Goth a small smile.  
  
"But you're right…we can't do this…we need to get up and just put this behind us," Rogue added and got up from the bed to stand next to Betts who was in front of it.  
  
"Yup we're single, sexy, evil gothic seductress…isn't this the life?" Lexa asked joining them.  
  
"Since we're in your room doing nothing I'm going to say 'No'," Wanda voice said getting up.  
  
"Great idea luv…we should get out of the house and have some fun," Betts said smirking.  
  
"Where should we go?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Leave that to me…" Betts answered and walked out the door. Soon Rogue and Wanda left to get change-leaving X-23 alone in the room. Lex looked at them leave and then turned to look out the window at the sky. The first star of the day brightly twinkled, as she looked at it X-23 had one though running through her head…  
  
'Did we make the right choice? Listening to our heads…instead of our hearts…' she shrugged the thought off and walked to her closet wondering what to wear to their outing.  
  
======= Cute Boys =======  
  
X-Mansion…on the roof  
  
The day was getting dark pretty fast even though it was a bit early. Many stars had now showed up to grace the sky with their beauty…four young man watched it all…their face expressions emotionless. Gambit and Pyro were leaning on the ceiling rail smoking. Angel was sitting on it and Pietro was pacing back and forth arguing with his own thoughts. After more silence Pietro spoke up getting annoyed of it.  
  
"What the fuck are we doing up here moping around like…a bunch of girls?" he asked looking at them.  
  
"They are just girls…anyway we have girlfriends or have you forgotten that?" he asked John who took out his lighter and played with it but looked at Pietro.  
  
"And you two…you can have any woman you want…so why are we here looking like love struck idiots who just got their hearts broken?"  
  
The three other boys looked shocked at his outburst.  
  
"Wow…guess he's taking this the hardest huh mate?" Pyro asked Gambit.  
  
"Looks like it mon ami," Remy replied while Warren shook his head agreeing with them.  
  
"WHAT? I'm the one whining about being here and thinking about a bunch of hot girls that lied to us and you think I'm taking this the hardest?"  
  
"Well…since you just called them hot girls…yes," Warren said. Pietro gave a frustrated growl and was going to say more when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey pie-pie…I just wanted to know where your taking me and what time your going to pick me up?" Crystals voice asked. Pietro's eyes widened…that's what he had agreed to earlier…shit.  
  
"Uh…how bout in an hour and a half?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright, I can't wait," she said and hung up. They guys were looking at him.  
  
"Come on," he said walking towards the door that led back downstairs.  
  
"Come on where?" John asked.  
  
"We're going out tonight," he called back while the other watched him go. John looked at Remy who shrugged and followed the speed demon. Soon John followed and warren not wanting to be alone on the roof followed reluctantly.  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
2 hours later  
  
"What is this place?" Lexa asked looking at the building she had never seen before.  
  
"This is a new club that just opened…see what better way to forget everything in our troublesome minds then a little dancing and flirting?" Betts answered as they waited in line to get in. Wanda was wearing a red corset looking top with another black top covering half on the red one. She was wearing a short black leather skirt. Rogue was wearing a very dark green tank top with a big split in the middle showing a nice view of her chest and a loose black skirt. Lexa was wearing a black leather vest with nothing under, the vest was open in the middle but held in place by a small silver chain that was barley noticeable, she was also wearing short shorts. Betts was wearing black caprice with a top that was opened in the back and in the front was only cover her chest area, the straps were around her neck. They weren't wearing their watches so their hair and eyes were in their normal appearance. They waited in line for ten minutes before the reached the door where a fancy looking man waited.  
  
"Do you have reservations?" he asked politely getting a confused look from the Goths.  
  
"Reservations? To get in a club?" Betts asked.  
  
"This is no ordinary club…it's a club/restaurant…so do you have reservations and ID's?" he asked again.  
  
"Uh…no but do you have any tables open?" she asked hopefully. The guys looked at his list and started turning the pages on his clipboard.  
  
"Yes table 43 is opened…for…Halloween next year," he answered. Lexa was getting annoyed; she got in front of the guy and slyly ran her finger down his face to under his chin. When it reached the chin she made her hand clench into a fist and her claws slowly started to come out barley pressing against his skin.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any tables open for now?" she asked.  
  
"Uh actually yes…there has just been a table opening," he said whimpering and rechecked the list.  
  
"Table 35...enjoy your stay,' he said trying to get as far from X-23 as he could. She smiled sweetly and walked by him, Betts followed with her head in her hand shaking it softly, Rogue and Wanda had wide smirks and held back laughs.  
  
"Really Lex I can't take you anywhere," Betts complained but Lexa didn't hear her since the club music faded her voice out.  
  
"Come on lets find the table," Wanda shouted so they could hear. Then they went off in search of the table. Betts was the one to spot the table and when she did her jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh Oh," she said.  
  
"Shit!" (Wanda)  
  
"Mah Gawd"  
  
"Oh Hell No!" (Lexa)  
  
The girls mumbled…they looked at table 35 which was empty but that wasn't what got their attentions. At table 34, which was in front of table, 35 were members of the X-man and Acolytes. (People who are there from those teams are anyone 21 and older except for John and Pietro who have fake id's and Kitty who snuck in to be with lance ;D)  
  
"Ok lets go," Lexa, said turning around to walk back.  
  
"No…we came to have a good time and we're going to stay and have a good time," Rogue said grabbing X-23's wrist and stopping her.  
  
The other two nodded while Lex sighed and followed Rogue who started walking towards their table. Scott was the first to notice them; he got up and prepared for trouble. As he got up everyone at the table turned to look at him and then turned to look where he was looking and noticed the MoE walking towards them. Pietro who the moment had Crystal in his lap and was nuzzling her neck stopped as soon as he caught sight of the midnight hair. Scott put his hands on his glasses and got ready to shoot when…  
  
'What are you planning to do Boy Scout? Are you really going to expose us all as mutants mate? And allow innocent humans to pay for the mistake your about to do?' Betts told him telepathically only to be interrupted by perfect jean.  
  
'What do you want here?'  
  
'Sheesh calm down Mrs. Stick up the ass Summers…can't your favorite enemies come to have fun?' Betts replied with a smirk. At the same time Rogue and Wanda passes Scott and their table without looking at them. Lexa passed him but locked eyes with Pietro for a couple of seconds; Betts passed them last and sat behind Scott in table 35.  
  
Pietro didn't turn back to look…he didn't have to…he could feel X-23's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, Crystal looked at him a little annoyed at the fact that he had stopped nuzzling her neck.  
  
Remy, John, and Warren though did turn to look at them, Betts and Lex grinned at them as Rogue and Wanda avoided eye contact by looking down at the dance floor.  
  
"Great idea Pietro, we're really not gonna think about them now," John whispered to Pietro who was sitting next to him.  
  
"How the hell was I suppose to know?" he asked.  
  
"Know what? Crystal asked.  
  
"Nothing" both answered and shut up.  
  
"This isn't going as planned is it?" Betts asked Wanda and Rogue who looked like they were wearing head phones with a Britney spears CD playing at full volume…  
  
======= 1 hour later =======  
  
Everything was a lot calmer, Rogue and Wanda looked like they were bored out of their minds but Betts and Lexa moved along to lots of the songs playing. Lex would sing some of the songs she knew very loudly…just to get on the nerves of the people in front of her. The X-men didn't pay much attention to the fact that enemies were sitting behind them, the Acolytes members would look at them once in a while, Pietro just sat very still knowing Lexa was behind him. Crystal sat on his lap wondering why he had started acting so weird.  
  
Betts was happily moving to the music taking sneak glances at warren…oh how badly she wanted to talk to him…but she wouldn't. So instead she entertained herself by throwing little papers at Scott's head and having them stick in his hair, whenever he felt it and looked at her she looked like a perfect angel.  
  
Wanda and Rogue kept their eyes on the dance floor ignoring the looks Gambit and Pyro gave them, they feared that if they looked into their eyes they might fall and not be able to get up. So they just sat there and drank their sex on the beach…trying to get the image of having sex on the beach with a couple of hot boys with accents out of their heads.  
  
Lexa was moving around in her chair dancing to the music…yet one of her eyes was on the guy in front of her and it wasn't leaving. She knew he knew she was watching…which is the reason he stopped fooling around with crystal. She didn't admit it but it pained to her to see Crystal sitting on his lap, getting frustrated with herself she stopped staring and shut her eyes…trying to get him out of her head. Her ears suddenly perked up hearing a song she liked. As it played she started singing it very loudly…loud enough for a certain blonde in front of her to turn back to look at her.  
  
/I don't give a fuck 'cause I'm just drinkin, smokin, straight west-coastin  
  
Bitches puttin ass in motion, pussy poppin, sex promotion  
  
Got a car? [Raise it up]  
  
Got a blunt? [Blaze it up]  
  
That's your bitch? [On these nuts]  
  
Really I don't...[Give a fuck]  
  
All I really know your hoe wants to be with me and she ain't playin  
  
And what I'm sayin (she creams with me)  
  
And screams between the sheets/  
  
Before Crystal could tell Lexa to shut the hell up Pietro knowing what she was going to do grabbed her arm and squeezed it making her squeal in pain instead. Betts saw that Lexa was stopped singing and was looking at crystal waiting for her to say shit. She wanted her to say something…she wanted to be provoked…she wanted an excuse to kick her ass. Betts quickly got up and grabbed X-23's arm and pulled her dragging her to the dance floor.  
  
"We'll be done here for a while," Betts called to Rogue and Wanda who looked on amused. They turned to look at Pietro who was now facing them and they perked their eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and watched Lexa leave as Crystal started asking him why he stopped her.  
  
/When she's all alone she sneaks out to be with me  
  
And what I'm sayin is she ain't playin (she creams with me)  
  
And sleeps between the sheets/  
  
Wanda and Rogue turned to the dance floor again to find Betts and Lexa. Even though they had barley gotten down there they had already caught they eyes of some guys since Betts was dancing with some guy and Lexa wasn't dancing with one guy but with four. She was in the center moving her body without caring about at thing in world. Betts turned up to look at them.  
  
'Join us?' she asked telepathically. Wanda and Rogue looked at each other.  
  
"Come on…we didn't come to just sit around here," Rogue said getting up and walking down to the dance floor being followed by Wanda. They got down there and immediately got asked to dance. They accepted the offer and dance with the strangers knowing very well that people were glaring at their new partners…but knowing that just made the dancing even more fun.  
  
After a while Nina Sky's 'Move your body' came on and the girls dumped the strangers and just danced with each other. While dancing Lexa started getting Goosebumps and stopped. She was getting that feeling again…like something bad was going to happen. She looked around the club at all the people dancing…looking for something unusual. She looked up t their tables and saw nothing…except Pietro staring at her curiously. He had noticed her actions…she looked into her eyes for a while but turned away when she heard…  
  
"What's wrong?" Betts asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered and went back to dancing even though the feeling that something bad was going to happen still lingered deep down in her mind.  
  
If she had kept looking up at where their drinks were…she would have noticed a blond quickly show up and drop a different clear liquid into each of their cups…then leave as quickly as a shadow.  
  
======= Sinister's Base =======  
  
/It starts with  
  
One thing, I don't know why/  
  
White Queen walked into one of Sinister's bases finding it very quiet, which was odd. She looked around but found no one so she went to Sinister's office. She knocked but no one answered so she went to the conference room. There she found Sinister, and he seemed to be waiting. Also there were drapes all around the room hiding most of the room. Emma knew something was wrong.  
  
"Sinister…where is everyone?" Emma asked.  
  
"White Queen…did you know that you MoE was associated with X-men, Brotherhood and Acolyte members?" he asked. Emma looked at him confusedly…then it hit her. The reason the girls were so out of it after they had discovered the true identities of many people in the opposite team.  
  
/It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme/  
  
"No," she whispered in a low voice. He nodded.  
  
"Your mission as their mentor has just ended…by the end of the night they won't even be alive," he said sounding like he didn't even care.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Mr. Sinister I think you're making a mistake…they might have had a connection with them but I'm positive it's over. We have been nothing but loyal to you!"  
  
/To explain in due time  
  
All I know, time is a valuable thing/  
  
"I was told they were seen together today…and even if it were true it's to late…Vertigo is on her way."  
  
White Queen's worried faced calmed when she heard Vertigo was going, "Sinister…Vertigo has trouble killing a fly," she said dryly. "Anyway X-23 isn't stupid…she'll catch Vertigo's scent before she's a mile away from them."  
  
"I've made sure that wouldn't get in the way," Sinister answered with a wicked smile.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Emma asked glaring at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it…just know that they are no longer your responsibility." Emma shook her head slowly and started walking towards the door at a fast pace…suddenly the drapes around the room fell…to show that her allies surrounded her.  
  
/Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day/  
  
"Are you running to them?" Sinister asked as White Queen started at the people stopping her from leaving. Omega Red was in front of the doorway, she slowly turned to look at Sinister and from the corner of her eyes looked at the Nasty Boys and others that had her surrounded.  
  
"What if I am?" she asked.  
  
/The clock ticks life away It's so unreal, didn't look out below/  
  
"Then you will have to die with them," Sinister answered dangerously and the Nasty boys started closing in on her. Emma though about what she had to do…she may not be the most powerful telepath in the world…but that didn't mean she wasn't powerful.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because…sometimes you have to let go," was the answer and she watched as morph and the nasty boys got closer.  
  
As she watched them get closer she knew what it was she had to do. Psionic force bolts went all around the room and within seconds everyone including Sinister were on the floor unconscious. Emma quickly made her way out of the room…her psionic force bolts could make one person stay unconscious for a day or longer, but she had just used it on more than 10 people making the affects last no longer than 5 minutes. She opened a portal and was about to walk through when fingertips rested on her back; she didn't have to face the person to know who it was.  
  
"Don't make me do it!"  
  
Emma stood still, "So I guess this means you have chosen your revenge on wolverine is more important…than the lives of the people you've lived with for the past two years?" she asked.  
  
/Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know/  
  
"Those girls made you soft Emma, remember that we are evil and our loyalties stand with our team," Deathstrike answered without a sign of sympathy.  
  
"They are part of the team."  
  
"They've betrayed us."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
  
"So you will betray us as well and make me do this to you?" Yuriko asked getting ready to unleash her nails, if she had paid more attention she would have noticed a change in the White Queen. The white queen turned slowly and glared up at Deathstrike…Yuriko unleashed her nails into Emma's stomach but it was already to late. The White queen had already formed her diamond hard body…and with it came a cold cold heart. The White Queen quickly struck at Deathstrike…she didn't have her telepath abilities but she was always great at hand-to-hand combat.  
  
/Wasted it all just to watch you go/  
  
Within more seconds Deathstrike was on the floor breathing heavily, Emma looked up since she heard voices far down the hall…she slowly got out of her cold demeanor. After she was back to normal she looked down at Yuriko with sad eyes but then walked through the portal…leaving her team behind.  
  
/I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when/  
  
======= MoE =======  
  
/I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter/  
  
Betts stopped dancing and whipped the sweat of her forehead.  
  
"Hey any one want to take a break?" she asked getting tired of dancing. Rogue and Wanda immediately brought their hands up. Lexa looked disappointed but stopped dancing as well.  
  
/One thing, I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try/  
  
"Lets go back up to our tables then," Betts said walking up towards it.  
  
"Ah'll catch up," Rogue said and Wanda gave her a curiously look.  
  
"Ah gonna go get something to drink," Rogue told her looking at her face.  
  
"Why we still have our Sex on the beach?" Lexa asked.  
  
"All this dancing got me in the mood for a piña colada," Rogue responded.  
  
"Ok…you know where to find us luv," Betts answered and kept walking.  
  
"Yah guys want anything?" Rogue asked Lex and Wanda who nodded no and followed Betts, Rogue shrugged and walked towards the bar. She told the bartender what she wanted and instead of watching him fix her drink looked around at the moving bodies. She looked over to the club exit and noticed someone who looked very familiar. Rogue squinted her eyes at the blonde hair and slim figure the person quickly left the building without looking at her.  
  
/Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
  
Despite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property/  
  
'Ah coulda sworn…that girl was Vertigo,' Rogue mused and turned to get her drink. Seconds later she heard lots of people screaming and running towards the exit. She looked up to where all the commotion was coming from and oddly enough it was coming from where their table along with the X-men's where. Rogue forgot about her drink and ran towards her friends.  
  
As Rogue got closer she noticed things flying around almost hitting her, many people were also running by her screaming, 'Mutie', at this Rogue fastened her pace. She got to her table and saw that Wanda's hand were glowing blue but they were also holding her head …she seemed to be in pain. Before she could reach the young witch a hand grabbed her writs and she came face to face with Cyclops.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" he sneered. Rogue pulled her arm away and punched him straight in the jaw so he could get out of her face.  
  
/Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so far  
  
Things aren't the way they were before/  
  
"Wanda what's wrong?" Rogue asked as she kneeled down next to her. Wanda didn't respond but suddenly a blue light hit Rogue throwing her in to the air. She safely got back on the ground thanks to her flying abilities. The she turned to look at Betts and Lexa, Betts was looking around very oddly and Lex was dodging the items that Wanda's power was throwing her way.  
  
"Betts what are you doing?" Rogue called out to her, before she could answer Wanda gave a big scream and her elbows that were resting on the table were now on the floor. She seemed to huddling down on the ground and her yells got louder. Rogue walked towards her ignoring all the things that were crashing into her. She finally reached Wanda on the floor.  
  
"Wanda what's wrong?" she asked again grabbing her shoulders, Wanda looked up at Rogue pain visible in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue…I…can't…stop…it," she heard her say before a big blue blast once again threw her into the air. Rogue walked towards Betts.  
  
/You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me in the end/  
  
"Betts what's wrong with her?"  
  
Elisabeth didn't answer…she looked like she hadn't even heard the question her mouth opened and closed as if she was saying something but no words were coming out. Rogue looked at her confusingly but then turned to X-23, who looked just as confused and freak as she was. Everyone in the club had evacuated by now and the only ones left were them, the Acolytes, Warren, Pietro, Crystal, Lance, kitty and Jean who was holding an unconscious Scott.  
  
"Rogue…we need to knock Wanda out…before she kills us all," X-23 called out why dodging a flying Knife. Wanda who had heard looked up at Rogue.  
  
"Do it!" she commanded.  
  
"But…" Rogue started.  
  
"No buts Rogue you need to do it," Wanda yelled at her. Rogue once again made her way towards the Scarlet Witch this time blocking all the things that were flying towards her. When she reached Wanda her sapphire eyes looked into her emerald ones…as quickly as she could Rogue hit her slightly on the neck with enough force to knock her out. Wanda fell to the ground not hitting it hard since she was already on it and everything suddenly calmed down. Rogue went to pull Wanda up and was helped by a concern looking John.  
  
/You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when /  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Ah…dunno," she answered as he pulled the scarlet Witch into his arms bridal style, her body just dangled in his arms looking as if it had been broken. Rogue looked at it and then faced Psylocke who was sitting in the table looking like if nothing had happened.  
  
"Betts what the hell are you doing just sitting around?" still no answer. Lexa who was standing next to John started coughing. After a couple of seconds of still looking at Betts Rogue heard Lexa speak to her.  
  
"Rogue…I think something's wrong," she said in a worried voice. Rogue turned to look at X-23. Her hand was on her mouth since she was still coughing, when she pulled it back and showed her hand to Rogue, she found a bright scarlet puddle of blood.  
  
/I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter/  
  
Lexa was bleeding from her mouth, Rogue looked at her eyes wide. X-23 coughed again this time not putting her hand to her mouth…lots of blood poured out. Then Rogue noticed it…Lex was crying…not normal crying…her tears weren't normal clear color…they were a bright red.  
  
"Lex sit down!" Rogue commanded and got an odd look from X-23.  
  
"Why?" she asked confusedly but then felt liquid running down her nose and cheeks, she finally caught the scent of blood all over her face and her widened as she walked towards a chair and sat on it. Rogue walked to her and lifted her face up.  
  
/I had to fall  
  
And lose it all/  
  
"Close your eyes and don't speak," she told her hoping that would stop the bleeding and she handed Lexa a napkin since she started bleeding from her nose as well.  
  
"Betts a little help here!" Rogue once again started talking to the oldest who seemed oblivious to everything around her. Rogue went over to the purple haired Asian and touched her shoulder getting a very weird reaction from here. Betts looked around frantically looking for the source that had touched her.  
  
/But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter/  
  
'Betts?' Rogue asked curiously telepathically. Betts head snapped and looked at Rogue, yet her eyes seemed to look right through her as if she wasn't even there.  
  
'Rogue…where are you?'  
  
"What do yah mean where am ah…ah'm right in front of you Betts,'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'yah'  
  
'Then um…I think we have a problem luv'  
  
/I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go/  
  
'yah ah know…Wanda's unconscious and Lex's is having a bleeding problem and for some reason you haven't listen to me calling you'  
  
'What?…oh never mind…Rogue…I can't see, and the reason I haven't listen to anything you say is because I can't hear you. I've been shouting out to you guys can't you hear me?'  
  
'No…ah've seen yahr mouth open and close as if you are saying something but nothing comes out' Rogue answered, since she was paying attention to Betts she failed to see that Lexa dropped on the floor unconscious…she had lost to much blood. Before Betts could say anything else and as Rogue noticed Lexa on the floor and then White Queen ran into the club looking flushed and in a hurry.  
  
/And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know/  
  
"I'm to late" she said looking at the unconscious Scarlet Witch and X-23 she then walked towards Rogue.  
  
"Emma what are yah doing here? Nevamind… something's happen…"  
  
"I know…but Rogue why are you ok?" Rogue looked confused at the question. Before Rogue could answer the White Queen looked behind her and hurried to stand in front of Rogue. "Never mind how your ok…Rogue you need to absorb me," Emma told her grabbing her hand…  
  
"What? No" Rogue said pulling away.  
  
"Rogue I don't have time to explain he's after me!"  
  
"Who's after you?"  
  
"Rogue trust me…you'll know everything…but you have to absorb me before it's to late." Rogue looked at Emma startled…the expression on White Queen's face was so serious; Rogue reluctantly put her hand out and grabbed Emma's absorbing her. After seconds Rogue let go and stood still in place…Emma's memories playing through her head.  
  
/I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go/  
  
Emma was woozy after Rogue let go…but she had let go just in time because as soon as she had a big pain appeared in her head. The White Queen put her hands on the side of her head and got down on her knees…he had found her.  
  
She looked up at Elisabeth; 'Betts…put your shield up' she gave the message to the young telepath…then she fell to the ground and was surrounded by darkness.  
  
Betsy did as she was told…she knew something was wrong…she could feel it. Emma wanting her to put her mental shield up was proof that something wasn't right…and then she felt it. A telepathic presence nearby…Mesmro.  
  
/And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know/  
  
Rogue was still standing in place her eyes were a misty blue…everything about White Queen was running through her head…the unconscious Deathstrike…being surrounded by Morph and the others…seeing Gambit at the door…getting to the museum in time to see X-23 about to attack Wolverine…talking to Selene and Maragali…meeting the X-men for the first time…moving to Bayville…training the young Goths…joining Sinister…life as the leader of the inner circle.  
  
Rogue couldn't take it anymore…she gave a small yell, as the memories passed by like a movie on rewind. Suddenly it all stopped and Rogue's eyes started to turn back to their beautiful emerald shade. She felt her whole body was numb, she couldn't move…not even to stop herself from falling backwards. She gave one last look at X-23, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke and White Queen…then her eyes shut and she never felt herself hit the ground.  
  
/I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter/  
  
======= TBC =======  
  
AN: OH NO...what have i done? what's gonna happen to my favorite girls? And Dun Dun Dun Deathstrike stuck with sinister. Okay lets see do I need to explain anything to you guys? Um since sinister some kind of scientist I though the poison would be a good idea…the poisons were of course different making all of them get a different effect…it's meant to kill them but will it? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chap…BWAHAHAHAHA. By the way vertigo got something from Sini so X-23 wouldn't catch her scent…Hmm in case anyone is wondering this fic IS almost over. The next chap is called "Expect the unexpected" even though i'm sure you all have an idea of what's gonna happen anyhoo hope you guys liked and hope you'll review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	13. Excpect the Unexpected

6969 Review Responses 6969  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Emotional attraction will come soon so don't worry about that ;D LOL John covered in blood is fun...I don't think I'll have that in this fic though...there will be other bloody people though lol. It's OK if you use a similar idea I don't mind ;D ...i hope u don't mind that you gave me an idea for this chap...it has to do with Wanda's tummy ;D Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Ishandahalf -Lol i'm glad you enjoyed the last chap ;D I hope u like this one too and as for what's gonna happen you have to read to find out.  
  
Soulstress - Crystal was still there but she won't be in this chap cause Pietro send her home...lol i just didn't write that but it happens lol. Vertigo will get what she deserves from a very evil girl hehehe...I love linkin park too YAY lol. Well since mesmro does some kind of head thing i though he might have been good for that part...i don't know much about him so sorry if I got something wrong. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - Lol AMYRO will die today...so you have nothing to worry about ;D Lancitty and the rest of the couples will have scenes soon...but first i have to get everything in this chap out of the way...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
enchantedlight - Glad you liked ;D hope u like this one too ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - LOL Vertigo well get her soon so don't worry about her...Sinsiter's also on that list. Emma is such a sweetie. I'm sorry I left the cliffhanger there...lol I just had to have you guys want more ;D Anyhoo here's what you want lol an update ;D hope u like ;D  
  
IvyZoe- Well Pietro didn't do much cause his Girlfriend was there and he was also in shock...how many times does the girl you have a crush on start bleeding from her face and falls unconscious with the rest of her bad ass friends...lol. Don't worry the whoop ass for the bad dudes including Lady D is close ;D Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Pyro Lady- AHHHH no don't scream at moi...lol don't worry you won't have a reason to...yet ;D Ooh as you'll read the Amyro ends in this chap but I'd love it if you give me some lines for the Roberto/Amara ;D Lol i'm glad you like my fic so much you want a sequel. I might do one but i might need some ideas about what you want it to be about...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87 - LOL Vertigo is a SCREW-UP she'll get what she deserves soon. Deathstrike is on de bad side and that's where she is staying...unfortunately. Anyhoo hope u like this chap.  
  
charice- /Blushes/ LOL thank you :D you have definitely made me feel special :) I wanted to do something I've never seen before in other fics and TADA this fic was born lol...Don't worry about Ramblings...i love them and it's great to know what people think so ramble all you like ;D LOL don't worry nothing is or ever will happen between Vertigo and Rem Rem...he belongs to our Roguey ;D LOL so you're not obsessed? Hehe I am...ahhh...oh well lol...anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven - Lol thanks for reviewing read and find out what's gonna happen...hope u like ;D  
  
Arain Rowan- LOL me likes being Evil ;D hope u like this chap  
  
Heven - LOL will I help them? read and find out ;D hope u like  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - I know that was sad but sadness was needed lol...hmm Apocalypse isn't my main bad guy but don't worry you'll see him sometime soon...hop u like this chap.  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - Ding ding ding we have a winner lol...hope u like this chap  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - Hmmm...Wanda you say...maybe maybe...hehe hope u like this chap  
  
DazzlinShorty - LOL a squeal...hmm maybe I will but if I do what would you like to see in it (other than X-23 and Angel action)? Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Rogue4787 -It's ok you didn't review the other chaps...i started school too so know where you're coming from ;D LOL hmmm you want our evil Goths to join the X-men/Acolytes/Brotherhood...hehehe...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Xcoolcomic- I have a Wanda and Pietro talk but that won't happen till next chap...and just to let you know it might not be a good talk. Anyhoo i'm glad your enjoying the story and i hope u like this chap too...aww thanks for calling me a good writer ;D just to warn you though this chap isn't as great but no worries the next one will be ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys - LOL i'm glad you're loving it...hmm is Amara gone and what's gonna happen...read and find out lol ;D hope u like  
  
skyangle2004- LOL don't worry you'll see me in future fics after this one's done and those story's will have the same couples ;D There isn't much couple goodness in this chap but there will be in the next ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Steph14wales - LOL you're question will be answered in this chap...hope u like ;D  
  
roguishduck - LOL i had to end it here so I can keep you guys guessing ;D Yay a muffin lol...hope u like this chap not much romyness but there is gonna be some in the next ;D  
  
Waytoevil - LOl i'm glad you are enjoying it :D I hope u like this chap too and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
6969 Author Notes 6969  
  
Hi guys ;D Thanks for the reviews I cherish all of them ;D LOL sorry to keep you guys waiting on what's gonna happen to our favorite girls but you'll get your answers in this chap ;D LOL I don't think any of you will be shocked since some of you guys guessed what was going to happen…and you guessed right lol. WOW I am very predictable aren't I? Um Amara will be OOC then what i've made her appear in other chaps but i don't think any of you will complian...Anyhoo hope u like this chap and hope you review…ENJOY ;D  
  
6969 Chapter 13 6969  
  
/Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me/  
  
She was surrounding by darkness…trapped in her own mind and not knowing of a way out. She was lost, confused, and in some kind of pain…she felt as if she would never be able to move and forever be ensnared in the eternal darkness that is her mind…but then she heard it.  
  
'Chere?' It was distant…  
  
/Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life/  
  
"Chere…you got to get up…Rogue?" All of a sudden a bright light flashed blinding her then her eyes slowly opened to look up at two worried red orbs. Rogue quickly sat up bumping her forehead with Gambits.  
  
"Ow Chere…you have a hard head," he commented putting his hand on his forehead, Rogue was ineffective by the blow and stared curiously around the unknown room.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked her eyes half closed as she tried getting use to the light. He got up and stood still then bowed.  
  
/Wake me up inside/  
  
"Welcome to the X-Mansion…the home to your arch enemies." She didn't look amuse, she just stared at the brown furniture in the room and let everything that had happened sink in.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked not mentioning any names.  
  
Gambit looked at her knowing very well who she was talking about, "In de med lab." she slowly tried getting up and making sure she was keeping her balanced so she wouldn't fall, Remy reached out to help her but she refused his help and steadied herself.  
  
"Take meh tah them," she commanded. He nodded and slowly walked out the door being followed by her.  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" he asked, she couldn't see his face but the tone in his voice told her he was concerned.  
  
"Ah've been better," she answered while staring at the back oh his head and wondering what they were doing there…after a couple of awkward silence her curiosity got the best of her and she asked him.  
  
"We couldn't leave you guys unconscious in de club…after all wasn't it you who told Remy that he was a hero?" he asked as the walked down a hall and passes some of the new recruits who were staring at both outsiders.  
  
/Wake me up inside/  
  
She sighed, "How are they?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas…no one 'as been told anything…de Beast wanted you to be de first to hear their condition," he answered and got on an elevator and waited for her to get on. They both stood in silence not sure what to talk about, finally Remy asked what he had been thinking since they had arrived.  
  
"What was de whole club thing about?"  
  
She looked up at him and into her eyes, deciding whether she should tell him.  
  
"Sinister turned his back on us. He had spies on us today and they saw everything they shouldn't have."  
  
"Bad day for confrontations non?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Ah guess so," she answered.  
  
"So…whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
"Ah dunno."  
  
/Call my name and save me from the dark/  
  
"Does dis…leave any hope for us?" he asked quietly and turned to look at her, before Rogue could answer the elevator doors opened and they found themselves in the lower level of the mansion where the danger room, med lab, and lockers were. She looked at him and stepped out into the hallway and found Pietro talking to Mr. McCoy, as she and Remy got closer she heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Come on…can't you just tell me if she's gonna be OK," the speed demon whined.  
  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Beast answered annoyed that Pietro had been bugging him for a long time.  
  
"Yeah," Pietro answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Beast sighed, "Fine…X-23 has lost lots of blood but her healing factor should have her as good as new in no time…as for your sister…"  
  
/Bid my blood to run Before I come undone/  
  
"Ahem…" Both turned to look at Rogue and Gambit who were staring at them.  
  
"Ms. Rogue good to see you up," Beast commented.  
  
"Thahnk yah…where are they?" Beast walked down the hallway being followed by Rogue, Remy stayed with Pietro who watched them go.  
  
"You gonna be Ok mon ami?"  
  
"Yeah…she's gonna be fine," he answered. Remy shook his head understandably and then spoke again.  
  
"Where's Johnny boy?"  
  
Pietro turned to look at Gambit then turned to see Rogue and Beast turn a corner, "He's with her," was the simple answer.  
  
6969 MoE 6969  
  
Mr. McCoy stopped in a hallway with stairs leading father down to another hallway.  
  
/Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life/  
  
"You will find your teammates down there…I must get Scarlet Witch's test results but I will be with you in minutes," he told her and she walked down the stairs. As she was about to reach the bottom she stopped hearing voices and she quietly walked down the rest of the steps to see who it was. She found that it was Amara and Sunspot; they were out in the hallway looking through a window at something that seemed to have her upset. Not wanting to make her prescience known she kept quiet and listened to their conversation.  
  
"You Ok Mara?"  
  
For seconds she didn't answer but finally she gave a sigh and answered, "He hasn't moved from that spot since they've been here." he stayed quiet not knowing what to answer. Getting no answer from him got her to start rambling.  
  
"I knew we were growing apart, and I ignored all the signs that our relationships was falling apart, I knew this would happen," she whispered. Roberto put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
"But it still hurts anyway…huh?"  
  
"Yeah…it does."  
  
"What are you gonna do now?"  
  
"The thing I should have done a long time ago…I'm gonna let him go." Roberto pulled her into a hug and had a caring face as she rested her head into his chest. Rogue looked on a them, 'he likes her' she concluded to herself.  
  
"Amara if you need anyone to talk to…you have Jubilee…but if she's not available and you need a shoulder to cry on…I will always be there for you," he whispered into her ear. Amara smiled into his chest feeling warm and fuzzy.  
  
"Thanks Roberto," she answered looking up at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek making his small smile widen.  
  
/Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
darling Only you are the life among the dead/  
  
Rogue heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see Beast but instead found Jubilee and Berserker walking down, they saw her and gave a small nod then stopped at the same spot Rogue was when the saw Amara in Roberto's arms. They stared at them and then looked at each other with, 'do you see what I see' looks. They smiled and looked back at them, and then Ray coughed getting their attentions. Amara and Roberto turned to look at their audience and pulled away from each other blushing.  
  
"Oh hey guys," Amara answered. Rogue walked away from Jubilee and Berserker towards the window and looked threw to stare at what Magma and sunspot had seen. Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, White Queen and X-23 were laying in bed with their eyes closed. Pyro was sitting next to Wanda's and just staring down at her.  
  
"Um the professor wants to see us…something about a meeting," Jubes told the Jr. X-men who nodded and walked towards her. Ray started walking towards the room but was stopped by Rogue.  
  
"Ah'll tell him," she said knowing Berserker was going to tell Pyro about the meeting.  
  
"Thanks," he answered and followed Jubes, Amara, and Roberto upstairs. Rogue watched them and then stared at John for a couple of seconds, she then entered the room. John looked up at the door; he got up as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
"'ey"  
  
"Hey…you guys are having a meeting upstairs," she told him. He nodded and walked to the door before closing it he gave one last look at scarlet witch.  
  
Rogue looked at all of her teammates on the beds, they all looked like they were sleeping. She walked towards Lex's bed and looked at her, she looked a little pale but Beast had told Pietro she would be fine so she wasn't that worried. Then she walked towards Wanda's bed, she looked fine. As Rogue looked down at her peaceful face she remembered how she had looked before at the club, so pained and out of control. Rogue picked up her hand and gave it a small squeeze not expecting anything to happen but was wrong because as soon as she did that Wanda's hands started to glow blue and unexpectedly her eyes shot open. Rogue pulled back surprised.  
  
Wanda looked at Rogue and very quickly sat up as soon as Mr. McCoy walked in the room.  
  
"Ms. Maximoff please be careful you really shouldn't pull stunts like that in your condition. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the poison that was put in your drinks didn't have enough time to affect so everything is alright with you," he answered kindly. "Both of you are fine," he added.  
  
"Well ah should be fihne since ah didn't drink anything on the table," Rogue answered and got a confused look from Beast who looked from one to Goth the other.  
  
"Right…so Ms. Maximoff it seems you're about three weeks into it…so I'm really surprised nothing bad happen to it." It was Wanda and rogue turn to look confused.  
  
"Three weeks into what?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Oh my…um I'm guessing you don't know."  
  
"Know what?" Rogue asked. Beast looked at Scarlet Witch hesitating to answer.  
  
"Uh…Ms. Maximoff congratulations…you're pregnant."  
  
"I'm/She's WHAT?" both cried out at the same time.  
  
/All of this I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me/  
  
6969 X-men 6969  
  
All the mutants except beast where up in the rec room.  
  
"So what exactly are we gonna do about this Charles?"  
  
"We aren't sure if this was some kind of trap to show them where we live," Scott commented before Prof. X could answer.  
  
"No they seem to have good information on us so I don't think that's what's going on," Jean spoke up.  
  
"I believe that something has happened between them and Sinister…"  
  
"Oui," Remy replied to theory and everyone turned to look at him. "I talked to Rogue earlier and it seems that Sinister believe dat dey betrayed him causing him to betray dem," he answered to all the confused looks he was getting.  
  
"How do we know she wasn't lying?" Scott asked.  
  
"Remy would know if she were lying," Gambit replied glaring at him.  
  
"Whatever…he's been blinded," Scott, commented looking at Prof. X and Magneto who both looked deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe we should think about the MoE later and start worrying about Sinister," Mystique sad dryly.  
  
"But what if they are here to spy for him," Scott complained.  
  
"Scott please…" Prof. X said shutting him up.  
  
"How are we suppose to talk about Sinister if we don't even know what they're planning?" Magneto asked. All the young mutants stayed quiet while the adults went into deep thought.  
  
6969 MoE 6969  
  
Rogue and Wanda stared at each other shocked. Wanda was having a baby, which did explain while she was feeling sick, had different mood swings, and ate like a cow nowadays. Wanda laid back on her bed as gently as she could having a million thoughts running through her head.  
  
"Um…how are the others?" Rogue asked changing the subject to leave Wanda in her own little world.  
  
Beast gave Wanda a concern look but then answered the question, "Psylocke just needed some rest, X-23 has been healing but at a very low rate right now she keeps slipping in and out on consciousness, both will be fine. As for White Queen…she's in a coma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's in a coma…but not to worry it's very likely that she will be fine. Prof X took care of her since her attack was mentally."  
  
"So the reason all this happened was because we were poisoned?"  
  
"They were but we successfully made a cure before any damage was done." Rogue but her head in her hands and everything in the room got quiet.  
  
"Well I must go but if you need anything you may reach me with this," he said and gave her a small device with an X on it. She nodded and watched him leave.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What? Me being pregnant or us being in the X-mansion?" Wanda asked snapping herself out of her thoughts.  
  
"Both…but why weren't you more careful?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sorry if John and I don't keep condoms in our uniforms but usually when we wear them we're thinking 'we're gonna kick some ass' not 'we're gonna get some ass'," Wanda replied sarcastically.  
  
Rogue let out a frustrated growl, "I can't believe Sinister…that asshole and Vertigo that bitch…she is going down next time I see her."  
  
"Rogue…I'm pregnant," Wanda told her in the 'hello were you listening voice'. Rogue looked up at her, both just stared not knowing what to answer then they heard…  
  
"Who's the daddy?" Both turned to look at X-23 who was slowly opening her eyes. Rogue walked over to Lexa's bed to look at her.  
  
"How yah feelin?" she asked.  
  
/I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems/  
  
"Like if I've been run over by a car but other than that pretty Ok…funny though I thought I just heard Wanda say she was pregnant," Lexa said with a little chuckle.  
  
"Uh…she is…or at least that's what we have just been told."  
  
"What? How did this happen?" Lex asked getting up.  
  
"Well I would think you know…the guy sticks…"  
  
"Ok stop…I know HOW it happened…but who…oh my…PYRO?" she screamed while Rogue also looked at Wanda.  
  
"Considering he's the last person I slept with…of course it's him…I didn't climb up on top of myself you know."  
  
"You're gonna be a mommy…holy shit," Lexa commented while putting her head on the pillow, finally snapping herself out of shock she noticed where she was and realize it wasn't a familiar place. "Where are we?"  
  
"X-mansion."  
  
"What? What are we doing here?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
/got to open my eyes to everything/  
  
"Well…Wanda went psycho on us…Betts seemed to be in lala land, Pietro and other members of the opposite side were watching us…I started to have internal bleeding in my face…I've waken up a couple of times and just stared at the ceiling but then passed out again…and that's about it."  
  
"Yeah…I just remembered me passing out and waking up to find out I HAVE A BABY GROWING IN MY STOMACH."  
  
"Please do keep up the loud yelling…it might wake Emma up from her COMA!" Rogue yelled at the girls on the bed.  
  
"COMA?" they asked confused.  
  
"Can you guys shut up…I'm trying to SLEEP HERE!" Elisabeth asked waking up and then closing her eyes only to reopening them and sitting up very quickly giving herself a slight headache. "Hey your up?"  
  
"Glad you noticed," Wanda answered dryly.  
  
/Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul/  
  
"Can some one explain what the hell is going on and what are we doing on enemy territory?" Lexa asked looking lost beyond belief. The other turned to look at Rogue who sighed and sat down where Pyro had minutes before.  
  
"You were all poisoned and I would have been too if I hadn't been in the mood for a piña colada…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can you guys ask questions later and let me finish."  
  
"Fine," all three answered.  
  
"Thahnk yah…Sinister got suspicious that we haven't fought this week and so he sent spies on us, they saw us with the guys today causing Sinister to believe we were betraying him therefore finding us as a threat and wanting to kill us off. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us…he send Vertigo to do the job and you guys know how careless she is so we all collapsed at the club. You three because of the poison Vertigo put in your drinks and meh cause of the overload I got by absorbing White Queen."  
  
"YOU put her in a coma?" Lexa asked horrified.  
  
"Ah…ah dunno," Rogue answered, she had also been pondering over that fact that she might have been the one to put their mentor in a coma.  
  
"No…it wasn't Rogue. I was the last conscious and before I fell unconscious I felt a powerful mind lurking around…the one that did that to White Queen was Mesmro," Betts answered looking at her mentor with sad eyes.  
  
"Hey where's Lady D?" Lexa asked looking around, Rogue looked at her sadly.  
  
"Deathstrike…chose to stay with Sinister…she tried eliminating Emma when she tried to get to us and warn us."  
  
/Don't let me die here There must be something more/  
  
"Then that means we're alone…No Sinister…No Deathstrike…No White Queen," Wanda answered and looked at Rogue. They all become quiet letting it sink in...they had been betrayed once again and they were now alone…  
  
"We aren't alone alone…we'll always have each other…right?" X-23 asked looking at all of them individually.  
  
"That's right luv," Betts answered her.  
  
"Can we do the mushy stuff later after we figure out what we're gonna do?" Wanda asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"What is there to figure out…our team turned their backs on us?" Betts commented.  
  
"And the fact Wanda's pregnant doesn't help us much," Lexa said.  
  
"Wanda's WHAT?" Betts yelled.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Wanda said not really wanting to think that a human being was growing in her stomach. "I always knew Vertigo was a bitch," she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"So…what now?" Lexa asked. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes thinking of what they should do or what Emma would have them do. After a while Betts was the first to speak.  
  
"Sinister…he doesn't know we're alive," Betts commented and then looked at Rogue, Rogue looked back knowing what she meant by it. The both just sat there having a private conversation while Lexa looked around and then examined herself to find her normal skin color was slowly coming back, Wanda on the other hand spaced out wondering what she should do…she was going to be a mother…and the father was someone she had planned to stay away from…not to mention he acted like a child as well.  
  
"Life is such a bitch," she commented out loud to know one in particular but got a response from x-23.  
  
/Bring me to life/  
  
"True…but what can we do about it?" After Lex said that Rogue got up and walked outside the room and then walked back the way she had came.  
  
"Where is she going?" Wanda asked Betts who didn't answer but she slowly got up and found her purse, she opened it and took four identical objects out.  
  
6969 X-men 6969  
  
"We don't have any idea what Sinister's plan is so we have to be on high alert, he could attack any min…" The door opening interrupted magneto's speech and all the mutants in the room turned to see who it was since every member of their teams were inside the room. They worked shocked to find Rogue was the one to open the door.  
  
"Hey what are YOU doing here…this is a private meeting!" Scott yelled angrily at her and got in front of her so she wouldn't get through. Rogue looked at him with a perked eyebrow and then turned to Jean.  
  
'Move him…or ah will and believe meh that won't be pretty' Jean using her telekinesis moved her boyfriend out of the Goth's way.  
  
"Jean what are you…" before he could finish his sentence she put a hand over his mouth. Now that the path was cleared Rogue walked to forward and stopped in front of Prof. X desk were he was sitting at and were the other adults were around.  
  
"Marie?" Mystique asked confused. Rogue turned from Xavier and glared at her, "It's ROGUE!' she snapped and turned to look at Prof. X again.  
  
"Look here's the deal…yah helped us so we're gonna help yah. Of course don't think we'll do this only for yah cause we're not. Sinister turned his back on us and now we're going to turn our back on him."  
  
"Are you offering your assistance in fighting Sinister?" Prof. X asked a little surprised.  
  
"Obviously…but it's only cause Psylocke will keep bugging meh if ah don't…and we aren't going to pass off the first chance we get to get even with his royal pain in the ass (Sinister)."  
  
"I appreciate your offer Rogue but I think we'll be able to handle it," he answered politely.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance, "No yah won't…yah don't even know what he's planning!" she answered with a smug look on her face knowing she hit a hit the target right on the bulls eyes.  
  
"Uh no we don't be we'll be able to handle it," he reassured her causing her to roll her eyes once again.  
  
"Look if yahr team can hardly beat us I can assure yah that they ain't gonna survive what Sinister has in mind…at least with us…yah'll have a chance."  
  
"What if we do agree to this…are you really going to be much help? Half of you're team is disabled." Before Rogue could counter they all heard a noise at the opened door.  
  
'SNIKT'  
  
"Disabled is such a strong word…may I suggest…were unavailable," X-23 commented walking into the room wearing her battling outfit and her skin was at her normal skin color too. She walked over next to Rogue and put something in front of her wanting her to grab it. It was her watch; Rogue took and put it on then pressed it twice causing her battling appearance to appear as well. Everyone in the room looked at X-23 shocked at her speedy recovery but their attentions soon went to another person.  
  
"You didn't honestly believe that that was going to really do us much harm…did you?" Scarlet witch answered and walked to Rogue's other side.  
  
"Yah should be in bed," Rogue lectured without looking at her talking about her new condition.  
  
"I should but I'm not," she answered back. All three then turned their attention to the X-men instructors, magneto and Mystique.  
  
"Do you still think they're disabled?" Rogue asked. Before Xavier could answer more guest arrived.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but…someone decided to wake up," Betts said walking in and stopping in the doorway, seconds later White Queen looking pale stood besides her and leaned on the side of the door.  
  
Everyone including the adults looked surprised to see all the members of the MoE up and ready to fight as if they're lives hadn't been endangered less than a couple hours ago.  
  
"Please don't insult us by thinking we're weak enough not to rebound from something like this," Psylocke commented knowing what all of them were thinking and stood next to X-23. The adults looked at the four young girls who had determined looks upon their faces.  
  
"So what will yah do?"  
  
"Fight alone and die..." (Wanda)  
  
"Or fight with us and at least have a chance to live.." (Lexa)  
  
"By the way mates…this is a limited offer." (Betts)  
  
"If yah don't choose in the next 2 minutes we'll get Sinister ALONE," Rogue commented.  
  
"And then come back for you later," Lexa added glaring at Wolverine and as she said it Rogue also turned to glare at Mystique and Wanda glared at Magneto.  
  
"I suggest you answer," Betts mentioned looking at her watch. All of the adults looked at each other for a brief second while Psylocke brought a finger up indicating they had one minute.  
  
"We agree…but how do we know you won't turn your back on us?" Magneto answered as Betts brought her hand down, Rogue was going to answer but was stopped by White Queen.  
  
"You'd be surprised how different we are from Sinister…we're evil but we know how to keep a deal or promise. But if you don't trust us go ahead and browse through one of our minds. Do any of you want to volunteer?" she asked.  
  
"Pass," Rogue said immediately.  
  
"I have something else on my mind at the moment…so I won't be much help," Wanda mumbled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hmmm...have I done something naughty in the last couple of days?" X-23 asked herself.  
  
Betts rolled her eyes, "I'll do it…after all wouldn't it be appropriate considering I'm a telepath as well," she said looking at Xavier.  
  
"Alright then…can everyone please excuse us," Prof X told everyone so that they could leave. X-23 was the first to move and walked towards the door but stopped in the middle and looked at all the X-men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood members.  
  
"I have dibs on vertigo…if ANY of you bring pain onto her…I will bring pain onto you," she told them and then walked towards Emma. "Come on Em…we need to get you on a bed since you look awful," she said getting a glare from her mentor. Ignoring it she helped her out to the hall and back the way they had come.  
  
"Well what are yah waiting for? Shouldn't we go tah some kinda room were ah can tell yah what it is Sinister has in mind?" Rogue asked glaring at Magneto. He nodded and all the adults started walking toward the door with Rogue following Wanda began to follow when Rogue stopped her.  
  
"Yah have other things to do," Rogue told her and gave Pyro a side glance. She then looked at Betts, "Contact Lex and tell her to look for me when she's done with Emma," Betts nodded at the request and gave the message to X-23 telepathically. Rogue then turned to look at Gambit, Avalanche, Cyclops and Jean, "Since yahr considered the leaders of yahr team ah suggest yah join us," she told them and walked off to follow magneto and the rest of the adults. Wanda watched her leave and glared at her until she was out of sight.  
  
'You heard her' Betts told the younger girl.  
  
'Fuck off…he doesn't have to know' she answered and started walking after Rogue after looking at John for a brief moment.  
  
'He'll have to know sooner or later'  
  
'Then let it be later…when I've let really sink in' and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
"I think you should go after her," Betts told Pyro who reluctantly left. Amara watched him leave but made no sign of caring getting a confused look from Psylocke. Betts then turned to look at Prof X. "Shall we get started…a war doesn't plan itself you know." He nodded and soon everyone else left leaving the two telepaths alone.  
  
6969 Danger Room 6969  
  
The adults and team leaders were sitting around a round table, Wanda was sitting next to Rogue who was not happy she had come and on her other side was John who was making her feel very uncomfortable, but of course she's prefer to sit there than on the other seat that was open which was in between her dear brother and her father…now that wouldn't be happy family reunion...funeral yes…but Rogue had warned her not to do anything stupid. Before they could get to business X-23 walked into the room.  
  
"Uh…am I interrupting?"  
  
"No but sit," Rogue told her and nodded towards the empty seat left. Lexa looked at it and then the people she would be sitting next to.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked and received a glare from Rogue as a response. X-23 reluctantly walked towards the seat and magneto noticing her expression thought that she was feeling uncomfortable sitting next to him…so he made Pietro sit next to him…leaving X-23 to sit in between Quicksilver and…Wolverine.  
  
Wanda stared at Lex feeling sorry for her but then again it was sort of funny how fate kept screwing them in the ass. After she thought that Rogue started to tell the X-men of the new recruits Sinister had gotten with his alliance and he plans to attack the X-men, the only reason she wasn't bored was because she didn't know half about what Rogue was talking about. During the half if she did know she though about what she was going to do…she was pregnant with Pyro's baby. She sighed after that thought and got John's attention.  
  
"You ok luv?" he asked using 'luv' out of habit since that's what he would call her when she was Wendy.  
  
"No…John I'm…"  
  
"Ahem…" Rogues voice interrupted and Wanda looked up and glared at her but stopped when she noticed everyone was looking at her and John.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed allowing Rogue to start talking afterwards.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Wanda whispered and got a worried nod from the pyromaniac. On the other side of the round table other people were whispering.  
  
"We need to talk," Pietro muttered in a low whisper but knew she had heard.  
  
"I think we said everything we had to say," Lexa whispered back.  
  
"No we didn't…or did you forget we were interrupted?"  
  
"Oh that's right…we did get interrupted…by YOUR girlfriend."  
  
"Lex..."he said her name softly making her look at him. She looked into his sapphire eyes, which held an emotion she couldn't name.  
  
"Fine…but shut up so I can listen to Rogue," she answered and looked at Rogue who was getting to the part not even she knew.  
  
"Sinister plans to attack here in about a week if seems he looking for some powerful object so that he can unleash a powerful mutant who's trapped underground her under Xavier's institute. IF he succeeds in opening the gateway the portal that unleashed the being will be kept opened for an approximately 15 minutes…in that time we either trap her in again making the gateway close, if it closes with her outside she's here to stay. Yet From white queens memories it seems that there is another way to close the gateway locking her inside…"  
  
"A human sacrifice…" everyone turned to look at Prof X who rolled in with Psylocke walking close behind.  
  
"Yeah…how did yah know?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who trapped her in the hell dimension in the first place."  
  
"So does this mean they're telling the truth?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes…Sinister wants to do something that could end the world…he wants to free…Cassandra Nova."  
  
6969 TBC 6969  
  
DUN DUN DUN lol...Well there i go again throwing another Bad person into the mix. Ahh i now this chap is shorter then usual and doesn't have lots of couple interaction but not to worry folks cause...the next chap will be bigger than usual AND hehehe you'll just have to see what i have planned. I will give you the title though...it's gonna be "Talks" even though i'm starting to think i should call it "Family Reunions" (HINT HINT).The beginning of "Bring me to life" is in chap 2 and the song belongs to Evanescence, Anyhoo hope u like this chap even though it was mainly to explain what's going on and stuff. Anyhoo i'll see you guys in a week and hope u review this chap ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	14. Talks

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo   
  
Scarlet Sapphire-Yay lol don't worry about the late review, i was beginning to think i wasn't going to see you this chap lol ;D lol i'm glad and honered to join so no need to thank me Wanda lol ;D What are friends for right hehehe ;D Lol i liked that line too lol...I think wanda would be a cool mom especially since she doesn't have one of the greatest parents you know...she give it what she didn't recive from her dad. Anyhoo Wanda's gonna have mix feelings about that in this chap...you might see the miin john/wanda in the future maybe hehe (hint hint) lol. AHH continues seven fifty nine lol...i love that story ;D Anyhoo glad you liked hope u like this chap too ;D love y alots ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau - don't worry Sinister and his minions will get what they deserved soon enough. Lol I luv you're overreactions hehe...so cute hehe ;D You'll see all the reactions soon lol. AWWW you think i'm gonna be a great writer...you're so sweet lol ;D I know evil school is ruining stuff for all of us...darn you teachers...lol anyhoo yay glad you loved ;D hope u like this one when you get to it lol. Love ya lots ;D  
  
Ishandahalf- Yup she's preg lol. Lol I hope u like this chap...I think you will ;D  
  
Soulstress- I could never kill my favorite girls lol...or maybe i could ;D lol the family talks are today hehehe but I never said if they'd be good or bad ;D Hope u like and you might be meeting the mini pyro/wanda in the future hehehe ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - LOL hehehe, aww i'm sorry it was a cliffie and since you don't like cliffies i'm telling you now that all the chaps after this one are cliffies...ahh don't kill me lol. You'll have to wait just a lil longer for John's reaction hehehe. Yay I know the Amyro is finally dead ;D Don't worry the bad people ass kicking is soon too ;D lol sorry i'm making you wait a whole week but hopefully it's worth the wait ;D hope u like this chap  
  
lancitty92 - LOL breath calmly...lol yup Wanda's expecting a min pyro hehe and the Amyro id gone bwahahahaha. Yuck I wonder what the makers of Kyro and Amyro were on lol ;D Don't worry this chap has couple interaction and yay the Lancitty scene is in the next chap so hope u can wait a little longer ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - Hehehe i think you're gonna hate me at the cliffie in this chap bwahahahaha...hmm you're gonna have to wait for our pyromaniacs reaction hehehe...I hate crystal too lol don't worry she'll be out of the pic soon enough. some family reunions are gonna be forgiving and others won't...lol you'll see couple interaction but it's gonna be in the opposite order you out them in lol...you gotta save the best for last non? Thankies for the Roberto line i probably won't use it in this fic but in other one I have in mind that's gonna be titled 'Total Manipulation' ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87 - LOl i'm glad you liked ;D Sinister and Vertigo will get theirs very soon hehehe don't worry about them just yet ;D I probably won't spend tons of time on the baddies since there are so many lol darn me for doing that. I wish i could have made Lady D good but like you said not all of them could be good ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
enchantedlight - I'm glad you liked hope like this one too ;D  
  
Arain Rowan/Arin Ross- LOL i'm glad you liked ;D hope u like this one ;D  
  
loneraven - LOL i'm glad I shocked you with Wanda being pregnant hehehe ;D I hope u enjoy this chap  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - I'm glad you loved ;D hope u love this one too  
  
Heven- LOL don't thank me just yet (hint hint) lol...yup wanda's exprcting a mini john hehehe John's reaction is coming soon. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Charice- LOL yay my mission is complete hehehe...since my goal is to have you wanting more ;D I'm glad you liked it hopefully you'll like this one too ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - Yes Cassandra's from the comics but don't worry she won't be much and i don't know lots about her either ;D hope u like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - You're wish is my command...sorta lol ;D i hope u like this chap it has a bit of whta you want ;D  
  
dazlinshorty- LOL thank you for your complement lol ;D I'm glad you like the drama there still lots of emotional stuff that's gonna happen so hope u like that too ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Xcoolcomic - LOL i'm glad yur glad Wanda's gonna be getting fat hehe...hmm I didn't really write about the X-men reaction to her being pregnant cause well it's not really their business lol. But now that i think about it i should have...oh well anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy - I LUV yur name hehehe...cause it's so true lol ;D hmm is Wanda telling john is this chap? maybe maybe be not bwahahahaha lol...hope u like this chap ;D  
  
scarlet stripes - Hehehe you want to see what sinny reaction's gonna be...don't worry that's coming soon ;D hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
Orbs - LOL i'm glad you like the fic a lot. I really like yur fic 'AS IT GOES' it's good and it's barely the beginning hehehe i can't wait for another chap. Sorry i haven't reviewed it yet but you'll see me there soon k...i can only review at school because for some reason my aol won't let me review stories from home anyhoo hope u like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Author Notes OoOoOoOo  
  
HI people yay it's time for another update ;D Thanks you all who reviewed me loves all of you ;D Well here's the next chap with many many talks lol it's also my longest chap ever at 19 PAGES whoa lol. Hope you all like and that you'll review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 14 OoOoOoOo  
  
"Who?" everyone asked.  
  
"Cassandra Nova…she is my sister."  
  
"Your sister and you put he in a hell dimension? Wow and we though we were evil!" Lexa commented.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us about this before chuck?" Wolverine asked and got glared at by X-23, for no big reason…it was just because she hated him but at least she was being civil and not kicking is ass.  
  
"I didn't know others knew about her…"  
  
"Why did you trap her?"  
  
"She was too powerful and extremely evil…her ability is to possess people's body."  
  
"That's very nice…but ah think we should worry about making sure she doesn't come out meaning we need to stop Sinister when he strikes," Rogue interrupted and got up, as she got up so did the other members of the MoE. "How bout this...we think of a plan to stop Sinister and his cronies…and you think of a back up plan…and try not to have it include sacrificing someone," she added as she walked towards the door to leave.  
  
"And where are you going?" Prof X's voice stopped them before they left.  
  
"Home…but we will keep in touch."  
  
"I'm sorry to say you may not leave," he answered and Rogue turned around to glare at him about to tell him a couple of mean things but was stopped by Elisabeth who hadn't moved.  
  
"It's not that he wants to keep us here luv, it was Emma's decision. We went to see her before we came here and we talked a bit…seems that she wants us to stay here and lay low for a while because after all Sinister doesn't know we are alive so if we went and there's someone there our element of surprise is over."  
  
X-23 groaned at this, "But I want to change…and I want to be in my REAL battle costumes," she said pulling on her image outfit.  
  
Xavier looked at her thoughtful for a couple of seconds, "maybe we can help, Kurt," he called to the blue furred mutant.  
  
"Will you go ahead and teleport X-23 to their home, X-23 should be the one to go since she would be able to catch the scent of anyone there," Prof X explained to those that were confused. The girls nodded and told Lexa what to bring them. After hearing what ever one wanted she stood next to Nightcrawler and lightly put her hand on his shoulder, seconds later they were gone.  
  
Rogue and Wanda watched where their youngest member had been, and then with one last glance at the people around the room they turned and walked out towards the med lab, Psylocke followed.  
  
When they got there Emma was awake looking at the ceiling but turned her attention towards them as the walked in.  
  
"How yah feelin'?" Rogue asked walking to her bedside.  
  
"Not bad…I should be fine by tomorrow…where's Lexa?"  
  
"She went to get things we need," Betts answered while Wanda and Rogue just looked down at her with mixed emotions.  
  
"What's with you?" Emma asked the toughest Goths.  
  
Wanda looked down at her feet uncomfortably, "It's our fault you here and on that bed, it's our fault we're no longer with Sinister, this whole mess happened because of us," she mumbled with hesitation.  
  
"We would all have been better off not coming to New York or going to school, it all would have been better…especially if we hadn't met…them," Rogue continued looking straight into White Queen's eyes. Emma looked at them with a thoughtful expression knowing what was going through their heads without going into their minds.  
  
"To those comments I only have three answers, one) The heart controls itself…there is nothing you can do about what it is you feel, two) Maybe it was fate…maybe this was meant to happen…you can't control what the world has planned for you, and three) stop talking like that you're freaking me out. You're the toughest members on the team and one thing we don't need at the moment is a bunch of mushiness, just because we're working with the enemies doesn't not mean you have stopped being evil."  
  
"Thanhk Gawd to that," Rogue breathed out.  
  
"Talking about still being evil…you did tell Xavier that we're doing this just to get back at Sinister…right? I mean he doesn't think it's because we like them or anything," Wanda asked.  
  
"Don't worry I knew this would be your reactions so I did tell him not expect any long term alliance or much cooperation from three of you…since some of you like to rule yourself no matter what," Emma answered and looked at Rogue and Wanda but also though about X-23. The girls smirked at this and would have talked more but were interrupted by Amara, Jubilee and Jean.  
  
"Prof X has asked Magma and Jubilee to show you to your rooms," Jean said with a warm smile but got glares from Scarlet and Rogue in returned, just because they were going to live under the same roof and fight on the same team for a while didn't mean they had to like her. Betts however nodded and turned to Emma.  
  
"We'll leave you alone so you can rest up now," she then turned to the two younger X-men, "lead the way mates." They nodded and walked out of the room and were followed by the three members of the MoE. Jean stayed with Emma and watched them go, as soon as they were gone Jean turned to White Queen.  
  
"Psylocke and X-23 will be sharing a room as well as Rogue and Scarlet Witch, as for yourself Prof X as requested you get a room of your own and it will be shown to you as soon as you get better, if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." Emma nodded and watched the red head leave, she sighed and closed her eyes, getting the much need sleep to get all her strength back…because after all she would be needing it soon.  
  
OoOoOoOo Wanda & Rogue OoOoOoOo  
  
Amara and Jubilee walked up towards the girl's side of the mansion, none of the five mutant girls talked or wanted to start conversation.  
  
Wanda was trying to stay a pretty good distance away from Amara, being near to her made her think about what she had lost and what was hidden in her stomach. After a couple of minutes they stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This will be your room," Jubes told Rogue and Scarlet. Then Amara looked at Betts and pointed at the door in front of Rogue's, "And this will be yours and X-23's." saying that both X-girls opened the doors and let the MoE into the rooms.  
  
Rogue and Wanda looked around; there was nothing real special about the room. It had two beds a writing desk a closet and drawers for their clothes. There was also NO bathroom but there was a balcony showing a beautiful view of the front grounds of the mansion. After the quick look around Rogue left and walked to Betts room leaving Wanda alone since Jubilee followed. Wanda walked out to the patio door and looked at the sky, it was going to be morning soon and for some reason she felt like wanting to see the sunrise.  
  
She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't realize she was no longer alone…until she saw the person but their elbows on the balcony rail. Wanda head snapped to the person and was shocked to find Amara looking at the sky as well.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Wanda asked rudely.  
  
"I wanna ask you for a favor," Amara said, her voice surprisingly soft.  
  
"What? You want me to stay away from your boyfriend?" Wanda responded annoyed. Amara turned to look at Wanda her eyes holding no specific emotion.  
  
"No…actually I wanted to know if you could take care of him…" she whispered as Wanda looked at her confusingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Amara gave a small chuckle and her gaze turned to the disappearing moon. "You've won…Scarlet Witch, I can in no way beat you in getting John. You won from the beginning…the first time he laid eyes on you was the moment our relationship took the downfall, it doesn't matter that you lied to him about your true identity because he fell for both of you. When he found out... I think he was a little overjoyed because he didn't have to choose," Amara turned back to look at the startled witch, "He's all yours…I just ask you take care of him…he's an idiot. He needs a strong independent woman to take care of him…and as you can see, I wasn't fit for the job," as she finished Amara turned and started walking away not saying another word and leaving Scarlet Witch alone on the balcony with mixed emotions.  
  
Rogue walked in as Magma walked out and saw Wanda was frozen stiff looking at the doorway.  
  
"Wanda what's wrong?"  
  
"She…she let him go…just like that," was the response. Rogue looked at her and thought back to what she had witness hours before when she was going to see her fallen comrades in the med lab.  
  
"She knew she had to let him go…because eventually he was going to be the one letting go. Guess she wanted to spare any pain for both of them…"  
  
"It was a waste," Wanda replied bitterly. "Because we've already let them go," she added thinking about the fact that they had already said good-bye to any hope for a relationship with them earlier the day before.  
  
"Ah don't think so…cause after all none of us really said good bye," Rogue responded and leaned on the rail and watched the dark sky start to become a little brighter Wanda's face became impassive and she stood next to Rogue as both waited for the new day to begin.  
  
OoOoOoOo MoE household OoOoOoOo  
  
X-23 and Nightcrawler ended up in her room.  
  
"We're here," Kurt said walking around her room. (Sry I'm not gonna do Kurt's accent cause…I sux lol)  
  
"I can tell," she responded dryly and walked to her closet grabbing a bag out and then quickly out a lot of her stuff in it but doing it neatly so if anyone would look it would look as if no one had been there. Soon they were don and had gone to the other room including Emma's, the last room they entered was Rogue's and as Lex packed what Rogue had wanted she noticed that Kurt had picked up a picture of Rogue alone and looked at it desolately. After she got everything the need, clothes, some electronics, their pj's and their battling costumes she sat on Rogue's bed and looked at his expression.  
  
"You're related to Mystique…aren't you?" she asked, she had found his scent familiar to that of Raven Darkhomle but she hadn't asked Rogue about it since the green-eyed beauty hated anything that had to do with her step mom. Kurt looked up at her startled and then put the picture frame back.  
  
"Yeah…she's sorta my mother."  
  
Lexa didn't look surprised, she had figured that was why he smelt off her, "Funny…Marie never mentioned a step-brother."  
  
"She sort of doesn't know," he said slowly and it finally sunk into her, Nightcrawler wanted to get close to Rogue, he didn't care if she was the enemy, all he wanted was his sister.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her," Lexa whispered.  
  
"What would be the point…she hates anything that has to do with mother." X-23 would have replied but her head snapped up and her eyes looked around the room franticly. She got up and walked towards Kurt with her bags in hand.  
  
"Let's go fur boy…we've got company," she whispered, Kurt grabbed on to her wrist and the teleported back to the mansion. As soon as the bamf sound had disappeared the door to Rogue's room opened.  
  
"See there's nothing here," Ruckus said looking inside the room.  
  
"I'm telling you…I heard voices up here," Vertigo complained as she walked into the room behind him.  
  
"You're mind's playing tricks on you…there's nothing here…except that bed," he remarked suggestively. Vertigo rolled her eyes but after a moment of thinking walked towards him seductively.  
  
(EWWW Rogue isn't going to want to sleep on that bed ever again…lol)  
  
OoOoOoOo MoE, BoM & Acolytes OoOoOoOo  
  
'BAMF' Nightcrawler and X-23 arrived in the X-mansion...the bad thing was that Kurt had accidentally teleported their landing in the air…making both fall at a rapid speed towards the ground. To her surprise X-23 landed on something soft, but at the moment was really uncomfortable since Kurt had landed on her and the bags had landed on him. Kurt got up groggily.  
  
"Whoops," he said looking around the room, he then picked up the bags. "We'll I'll take this to your rooms, they can tell you were your rooms are but if you have trouble contact Jean," he said and left with a 'bamf'. Lexa just laid on the ground where she had landed to tired and confused with all the events that had happened in just that day, she had almost admitted something to someone that she hadn't even admitted to herself, moped around for a while and that was a first, went dancing to almost be killed but save by their enemies, teaming up with their enemies, almost getting caught alive by Vertigo and Ruckus…she would have gone on but a voice under her interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Can you get off me? Your not as light as I would have expected." Lexa got off in a hurry to find that the person under her was the person she wasn't in the mood to be around…Pietro. After looking down at him she looked around and found that she was in a room full of Brotherhood and Acolytes members. After briefly looking at them she turned and glared at Pietro.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" she asked remembering his comment. John, lance, and Remy winced at the question hoping that the girls they had their eyes on would never ask that question.  
  
"No…of course not…it's just that um you landed on me and Kurt landed on you and the bags landed on him causing a lot more weight," Pietro answered not wanting to get her mad at him, anyway it was true, he didn't think she was fat. She had a nice slim body with great curves that were always visible thanks to her tight clothes. Lexa rolled her eyes but then remembered she was in a room full of people she considered her enemies, even with the little alliance going on, yet she had to admit that maybe there were more a like then they got credit. After all…the BoM and acolytes weren't goodie two shoes like the X-men.  
  
"Whatever…I'm out of here," she mumbled and started walking away when Pietro ran past her and blocked her path.  
  
"We need to talk," he reminded her.  
  
"Another time…I have other things to do first," she said and passed by him, she wasn't ready to be alone with him again…at least not yet. She walked out of the room leaving the silver haired mutant staring after her. She followed her nose and found Rogue, Wanda and Betts out of the balcony of one of the rooms. She easily caught Betts attention.  
  
"You're right on time luv."  
  
"In time for what?" Wanda motioned her head upwards and as on cue as Lexa looked up the new dawn begun. All four watched as the sun came out and bathed them with its first burst of light for that day. A couple minutes passed and Rogue finally moved.  
  
"Come on, we have training to do," she said and walked inside the room that was now hers and Wanda's.  
  
"Awww…don't we get any sleep first?" Lexa whined thinking about the fact they hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours.  
  
"You can go to sleep…tonight," Wanda answered and followed Rogue while X-23 groaned.  
  
"Come on…I'm sure they won't make us work to hard…after all one of them is pregnant," Betts commented.  
  
"Yeah which is going to make her the worse with all the mood swings, lets go before they came back and drag us away by the hair," Lex said and walked away from the balcony followed by a smirking Psylocke.  
  
OoOoOoOo The Roof OoOoOoOo  
  
Hours later  
  
All the MoE girls were separated, Rogue was in a meeting with the adults, X-23 was in the danger room getting acquainted with the equipment, Wanda was in the kitchen stuffing her face with chocolates and a couple of Oreo cookies and peanut butter close by…she was craving a lot of junk food she wouldn't regularly be eating, as for Betts she was on the roof looking on at all the things around her trying to fix her mixed emotions.  
  
She didn't have much of a problem with the fact that they had to work with the X-men unlike the others, but that was no surprise since she was the least evil of them all. Not meaning she wasn't evil because she is…but Wanda's anger, Rogue's pain from betrayal, and X-23's thirst for revenge made them far more wicked. Betts just sat there wondering what was going to become of them her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. She didn't bother turning because she had a suspicion of who it was. He got closer to her and stood next to her.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Hey," Betts replied without looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking…you?"  
  
"Umm I'm not sure…"  
  
"You lie," she answered knowing very well what he was doing there.  
  
"I guess it's my turn to say I came to see you," he answered.  
  
"I don't think you should get any ideas Warren…after all this will only be temporally."  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
Betts stayed quiet not knowing what to say, he then went sat down besides her.  
  
"Um are you doing OK? I mean can you see and hear properly?"  
  
"I'm fine…"  
  
"Look Elisabeth…I umm…I don't want to fight you…when all this is over…"  
  
"You don't have a choice…you belong on the good side Warren…you're to sweet to be on any other team."  
  
"Funny you gave me that impression before I knew who you truly were," Warren said and turned to look at her.  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem," was her only respond.  
  
"You know…you can fool everyone including your teammates…but you can't fool me. I know how you really are…why do you hide behind the Psylocke mask?" he asked his voice starting to get louder. Betts  
  
"Because…I'm a bad girl," she answered and slowly laid her head on his shoulder not facing him. Warren looked down at her face and noticed her eyes were close…seconds later he could hear her peaceful breathes indicating she was asleep.  
  
OoOoOoOo Family Reunion OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda was in the living room alone, she had stopped eating and was trying to be patient while waiting for Rogue to come out of the meeting with the ones that were considered leaders of the different teams. She had gone with X-23 but was tired of watching her beat the crap out of machines so she had left. She would have loved joining but Rogue had told her to be careful in whatever she did…to make sure not to hurt the baby. She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch, her legs were crossed and her eyes were shut.  
  
She was thinking…  
  
'How the hell did I let this happen?' she asked herself. 'Well I blame John…he started it with the "You're to cold and need someone to warm you up" bit' she sighed again not noticing she was being watched. 'I'm not ready to be a mom…I'm only eighteen…this means I'm gonna get as big as a house and lose this great body I've worked hard for' she whined to herself. 'Maybe I should…NO…it's not it's fault we did what we did' thinking that she shook her head trying to get what she was thinking out of her head. After a second she laid her head back on the couch again and just kept her thoughts quiet…all the thinking was making her head hurt.  
  
John watched Wanda; he was standing in the doorway once he had spotted her. She was wearing black caprice, and black tank top, and a black tight long sleeved looking sweater. He was surprise to see no red on her (except for her hair tips of course ;D), he was going to go in and ask her about it but stopped when he saw her face expressions change a lot…as if she was fighting an internal battle in her head. He was getting worried until he saw that she stopped and just sat there…she had told him that she needed to talk to him. He would have gone in right then for the talk but he still hadn't fixed things with Amara…making Scarlet Witch forbidden fruit at the moment. He slowly backed away room the door making sure not to make any noise; he was on his way to see Amara. She had gone to him earlier and she asked him to look for her and that's what he was doing when he stumbled upon the beautiful scarlet goddess. He gave her one last glance and continued on his mission to find Amara.  
  
Wanda slowly opened her eyes as he heard footsteps, when she looked at the doorway she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see…her beloved twin brother. Pietro's head was turned to the side as he was looking at something else (John walking away…just to let u know lol). He then turned his gaze into similar sapphire eyes…Wanda glared at him but had an eyebrow perked wondering what he was doing there. Pietro slowly walked in and sat next to Wanda looking at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Wanda broke the silence.  
  
"I…wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I don't think there's anything to talk about…little brother," she said the last part with hate.  
  
"Wanda I was 9...there was nothing I could do…"  
  
Wanda turned away from him not wanting to look at him, " You know…you guys didn't even visit…ever."  
  
"I tried…he didn't let me…he wouldn't tell me anything about it until they called him to say you had escaped." They both stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"I begged him to go back for you…that night…but he ignored me and told me you would be happy and get help there."  
  
"I didn't NEED help…I needed my family…and you left me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't mean shit to me." Before Pietro could say anything else someone else walked into the room.  
  
"Great…you're just in time for the family reunion," Wanda snarled sarcastically. Magneto looked at her confused but then turned to look at Pietro who had an intent gaze on Wanda.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked both his children.  
  
"Yea…nine years of my life," Wanda responded and got up off the couch, she walked past Pietro and was about to walk past her dad to too but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist, Wanda flicked her wrist getting out of his hold.  
  
"Wanda…"  
  
"Don't bother…" she said and walked out the room having Eric and Pietro look after her.  
  
"I don't think you'll be winning the 'father of the year' award soon," Pietro mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for his father to hear. Magneto didn't say anything about the comment he just looked after the oldest of his children wondering where he went wrong with her. (coughsASYLUMcoughs).  
  
OoOoOoOo Family Reunion # 2 OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue sat in the room she thought was empty with the exception of herself. The meeting had finished and all the adults had walked out leaving her to stay behind and think about everything that was said. She was so spaced out that she didn't notice the blue figure approach her until it was to late and the person was sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes?" Rogue asked confused not knowing what the X-men's Nightcrawler was sitting next to her.  
  
"Um I was just wondering if I could talk to you…" he responded shyly. Rogue perked an eyebrow but waited fir him to continue. "I was wondering how much do you know about Mystique?"  
  
"Ah know she's a manipulative bitch…" was the response he got making him wince.  
  
"Oh…did you um every care about her? Or wonder what else was going on in her life?" Rogue stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Ah did care about her…but she used meh and that's one thing I never forget…ah guess you can say that's the reason ah'm so dead set at getting back at Sinister. Why do yah care a lot of my past with Mystique?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No reason," he answered and his head went to the back of his head nervously.  
  
"You don't have to lie Kurt," a voice interrupted their conversation, both looked up to start into Mystique's yellow eyes. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she looked at her stepmother.  
  
"Kurt wants to know of our past because he's your step brother, Marie," Raven replied. Rogue looked from one to the other, she gave a disgusted groan (because of more secrets not because of Kurt) and quickly got up and out of the room. Kurt sighed and then teleported out of the room, leaving his mother alone to think of the mistakes she made by abandoning both of the people she loved the most.  
  
OoOoOoOo Family Reunion # 3 OoOoOoOo  
  
/I am the son and the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is  
  
criminally vulgar  
  
I'm the son and heir Of nothing in particular/  
  
X-23 was sweating from every visible body part. She was wearing tight black short shorts and a black sports bra. Her attention was on the machinery all around the danger room and as she jumped out of the reach of a claw looking machine that was reaching out for her, her bluish black hair fell out of the ponytail it was in. She ignored it and started doing back flips as laser was been shot at her from the walls of the large room. Soon everything stopped and for a moment she thought the simulations was over, that is until to figures came from the shadows and attacked her from behind.  
  
Lexa fell to the ground as she was hit with a strong telekinetic force but quickly got up to find her attackers were Jean Grey and Cyclops. X-23 gave a small growl and went in pursuit of them finding it very weird that the leaders of the X-men stood still waiting for the attack. She got close enough and was about to get punched by Scott but she hit him in the ribs making him bow down in pain, as that was going on Jean was slowly levitating herself into the air. Seeing that she hadn't gone that far Lexa used Scott to get high into the air matching how high she was up in the air to Jean. X-23's foot came up in hit Jean in the forehead, as it hit her foot claw came out piercing the redhead's soft forehead. Lex's body was up in the air facing Jeans but as she fell down to the ground she twisted so as she landed she could help herself land with her hands, she noticed that she would be landing on Cyclops so she stretched her fist out towards him and as her feet touched the floor all four of her hand claws came out piercing the fearless leader of the X-men in the back.  
  
Scott cried out in pain as Jeans body hit the floor with a big thump. X-23's claws withdrew from the broken body and she looked down at them intently wanting to smirk.  
  
"You're pretty good," a voice made her turn. Lexa's eyes narrowed at the person that was to blame for her existence and pathetic childhood.  
  
"I know…I only wished they were real and somebody else was lying dead next to them," she answered dangerously. As she said this Jean and Scott's bodies on the floor turned to their real robotic forms. Logan watched her with a perked eyebrow.  
  
"So much anger in you kid…we're definitely related."  
  
/You shut your mouth, how can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way/  
  
"I'm no KID…I'm a dangerous weapon ready to strike when I want," she snarled and got in a fighting position.  
  
"I'm going to take this as a challenge and also say you don't like me much."  
  
/I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does/  
  
"Gee what gave you that idea?" Lex answered sarcastically. Logan shrugged and watched her getting ready to attack, seconds later she ran towards him and her claws came out to struck them in the chest, Logan claws blocked the hit. They went back and forth not being able to hit each other. While they fought they started small talk.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Wolverine asked curious that they young girl hated him yet this was barley met.  
  
/There's a club, if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet someone who really loves you/  
  
"Because you're the reason for my existence and repulsive childhood…get someone and start training them from the moment they are able to walk and see what happens," she snarled and dodged a kick he sent her way.  
  
"Guess my powers and temper wasn't the only thing that was passed down…the shity past was too." he answered running out of breath. Lexa paid no attention to the comment and continued her onslaught.  
  
"That's in the past why are you still mad?" as he finished 'clank' metal met metal.  
  
/So you go, and you stand on your own and you leave on your own  
  
And you go home, and you cry and you want to die/  
  
"It may be in the past but the memories are as clear as if it were done yesterday, bruises with their fingertips still remain…they all paid for what they did…now only one remains." answered and her claws went up bringing his up and out of the way as well. Wolverine moved back only to be trapped between X-23 and a wall. X-23's claws retracted and her hand turned into a fist and she got ready t punch him, Logan just starred at the fist knowing that was it got to close the claws would unleash, as she threw the punch Wolverine talked not being worried that she might actually struck at him…he always had his healing powers.  
  
"You should stop dwelling in the past and look ahead…one of your friends is expecting a child…and in less then a week the world and all the human kind may end by making us all slave to a greater evil."  
  
"There is no greater evil than us," X-23 said surprising him by stopping her fist away from his face. "Sinister will learn that the hard way…as for Scarlet Witch being pregnant…how do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"You'll be picking a new scent from her soon, the baby and hers will be mixing…it'll get stronger as she reaches the first month." She withdrew her hand from and slowly started backing away. He gave her a confused look.  
  
/When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
  
When exactly do you mean?/  
  
"We will finish this later…your right…I have bigger obligations at the moment but once those are gone I will finish what I started," saying that she turned and started walking towards the exit.  
  
/See, I've already waited too long/  
  
"I didn't know," he called out to her as she walked making her stop. "I didn't know…they were cloning me."  
  
"Well now you do…and you know they succeeded." The door to the danger room opened and then closed leaving a thoughtful Wolverine in the big metal room, alone.  
/And all my hope is gone/  
  
OoOoOoOo Family Reunion # 4 OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue was outside looking at the view the waterfall gave (u know that waterfall that hides the entrance to where the jet comes out of). She didn't want company but destiny was cruel and made sure to give her what she didn't want. She heard footsteps walking towards her and once they stopped she slowly moved her head too look at the invaders of her personal space to come face to face with familiar faces.  
  
"If it isn't the brotherhood of evil mutants…what do yah want?"  
  
"Nothing really," Lance answered and walked closer towards her so h could be standing next to her. She turned to look at him but then returned to her attention to the waterfall.  
  
"Who of you knew?" she asked being specific about the subject knowing that they knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Yo I didn't…I didn't if know you were gone until two days later," Todd answered.  
  
"Yeah me neither," Fred spoke up. Rogue turned to look at Lance who caught her gaze and looked down at her feet. Pietro also stayed quiet and just looked at the waterfall not wanting to look into the emerald eyes knowing she would know the truth…even though he silence was basically telling her the answer.  
  
"It's sad…especially since yah two where the ones ah was closet to," she mused and she looked back at the beautiful view before them. Lance and Pietro felt guiltier if it were possible.  
  
"I tried to stop it…but it was too late," Lance whispered. Pietro still stayed quiet remembering that the reason he hadn't stopped Mystique was because the person that had give the order was his father.  
  
"What's the point for excuses…that is something ah no longer want to remember." After a couple seconds of silence she spoke again, "Is that why yahr here fore? Forgiveness?" They were all silent at the question but the all turned to look at her. It was quiet for a couple more minutes.  
  
"Ah…forgive yah…but only cause ah know that the guilt is plaguing yahr minds…and always will," they all stayed quiet not knowing how to answer. The silence was disrupted by a small beeping sound coming from Lance's watch, everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I gotta go…have a date with kitty," he mumbled and the other boys started whooping and making fun of him.  
  
"Lance has to go save his little kitty who's stuck in a tree huh?" Pietro said teasingly. Before Lance could give an angry replay someone else did.  
  
"Why are yah teasing? Aren't yah going out with a ditzy cheerleading blonde bimbo?" Rogue asked making Toad and Blob ohh at the fact the quick boy got told. Pietro shut up and Lance walked away but not without giving Rogue a small smile of appreciation. Rogue didn't say anything or smile back as he left leaving her with an egotistic player and two dumb nuts. Silence once again fell upon the small group of mutants.  
  
"Marie did you ever think about us yo?" Todd asked after a while and received a surprised look from Rogue.  
  
"Yeah especially Mystique…and it way usually when I was beating the crap out of something." Todd winced not getting the answered he hoped for, Rogue started feeling uncomfortable after that question and decided it was time to rejoin with her own team. She looked back at the X-man mansion towards the balcony that belonged to X-23 and Psylocke's room but saw nothing. She looked at Pietro after.  
  
"Do you know where X-23 is?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.  
  
Pietro stared back at her and answered, "Why would I know where she is?" Her only response was a small smirk as she walked away from the trio leaving Quicksilver to look at her retreating figure and then having his gaze falls upon the room he knew belonged to the midnight haired mutant. Toad and Blob watched his expression change from the small irritated look he had when he answered Rogue to a soft tender look, his eyes stayed on the balcony and then he looked out at the ocean and waterfall and he didn't speak again while he was out there.  
  
OoOoOoOo Wanda & Rogue OoOoOoOo  
  
Hours later (it's night)  
  
The sun had left and the stars were starting to pop out, Wanda who somehow had gotten attached to looking out at the view their balcony provided was out in the cold breeze. She was bored out of her mind, Rogue wasn't letting her trained much thanks to her 'condition' and there was really nothing else to do around the mansion. She knew the X-men sucked at fighting but she would have though they were a little fun on their own time…she proved herself wrong. Maybe it was cause all the adults were planning something towards sinister, Betts was oddly enough spending a lot of time with Angel, X-23 was training, Rogue was off with the X-men adults most of the day and Emma was still recovering leaving the Scarlet Witch with nothing to do but watch the JR X-men play with their video games or watching the sexual tension that some of the members didn't want to acknowledge. She looked down at the mansion grounds she spotted a moving figure, when the figure got close enough to the light she found it to be John's scrawny yet muscular body. She watched him from a far not noticing the person watching her.  
  
"Yah gotta tell him…yah know." Wanda's head snapped to Rogue who was now standing next to her also watching the pyromaniac Australian.  
  
"I know…"  
  
"When?"  
  
" I don't know…maybe I shouldn't tell him…maybe I should get rid of it," Wanda said without thinking receiving a slap from Rogue.  
  
"Say that again and it will hurt more," Rogue answered in a low deadly voice that would make enemies run for cover. Wanda though knew Rogue well enough not to be scared of her threats, as she looked up at her Southern friend her eyes were narrowed and her hands turned a dark blue. Before taking any action Rogue spoke again.  
  
"Wanda…what is it that you hate most in this world?" Wanda's hands stopped glowing and she looked at Rogue.  
  
"My father…" she mumbled loud enough for Rogue to hear.  
  
"Exactly…we both know how it is to have the parents from hell…and ah always told mehself…if ah ever have a child…ah would give it the love and honesty that wasn't given tah me. Do yah wanna be like our parents?" Wanda's eyes widened at what Rogue had jus said, her eyes softened and she looked down at her petite stomach.  
  
"Don't deprive it of life…and don't make it live without a father…you of all people should what kind of life that is."  
  
"Your right…" Wanda said looking at Rogue, "But just for the record…I wouldn't have done it anyway," she added and glared at Rogue.  
  
Rogue gave a small smile, "Then ah apologize for slapping the shit outta yah…yah ok?" Rogue asked chuckling and pinching Wanda's cheek.  
  
"I'll live…but I will get payback."  
  
"Fihne," Rogue answered knowing that Wanda was gonna get her bad…but hopefully when she did she wouldn't be on a bitchy mood swing…that would just make her worse then ever.  
  
Rogue turned her gaze to Pyro who was slowly moving towards a tree while Wanda backed away from the balcony and made her way inside.  
  
"Where yah going?" Rogue asked.  
  
"If I don't do it now…I might not do it at all," was the respond she got as Wanda walked inside and put on a baggy red sweater to match the baggy red pajama pants she was wearing.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"'Kay…but ah'm gonna go see Emma so if yah come back and ah'm not here that's where ah'll be."  
  
"Fine," and with that Wanda walked out the room-leaving rogue to stare at the dark night.  
  
OoOoOoOo Bett's and Lex's room OoOoOoOo  
  
Elisabeth Braddock was standing in front of a mirror looking at her reflection…trying to figure out if the pajama's Lex had brought to her matched her hair. The sleeping gown was between the colors periwinkle and lilac, its straps were thin and it hugged her body very nicely. While she was doing that Lexa who was also in her pj's which included blue lingerie boy shorts with squiggly lines cut off showing more leg (ahh me bad at describing lol), she also had a matching halter top that was a size to small making it fit skin tight was messing with the stereo trying to find a song she liked. As she found a song there was a knock on the door, which she ignored by putting the volume up on the song. Betts rolled her eyes and went to answer the door as the volume went extremely high echoing through the room.  
  
/You and your museum of lovers  
  
The precious collection you've housed in your covers  
  
My simpleness threatened by my own admission/  
  
Betts answered the door and looked at the person who knocked…then looked at X-23 that was moving her head and body to the song while mumbling the words.  
  
'It's for you' she told her telepathically not bothering to yell since she probably wouldn't have heard her anyway. Lexa stopped and looked at Betts then slowly walked to the door already recognizing the scent. She stopped next to Psylocke and found Quicksilver in front of her door. Before she could say anything Rogue came out of her room and squeezed through the three mutants and walked to the stereo turning it down.  
  
"Lex I know you wanna piss people here off but do remember this isn't our house," she snapped annoyed. Betts stared at her then turned back to Pietro who was looking at X-23, getting the clue Betts looked at Rogue.  
  
"Where are you going luv?" she asked the southern Goth who was wearing her pj's, tight green sweatpants and a matching tank top.  
  
"To see Emma," Rogue responded and walked out the door.  
  
"GREAT…I'll go too," she shouted and quickly left the room before Lex could comment. X-23 watched them leave annoyed at Elisabeth for just leaving her like that, she sighed and looked at Pietro deciding to just get the rest of their talk finished.  
  
/And the bags are much too heavy  
  
In my insecure condition/  
  
"Well what are you waiting for…come in," she commanded and walked away leaving him to close the door behind him. He watched as she walked off to the balcony (lol I love balconies don't I?), he reluctantly followed looking around the room which had some black, purple and blue clothes laying around on the beds. When he walked out of the balcony he found her leaning on the rails looking out into the ocean and waterfall, in a way he started getting a déjà vu feeling from the day they had ditched half of school which was also the day they had shared their first kiss.  
  
/My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again/  
  
"So what do you want?" she asked breaking the silence and his thoughts.  
  
"Talk about what we didn't get to finish yesterday."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…I finished what I had to say," she answered without looking at him.  
  
"Did you?" he asked unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah…"she whispered. As she said that a cold breeze passed by moving her hair and giving her Goosebumps making her remember she was half naked, she shivered a bit and it didn't go unnoticed since a couple of seconds later warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her towards a warm muscular chest. Lexa looked up over her should in surprise and saw Pietro's chin resting on it.  
  
/But I still love to wash in your old bathwater/  
  
Before she could say anything he responded, "you looked cold." She looked away from him so she wouldn't look into his eyes and fall into them but turned to look at him in surprise again when she felt soft warm lips on her neck. She found his lips giving her neck and collarbone butterfly kisses making her get butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Pie…" she stared but was cut of by Pietro lips forcefully on hers…before she knew what she was doing she responded and but her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her face, as she didn't Pietro's grasp on her waist also tightened and she was pulled even closer to him. One of his hands trailed little circles on her stomach and slowly and sneakily went up towards her chest, before she knew it his hand grabbed one of her firm breast and he get it a slight squeeze making her moan into the kiss. The moan made her realize what she was doing and her hand went up and held on to the hand that was holing on to her breast; she quickly threw his hand sideways seconds after. She backed away from his reach and he looked at her in mild surprise.  
  
"DON'T do that again," she said in a low dangerous voice. Pietro stared at her and walked up close to the rail to lean on it, she was next to him and she watched him waiting for any surprise, which didn't come. She relaxed and stared out to where he was looking at…the ocean.  
  
/Love to think that you couldn't love another/  
  
"Why?" Pietro asked after a while of silence.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you want to stop when you responded? Why do we have to be in this situation? What did we do to deserve such this fucked up mess?"  
  
"Guess it's God's way of punishing us for all the things we've done…you know we aren't the only ones going through this, there's like four other couples who feel just like us and one couple in particular has it even worse."  
  
"You didn't answer the first question," he told her quietly.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"What it is you feel…"   
  
/I can't help it…you're my kind of man/  
  
"There are many reasons we had to stop…one) you have a girlfriend who you were up on less than twenty four hours ago, two) this alliance is only going last one week, and three) this is strictly business so don't get any ideas."  
  
Pietro looked at her and without warning or even expecting it she found herself in his arms with him looking down at her, "One) I can always break up with Crystal and I'm starting to think I should since she hasn't been on my mind lately, two) the alliance will be over in a week but you're forgetting I'm not part of the X-men so I really wouldn't care if I'm screwing with some one who's evil beyond belief, and three) who say's you can't mix pleasure with business?"  
  
/Wanted and adored by attractive women/  
  
"You make it sound like a game…as if I were a sex toy… I'm NO one's sex toy," she answered and started getting out of his embrace only to have his grip on her tighten.  
  
/Bountiful selection at your discretion/  
  
"Good…cause I don't want you to be a sex toy," he looked down at his feet, "I…want you…to be more…" Lexa looked at his face which was still facing down, at the moment Pietro had lost the confidence he always carried around when he was with girls…his cockiness was gone…he even looked a bit nervous. X-23 found her hand lifting his chin up so that his eyes could look into hers.  
  
"Don't make me regret this…" she whispered and seconds later Pietro found her lips on his, without hesitation he responded and they slowly they found themselves walking into her dark room.  
  
/I know I'm diving into my own destruction/  
  
OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo  
  
/So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?/  
  
(Earlier to when Rogue and Betts left)  
  
Rogue and Betts were walking down the steps and were heading towards the med lab to see white Queen, they passed and didn't talk to a lot of the junior X-men that were just hanging around and they also ignored the looks they were given. They were about to reach the door that led down at to the med lab but something grabbed Rogue by the wrist making her sharply turn and get ready to fight the person off…that is until she met his gaze. Betts looked at the two mutants and gave a small smile at Rogue. It looks like she would be visiting Emma all by herself. She opened the door and walked down knowing that Rogue probably hadn't noticed.  
  
/I don't fit in so why do you want me?  
  
And I know I can't tame you…but I just keep trying/  
  
Remy's red eyes looked at Rogue from head to toe, she stared at him waiting for him to be the first to speak but he didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes still waiting but finally got fed up after five minutes of eye contact.  
  
"What?" she asked aggravated. Instead of saying anything he started walking away dragged her with him, seconds later they were in the back yard of the mansion where the dark sky and the stars were clearly visible.  
  
/'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater  
  
Love to think that you couldn't love another/  
  
"Yah know…if yah wanted to win me over with the scenery I gotta tell ah've been out here earlier today…ah admit the night makes it looked betta but yah haven't won any points."  
  
"Non…Remy jus wanted to be out here with ya…alone, we really haven't had a chance to talk since you've been here."  
  
"Is there anything to really talk about? I though ah've made it clear that we can't have any kinda relationship."  
  
"Dat is true…but I also told y'that I make my own destiny…"  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
/I'm on your list with all your other women  
  
But I still love to wash in your old bathwater/  
  
"Dat I'm not gonna let y'walk away…without giving us a chance."  
  
"What part of yahr good and I'm bad don't yah understand?" she asked wondering if he even listened to her when she spoke.  
  
"Well chere Remy's not really good…he's just not to your level of bad," he answered with charm. Rogue rolled her eyes at the man in front of her…how could he be so stubborn…why couldn't he just walk away and make this easier for both of them. As she thought this she looked up and was surprised to see Lexa and Pietro on the balcony…kissing. Remy caught her stare and looked up too. Rogue's face softened as she stared t X-23, Remy looked back down to Rogue after he stared at the young couple on the balcony.  
  
"Reminds you of Romeo & Juliet non?" Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Remy…they died."  
  
"Is dat it…Y'scared one of us is gonna die…dat why you won't let anything 'appen between us?" he asked while Rogue avoided his eyes.  
  
"Rogue look at me," Rogue looked up at him since he was voice was serious.  
  
/You make me feel like I couldn't love another/  
  
"Why won't you let anything 'appen between us? What are you scared of?" he asked looking deep into her eyes trying to find the answer, while he said this her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ah'm not scared of anything Gambit," she snarled.  
"You know, dere's nothing wrong wit being scared."  
  
"Ah already told yah…"  
  
"Je sais je sais…Y' ain't scared of shit…but jus because you say it don't make it true." "Whateva…what does this have to do with us?"  
  
/I can't help it…you're my kind of man/  
  
"De fact that you scared to give us a chance," before Rogue could denied it again he added, "Don't forget that I'm an empath chere." She looked up at him with an expressionless face and then she turned to where Lex was seconds ago to find she was no longer anywhere in sight.  
  
"Then there's probably something wrong with your powers if yah think ah'm scared."  
  
"Why is it so hard for ya to admit it?" She walked away from him ignoring the question only to have him grab her wrist and hug her close to him; he rested his head on hers, as she stood stiff in his embrace. They stayed like that for a while until she finally broke the silence.  
  
Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?/  
  
"We don't know what the outcome for the big battle is gonna be…lets not get too serious about what we have unless we know we have a future," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Is dat yur way of telling me you scared we might not make it?"  
  
"Shut up…that's mah way of telling yah if there's gonna be something between us we should keep it on the low…and make sure it doesn't get to serious…just in case."  
  
"Den Remy's sorry to tell ya it's too late…what we have been serious," Rogue looked up to stare into his eyes a bit defeated knowing he was right.  
  
"If you are worried about fighting Sinister…you don't have to worry chere, I'll protect you."  
  
"Sorry swamp rat…ah don't need protecting…maybe it should be the other way around though," she mumbled stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh chere you worried about Remy's safety…I'm touched," he answered sweetly while she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whateva…I gotta go see Emma so…can yah let go?" she asked wanting him to let go, even though she knew she could easily get out of is grip.  
  
"Non, Remy's never letting ya go."  
  
"Yah havta…what if ah havta go the bathroom or something?"  
  
"I'll go wit you."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Not really since I've already seen it all before," he answered smirking.  
  
"Remy let go ah really havta go," Rogue said again after rolling her eyes at his comment.  
  
/So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles  
  
Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble/  
  
"D'accord mais ya can't leave witout giving moi a kiss," he answered. Rogue got on her tiptoes as he leaned in towards her, as their lips met it felt like sparks were coming out. Remy kissed her passionately missing his lips on hers; he wondered when he had fallen so hard for her. Rogue kissed back and was enticed by the strong smell of tobacco and cologne mixed together, she couldn't help but think doing something she shouldn't felt so pleasurable, it gave her the same feeling she had when she saw Cody's heartbroken gaze as she was making love to Remy. They stopped and Remy let his grasp on her go. Rogue's eyes slowly opened and she looked up to look at Remy staring lovingly at her. She gave a small smile and walked away back into the house walking towards the med lab.  
  
Remy watched her go with a goofy smile on his face; if he would have looked u he would have noticed they were being watched.  
  
/Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions/  
  
"I can't believe it…the prince of thieves…Mr. I can have any woman I want has been tamed," Pietro said looking at his friend from the balcony. X-23 watched the smitten Cajun next to the topless speed demon and turned to gaze at Rogue's figure, which was quickly leaving the outdoors.  
  
'Are we doing the right thing…or are we just digging bigger holes for us to fall into?' Lexa asked herself.  
  
"You ok?" Pietro asked waving a hand in front of her face seeing that she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Hm…yeah I'm fine," Lexa answered and getting cold walked back into the room. Pietro watched her thinking she looked good in his oversize shirt and soon followed her.  
  
OoOoOoOo Front Yard OoOoOoOo  
  
/'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater/  
(Earlier to when Wanda left)  
  
Wanda walked outside and found John looking at a big tree, she could only see his back but when she got close enough that he could hear her footsteps he turned to look at her and noticed his expression was on of relive mixed with some confusion.  
  
"'Ey," he told her as she got closer, she nodded and noticed the red mark on his face. He noticed the puzzled look on her face.  
  
/Love to think that you couldn't love another/  
  
"Um…I just had a talk with Amara…she slaps pretty hard," he answered her unasked question. "So…I'm guessing you wanna talk to me about whatever you wanted to tell me when we were having the big meeting huh?" he asked.  
  
"Uh yeah…but maybe you should tell me why Amara slapped you?" she asked looking at the redness on his cheek. John gave a small chuckle.  
  
/Share a toothbrush…you're my kind of man/  
  
"Well the shelia told me to meet her later today so we could talk…I thought this was a good idea cause I also 'ad to talk to 'er anyway I finally found 'er…but I'm really starting to think that I should 'ave let her talk first. The only think she wanted to tell me was that 'I was officially dumped' and that I could do whateva I wanted and she wouldn't care. But I didn't let her talk first…" he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You told her…about that night…"  
  
"Yeah…I uh told 'er everything…bad idea huh?" he asked.  
  
/I still love to wash in your old bathwater/  
  
"No…it was better that she found out by your own lips then…by other ways." He looked at her confusingly.  
  
"So what ya wanted to tell me?" he asked interrupting the silence she had caused.  
  
/Make me feel like I couldn't love another/  
  
"I think you should sit down," she told him looking at the bench near by, he didn't move got a worried look on his face wondering what it was all about.  
  
"Ok…then I'll sit down," she said and slowly walked towards the bench as he followed. She sat down and looked at her feet not being sure how to blurt the words out. She felt fingers on her chin and felt it slowly being lifted up, when she looked up she saw John's eyes looking straight into hers as he crouched down to her level.  
  
/I can't help it…you're my kind of man/  
  
"Wanda…what is it?" he asked caringly.  
  
Wanda licked her lips and slowly answered.  
  
"John…I'm pregnant."  
  
John's caring eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful Goth in front of him, the beautiful girl that captured his heart, the beautiful woman that was carrying his child.  
  
/No I can't help myself  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I still love to wash in your old bathwater/  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
LOL yes i am evil for making you all wait till the next update to see what Johnny is gonna say lol...CLIFFHANGER how many of you hate me lol. Anyhoo i hope you liked this chap the couple interaction is BACK and STAYING Bwahahahaha isn't anyone happy some of the couples are back togteher go X-ietro and Romy and Anlocke...ok so i'm also evil for making both Jonda peeps get slap (lol) and for not getting them together...in this chap ;D hehehe.  
  
Hey are any of you interested in joing an X-men evolution RPG? Cause my good friend Scarlet Sapphire just started one and yay i'm a moderator hehehe so anyone wanna join? It's at  
  
http : emerald evo. proboards 31. com/ index . cgi  
  
just take out the spaces ;D hope we'll see you there ;D  
  
Next chap is called "The calm before the storm" see you all then hope u liked this chap and hope you Review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Awww i'm glad you loved ;d JONDA and ROMY 4EVER lol ;D hope you like this one too love ya lots ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau- /runs away at the thought of X23 & Kurt/ lol j/k if you want to write a story about them you should but you know where my alliance stands with X-23 lol ;D Yay glad you liked the Anlocke...I think i'm bad at writing that couple lol. My favorite color is blue so I wouldn't be able to use the name either lol. Whoops sry I didn't know Wanda was younger lol my bad ;D Awww I couldn't find it in my heart to kill Amara with pain...I like her with Roberto too much lol ;D I know that chap was LONG and it almost killed me lol. When I write I have a vision in my head and I can't stop writing till I end it where I know it'll keep you guys wanting more lol ;D I don't know if you want this much detail...sometimes to much detail can be bad lol but i'm glad you liked ;D LOL of course you can borrow my brain lol anything for you ;D You'll get Johnny's response in this chap (but since you know i'm a big Jonda fan i'm sure you know what it's gonna be lol ;D). Awww and finally ROMY the best couple ever lol, i'm glad you liked there is more of that good stuff in this chap (at least i'm hoping it's good lol). Hope u like Love ya lots ;D  
  
Ishandahalf - I like the girls better when they're evil too...it makes them more fun lol ;D I'm glad you liked the songs ;D me loves em too. hehehe I know i'm evil with that cliffie but it had to be done lol. Don't worry you'll get John's answer today ;D Hmm about the upcoming you should be nervous...you are sooo gonna hate me soon lol (hint hint). Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
soulstress - Yay glad you liked. Aww I had to add Lancitty ;D they are soo cute ;D Sry about the spelling but with school started i can't reread the chap as well since i'm in a hurry and stuff. LOL you'll find out what Johnny will say soon as for the family talks somethings will get better between Pie and Wanda so no worries. Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - LOL you'll find out what John will say soon ;D I hate Rogans ahhh that's just as bad as amyro...yucksville. I'm glad you liked the Romy and not to worry my friend the lancitty will have more scenes together especially for you ;D hope u like this chap ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker- LOL I knew you were gonna hate the ending lol. LOL good point about the killing me thing lol (even though you'll really want to kill me in the next chap...believe me) I'm glad you think my chaps are worth the wait that makes me very happy ;D yay so you really liked this chap, Romy and Jonda rock 4ever and Amyro is finally finished YAY lol ;D anyhoo hopefully you'll feel the same about this chap...enjoy ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - Lol i'm glad you loved and sorry for leaving it right there but my evil side told me to do it ;D Ya the calm before the storm means what you said lol. hope u like this chap and guess what? I've mad a jonda forum and would love it if you joined ;D the link will be in the ending AN ;D  
  
Freak87 - LOL Ruckus deserves getting those diseases he's the one that pointed the bed out lol. Yup I had to end it with a cliffie lol it's in my nature lol ;D Um you'll find out what John will say in this chap, about the other people's responses to the Jonda baby, i'm not really worrying about them or writing much about them lol. I don't think i'm gonna do much Kurt/Rogue bonding, i probably will in the sequel ;D I didn't want to make Amara mad or anything cause i needed the Amarto to start lol...i'm a big fan even though there isn't many out there with that couple ;D LOL John had to talk first...i though that was funny. Hehe I wouldn't mind having the whole story on the balcony lol ;D They're soo romantic lol ;D anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D  
  
loneraven - LOL i'm sorry...don't worry you'll see what the answer is in this chap ;D Glad u liked hope you'll like this one ;D  
  
Heven- LOL John will say something this chap so you don't have to wait any longer ;d Hope u like ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - LOL i'm glad this is one of yur favorites stories ;D and you don't have to wait any longer John's response is here lol. I'm glad you liked the interaction with the other couples there will be more in this one ;D lol I do like balconies a lot huh? I guess i happen to think they are very romantic ;D Hope u like this chap ;D  
  
Arin Ross- LOL Mags and Mystique are dorks if they don't know what they did wrong. the definition for bad Parents should be their names lol ;D I'm glad you liked hope u like this one too ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - Hmmm I think I made John's response a bit different...if I dare say it might be mature lol which is weird for Johnny ;D Hope u like ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys Yay amyro's gone forever hehe. Lol don't worry you'll get John's answer today. Hope u like ;D  
  
scarlet stripes- LOL I know it was evil...maybe i should change my name to Evil Untouchable Evil Witch lol...no worries I won't hold the reaction any longer so read on and enjoy ;D  
  
Witch-Uk - I know it was a major cliffie and i'm sorry...sorta lol. It was my evil side...it made me do it ;D I hope u like this chap and hopefully you don't mind the wait. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Hi guys ;D I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chap and sorry for the mean cliffie lol...hopefully waiting for the update didn't do anything to any of you ;D Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best ;D Anyhoo hope you guys like this chap and hope u review ;D  
  
By the way i'm dedcating this chap to Leafee and Scarlet Sapphire since they were the first two people to join my Jonda forum (more about that later) and also to Lancitty92 who's been patiently waiting for some Lancitty lol ;D Enjoy ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 15 OoOoOoOo  
  
John burst through the door getting the attention of all his teammates, they were all in the rec room and it was around this time at night that they were truly alone since the X-men had curfew (hehehe). Pietro looked up at his fire-loving friend who went over to where he was sitting and slumped down next to the quick boy.  
  
"What up mon ami?" Remy asked watching John brush a hand on his face. Pietro and lance looked at the Pyromaniac as Blob and toad ignored and continued playing a video game.  
  
John sighed and looked at Pietro, Pietro perked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Scarlet Witch is pregnant…" he replied hesitantly, Pietro's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out.  
  
"WHAT? Who the hell…" Pietro yelled and started rambling while pacing around the room. Lance looked a bit shock by the news and watched his silver haired buddy with a bit of amusement. Remy who was shocked looked at John and then at Pietro…someone was gonna get yelled at soon.  
  
"Whoa…when are you gonna tell de boss…or speedy for dat matter?" he asked in a low voice so only John could hear.  
  
"I dunno mate…I'm gonna be a daddy me…a dad," John answered flabbergasted.  
  
"Oui I know what you mean…you still a kid and now you gonna have one…what you tell de witch?" John stayed quiet and looked down giving Remy the wrong idea.  
  
"You didn't tell 'er to get rid of it right?" he asked at his friend's silence.  
  
"What…course not," he yelled getting everyone to look at his outburst. Pietro finally stopped pacing and ran to face John.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"The shelia told me," John said stating the obvious.  
  
Pietro was about to ask him another question when he stopped and studied the young Australians face. "Why would she tell…" he started slowly and stopped to look at Gambit who was looking at him with intense eyes. The room got quiet and even Fred and Todd stopped playing around.  
  
"YOU…I'll KILL you," Pietro said grabbing a hold of John's neck realizing what his silence and Gambit's gaze meant. They fought a bit while Lance and Remy looked at them and Toad and blob went back to their game.  
  
"You think we should stop them?" Lance asked.  
  
Remy looked at his watch, "Non…jus a bit more," he mumbled and turned to look at the fighting mutants. Five minutes later Lance asked again, Remy shook his head and got in between the mutants pulling John back as Lance held on to the mad Quicksilver.  
  
"Let me at him let me at him," Pietro shouted while John stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Okay that's enough…stop," Lance yelled and the earth started to shake a bit.  
  
"Oui…you both grown adults 'ere…now sit down and let's talk about this like civilized people," Remy added sitting John on the opposite couch from where Pietro was sitting.  
  
"We're civilized?" Lance asked confused, Remy thought about it before answering.  
  
"Well...not really but we either act like we are or we let dese two kill one another." All four mutants became quiet and sat on the couches with Pyro and quicksilver glaring at each other.  
  
"Okay…so lets talk," Remy said hoping that one would speak, finally after five minutes of uncomfortable silence Pietro spoke.  
  
"When? How? Why?" he asked angrily while glaring at the redhead.  
  
"Dunno…one minute we were fighting the next minute we were fuc…"  
  
"DON'T say that word when we're talking about MY SISTER," Pietro yelled not wanting to get the idea in his head. Everything got quiet again and Remy and Lance kept looking from one young Mutant to the other wondering who was going to say something.  
  
"Do you even care about her?" Pietro asked glaring at John.  
  
John looked up at Pietro and slowly answered, "Yea…I wouldn't 'ave done what I did if I 'adn't…and I bet I care about 'er as much as you care for the blue haired one…" Pietro's eyes softened at that.  
  
Quicksilver studied John who looked pretty serious, the fact that Wanda wasn't stupid enough to just sleep with anyone came into his head. She wouldn't have done it…if she didn't want to. He sighed completing his thoughts and looked at the redhead.  
  
"If you hurt h…" he started.  
  
"I'd hurt myself before I hurt 'er." John spoke before Pietro could finish his sentence. Pietro nodded and both just stared at each other in mutual understanding.  
  
"So…we all cool?" Remy asked. Both mutants nodded.  
  
"Shake on it," Lance spoke up and got weird look from his friends. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You spending too much time with de chat mon ami," Remy replied.  
  
"Yea…before you know it he'll want us to give each other group hugs when one of us 'as to leave the room," John teased. Pietro smirked at Lance while John laughed hysterically and Remy chuckled, then he spoke again.  
  
"What did you tell her when she told you?" Pietro asked curiously. John looked at him and answered…  
  
OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo  
  
"John…I'm Pregnant."  
  
"What?" John asked stupidly.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Are you deaf…I said I'm pregnant," she almost yelled at him but calmed herself.  
  
John looked at Wanda's face and slowly turned to look at her stomach which was hidden behind a big red sweater. Without warning he lifted it up along with her red tank top and looked at her bare tummy. It looked no different then when he had seen her naked but he ran a finger on her smooth skin noticing that her tummy was getting a bit hard. Of course it was hard with the muscle she had but this kind of hard was different from the first time he held her bare waist.  
  
Wanda watched his movements wondering what was going on in his little brain (hehehe). She looked down at his head as his head looked up and theirs eyes met.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled breaking Wanda's heart. 'He doesn't want it' were the words going through her head but then she was interrupted by him.  
  
"You probably didn't want this to happen…well at least not this early in life," he added with a small smile. She looked down at him confused but then got any doubts out of her head as she felt his fingers gently running circles around her pierced belly button.  
  
"You're gonna keep that thing in there?" he asked playing with it.  
  
She looked at him like he was stupid, "What do you think?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly then turned serious again as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"So…what are we gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"I…I don't know…" she said looking a bit lost.  
  
"Well I do know something…"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That we're gonna go through this together…" John whispered causing Wanda to give a small smile, she then felt John lightly kiss her stomach and his knees dropped to the ground as he rested his head on her lap sideways. Wanda started running a hand through his spiked hair and both stayed quiet wondering what the future hold for them…together.  
  
'I didn't ask for this…I didn't want this now…but…now that I think about it…I wouldn't have it happening any other way' Wanda thought looking at her redheaded angel. They stayed quiet for a while until…  
  
"You know…there's NO way yur gonna fight in that battle against Sinister."  
  
"What…what do you mean I can't fight in the big battle…I AM going and I'm gonna kick ass."  
  
"Nuh uh…yur not going anywhere in yur condition."  
  
"And who's gonna stop me… you?" Wanda asked glaring as John looked up at her. They argued back and forth from then on.  
  
OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo  
  
"And that's what happened," John finished. Blob wiped a tear off his eye with the Kleenex Colossus gave him, next to him Todd who was crying too…but not because he thought it was beautiful but because he thought it was horrible.  
  
"Wow…so when are you gonna propose?" Lance asked.  
  
"What? Let's take it slow mate I just found out I'm gonna be a father lets not rush things too much," John answered turning as white as a sheet.  
  
"Oui mon ami…let the garcon take dings one step at a time," Remy said chuckling at the pyromaniac.  
  
"Well I guess we can't stop whatever happens," Pietro said a little more calmed down and letting the fact he was going to be an uncle sink in. "I just have one question…when are you gonna tell my dad?" He asked smirking. Lance and Remy looked at John who looked like he rather die then go up to the boss and say "I knocked up your daughter boss" they laughed at the image in their head while Pietro still smirked and John stood as still as a dead man.  
  
OoOoOoOo MoE OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue walked into her room to find Wanda lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"How it go?" she asked as Wanda looked at her.  
  
"Good…I guess."  
  
"What do yah mean yah guess…what did he say."  
  
"He said he'd be there for all of it…he also tried to get me out of the battle with sinister but like I'm gonna miss that."  
  
"Maybe yah should," Rogue whispered looking at her.  
  
"What?" Wand asked surprised.  
  
"Well yahr gonna be a month now…are yah sure yah want to put it in danger?" While in the middle of the question X-23 walked in back in her regular pj's.  
  
"Who's in danger?" she asked.  
  
"I'm asking Wanda if she wants to put the baby in danger by battling."  
  
"Ooh good thing to talk about…you know I read that the babies are the weakest in the womb during the first trimester," Lexa said sounding really smart getting a curious look from Wanda and rogue.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You read?" Rogue said sound skeptical.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha" Lex answered dryly then both turned to look at the Goth on the bed.  
  
"Look guys…thanks for the concern but don't forget who I am. Knowing me as well as you do I would have thought you would know nothing will stop me from being there…I'm not a piece of glass you know."  
  
"We know…it's just…" Rogue started.  
  
"I know…" Wanda answered looking at them both. The three stayed quiet.  
  
"Where's Betts?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She wanted to stay longer with Emma who will get her own room tomorrow." Rogue answered. "She's say's hi though," Wanda nodded.  
  
"So what about you guys…have you've spent all this time with white Queen?"  
  
"Hmph…Lexa didn't even go…she was too busy entertaining you're brother dear…" Rogue answered smirking at the youngest girl.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes, "Like you weren't off in some redeye demons arms," she said knowingly while Rogue's smirk left her face. Wanda perked an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Something I should know about?" she asked.  
  
"NO…" both answered looking at each other.  
  
"Whatever…I don't have the energy to drag it out of you," Wanda answered closing her eyes.  
  
"Ah guess we should start getting ready to sleep…" Rogue said staring at Starlet Witch's Peaceful face.  
  
"Yea…especially since we didn't get any yesterday…I'm so tired I might just drop dead right here right now…" Lexa answered getting ready to lie on the bed.  
  
"Well ah suggest yah go to your own and get some relaxing rest…we have a long week ahead of us." X-23 all of a sudden got Goosebumps on her arms.  
  
"Yea…but hopefully it won't be our last," she whispered eerily making Wanda open her eyes.  
  
"Lex…go get some sleep and get the bullshit out of your head…" she answered as she re closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah…we'll beat Sinister at his little game…I can guarantee that," Rogue answered mysteriously while looking out of her balcony window making herself look as if she could see miles away. Lexa looked at both of them before going into her own deep thoughts.  
  
"Yea…you're probably right…well…'night," she said walking towards the door and opening it to let herself out. As she was about to close the door she poked her head through.  
  
"Don't let the Aussies and Cajuns bite…"  
  
"Hardy har har…" Rogue replied dryly as Wanda shouted, "LAME!" Lexa smirked and left the room, after hearing the door from across their room close Wanda spoke.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"What do yah mean?"  
  
"You guaranteed Sinister's plan isn't going to work…why are you so confident?"  
  
"Cause we were the toughest bitches on his team," she answered while getting into her bed.  
  
"I know you better than that you know…" Wanda answered unconvinced.  
  
"Ah know…" Rogue answered and then they both shut up and quickly fell asleep getting the much-needed sleep.  
  
OoOoOoOo Wednesday (4 days later) OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa was in the danger room kicking major ass…she was concentrating so hard she failed she had two people staring at her. As she slammed her fist and feet into the robotic Vertigo her thoughts were focused on hitting the robot so hard that it would break…she was hoping that she'd get a chance to do this to the real bitch…and in two days, she might get her wish.  
  
The past couple of days had gone by faster than expected, the X-mansion was chaotic. People were running around like crazy all the time, everyone got up at 5 in the morning and everyone was scheduled individual training as well as group training to have everyone feel comfortable with each other and their fighting techniques. The adults ran the individual sessions…and unfortunately for X-23 the person who watched her train and helped was the person she wishes would drop dead. Actually all the girls were getting trained by the adults they liked the least…it was as if Xavier planned to get everyone on good terms…too bad no one told him the half the MoE members knew how to hold a grudge. Rogue had finished her training under the watchful eye of mystique after Scarlet Witch had beat the crap out of a Magneto look a like Robot as magneto watched her, and now there was X-23 jumping around trying to avoid the hit's the robot Vertigo was throwing at her listening to Wolverine as he instructed her. X-23 rolled her eyes at him as he heard him say that she shouldn't relay on her claws too much when she popped them out and thanked the heavens that soon it was going to be Betts turn with Ms. Perfect. As she looked at him she noticed the other person watching her…Quicksilver. She gave him a confused glance before dodging a kick from Robo-vertigo.  
  
Wolverine watched as the machine hit X-23 after a couple of dodges and look at Pietro since it was obvious he was the reason for the distraction. He watched as Pietro's face was wincing when Lexa got hit straight in the gut and she fell to the ground. Logan went back to facing his young genetic copy who had gotten up and was looking a little more than pissed off.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?" he asked Quicksilver as his eyes followed Lexa's form through the simulation.  
  
"Nothing really…just came to watch if X-23 is really as tough as she thinks when she fighting at her best," he answered.  
  
"You're good at lying…too bad I can smell a lie a mile away…"  
  
"What gave me away?" Pietro asked not denying the fact that he was sorta lying.  
  
"The way your face cringes when she gets hurt…the way your eyes haven't left her since you've been here and…the fact her scent is all over you."  
  
"Oh," he mumbled. As Logan was about to ask what was going on between them the simulation finished and a drenched in sweat X-23 came into the control room. She gave Pietro a puzzled look before looking at Wolverine and asking how she did. Logan looked down into her eyes which didn't hold as much hatred as the first day he met and then looked down at the danger room floor to find the vertigo look a like motionless on the floor without a head. He perked an eyebrow up at her.  
  
"Since you left her headless I'm gonna say you did fine…over all progress it seems that you have actually gotten stronger."  
  
"Good…" X-23 answered and looked at the broken robot with a wicked gleam in her eye. Pietro and Logan saw this and looked at each other then turned back to her. As if noting their discomfort at her evilness slipping out she turned to them with a 'what?' look making them quickly face somewhere else. Lexa forced herself not to roll her eyes...'you'd think they realize that just cause we're living here doesn't mean we'll change…at least not a lot' she told herself.  
  
"Are we done?" she asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yup…that's it for you today…er actually that's it for your individualsessions…looks like there won't be any tomorrow cause there is going to be a big team session including the adults. Lexa nodded and walked out the room being reluctantly followed by the speed demon. Logan watched them go and wondered what Magneto though about this new development…he probably didn't know since it seemed he didn't even know that his daughter was expecting a mini Pyro. Logan rolled his eyes and stared at the door to the control room seeing as Storm walked in.  
  
"Something wrong Logan?"  
  
"Nah…just thinking how wild things are getting," he answered the weather witch.  
  
"Yes I know what you mean…there is a lot of tension around here now that we're so close."  
  
"So you have a session right now?"  
  
"Yes…" as she answered two people walked into the room. Storm looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Right on time Mr. Alvers…kitty what are you doing her?"  
  
"Oh I like came to cheer lance on…" she answered sweetly while blushing a bit.  
  
"How thoughtful," storm answered nodding at lance to go down and start. As lance passed Logan he made a little snarling sound.  
  
"Logan" Ororo said in a scolding voice. Lance passed and got down, as he looked up at the control room Kitty smiled and waved to him, he gave a sweet smile back at her. Logan rolled his eyes and got a glare from Storm making him give her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes at him, kitty watched them thinking they were acting like teenagers, she held in a chuckle and looked back down to her rock tumbler as he got started.  
  
OoOoOoOo Locker Room OoOoOoOo  
  
"So what was the honor of your visit?" Lexa asked as Pietro walked with her to the girls' locker room.  
  
"What I can't come and make sure you don't get hurt?" he asked in mock anger. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know you only came to see me in these tight clothes and in those hard to get into positions," she answered looking at him cockily.  
  
"You know me to well," he answered smirking. She shook her head. "What? It's just…very interesting to see you bend the way you do…you're very flexi…you know that can be very handy soon," he said suggestively. Lexa chuckled as she felt his hand wrap around her waist.  
  
"You wish," she responded to the comment.  
  
"Bad answer…cause my wishes have been coming true all this week," he whispered into her ear while giving it small nibbles. She shivered as they stopped in front of the locker room door.  
  
"Whatever," she said with a small smile. "Well I'm gonna take a shower so I'll talk to you later," she said trying to get out of his arms only to be pulled into him tighter. She felt his hot breath on her ear making her smile widened.  
  
"How bout I join you?" he asked seductively. She pulled her self out of his arms and gave a smile before opening the door and started waking in.  
  
"Awww…I can't even watch?" he asked moping as the door shut, he looked at it for a minute and when he was about to leave the door reopened and a hand dragged him inside.  
  
"Had to make sure no one was in here," Lexa whispered as she pinned him to a wall and then started making out with him.  
  
After they broke apart for breath Pietro asked, "So does this mean I get to watch…or join?" he asked with glazed eyes.  
  
"Which ever one you want…" she answered walking away from him and starting one of the showers, the water fell down on her getting her all wet; he slowly walked towards her already knowing his decision.  
  
OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo  
  
"So how do you feel today?"  
  
"I'm fine John sheesh you don't have to act like my doctor…that's what beast is here for," Wanda answered annoyed.  
  
/I made a promise Said it everyday/  
  
"Aw is my shelia feeling grumpy today?" John asked his voice sounding like if he was talking to a baby receiving a glare from his beloved. "Come on Wanda lighten up…anyway it's my job as the father and boyfriend to worry," he said giving his pouting girl a kiss on the forehead. "I know what will make you feel better!" he said going to the refrigerator and taking out what she had been craving for a while…strawberry ice cream.  
  
"You sux…" she said glaring at him.  
  
"I know…but you love me anyway," he answered smiling at her and handling a spoon to her, soon both were digging in not saying much. Suddenly a though popped in to John's head.  
  
"Ahhh shelia…" he yelled scaring her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That day at the club…did you drink an alcoholic drink?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Uh…yeah…so?" Wand answered looking puzzled.  
  
"Don't you know what this means? Our baby might come out with problems because you drank while you are pregnant," he answered pacing around.  
  
"Uh John…it was only one drink and anyway Mr. McCoy said everything was fine when I saw him this morning."  
  
"Whoo..." he answered sitting down in the chair next to him putting a hand on his chest as if he had gotten a miner heart attack.  
  
"So what do you think we should name the little tyke?"  
  
"Uh…first I'd like to find out what the little 'tyke' is gonna be," she answered still eating her ice cream.  
  
After a while of silence Wanda spoke up, "John…I think its time."  
  
"YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY?"  
  
Wanda looked at him as if he were an idiot, " Does it look like I'm going to have it now?" she asked annoyed pointing to her petite stomach.  
  
"Oh…so what's it time for then?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"I think it's time to tell magneto…"  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY SHEILA? He'll kill us both," he yelled looking around to see if he was anywhere nearby.  
  
"Are you seriously telling me that you're scared of him?"  
  
"Duh…you should be too…" he answered looking around paranoid.  
  
"Please I can take care of my father with one hand tied behind my back …" she replied getting up and going to the door.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked.  
  
"To tell him and your coming with…" she answered dragging him behind her with her power.  
  
"No I don't wanna die…I'm too young," John shouted as she took him pass the rec room.  
  
"Oh shut up and stop worrying for now…first I got to get my camera."  
  
"Camera? What for?"  
  
"So I can take a picture of his reaction…I wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled wickedly.  
  
"AHHH your gonna get us killed." John shouted as everyone in the room heard them as they passed by.  
  
OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo  
  
Lance had just gotten out of the shower since he's his DR session was over and was walking down the hall. He heard Pyro's cry for help for a second but ignored thinking the crazy Aussie was playing some kind of game. He continued walking and passed a lot of the junior recruits. He saw Ray and Jubilee shoving each other playfully while in front of them was Amara and Roberto holding hands, in her other hand was a single white rose. Lance perked an eyebrow… ' Amara and Roberto? When did this happen?' he asked himself but asked a different questioning out loud.  
  
"Hey do you guys know where Kitty's at?" he asked them.  
  
"Hmm…yeah we just left her alone in the rec room," Jubilee answered as Ray threw some of her hair up into her face. Jubilee looked at him annoyed and Amara and Roberto kept walking looking at each other not even noticing him.  
  
"I think she said she was calling home…" Ray added to Lance's answer and got smacked in the back of the head by Jubilee who then ran past Lance to get away. Ray soon went after as Lance watched the four turn the corner, he rolled his eyes, "Kids" he mumbled and went in search for his pretty kitty. When he walked into the room he noticed that Kitty was on the phone and a couple of tears were running down her cheek, he immediately got worried and walked to her. Kitty saw him and gave him a weak smile that made him stop.  
  
"Yeah Mom everything's going like totally fine…just ignore that bad feeling you're getting."  
  
"No Mom I'm not lying," she answered the question through her teeth."  
  
"Um…I'm not sure if I can make it next week…I'll like have to call you back and let you know after the weekend," she answered trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Ok…like bye mom…I love you tell dad I said hi and that I love him too…bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and that's when Lance continued his stroll to her. When he got to her he crouched down to her level and cupped her chin with one of his hands.  
  
"You're too pretty to be crying kit…" he told her as he rubbed his thumb were tears had stained her face. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Why are you crying anyway?" he asked confused.  
  
"I like not sure…guess all this has finally gotten to me…you I never really lied to my parents before."  
  
"What part of that was a lie?"  
  
"Isn't it like obvious? I told them everything was totally fine…does it look like everything is totally fine?" she asked him and looked through the window, he turned to look too and found that a lot of the mutants from different teams were outside fighting with each other trying to get stronger.  
  
"You didn't lie to them…you should have told them you would be able to go next week…" he said not looking at her but as he said this she looked at him.  
  
"No…because in order to tell them that we'd be saying that we're gonna win the battle," she said surprising him by losing the valley girl accent for a whole sentence. He looked down at her.  
  
"We are going to win the battle…we don't know if anyone is going to die but we are going to win…and if anyone dies I can honestly tell you that you're going to be one of the survivors," he said confidently.  
  
"Like how do you know?" Kitty asked staring deep into his brown orbs.  
  
/Now I'm reading romance novels/  
  
"Cause I'll be there next to you to make sure nothing happens to you…" he answered and looked away feeling a little shy, Kitty smile widened at this.  
  
"Lance…that's is like totally sweet," she squealed and put her arms around his neck. "You know what you're like totally right," she said as their eyes were connecting again. "We are going to make it through this…together. And you know what? After this is all over…I want you to come with me…"  
  
"Where?" he asked confused.  
  
"Like duh to Illinois so you can like go see my parents and you can meet them."  
  
"Uh…we've met…and I don't think it's a good idea…don't you remember I tried to kill all of you first time we met?"  
  
"So…you tried killing me and I love you…" she answered and turned scarlet at the fact she had just admitted she loved him. Lance looked down at her shocked…she loved him? Kitty's head went down as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Well…I guess maybe there's still hope that I may win them over," Kitty looked up after hearing him say this. When she looked at him she noticed he was leaning in towards her. Their lips touched for a moment and they he pulled away just a little since she could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"I love you too…Katherine Pyrde…" after he whispered this onto her lips the kisses again, this time it was more then a gentle kiss on the lips, their tongues were intertwining as their passion unleashed. Both with the same thought in their head…they had to survive…they would survive…for they had a future ahead of them…a future…together.  
  
/And I'm dreaming of yesterday /  
  
OoOoOoOo Xavier's office OoOoOoOo  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Magneto yelled out.  
  
OoOoOoOo locker room OoOoOoOo  
  
"Did you hear that?" X-23 asked Pietro who was pressed up against her as she leaned on the wall. Pietro stopped butterfly kissing her neck and collarbone. Both looked up at the ceiling as the water fell on them.  
  
"Must have been the wind…"  
  
"Pietro…we're not outside," she said in a 'your stupid' tone.  
  
/This is home/  
  
"Right…well who cares it probably wasn't important…" he answered and continued what he had stopped. Lexa kept looking at the ceiling with a confused look; she finally shrugged and enjoyed the felling of Pietro's lips and the water on her naked form.  
  
/ Home/  
  
OoOoOoOo Xavier's office OoOoOoOo  
  
"I SAID I'm pregnant with John's baby," Wanda yelled back at her father while John coward behind her.  
  
"YOU…you took my sweet little baby's innocence?" Magneto asked breathily while glaring at Pyro. By this time a lot of metal objects were flying around and Wanda was hexing them out of John's way.  
  
"Uh…Magneto…boss…do you really think she's THAT innocent?" John asked as he hand pointed at Wanda's face like he was advertising her. Wanda rolled her eyes at both men while Eric growled. He was going to say something else to them but the door to the bathroom of Xavier's office opened to show a messy haired and dressed Mystique. Everyone started at each other in awkward silence at being caught in such a position.  
  
"Uhhhhh…" Mystique said racking her brain for something to say.  
  
"We…can explain…" Magneto replied as John's mouth hung wide open.  
  
/And this is home  
  
Home/  
  
"Ew don't…well it seems we caught you in a bad time…so bye. We just wanted to let you know we are having a baby so you better give John some time off and…well I think that's it…John lets go," Wanda said walking out the door being closely followed by Pyro.  
  
"Wait a minute we aren't done here!" Eric yelled after them.  
  
"Whatever Magneto…I'm an adult so I can do whatever I want…anyway you never really cared about me before so do me a favor and don't start now…" Wanda yelled over her should her walked out, John did to but then poked his head into the room.  
  
"Boss…you dog…" he smirked and almost got hit by a metal candlestick.  
  
"'Ey what's that for? Anyway make sure you mates use a…" another candlestick flew his way and this one actually hit.  
  
"Ow…just warning you…don wanna end up like…" a stapler flew towards John.  
  
"I'm leaving I'm leaving…" John shouted as he ran to catch up to his girlfriend avoiding any more things thrown at him. As he reached Wanda he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well…that was interesting…wasn't it luv?" he asked nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"More like creepy…" she answered as they walked down the hall enjoying being in the pyromaniac's arms.  
  
/This is home/  
  
OoOoOoOo The roof (sometime later) OoOoOoOo  
  
/I'd like to see the Riviera  
  
And slow dance underneath the stars/  
  
Rogue was sitting alone one the ceiling rail looking down at all the things happening down on the ground. There were no MoE members but one training with the rest of the X-men…but it didn't surprise her since it had been going on all week. Wanda, Lexa and herself would train with each other only if they were doing a team session unless it was a mandatory "All Mutants" session run by Prof. Xavier, sometimes they also included the guys but it wasn't a lot. Her emerald eyes followed all of Psylocke's movements…from when they had barley began the session and she successfully dodged everything thrown to her to the end where she was laughing and smiling at them all, especially Angel. She felt his presence before she heard him whisper into her ear.  
  
"Dey be rumors…y'know."  
  
"Ah know…" she answered not bothering to look at the handsome Cajun.  
  
"Y'believe 'em cheri?" Remy asked putting his hands on her should and slowly dragging them down until he found her hands and hold both of them. Rogue leaned back into him her neck in the crook of his as she looked up at the sky…sunset was close.  
  
/I'd like to watch the sun come up/  
  
"Ah dunno…ah dunno anything right know…things will happen as the world wants them to happen…"  
  
"Non…things will happen as people make choices…dere decisions will have an effect…mais if it does happen what will you do?"  
  
"Nothing…there is nothing ah can do…"  
  
Remy kissed her forehead as they kept looking down; he broke the silence after a while.  
  
"You say y'don know anything…mais you do know something…" Rogue looked up to face him.  
  
"And what would that be swamp rat?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.  
  
"Y'know…you love moi…" he said charmingly.  
  
"Whateva…"Rogue answered giggling a bit.  
  
"Aw come on chere…Y'know you do…" he continued smiling at her.  
  
"In yahr dreams Cajun…"  
  
"Then dis Cajun will have good dreams tonight…" They both got quiet again as the sun slowly went down.  
  
"Rogue…je…" Rogue looked up at him but before he could continue speaking the speaker come on.  
  
"Will Gambit please come into the danger room…you're 10 minutes late…" Cyclops annoyed voice boomed all over the mansion, Remy smirked.  
  
"Have to finish this later…desole mon Cherie but one eye calls." Before he left he cupped Rogue's cheek and passionately kissed her, Rogue moaned as his lips left hers. She watched him walk towards the door, before he left he winked and bowed then disappeared from sight.  
/In a stranger's arms/  
  
Rogue looked back down and found Betts in Warren's arms, as if knowing she was being watched Betts looked up and locked eyes with Rogue, her smile vanished. She told warren something and walked away from him…she walked inside. Rogue watched this with a bit on confusion...but she wouldn't be confused for long.  
  
Betts walked onto the roof minutes later to find the fearless leader of the MoE watching everything below. She made a sound to let Rogue know she was there…but knew that Rogue already knew she was there…she knew she was going to see her. Betsy walked to the rail where Rogue was sitting and let her elbows rest on it.  
  
"Hey luv."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Feeling nervous? The day is getting closer and closer…"  
  
"Ah know…" As rogue said this a breeze went by making both shiver. "So…yah've been having fun?" Rogue asked looking back down at the ground.  
  
/This is home/  
  
"Yea…guess they aren't so bad after you spend sometime with them," Betts mumbled. Rogue nodded and kept looking at the sky…the sun had been up minutes ago but now everything was growing dark and the wind was getting strong.  
  
"It's gonna be a beautiful day…" Rogue mumbled more to herself then Elisabeth.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It's gonna rain…" Betts looked up at the sky.  
  
"Uh I don't know it looks pretty clear…"  
  
"No…not today…it's going to rain…that day…"  
  
"…oh…how is that good?"  
  
"Ah dunno…just fits the atmosphere. Anyway yah know Wanda and Lex are gonna like this too…they love the rain…"  
  
/This is home  
  
Home/  
  
"You all do…" Betts commented looking away from Rogue, Rogue turned to look at the purple haired Asian.  
  
"Last time ah checked…yah liked the rain also…"  
  
/home/  
  
"I did…but I've found that there is a lot more to do when the sun's shining…" Rogue knew they were no longer talking about the weather as Betts kept looking down at the X-men who started to retreat inside, she stayed quiet.  
  
Elisabeth sighed, "I've um…been talking to Prof. Xavier…"  
  
"Ah figured that…" Rogue answered dryly.  
  
"And Emma too…you already know what I'm trying to say…don't you," Betts said sadly.  
  
/Home/  
  
"It doesn't take a telepath…"  
  
"Rogue…Marie…I don't know why…it calls to me…this place…I…" Betts tried explaining what she was feeling but found no helping words, and looking at Rogue's expressionless face didn't help her.  
  
/I'm going crazy A little every day /  
  
"After what happened with sinister…being in this place…for the first I feel safe and no remorse towards normal people…"  
  
"…" Rogue didn't say anything nor did she turn too look at Psylocke.  
  
/And everything I wanted/  
  
Betts sighed heavier this time; "Rogue…I'm joining the X-men after this is over with…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything to me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Alright…you know where to find me if you need me…luv…" Betts replied slowly walking away from Rogue. She reached the door and looked at Rogue's back, with one last glance and sigh she walked inside.  
  
Rogue turned around to catch a last glimpse as Psylocke started walking down the stairs…she started at the door for about five minutes…then turned back to the sky, which had turned darker in minutes.  
  
/Is now driving me away/  
  
OoOoOoOo A little later OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda walked onto the roof and found Rogue sitting in the position Elisabeth had described. She slowly walked towards her green-eyed gothic friend. Footsteps followed hers and as she reached one side of Rogue, Lexa had found herself on the other side.  
  
/I woke this morning/  
  
"She…just finished telling us…" Wanda mumbled as Rogue stared off into the sky.  
  
"Are you going to let her leave…just like that?" Lexa asked looking at Rogue's face for any sudden expression that may give her the answer. Rogue turned sharply to look at her.  
  
"Ya…I'm just gonna let her go…like that…"  
  
"But…but…how…" Lexa started stuttering.  
  
"Easy…she came to meh told meh she was gonna be an X-men and left…"  
  
"And…your Ok with this?" Wanda asked.  
  
"What does it matter what I think…or what any of you think…" Rogue said and looked at X-23 who looked in a state between being pissed and sad. "Elisabeth is a big girl…the oldest of us…she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Why?" Lex asked a little heartbroken.  
  
/To the sound of breaking hearts  
  
Mine is full of questions/  
  
"Cause sometimes…you just gotta let go…" Rogue answered and turned back to the sky. Wanda sighed and looked up too, in a way hoping it was a dream, but then thinking it would be better this way…if it made Betts happy…and cause in the end that's what they wanted for each other…wasn't it? Lexa looked at the two MoE members left…and she said two because Betts had hinted that Emma wasn't going to be with them much longer…where one telepath goes…the other follows.  
  
She looked towards the door where she knew Betts was standing, listening to everything that was just said. She gave Lexa a weak smile that wasn't returned. Without any expression X-23 turned away from her and looked up at the sky…the three Goths mind was on the battle…on their boys…and on the fact that they had just lost two of the people closest to them.  
  
Betts watched the three…it broke her heart that she had actually decided to leave the Ministry of Evil…she bit her lip so no tears would flow down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulders and turned to see Warren. She shut her eyes tightly and opened them no more tears threatening to come out  
  
'No…I'm making the right choice…but…who says I'm not part of the MoE now?' as she questioned herself with this she gave warren a small smile and walked towards the rail. She leaned on it next to Wanda and looked up like the others.  
  
'I'm sorry…' she told them telepathically.  
  
'We know' were the three answers in response and not another word was said between them that night.  
  
/And it's tearing yours apart…/  
  
OoOoOoOo Friday OoOoOoOo  
  
The day was dark and the sprinkling started to get stronger. Jean and Cyclops looked outside the window in the rec room where many of the others were…everyone was tense. As they were about to turn away from the window they saw something up in the sky…a figure…Apocalypse.  
  
"It is time…" Strom said from behind the two young adults. As she said this lightening bolts surrounded the mansion. The lights went out and more lighting bolts appeared.  
  
"Betts and Lex…I want you two to stay close to Wanda at all times…make sure she doesn't get hurt," Rogue whispered to the two as she put on a black hood over her face, both Goths nodded.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Nightcrawler mumbled as all of them started moving outside. When they got there the only person they saw was Apocalypse, then there was a pitch black moment and one of Storm's lightening bolt hit right in front of the mansion gates…showing unwanted intruders. They appeared as if out of thin air.  
  
The X-men, Acolyte, and BoM were on one side, Sinister's alliance on the other. Sinister suddenly appeared and he smirked evilly at them all.  
  
"How thoughtful you goodie two shoes…came to greet your guest…we thank you even though we'll probably have to kill you all to get what we came for," he spoke to them as the nasty boys chuckled at what he had said. Vertigo smirked and looked at Gambit…'hmmm he must feel lonely now that Roguey's gone' she thought to herself.  
  
"Don be too sure we're de one's that are gonna get hurt homme," Gambit said taking his deck of cards out.  
  
"Do you really think you'll be able to beat us when one of my groups was able to do it to you very easily?" he asked cockily.  
  
"Well it's gonna be different now mate…cause you see we have a secret weapon," Pyro replied and as he did the mutants in the middle parted letting five cloaked figures walk through in a straight line and stand before all of them spreading out.  
  
"Really…amuse us…" Sinister said with an evil smirk. As he said this one of the cloak figures started rising into the sky. A hand was visible and it grabbed the cloak…with a pull the cloak ripped off the person's body to show Rogue with narrowed eyes staring down at them.  
  
/I drank your poison coz you told me its wine/  
  
Sinister's eyes widened before threw a glare at a terror struck vertigo.  
  
"Is this amusing enough…Sinister?" rogue asked from the sky. As she did he faced the other cloak figures. One of them started ripping the cloak from the inside as it ripped blue and black were seen, soon enough X-23's head was visible and the first thing she did was stare down Vertigo.  
  
/Shame on you if you fooled me once/  
  
"What's wrong Vertigo…you weren't expecting us?" she asked the blond girl whose eyes seemed like they would pop out.  
  
/Shame on me if you fooled me twice/  
  
"Funny how things turn out…huh mate?" Psylocke asked as she pulled her cloak off.  
  
/I didn't know the price/  
  
"Life is full of twist and turns so all I have to say to you all is…Surprise," White Queen said appearing from under one of the cloaks with an evil smirk to rival the one Sinister had before.  
  
"You're secret weapon has now become ours…" magneto voice was heard as he pulled himself up into the air a few feet behind Rogue.  
  
Sinister glared at them all, "I created you…and I'll easily destroy you…" he growled as Juggernaut slowly started walking towards them.  
  
/You'll get yours eventually/  
  
"Don't be too sure…" Scarlet Witch's said as her cloak started glowing blue and it flew off to show her, as they saw her they also saw her hands were glowing dark blue and she lifted a hand towards Juggernaut. Cane stared at her waiting for her attack…which never came. Rogue had seen the distraction and before he could see her coming she flew towards him and kicked him straight on his helmet. Juggernaut flew and crashed into the mansion gates, as this happened member of the X-men that could either float or fly rose into the air. Half the members of Sinister's group looked at Juggernaut as he forced himself up, the others kept their eye on their enemies.  
  
/So what good am I to you if I can't be broken?/  
  
Sinister kept his eyes on Rogue as she glared at him in return too.  
  
"And so it begins…" she mouthed to him as a vile smirk appeared on her face as well on the other MoE members.  
  
/You'll get yours; yes you'll get yours  
  
Eventually/  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
YAY and so the big battle is gonna happen next chap. Awww i converted Emma and bett's to the good side...does any one hate me beacuse of that. Anyhoo you all finally got John's answer even though i'm sure all of you knew that would happen lol ;D How was the couple stuff...did i make it too mushy? lol...  
  
ok before i rant some more i wanna tell you all about the forum i just made it's...a JONDA forum...yay lol ;D you can find it at...  
  
http:jondainsaneluv. proboards31. com/index. cgi  
  
Just take out all the spaces ;D I hope a lot of you go and check it out and join ;D  
  
Back to chapter lol...'Home' belongs to Sheryl Crow and the beginning of the lyrics started in chap two (did anyone noticed what i did there? I started four songs in chap 2 and finsished them in later chaps ;D) anyhoo 'Eventually' belongs to Pink and like a dork i forgot to disclaim the songs i used in last chap so...'how soon is now' belongs to the smiths and 'Bathwater' belongs to No Doubt.  
  
Anyhoo hope you guys liked this chap and hope you all review...i'm not gonna give you the title to the next chapter cause it'll give it away like that /snaps fingers/ so you'll have to wait hehehe...and by the way...THE END IS COMING BWAHAHAHAHAHAH....love ya lots -UHW 


	16. Sacrafice

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - hugs back lol I think John said that line but anyhoo these are bad boys lol they don't wanna be hugging all the time...it might ruin their reputation lol ;D I'M SOOOO SORRY...I had NO idea that the Jonda seemed a lot like 'We're gonna be ok' until I read your review and I checked it out...I'm truly sorry it was an accident I swear. Anyhoo lol I love John and his little lines and warnings...lol he's so cute. Thanks for suggesting that song but I already had this chapter done and the song picked and I would have been to lazy to change it lol...anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Leafee Lebeau- Hehehe lol...don't worry about the late update ;D I loved Mags reaction too thatw a sfun lol. I'm glad you didn't like the Lancitty...it tells me did something right bwahahahahaha lol...j/k you know i love you lol ;D Yup you guess right...rem was going to say that...damn cyclops lol. Lol don't worry he's all yurs for the poking ;D Of course that chap is dedicated to u you ;D you'll get a surprise in this one too lol. And i'm glad u were the first to join also lol Hope you like ;D Love ya lots  
  
ishandahalf - I'm glad you liked it ;D Who can't love John lol...he's just so darn cute ;D Yup Betts and Emma are leaving sad stuff as for the others...well you'll see lol ;D I love evil though...dunno if my next fic will have them as evil though. I hope you like this chap even though i think you might get a minor heart attack.  
  
Pyro Lady - I'm glad you liked this chap ;D I love Johnny too lol he's just too cute I'm glad you also enjoyed the Romy. I think it's sweet how betts left for Warren to bad she had to leave my favorite girls though lol. Hope you like this chap hehehe...  
  
SickmindedSucker - LOL...this is what i love about writing cliffies...people want to kill me lol j/k. Yup Betts had a good reason to leave...LOVE hehehe. You'll have to find out if the others join on yur own lol don't worry you won't have to wait long since (creepy voice) the end is near...hmm will Sinister die? I might have to disappoint you. LOL Mag/Mystique was fun lol ;D LOL i' sorry lol i don't mean to scare you...much lol ;D Yay Sunday's are fun days now lol ;D I wish i could have seen you punching the air...bet it would have been cute lol. Thank you i'm glad that i'm doing Ok especially for my second fic, i like knowing people are enjoying what i right especially since these chapters take a while to write lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap...even though you might not...  
  
Freak87 - Yeah i gave clues that Betts was leaving since she wasn't that evil, i'm glad you picked them up ;D Emma well i guess i wanted her to make up for her mistakes in a way...hmm I dunno know why i made her move...oh well lol :D Lexa will take care of business in this chap...I love X-23 she's a great character lol ;D You'll find out what the end is coming means in this chap and the next one ;D I'll do a sequel is you guys want it so if you want a sequel let me know ;D Oooh please tell me yur suspicions...i wanna know what you guys think I'll end it with lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap...even though you might not...  
  
Lancitty92 - LOL i'm glad you liked it and couldn't stop laughing...funny chaps come before the drama ones...Yay Lancitty rules ;d i hope you join my Jonda forum ;D it talks about three couples i know you love ;D (Jonda, Lancitty and Romy of course). It's okay yur review is short at least you did it ;D anyhoo hope you like ;D  
  
Arin Ross- ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL...that's really nice...and it makes sense with the story...THANKS  
  
Loneraven- LOL i'm glad i have you a the edge of your seat ;D That's my intention ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
enchantedlight - I'm glad you liked hope this one's ok too ;D  
  
Charice- LOL i'm sorry i'm making you wait a week for updates but...blame it on school lol. I'm glad your liking though hope you like this one too ;D  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal - You are a very smart person  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - LOL i'm glad you LOVED it :D i had fun doing the Mags/Mystique lol so i'm glad you enjoyed it as well. ROMY JONDA ROCK hehehe anyhoo i hope you like this chap ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys- LOL actually i already had the names but i hope you don't mind if i use those names for other babies in other fics I write ;D LOL i'm glad you like the story but unfortunately it has to end...nothing goes on forever lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy - LOL i'm glad you thought that line was funny...I love X-23 she's a great character to play with ;D I'm glad you love this story hopefully you'll love this chapter ;D  
  
scarlet stripes - I'm glad you loved ;D hopefully you'll think this one is ok ;D lol have fun reading :D  
  
Xcoolcomic- The couples ROCK lol...sry i'm obsessed lol ;D I'm glad you liked ;d hope you like this one too ;D  
  
Briz- Thanks for reviewing Chapter 4 hopefully yur on this chap ;D I'm glad you liked the batman costumes lol...that was a fun chapter to write ;D Thank you for thinking my stories are great and hope you keep enjoying the fic ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
I'M SOOOO SORRY...I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE EARLIER BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND JUST GOT BACK...anyhoo It's finally here the chapter you've all been waiting for...the BATTLE CHAP. Anyhoo Thanks to all of you that reviewed you all make my day ;D By the way this chap almost killed me lol...Well I guess there isn't anything else to say but read. Hope you guys like and that you'll review ;D  
  
I dedicate this chap to Leafee because she's the one that gave me the idea to use Cassandra Nova :D  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
THE END IS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER...WITH EVERY WORD YOU READ...  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 16 OoOoOoOo  
  
/It's easier to run,  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb,  
  
It's so much easier to go,  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone/  
  
As soon as the mouthed words came out of her mouth, the chaos stared. Everyone ran towards each other and within seconds people were paired up to fight the toughest people while others were fought the less strong mutants like the nasty boys individually.  
  
Rogue went straight for Sinister but to her dismay got hit by juggernaut before she could reach her old leader. Juggernaut ran his big fist on her back as she flew by him making Rogue hit the ground so hard her body made a hole outlined like her body. She slowly got up eyes narrowed as Juggernaut tried hitting her the same way again. Before it could make contact with her she grabbed on to it brought him over her then bringing him down slamming him into the floor. She knew this wouldn't bring him to much pain since the only true way to beat Cane was through his brain, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try to see if beating the shit out of him did the trick. She grabbed him around the waist and got ready to punch him hard but didn't see his foot come up and hit her straight in the gut. Rogue made a little moan indicating pain and crashed right into the tree behind her. Juggernaut slowly walked towards her knowing that she wasn't really hurt…after all she was the invulnerable one. As he got closer a slim leg went up to kick him but he grabbed a hold of it and through her leg causing her whole body to move with it to the side. He threw her around hoping that that would do her harm but as she was in the air she stopped herself from being thrown too far and flew back to him, his back was towards him since he though he had finished her off and he was walking towards Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, and X-23 who were occupied with apocalypse.  
  
"Sorrah Suguh but we ain't done here…" she yelled as her leg made contact with his back and he fell to the ground his face falling into the mud. She walked closer to him watching as he got up but before he could get up all the way charged cards surrounded him. Rogue's eyes widened and she ran to get away from the blast, once it had passed she looked around for the person responsible. Gambit appeared behind her, she turned to look at him and glared.  
  
"Ah didn't ask fohr help," she said with narrowed eyes and a cold tone. Remy started at her curiously seeing her cold transformation…it was hard to believe this was the same girl who had fallen asleep in his arms yesterday while watching a movie. She noticed the way he was looking at her and her eyes softened a bit giving him an answer for her behavior. She turned to face the rising Juggernaut as Jubilee, Berserker, Sunspot, and Magma reached him and start trying to find way of how to get the helmet off.  
  
"Chere…y'don 'ave to do dis alone…" Remy whispered to her as he moved his hand to touch her shoulder. Rogue moved her shoulder at the contact. "Y'know dats pourquoi we're here…" Rogue looked around them and then looked at him, her eyes were no longer narrowed.  
  
"Ah know…guess I'm still not used to working with a larger group," she mumbled while looking at Juggernaut trying to get his hands on one. "Do they know how tah stop him?" she asked Gambit.  
  
"Oui…de helmet…"  
  
"Good…" she said walking away from them.  
  
"Where you going?" he shouted after her.  
  
"Help them and get a telepath to get inta his head…" was the only answer she gave him as she passed a lot of people fighting. Her eyes scanning everyone and finding exactly what she had noticed before…Sinister was nowhere in sight.  
  
OoOoOoOo Apocalypse OoOoOoOo  
  
/Something has been taken from deep inside of me,  
  
A secret I've kept locked away,  
  
No one could never see,  
  
Wounds so deep they never show,  
  
They never go away,  
  
Like moving pictures in my head,  
  
For years and years they've played/  
  
"This is going to be hard," Psylocke mumbled as Apocalypse approached them from the sky.  
  
"Hard yes…but who say's challenges like these aren't fun…" X-23 responded while standing in front of Scarlet witch.  
  
"X-23 could you move? You're blocking my view…" Wanda whined irritated.  
  
"Really…sorry I hadn't noticed," Lexa answered sounding like it was new news to her but not moving. Apocalypse looked at them, a grim expression on his face. His hand rose and his fist pointed at them, before he could send a telepathic blast at them (what is that called? You know that thing he used on all the mutants in Dark horizon pt 2 that made everyone fall to the ground unconscious) he hand reached up to his head as if he was getting a slight headache. Betts turned to the side and smiled as Jean walked towards them with her eyes closed and the tips of her fingers on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Apocalypse but spoke to them.  
  
"Hey…I thought you could use another telepathic against this one…" she said her voice strained she still had a hold on the powerful mutant.  
  
"Thanks…we can use all the help we can get with this one," Betts answered smiling at the redhead as Wanda and Lexa exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well…I'm gonna go now…" X-23 three stated making all of them look at her.  
  
"Why?" Betts asked.  
  
"Cause he's up there…and I'm down here…I need some action and I'm not getting that from him…" she answered looking around for someone to pound.  
  
"Well I'm sure you loved to get some action…but Pietro's kinda busy right now…" Wanda commented looking at her twin who was fighting one on one with Ruckus, not far from them was John with Vertigo (Grrr…lol).  
  
"That's not what I meant…but it's not a bad idea…"  
  
"Uh guys…can you talk about that later we have something bigger on our hands at the moment," Betts said pointing her psychic knives at the mutant in the sky.  
  
"I'm not gonna be much help so I'm leaving…" X-23 said and found exactly what she was looking for, Wanda watched where she was walking towards and wondered what it was she was going to do.  
  
"Have fun…" she yelled to her.  
  
"I'm planning to…and you…be careful," she answered over her shoulder.  
  
"Funny…I was gonna say that too," Wanda mumbled to her self and watched as jean started getting weaker by the second. She looked at the stone bench next to her and it started glowing blue, without warning to the other telepaths it flew up and hit Apocalypse right on the head. Jean's hold on him broke and she turned to Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Thanks…a little longer and he would have had a hold on me…"  
  
"Whatever," Scarlet witch answered as all three put their fist in the air ready to attack Apocalypse who had quickly recovered.  
  
OoOoOoOo Deathstrike OoOoOoOo  
  
/If I could change I would,  
  
Take back the pain I would,  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would,  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would,  
  
If I could change I would,  
  
Take back the pain I would,  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would,  
  
I would take all the shame into the grave/  
  
Yuriko had found herself shocked to see her old team members a live…and deep down inside of her a little relived, but that didn't mean she was planning to go easy on any of them that would confront her…she had already made her choice to stick by sinister till the end…anything to get back at Logan. Logan…wolverine…the person she was fighting at the moment.  
  
"What's wrong wolverine…a woman too tough for you now?" she mocked him seeing that he hadn't hit her once but she had already scratched him three times with her Adamantium nails. Wolverine growled in response and blindly attacked to her, Deathstrike easily counter all his attacks. She was winning since a part of wolverine wasn't sure if he should attack her, she was part of his past…someone he had truly cared for, also he wasn't sure how the MoE would react to his hurting a former mentor. As he thought these things Yuriko found an advantage and was about to pierce his chest with her nails but…  
  
'CLANG' metal met metal  
  
Yuriko started at the young girl she had come close too in two years…someone she would have wanted as a daughter. X-23 who was now in the middle of Deathstrike and Wolverine looked up at her mentor, her eyes were full of anger and sorrow.  
  
"Lexa why…" before she could finish the question X-23 threw her hands up making her claws and Deathstrike's nails away from each other, with a little battle yell she kicked Deathstrike in the gut making the older woman bend and walk a couple of paces back. Yuriko stood up straight after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" she asked a little shocked at the fact that the person who seemed to hate Logan to the mount she did if not more had just saved him.  
  
"Because I've been learning the same lesson over and over again this week…guess I though I might try listening to it…especially since you and Sinister were the first ones to do it…"  
  
"And what lesson might that be?" Deathstrike asked ready to attack.  
  
"That sometimes…you just gotta let go…" with that the both jumped at another throwing punches at each other, their metal claws barley missing each other by millimeters. After a while of getting nowhere but some scratches on their clothes, much to X-23 dismay since she worked hard on her outfit, she just thanked herself for not wearing her black leather trench coat anyway Deathstrike spoke.  
  
"Do you really think you'll be able to beat me…I taught you everything you know," she commented as she kicked the back of X-23's knees having her fall on to her knees. Yuriko stared at the kneeling girl a smirk appearing on her face. Logan was about to help when he heard X-23's voice as she spoke and looked at him.  
  
"That may be true…but for the past week…I've had a new teacher…" a second after she said this her leg went straight up hitting the shocked Asian in her eye and cheek. X-23 popped up and looked at her ex mentor…she regretted not having her foot claw out but as soon as Deathstrike regained her composure they went at it again. Finally getting the advantage Lexa grabbed Yuriko and slammed her into the X-mansion wall since they were near the building. She pinned the older woman and put her fist in the crook oh her neck. She looked at Yuriko who had a little blood coming out of her mouth, she was about to unleash her claws into her skin…but could…she just couldn't do it.  
  
Instead she put her hands on the wall above Deathstrike's shoulders and pushed it making her body go backwards. Yuriko watched and thinking Lexa wasn't going to do anything started moving around. Unfortunately she though wrong, X-23's foot came up and hit her ex mentor right in the crook of her neck. Deathstrike fell to the ground and had enough strength to look at as Lexa moved away from her.  
  
"She's all your…" she told Logan who stared at her in shock and still had a mix feelings as to actually hurting Yuriko. Lexa noticed his hesitations.  
  
"You said it yourself…'You shouldn't dwell in the past'…" she started walking away, as she did she looked at Yuriko who was staring back at her. With a little shake of her head of disapproval for what she (Yuriko) had done and with one last glance she turned around leaving Deathstrike to look after her letting everything she had given up for her revenge sink in making her feel guilt…but as she had said before…she had already made her choice…so she got started getting up preparing herself for the worst against wolverine.  
  
OoOoOoOo Inner Circle, Omega Red, & Rogue OoOoOoOo  
  
/It's easier to run,  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb,  
  
It's so much easier to go,  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone/  
  
(Ahhh don't wanna go into detail with these)  
  
"Well Well Well…I really wouldn't have pegged you as one of the one's to go and try to be good all of a sudden…I have to say I'm highly disappointed…I'm sure Sebastian will be too," The black queen remarked to white queen.  
  
"I could give a damn what Sebastian thinks about my decision…as for you…I'm shocked you didn't see this coming …I thought you knew me better than anyone else…"  
  
"I thought I did too…but I guess I was wrong…and now you'll pay for deceiving me…"  
  
"Poor naive Selene…there was a reason I was leader of the inner Circe…" White Queen Snarled and attacked the person she had considered one of her best friends. Next to them Red Queen and Mastermind we're also fighting.  
  
Rogue who was still looking for Sinister looked at them and watched as both inner circle sorceresses fell down unconscious. Emma's hand was on Selene's brow as she slowly fell to the ground. Mastermind on the other hand was confusing the heck out of Maragali, one minute she thought she was a little schoolgirl the next she was an undercover detective looking for a missing child. After more confusion she fainted and was knocked out. She looked at Emma to make sure she was ok since she still wasn't at 100; she saw that she was fine so she continued her search.  
  
She passed her 'mother' and Sabertooth who at the moment were taking turns beating fighting with Omega red. Watching them made her think that they were in a circus. A big furry cat like man, a blue woman ship shaping into whatever she wanted and a cybernetic Russian mutant. She watched as Mystique turned into a Raven and started pecking at him, he was about to use his Death aura but was stopped by Sabertooth throwing the big fountain on him. Not looking at what was happening Omega got hit by the fountain and hard.  
  
Rogue started away from them and looked all around, destruction everywhere yet no Sinister in sight.  
  
"Where the hell are yah?" she asked herself quietly and that's when her eyes went up to Prof. X office…Xavier was suppose to be alone…but she saw a shadow through and it wasn't a bald short one.  
  
"SHIT!" Rogue yelled and ran inside as fast a she could. When she got there she tried opening the locked door, finally getting tired of trying the knob she crushed her shoulder into the door-making break. She walked din and saw Sinister by the window as he was reciting something, Prof. Xavier was on the floor trying to reach his chair, and he looked up at Rogue.  
  
"We're to late."  
  
Rogue looked back to sinister and started running towards him, but she was already too late. As she was about to reach him a blinding light came from his hand and threw her towards the wall, it then went out the window and hit the floor right in front of the entrance door. The light hit the ground and then went up to the sky.  
  
Rogue looked at the laughing Sinister in front of the window, she slowly started getting up and when she was up she went and help Prof. X.  
  
"It's to late now…she will rise…" saying this he looked out the window at the blinding light.  
  
OoOoOoOo Nasty Boys & Vertigo OoOoOoOo  
  
/Sometimes I remember,  
  
The darkness of my past,  
  
Bringing back these memories,  
  
I wish I didn't have,  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go,  
  
And never looking back,  
  
And never moving forward so,  
  
There would never be a past/  
  
Lexa walked towards Apocalypse to go back to the duty Rogue had bestowed on her…'Take Care of Wanda'. But when she got close enough to the people fighting him she noticed that Emma had now joined Betts and Jean as did Mastermind. Wanda was nowhere in sight. Her eyes turned all around her. Her eyes landed on Sunspot who had just caught Magma from a pretty nasty looking fall after Juggernaut threw a punch at her right in the face. Berserker and Jubilee had managed to get three of the locks of Cane's helmet off and gambit was getting the last as the younger mutants distracted the big boy.  
  
She turned away from them and found Mesmro getting the tar beaten out of him by Cannonball, Boom boom, Wolfsbane and Iceman, she kept roaming around trying to find what she was looking for. Finally after surveying most of the yard she found Wanda with Pyro and Quicksilver. The trio was fighting against Gorgeous George, Ruckus, and Ramond. See started walking towards them and got briefly distracted as she saw Cyclops and Nightcrawler, and Beast have trouble taking Slab and Hairbag, the though about helping them crossed her mind but she soon saw Magneto join so she shrugged the thought off and kept walking. As she passed them she though it was a bit funny that two of the Nasty Boys were being so hard to bring down by the 'fearless leader' of the X-men. She rolled her eyes at the 'fearless leader' thought and looked up at Scarlet Witch and just in time.  
  
Vertigo who had run of as fast as she could when Scarlet Witch had approached her was now watching her fight against Gorgeous George and watched as Wanda hexed him away from her and towards Lance and Kitty. Gorgeous George looked at Shadowcat and was about to wrap his tar like body around but as soon as he got close enough the Earth started to rumble and the ground Kitty was standing on went up into the sky causing Gorgeous George to wrap himself around the ground that was in the way. He turned into his regular appearance and glared at Avalanche. As he was about the earth shaker he felt himself being pulled down on to the ground and looked down to look at Shadowcat dragging his feet into the drag so he wouldn't be able to move. Kitty finished and moved out of the way as Lance smiled at her and started bringing the ground he had brought up early down so it could fall onto the purple mutant.  
  
"TIMBER!" Shadowcat yelled out so everyone near could hear and then ran into Avalanche's arms and giggled a bit.  
  
Lexa shook her head at them, 'So carefree even though our lives are in great danger…so happy…maybe one day that could be us…maybe…' she thought to herself and looked back to Vertigo to find that she had a circular looking weapon that had sharp blades all around it. That wasn't what was really worrying her…what was was the fact that she was pointing it straight at Wanda's back. Without any warning to the Scarlet Witch the little scheming bitch threw the circular spiked blade at Wanda.  
  
Wanda was standing with her hands on her hips watching her baby's daddy and her twin brother team up to take on Ruckus and Ramond who at the moment was using the wooden stick he always carried around as a sharp pointed blade. Pietro started running circles around them as john tried lighting the mini tornado Pietro was creating with his flamethrower. Wanda couldn't help but give a small smile as her boyfriend and brother worked together.  
  
'Maybe…Pietro can be forgiven…' she though and as the thought finished he heard a weird sound behind her. She turned around to find a blade right in her face, her eyes widened at how close it was to her. Next to it was X-23 extremely pissed off as a couple of blood drops fell from her since she had caught the blade with her right hands middle and index finger.  
  
"MOVE…" she commanded in a cold voice to Wanda who took two steps back. X-23 pulled her hand towards Wanda but then swung it back towards Vertigo, both watched as the circular blade landed right in the blondes throat causing the skin to slit.  
  
"You are so lucky I love you and Rogue would have kicked my ass if I didn't pay attention to directions…" Lexa said glaring at Wanda.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah…you ok?" Lexa asked a bit more caringly.  
  
"A little creped out that I almost died but other than that…fine…" she was going to say more but was interrupted by John's screams of agony. She turned to find that things had been turned around as John was now pinned to a tree with Ramond stabbing Pyro's arm with his stick and Pietro had been tripped by Ruckus. Wanda's eyes narrowed as she watched Ramond and she found herself walking towards him her hands glowing dangerously blue. Lexa watched Wanda walk away fro her…she would have been pissed but wasn't since Scarlet Witch's temper was coming out and with a baby in her stomach that was the last thing she wanted to face. As the fact that she was going to help the one she loved stopped her from getting pissed as she looked at Pietro who somehow had gotten up and was holding Ruckus's throat stopping the mutant from using his mutation. She turned away from her speed demon lover and turned to look at Vertigo with narrowed eyes as soon as she noticed the bitch wasn't dead yet.  
  
Vertigo was on her knees, blood pouring out of her slit throat and out of her mouth. From the little gasps she was making you could tell she was having a hard time breathing. X-23 slowly walked towards her, as her footsteps got closer Vertigo was able to hear them and her eyes become wide in fear.  
  
"Hm…I'm not really shocked to find you in this position," Lexa commented as she looked down at the blonde. "After all…the boys brag about how good you are in it," she added and crouched down to be at eye level with her. Vertigo coughed and looked around her, maybe in hope that someone would save her or that all these was a bad nightmare. Since she couldn't talk X-23 decided to do all the talking.  
  
"You know…just because we're fighting on the good side…doesn't make us good…" she said dragging her hand on top of the blond hair and then slowly dragging it down on to Vertigo's face.  
  
"We joined with the X-men just so we could have the pleasure of doing this to you…all of you…" after she finished saying this her hand reached Vertigo's chin and turned into a fist, it slowly rose back up her face and stopped when her fist was covering Vertigo's nostrils making it harder for her to breath. "I'll see you…in hell…" and without being able to do anything Vertigo watched and felt as X-23's claws unleashed and went into her eyes straight up piercing her brain and having the claws break though her skull. After a minute Lexa let her claws back in and watched at Vertigo's stiff body fell backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"Hm…you'd think that after a week with these X-geeks I would have learned the meaning of the word Mercy…" she mused out loud to herself.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what it means?" a voice spoke up behind her making her turn.  
  
"No…if you tell me it might stop my fun of being the evil bitch I like to be…" she answered Pietro's question and looked behind him to see what had become of Ruckus and Ramond. She found Wanda looking at John's arm to make sure I wasn't badly injured, in a tree nearby Ruckus body was stuck in it, Ramond was on the floor with broken bones.  
  
"How did that happen?" she asked Pietro as he snaked his arms around her waits.  
  
"No one should get in Wanda's way when she's mad…"  
  
"I guess we forgot to show Sinister how bad our tempers are and what we can do when they came out…" Lexa remarked with an evil little smirk.  
  
"I'm starting to think you're to evil for me to handle…" Quicksilver mumbled as he gave her neck a couple of good kisses.  
  
"Evil like us can't be controlled…Sinister has just learned that the hard way…" she replied as he looked around to find that the baddies were being defeated, many of the good guys were hurt of course but that was expected.  
  
"Well at least it seems to be over," John interrupted their conversation as Wanda and himself walked closer to them.  
  
"Yeah…" Lexa answered with a small smile. Wanda didn't say anything as she looked around, something was wrong.  
  
"Lexa…where's Rogue?" she asked looking at the midnight haired mutant. Lexa eyes widened at the fact the MoE's leader was missing. As in on cue seconds after the question was asked and silence filled the air a bright light escaped from Xavier's study and went down straight to the ground near them. Everyone that was fighting elsewhere turned to look at what was happening as the four mutants walked backwards since the light was blinding them.  
  
As they all stared on the started to see a figure rise…blue eyes peered out at them, an evil glint in them. They all gasped as they saw she was bold and looked a lot like Xavier…this was her…his twin.  
  
Cassandra Nova had risen…  
  
OoOoOoOo Rogue OoOoOoOo  
  
/If I could change I would,  
  
Take back the pain I would,  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
  
If I could,  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would,  
  
If I could take all the shame into the grave I would,  
  
If I could change I would,  
  
Take back the pain I would,  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would,  
  
I would take all the shame into the grave/  
  
Rogue stared at the Sinister as his hysterical laugh continued. Finally get fed up with it she approached him and since he was to bust laughing he didn't notice her coming towards him. Without hesitation she threw him out the window and watched him fall only to get caught by Gorgeous George's hand which was coming out of the ground…at least that's what it looked like to her. Rogue then watched the blindly light and looked around the grounds to see that all the X-men, Acolytes and BoM members had abounded the people they were fighting against and had gone forth towards a bald lady.  
  
"Cassandra Nova…" Rogue whispered guessing that this was the evil they had failed to keep locked up. She turned to face Xavier.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We must fight her and try to lock her back through the light before the fifteen minutes are up…if it's not done by then…"  
  
"A sacrifice must be made…or we all die…" Rogue finished for him as he sadly nodded. She started walking towards the door she broke.  
  
"You stay here and try to help through the window…the rest of us will do what we can..." and with that she walked out the door having Xavier look at her with sad eyes…for he had read what was in her mind.  
  
OoOoOoOo Cassandra Nova OoOoOoOo  
  
/Just washing it aside,  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler than change!!!!!/  
  
Everyone was giving Cassandra Nova what they had but to no avail since it hardy put a scratch on her. Sinister's group took this distraction to get up and start making their escape seeing as they weren't being noticed anymore. They all walked toward the X-men gates, which were now completely destroyed thanks to all the people that had crushed into them. They stood and waited…either to have their plans fulfilled…or to await their defeat.  
  
Rogue run out of the mansions front doors to meet with the blinding light, she carefully made her way around to rejoin the other mutants who were giving Cassandra Nova their all. She run and stood next to Gambit as he threw a couple of charged cards to the bald mutants feet. Rogue started to explain to those near her that they had to get Cassandra back into the light to entrap her. While she was saying this Pyro was distracting Xavier's twin by surrounding her with a wall of fire with his good hand and far away out of hearing range were the telepaths making a plan to get rid of the evil telepathic being.  
  
"I think they only really way to get rid of her would be through the mind…" White Queen said starring t her.  
  
"That's probably true luv but don't we need a very powerful telepath for that?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"Yes that would mean…Xavier…"  
  
"NO…I will not afford to have the Professor get put in danger…" Jean said furiously.  
  
"Well we have to…it's either that or bye bye human race!" White Queen yelled at the young redhead.  
  
"Well…we're all powerful…why not just combine our powers? Wouldn't that be just as good as the Prof?" Jean said trying to find an alternate then to risk the life of the person who was like her father. By this time Betts was looking at Cassandra Nova no longer paying attention the older telepaths. She looked over and noticed Rogue had joined the action, she also noticed that the reason everyone's attacks weren't working might have been cause they were so far away from their target.  
  
'They'll never reach her like that…Well if this is my last day being an MoE member…might as well got out with a bang…" Betts though to herself and without anyone noticing walked behind their enemy.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with all if you shooting at her from all the way over here? Ah don't tell me you're all scared?" Wanda yelled at everyone and started moving forward to give Cassandra Nova a taste of what her evil self could do. Before she could take more than one step a hand grabbed her wrist, Wanda turned to glare at the person who had grabbed her thinking it was John on to find Rogue's hand. Her emerald eyes were set on Cassandra Nova.  
  
"No…Xavier didn't explain what was so dangerous about her that he had to lock her way…and if someone's going to be risked you're the last person on the list…" Wanda looked at Rogue and saw how her eyes were misty…she had gotten the hidden message no one but those that knew Rogue well could understand. Wanda was going to comment something but stopped as Rogue eyes widened.  
  
"Elisabeth NO!" but it was already too late. The purpled haired Goth had her psychic knives aimed at Cassandra Nova who was standing less then five feet from her. Betts shot them at her but they had no effect on her, Cassandra Nova smiled evilly at Psylocke and Betsy stared feeling weak and dizzy. Before she knew what was happening her mind was trapped and her body was no longer hers to control.  
  
Rogue and the other watched at Elisabeth turned to them as Cassandra Nova's body suddenly became like a dead body, her eyes showing more evil then she had ever had before.  
  
"I…think we just found out what makes her so damn dangerous…" X-23 mumbled as Psylocke's body slowly moved towards them in a dangerous fashion. Without warning Cassandra Nova using Betts body starred attacking them. Many got hit with Psylocke's psychic knives others dodged them just in time.  
  
"Rogue…what the hell are we suppose to do know?" X-23 yelled to her as she took cover behind a tree to avoid the knives.  
  
"Yeah…do we try throwing Betts into the light? Or Cassandra's limp body?" Scarlet Witch asked as Pyro brought a fire skull up to cover them.  
  
"Ah dunno…um ah gonna guess with Cassandra's mind…" Rogue yelled back as she dodged the knives and went forward towards Betts body. When she got close enough and started talking to her, trying to Betts to fight Cassandra Nova in her head she started fighting her which was bad since Psylocke was well known for her fighting skills. Rogue blocked all the hits and started walking backwards…she didn't want to attack because after all Betts was her friend and even though this was Cassandra Nova she was using her friends body. At one point during there hand-to-hand combat Cassandra found an advantage and hit Rogue made her fly a couple feet away. Everyone else tried fighting her as well but with her ninja skills and telepathic abilities, the controlled Psylocke was pretty unbeatable…especially since no one really wanted to hurt her.  
  
Rogue slowly got up and looked on as others were defeated easier than she had, she then looked down at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened…thirteen minutes had passes meaning…only two minutes left. They either finished this now…or the end of the world would start in less than an hour. With a last glance around her she started making her way into the mansion, making sure no one had seen her.  
  
Wanda stood in front of Betts possessed body, her hand s glowing blue as Psylocke prepared to throw psychic knives at her. She had to hex her Wanda told herself…it was either Betts or herself. At the last minute she couldn't do it and Scarlet Witch watched as the psychic knives flew her way. X-23 got to Wanda before the knives did and seconds later she was kneeling before Wanda's feet in pain.  
  
"Lexa…" Wanda yelled slowly bending to the youngest member of the MoE.  
  
"I'm okay…OUCH why the hell didn't Betts ever tell us how much that shit hurts…" Wanda ignored the whine and got up her hand s once again glowing blue, it went up and pointed at Psylocke…this wasn't the girl she knew…Betts wouldn't have done that to Lexa…she was an imposter and this time…she would attack. Before she could attack and hand rested on her shoulder distracting her, she turned to see Angel looking at Betts. Getting the hint her hand fell to her side and she watched him walk towards her. When he was far away she turned to X-23 who was now leaning on Pietro so she'd be able to stand. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"This has got to end…and it's going to end now…" Mumbling that to her self the Scarlet Witch disappeared from sight.  
  
OoOoOoOo Anlocke OoOoOoOo  
  
/It's easier to run!  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone......…/  
  
"Betts…" Warren said her name softly as he approached his possessed girlfriend. Cassandra Nova's eyes narrowed as he got closer and brought her hand up to point psychic knives at the masked covered men.  
  
"Betts you can fight her and win…I know you can…you just got to try…"  
  
"Sorry Elisabeth Braddock isn't here right now…please leave a message after you're dead," Cassandra mocked in Betts voice and got ready to unleash the knives on him. Angel's eyes narrowed and he pulled of his mask to show h is face to her.  
  
"Are you really going to do it Elisabeth…if you are do it now!"  
  
Cassandra Nova got ready to shoot them at him but before she was going to she dropped to her knees and looked up Warren. Her eyes were no longer narrowed Betts had gained control.  
  
"Warren…you have to…get away from me…before…it's too…" she stopped and her head looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm going to presume she was going to say 'too…late'…" Psylocke's voiced spoke up as she started getting up…her eyes cold again.  
  
"Let her go…" Angel threatened less then five feet away from the possessed body.  
"I don't think so…but I do think we have unresolved issues…LUV," she answered and psychic knives appeared right in front of Warren. Before he could move or do anything to stop her they headed straight for him and hit him right on his chest. Warren fell to the ground and his mind started getting surrounded by darkness.  
  
OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo  
  
Emma and Jean looked over to Rogue as she yelled at Elisabeth but it was too late for them to talk to the telepath with their powers…she had been taken.  
  
"This is not good…" Emma stated and ran towards the rest of the team determined to do something about her apprentice getting her mind back. Jean was about to join her but stopped and looked inside the mansion…she was hearing someone's thoughts and they weren't the best in the world…if the person went through with it many people would be heartbroken.  
  
'Gambit…' Jean called to Remy telepathically and he turned to face her, as he was bout to throw a charged card at Psylocke. Jean looked up at the roof…  
  
'It's Rogue…' she said in a voice that told Gambit what was happening. He easily got onto the tree he was nearby and made his way towards the roof.  
  
OoOoOoOo The Roof OoOoOoOo  
  
/It's easier to run!!/  
  
Rogue opened the door and walked onto the roof. She then walked towards the front of the mansion towards the bright light.  
  
'If anyone had told meh ah was gonna be doing this ah woulda broken their jaws' Rogue thought to herself as she got nearer and nearer. She reached the rail and slowly flew up into the air so her feet could rest on it, she sighed and got closer towards the edge.  
  
"Don't do it…"  
  
Rogue didn't turn around to stare at him.  
  
"Ah should have know yah would be here…how did yah know?"  
  
/If I could change I would/  
  
"Your thoughts are so loud y'ain't letting some telepaths think chere…"  
  
"Ain't that a shame…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing this…is it some kind of trying to make up for all de things you've done?"  
  
"No…ah know ah haven't been a great person and ah don't have a problem wit that…"  
  
"Then porquoi?"  
  
"Cause in one minute… it's either one of us or all of us…"  
  
/Take back the pain I would/  
  
"Den I'll go…"  
  
"NO! Ah'm the one that's gonna go…"  
  
"Y'said that I was the hero…so let Remy be the damn hero…"  
  
"If it means yah dying…ah won't let it happen."  
  
"And what…y'just expect me to watch you do this!"  
  
"Yea…" Rogue answered and got ready to jump into the light but arms grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Remy…yah have tah let meh go…" Rogue whispered still not facing him, not wanting to let him see the tears that had formed in her eyes…leaving him was harder then she had though and he wasn't making it easier.  
  
/Retrace every wrong move that I made/  
  
"You aren't a hero Rogue…et Y'don have to be…"  
  
"You're being selfish…there are things ah have to do this fohr…"  
  
"Like?" Remy answered refusing to let her go.  
  
"Fohr Wanda and the baby…fohr my teammates…fohr the world…et toi," Rogue answered and using her super strength took his grab on hold off.  
  
"Je t'amie…" Rogue slowly turned around facing Remy, she walked of the rail and towards him looking deep into his eyes.  
  
/It's easier to go!!/  
  
"Ah love yah too…" she whispered and she got on her tiptoes to meet his lips. She quickly broke this kiss, "And that's why ah gotta do this…" she captured his lips again draining his energy. Remy fell unconscious and Rogue gently placed him on the ground…she wiped the tear from her eyes as she looked at him and started doing backward flips until she ended up on the rail.  
  
"Here's goes nothing…" she mumbled to herself and did a flip into the light, as the light touched her and she started to fall down to the ground hard Cassandra Nova's screams could be heard as she started going into her own body, and then into the lights abyss.  
  
OoOoOoOo The ground OoOoOoOo  
  
/If I could change I would,  
  
Take back the pain I would,  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,  
  
If I could,  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would,  
  
I would take all the shame/  
  
Everyone covered their eyes as the light went all over the place blinding them, when they reopened them the light was gone and everything was quiet. Everyone looked around to see where Cassandra had gone but she was gone. Psylocke was on her knees, she looked up confusedly but stopped at what she saw and she stood shock at what was in front of her.  
  
X-23 dropped to her knees next to Rogue's lifeless body, her eyes starting to burn because of the tears threatening to come out. Wanda was standing at Rogue's feet staring at her best-friend expressionless, John went and stood next to her getting ready to comfort her when she would have the break down.  
  
The X-men stood quiet looking down at the pale beauty, there was no scratches on her, it just seemed like she was sleeping but what other explanation could there have been for Cassandra's disappearance other than a sacrifice.  
  
Sinister and the rest of his group also stared at the sight, Deathstrike fell to her knees…one of the girls she helped train…the toughest of them all was…gone.  
  
Sinister was shocked…Cassandra Nova had been locked in her hell dimension once again…his team was now officially defeated…and Rogue…one of the girls he though he had made the evilest had given her life for…the greater good.  
  
Jean looked up at the roof to see Gambit woozily get up with help from the rail as he leaned on it. He looked down at the ground to see his chere on the ground, his eyes showing heartbreak…he wasn't able to stop her.  
  
Everything was quiet…  
  
/To the grave!/  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
Okay who wants to kill me? AHHHH (runs and hides behind body guards trying not to get hit with rotten foods...Pokes head out to look at angry fans and smiles nervously) Hehehe...so did i get any of you confused to who was gonne be sacrificed or did all of you see this coming? Hope you liked and review...Love ya lots - UHW  
  
Next week is the final chapter of...MINISTRY OF EVIL...  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
THE END IS NEAR...  
  
OoOoOoOo 


	17. The Future

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- LOL you know me well so you get two cookies lol ;D I'm glad you liked the friendship stuff...lol so do i ;D Yup i let Jean have things to say lol :D Hehehe Wanda will..well you'll see lol anyhoo hope you like this last chap which has me very sad lol ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
Ishandahalf - AWW i'm sorry Ish /hand you a Kleenex/ LOL don't worry about your heart attack...i'll heal you ;D heheh anyhoo hope you like this last chap ;D  
  
Lancitty92- I killed Rogue because it had to be done...yay i'm glad i can do them in character lol and tagt you liked the lancitty since i fit it in just for you lol ;D anyhoo hope you like ;D  
  
enchantedlight- I'm glad you liked it hope you like this one too ;D  
  
SickmindedSucker - Yup this is my last chapter even though i was tempted to leave it at that...but i thought that was way to cruel lol...Rogue's a hero lol aww me loves her...lol. Yay i'm glad you loved even with the turn of event...hmm vertigo dead...anyhoo lol yay i'm glad you want a sequel cause i'm actually planning to do one but it really all depends on you readers...if I do do a sequel though it'll have to wait since i'm working on two other fics ;D anyhoo hope to like this chap.  
  
Pyro Lady - LOL ahggg I hate being predictable lol. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY and i'm glad i could have given you that chapter as a gift . Yeah i got that idea of Killing Rogue from Buffy...hehehe. Anyhoo hope you like this last chapter ;D  
  
Freak87 - AHH the battles are the hardest thing for me to do lol but i'm glad you liked ;D Yay vertigo's dead.../creepy silence/...I love X-23 she's cool lol ;D anyhoo Yay i'm glad you weren't sure who was gonna be sacrificed, i was trying to make people think that it would be between Rogue (she was showing major clues) Wanda (disappeared during the battle) Betts (actually tried defeating Cass on her own) but in the end it was Rogue. Well this is it...the last chap of MoE ever...WAHHHH now i'm sad /sobs/ lol hope you like ;D  
  
loneraven- LOL ow...man remind me to piss you off again lol ;D j/k hmm to find out the answer to your question you'll have to read on Hope you like  
  
DazzlinShorty- /gives you oxygen tank/ There you go lol ;D Hmm i could have done it that way but i need Remy to live ;D Hope you like :D  
  
Totally Obsessed47- AWW don't worry...I do have one last curve all for you all ;D hope you like; D  
  
cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy - AWWW can I offer you a tissue? lol don't worry so much ;d anyhoo hope you like this last chap ;D  
  
scarlet stripes- AWWW thank you...I don't want it to end either but nothing last forever...lol i'm sorry i made you cry lol but I hope you like this chap ;D  
  
RikaTabithaStarr - LOL you don't believe huh? Well i'm not saying anything ;D lol. Yup this is the end...i'm sad too lol...well see you around ;D hope you like  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys - /gets bucket for your tears/ Yup it's over after today...i'm sad too /joins in with the crying/ LOL i hope you do write stories I'll be waiting to see what you come up with ;D Hope you like this final chap ;D  
  
Remyslove - LOL sorry I couldn't update sooner but schools one big pain, anyhoo yup i actually killed her...it had to be done. Anyhoo i hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rogue14 - lol...hmmm i'm sot saying anything ;D Thanks for reviewing :D And by the way it's not uncommon that it reminded you of Buff since I used that idea lol ;D  
  
Sweety8587 - LOL Buffy flash back fun...man i loved her with Angel...but NOOOO he had to go off and start his own show...whoops sry lol unimportant rambling, anyhoo i got my idea to kill Rogue like that thanks to the show so yeah...lol hmmm a curve ball you say...i have no idea what yur talking about /runs away/ by the way thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Well here it is...the last and FINAL chapter.../starts sobbing/ this is soooo SAD...anhyoo ignore the over sensetive author. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap ;D Read and i hope you enjoy and review ;D  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: ALL OF YOU READERS..the only reason this fic went on is cause each and everyone of you out there that enjoyed this...i thank you all.  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 17 OoOoOoOo  
  
The tears that had threatened to come out finally did for X-23. The clear liquid streaks fell down her cheeks. Pietro tried comforting her but Lexa shrugged his hand off when he put it on her shoulder. She then heaved herself onto Rogue.  
  
"You stupid stupid BITCH…why? How could you do this too us…I knew you were a bit STUPID but WHY ROGUE WHY?" she sobbed onto Rogue's chest.  
  
Wanda watched this, as John still held her wondering why she wasn't acting the same way. Elisabeth was on Rogue's other side just looking at her, in her mind blaming herself…mentally kicking herself…this had happened cause she had been so stupid to think she could have finished Cassandra Nova alone. Emma watched her pupils and looked at Rogue…she had been a leader and did what leaders usually did…she sacrificed herself for her teammates. Mystique was in complete hysterics…she was crying and trying to go to her but Kurt holds her back thinking Rogue even though she was dead wouldn't have liked it. The brotherhood boys were hiding tears, Lance hid them while Kitty's face was in his chest not wanting to look at her enemy that had given her life for them all, the thought that she was a hero running through her head. Remy was still on the roof tears falling from his eyes… Everything was still quiet …but Scarlet Witch finally broke the silence.  
  
"Rogue…get your ass up Sinister is still here…"  
  
"Uh Luv…I know it's a hard thing to realize but…she's gone," John told his pregnant girlfriend slowly. Wanda turned to look at him but then at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue…I'm pregnant my doctor said that this kind of stress shouldn't be put on me…now…GET YOUR ASS UP!"  
  
"Wanda…" John started as he looked at Rogue and stopped. Rogue eyes slowly opened. Everyone's mouth opened in shock.  
  
(BWAHAHAHA…lol)  
  
"Ahh she's a ZOMBIE!" Jubilee yelled out and hid behind Ray making Tabitha and Bobby roll their eyes at her. X-23 tears stopped coming but the streaked that showed where they were falling remained.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" the Midnight haired girl shouted to her sitting on her feet.  
  
"Obviously…" Rogue's voice answered sounding a little raspy reminding Lexa of the time she met sinister…her voice had sounded about the same.  
  
"But you were dead seconds ago…" Betts said shocked to see her emerald eyes friend alive.  
  
"Actually she's been alive the whole time making SOME of you look like fools," Wanda answered looking at Lexa who blushed a bit from showing such emotion in front of people who viewed her as a merciless bitch. She recovered her composure but then turned to glare at Rogue.  
  
"YOU BITCH…you made me think you were DEAD…GRRRRRR."  
  
"Stupid…eh?" Rogue countered with a perked eyebrow looking up at X-23 who was still kneeling and looking down at her.  
  
"You deserved that insult making us worry like that and pulling such a stupid stunt," X-23 yelled back as the X-men members just looked from one girl to another.  
  
"Well yah deserved looking like a dork instead of a cruel bitch for calling meh stupid…anyway that 'stupid stunt' saved yahr butt."  
  
"Hm actually that was me," Wanda answered annoyed at their sibling like fighting.  
  
"Ah was a part of it too yah know," Rogue looked over at her while trying to get up but having a hard time since her body ached cause of the hit to the ground.  
  
"Ok mates stop…now what the hell happened cause I'm lost," Betts asked looking confused.  
  
"Not the only one…" half the people around them spoke out looking at Rogue who was sitting and leaning on X-23.  
  
"Well it was pretty simple…" Rogue said looking at the sky as she was remembering what had happened.  
  
"I'll tell the story…" Wanda interrupted her seeing as she should rest. "When Rogue had mysteriously disappeared so did I…we didn't know we had each gone off to try to get rid of Cassandra but we did. While she was up on the roof getting ready to jump…I was sneaking behind trying to find a good opportunity to hex her in the warp hole, also at the same time Warren tried talking Betts who was under Cassandra's power. So She was being distracted by Warren who actually reached Betts, after she knocked him out she felt herself being endangered and look around trying to find why…she luckily missed me and realized that Rogue was gonna jump into the light without flying meaning she was going to fall straight down in to the warp hole sacrificing herself to lock her up. I looked up and saw Rogue too, called her a crazy bitch and then noticed that Betts body did a little twig and that's when I realized that she was trying to get out of Betts body to go into Rogue so she could stop her. Before she could actually do it though I got out of my hiding spot and hexed her making her go into the dark hole. So instead of dying Rogue hit the ground really hard making her immobile while I watched you all look like morons…the end."  
  
"And yah couldn't tell meh yah were planning this why?" Rogue asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Cause it wasn't really planned…the crazy bald bitch just really pissed me off when she hurt Lex so I decided to kick her ass to hell…anyway it was also a bit fun watching you get hurt like that. Call it payback for slapping me."  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"And proud of it…"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD…I'm so glad you're alive cause I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" X-23 interrupted yelling at Rogue who was still leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Aww poor Lexxy…are you feeling bettah now that ah'm OK?" Rogue asked making it sound like she was talking to a baby while wiping the dried tears from her cheek. Lexa eyes started getting narrowed at the fact that she was being talked to as if she was a child but cooled down when Rogue gave her a small smile. She returned it a bit, she was still a bit pissed that Rogue made her get a heart attack but then again it was better that she was faking it instead of really being dead. While this happened most of the still standing members of the X-men, Acolytes and BoM members fell on the ground exhausted.  
  
"I really hate to interrupt the moment mates but…" Betts started only to get interrupted.  
  
"We're not done…" Wanda finished and looked away from them making the rest of the mutants look too. Sinister and rest of his group was still there and they were watching them. Rogue eyes narrowed and started getting up while the rest of the mutants still sat on the floor not believing it wasn't over.  
  
"Rogue…you can't…" X-23 started but shut up when Rogue all by herself got up and stood pretty balance ignoring the pain that was going through her body because of the fall. X-23 got up next to her and the MoE members all gazed at their ex team. They slowly made their way towards them, as they got closer X-23 popped her claws out, Psylocke's psychic knives appeared out of her hand, White Queen walked towards them smiling evilly. Scarlet Witch's hands were glowing blue and everything she passes glowed and flew out of control, Rogue was just walking, she wanted to float in the air but at the moment didn't have the energy to do it.  
  
Sinister and the others watched them near them.  
  
"It's time to go…" Sinister told his team and a portal opened behind them all. The inner circle and Omega red went in first…this wasn't their battle so there wasn't much disappointment in them. Juggernaut, Apocalypse, and Mesmro went next, the three enraged that the X-men had defeated them once again. The nasty boys went after them after glaring at the MoE; Ruckus was carrying Vertigo's lifeless body. Deathstrike got up from the floor and followed. She and the MoE held contact for a while…the official good bye towards them. Finally Sinister smiled wickedly and slowly walked backwards towards what he had created.  
  
"We will meet again…X-men…maybe not tomorrow…maybe not a month from today maybe not a year or years from today. But our paths will cross again and when it happens we won't lose…I will have the honor to destroy what I have created."  
  
"And we'll be waiting to wring yahr fucken neck when it happens," Rogue responded as the kept walking towards the lone mutant. As she finished Sinister went into the portal and it closed behind him.  
  
The MoE stopped walking and looked at the spot Sinister and the rest had been standing seconds before. They stayed standing a quiet for a bout a minute before all of them fell backwards from exhaustion. Emma and Elisabeth fell right on to the ground but not hard since they made sure to have their arms extended towards the ground to break the fall (Warren's unconscious). Lexa fell right back not caring if she hurt herself on the way down, she always had her healing factor but instead of hitting the floor she felt arms grab her and looked up into sapphire eyes.  
  
"You're lucky I'm fast…" Pietro whispered into her ear. Thw only response he got was, "I'm tired" and a yawn.  
  
Before Wanda even started to go backwards hands caught her and she looked up into John's eyes, which were glaring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked wondering about the glare.  
  
"You're carrying my child shelia so I'm not gonna let you do anything stupid…"  
  
"First of all…never call me shelia and second…falling in love with you was stupid why didn't you stop me from doing that?"  
  
"Because first of all I wouldn't have done those sinful things to you if I had stopped you (he smirks), second I wouldn't becoming a father (he gently rubs her belly), third I wouldn't be able to do this (kisses her on the lips), and finally I wouldn't be able to ask you…Wanda…will you marry me?" he asked still holding onto her. Wanda's eyes widened and she smiled then gave a small giggle. Without warning to him she crushed her lips against his, after the kiss he looked down at her seriously.  
  
"Yes…or no?" he asked making Wanda look at him like she wanted to slap him but instead she kissed him again. He pulled away smirking, "Can I take that as a yes…" she kissed him again hoping he had gotten the clue and it seemed he had because after the broke it up they looked at each other smiling and making it seem as if no one else was around.  
  
Rogue fell and her eyes closed feeling truly exhausted, it would have been a miracle if she could keep her eyes for much longer but as she fell and found arms around her she had to open them. When she did she gazed into crimson orbs that looked down at her lovingly.  
  
"Remy…je' t'aime…" was the last thing Rogue said before the darkness surrounded her.  
  
OoOoOoOo One Week Later OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue woke up in the med lab everything real quiet. The room had some sunlight, which bugged her at the moment since it seemed like she had been sleeping forever. She looked around to find herself alone, except for one person who was sleeping next to her. Remy was on a chair with his head resting on her bed near her pillow, she also suddenly realized that his hand was holding hers. Remy's face looked a bit unshaven letting her know that he probably hadn't moved since she had been there and the fact his mini goatee wasn't as small as it was before told her she had been there for a while. She slowly pulled her hand out of Remy's hoping not to wake him and looked at his peaceful face. Lightly she strokes his cheek and ran her finger down it to her chin. He started moving so she pulled her finger away. Suddenly Remy popped up.  
  
"No Chere don't leave me…" he yelled out scared and still half asleep. Rogue looked at him I surprise as he rubbed his eyes fully waking up.  
  
"Rogue…chere you're up."  
  
"Yea…um how long have ah been here?" she asked.  
  
"A week…" he answered and everything got quiet between them. He interrupted the silence.  
  
"You're a big bitch Y'know that chere?"  
  
"Ah've been told…"  
  
"Y'Scared the shit out of this homme…I though I had lost you Rogue…"  
  
"But yah haven't…ah'm right here…"  
  
"But you might have not been…"  
  
"Ah had to do it…"  
  
"So you kept saying."  
  
"Remy…if ah had to chose between yah life or mihne…Ah had to chose yah…" they both got quiet.  
  
"You know…if you had actually died…I would have too…"  
  
"Ah don't think so…ah don't think anyone around here would have let yah commit suicide."  
  
"Remy wouldn't have died cause of suicide…" he answered and looked up at her to see her staring at him too. "I would have died of a broken heart…" A lone tear fell of our Rogue's eyes and she found Remy getting closer and closer to her. Before she knew it she was kissing him with all the energy she could muster. Clapping interrupted them, so they looked up.  
  
"Nice to see you up," Wanda commented while John was holding her from behind smirking at them.  
  
"Now that you're up can I kill you?" Lexa asked as Pietro stood besides her and his sister. Rogue looked at Wanda and Pietro seeing that Wanda wasn't glaring at him.  
  
"What have ah missed in a week?" she asked.  
  
"A LOT," Betts answered walking in with Emma behind her.  
  
"How you feeling?" Emma asked.  
  
"Like hell…"  
  
"That's not a surprise…you did take a big fall without using any of your powers…I think we should leave you alone to get some rest…" Emma told her and ushered everyone out of the room including Remy.  
  
"Get some rest luv…" Betts told Rogue who once again started falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Come on mate…" John told Remy while everyone walked out of the med lab. "Now that you know the shelia is ok you can take a much needed bath." Remy glared at his Australian friend.  
  
"Hate to agree with him but he's right," X-23 commented covering her nose as she passes the Cajun. "And believe me…I should know," she added.  
  
"Fine Fine I'm going merde…people dese days…" he mumbled to himself walking towards the bathroom.  
  
They all laughed at him as he walked away and as Warren joined them.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" he asked wincing at the pain in his chest.  
  
"Oh nothing…but you shouldn't be here luv…don't want you to get hurt…" Betts scolded.  
  
"I know," he answered but didn't make any movements to back to bed. He looked at Rogue's sleeping body through the window and then at Lexa and Wanda.  
  
"So…are you guys joining the X-men too?" he asked them. Both of them stared at him surprised at the question, finally…  
  
"HA!" (Lexa)  
  
"Not in this lifetime…or maybe…someday…a day really far far far way from today. " Wanda added smiling at the winged men while John kissed her cheek.  
  
"Then I guess this is it mates…" Betts spoke and took her watch off and handed to Wanda. Wanda took it and looked at it then at Emma. Lexa sighed and Wanda spoke, "I guess so." She then turned to look at Rogue, the MoE had just gotten short but the leader was still around and that's all they needed…at least at the moment.  
  
(ROGUE'S ALIVE yay…who's happy? Lol come on did anyone really believe I'd kill Roguey? If I didn't kill John or make Remy leave Rogue in 'The Things I'd Do For You' what makes you think I would kill Rogue? LOL I don't have the heart to do it…but it's fun getting you some of your scared like that lol ;D)  
  
OoOoOoOo Three Months later OoOoOoOo  
  
(The remaining MoE girls are living in there house…but don't worry Rogue switched beds with Betts and threw the old one out)  
  
Wanda walked through the door which was opened by John. They had just been to the doctors to get a check up on how the baby was doing, and they had also been told that in another month or two they would know what the baby was and that made them very happy. An arm was wrapped around Wanda's helping her walk but doing it horribly since the person was looking at the pics of the baby inside of Wanda's huge stomach. Well it really wasn't huge but considering how skinny she had been before…well lets just say her figure would have to be worked hard in order to get to what it used to be. Pietro bumped into the door since he was to busy looking at the sonogram (is that what it's called?) in his hands.  
  
"Hey guys how did it go?" Lexa asked coming out of the kitchen with an apron that read, "Kiss the chef", upon seeing her Pietro gave the pic to John and ran towards his midnight haired girlfriend and gave her a kiss.  
  
"It went ok…definitely tells me what to look forward too…" Pietro answered with perked eyebrows. Lexa smirked at him then sniggered.  
  
"Right…" she dragged the word out and then walked into the kitchen followed by the speed demon.  
  
"You know…I wouldn't be surprised," Wanda said looking after them as John put the sonogram in the picture frame in between their Wedding picture and the picture with all the bridesmaids and their man. All of them were in green since Rogue was the maid of honor.  
  
"Yea me neither…they probably go at it like lions…did you know that they do it about every 15 minutes but it always last about 15 seconds?"  
  
"John…I forbid you from watching the discovery channel from now on."  
  
"'Ey it wasn't the discovery channel…it was animal planet," he answered while she tried not rolling her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Same thing…anyway I really don't wanna get the idea of my best friend and brother screwing like animals…or screwing at all."  
  
"You know they do…like they don't prove it with all the racket they make…" John answered smirking.  
  
"Pig"  
  
He smiled but then it slowly disappeared, "'ave you talked to Rogue?" he asked silently. Wanda looked away from him to look out side.  
  
"No…" she answered. He started at her for a long time a serious expression on his face but the smiled again and walked towards her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on luv…it's noon time for your daily fairy tale," he changed the subject dragging her towards their room so he could read to her tummy and them slowly kill her by listening to some classical music. She complained on their way there as he kept telling her it would be best for the baby. She groaned but followed the love of her life.  
  
OoOoOoOo The Kitchen OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa sat on the counter as Pietro had his hand on her waist and they were giving each other deep throat. Lexa moaned as Pietro pulled her closer to him making her legs wrap around his waist.  
  
"Can yah two get a room?" a voice interrupted them and they turned to see Rogue glaring at them since they were planning to do sinful things in her kitchen.  
  
"Good idea Roguey," Pietro commented and in the blink of an eye they were gone.  
  
"Where the hell do dose deux find the energy to do it so may times a day?" Remy asked behind his green-eyed girlfriend.  
  
"Probably cause they don't go at it for hours at a time at night," she answered slyly. Remy smirked back at her and noticed they were alone and sighed.  
  
"Looks like we be cookin lunch again mon amor…"  
  
"Guess so…hmm those four never wanna help with anything around here," she whined walking towards the fridge. "We gotta be the parents…don't we," she added and opened it to take some food out.  
  
"Do you think it's gonna be like this?"  
  
"What is?" Rogue asked tasting some food.  
  
"When we have our little filles et garcons running around like those four…" Rogue looked at him shocked that he was talking about future children, she then smiled and answered.  
  
"Hopefully not…some of those big babies are to active for their own good," Remy smiled cockily at her and walked towards her, when he was right in front of her he gave her a passionate kiss. Rogue closed her eyes and kept them closed even after he pulled away still flavoring his lips. Remy looked down at her enjoying her expression, he always got a big kick in giving Rogue pleasure.  
  
"What do yah wanna make?" Rogue finally asked snapping herself out of the daze.  
  
"Gumbo" he answered as she groaned at the fact they were making gumbo again. "Aw come on chere…you know you like the extra spice the raging Cajun adds to it," she shook her head and got out the things they needed as the red eye demon watched.  
  
OoOoOoOo Later that night OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa sat in the living room on the couch watching 'Serendipity' while stroking Pietro's head that was on her lap making him fall asleep. Lance and Kitty were there too and Kitty was resting her head on his shoulder as Lance rested his head on hers while their fingers were intertwined together.  
  
Remy and John were outside in the back yard sitting on chairs and just relaxing and playing cards. Once in a while the silence they had was broken as John called Remy a cheating thief and asked him how the hell he was doing it. In response Remy would chuckle and deal the cards all over again.  
  
Up on the roof Rogue watched them wondering how much money Remy would win from John. After getting a bit bored she looked up at the sky and wondered how this had all come to be. She looked down at the promise ring on her ring finger and then back at Gambit, slowly a smile appeared on her face, for the first time in her life she was truly happy. Her thoughts were broken as Wanda appeared behind her and looked down at the boys.  
  
"Yah shouldn't be up here Wanda…I don't think all those step are good for that bebe."  
  
"I'll be fine…I'm not made of glass you know."  
  
"Ah know…so what brings you to here?" she asked to look at her best friend.  
  
"I um…came to tell you something pretty important…"  
  
"Must be important if yah stuttered…" Rogue teased but saw that no smile appeared on her face so she just looked up at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Rogue…John…wants to move to Australia…and I agreed to do it…" Rogue looked at Wanda with her mouth slowly opening.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We're moving…to Australia"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In about two weeks…"  
  
"And yah couldn't tell meh this sooner why?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Cause I knew you would react this way…Rogue…" Wanda said her name as Rogue turned away from her and looked up at the dark sky. Wanda looked at her but didn't say anything else, she got of the roof and joined the others watching Serendipity.  
  
OoOoOoOo Two weeks later OoOoOoOo  
  
Tension had grown in the house after Wanda had told Rogue and Lexa she was leaving. The three Goths had avoided each other for two days straight without talking or even looking at each other just figuring out their feelings. John, Remy and Pietro watched this go by in shock wondering how the hell they were doing it when all the girls lived in the same house. But then it finally came…Wanda was leaving that day along with John. Wanda had frightened her dad into breaking John's contract so he was no longer a lackey to him, but of course he was his son in law so they weren't completely rid of him. Early that morning everyone woke up and helped put Jonda's things into the car while they were doing it they were all quiet not sure what to say. John and Wanda got into their car and Lexa, Rogue, Pietro, and Remy got into another one and trailed them on the way to the airport. When they finally got there they walked them to the gates and just stared at each other. Before anyone could say anything Betts arrived holding Warren's hand.  
  
"Oh Wanda luv…are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked Wanda gently and threw a glare at John blaming him for having Wanda leave the country.  
  
Wanda smiled at Betts, "Don't worry Betts this was as much my idea as it was his," she answered as the purple haired Asian walked over to her and gave her a hug making sure not to squeeze the baby. While that happened the guys moved away together to watch the girls and their emotional talks. Wanda looked at Lexa and Rogue who had frowns on their faces and threw daggers at her, she was going to say something but found herself in strong muscular arms instead. She looked up to stare at identical sapphire as, she returned the hug and then Pietro released her.  
  
"Pietro…I…forgive you," she told him as he looked at her shocked. In a way he knew she had but hearing her say it was a touching relief.  
  
"Thanks," he answered and hugged her again then whispered, "Expect me at the baby's birth…I wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled up to him as he walked back to the rest of the guys. Wanda turned back to her Goths friends. Lexa started walking slowly towards her and stood in front of her and after staring at her for a couple of seconds X-23 couldn't contained herself and she jumped on her (making sure not to hurt that baby of course).  
  
"I'm going to miss you…"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Lex…you big baby…" Wanda answered holding back tears, as was X-23.  
  
"We're acting like wimps…acting so sensitive…" Lexa said and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"We have a right to it…after all we're only woman," Wanda responded and they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Yea…but you're forgetting we're bitchy woman…"  
  
"True…so I guess we should remain strong…" Lexa nodded and walked away from her. Rogue stood perfectly still watching Wanda, after a minute of the both watching each other they moved towards each other. The got to be a foot apart.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No…yahr doing what's best for yah…and ah'm happy as long as yah are too…" saying that they embraced and a lone tear fell from their eyes. Betts started sniffing and Lexa gave her a tissue, thinking they had definitely softened Psylocke up at the X-mansion.  
  
"I'll call you everyday…" Wanda told Rogue.  
  
"Yah bettah, or else ah'll hunt yah down and kick yahr ass…" Rogue responded and they pulled away and smiled at each other.  
  
Remy and John looked at each other scared.  
  
"I have a feeling we won't be happy with our phone bills mate…"  
  
"Remy dinks for the first time ever that you're right mon ami."  
  
As they finished saying this the call saying that their plane was boarding went on and John gave a last words to his friends and hugs to the girls. Wanda, Lexa, Betts and Rogue made a small circle and gave a small group hug.  
  
"And now…the MoE ends…" Rogue stated, as everyone looked at each other remembering all the good times they had together. They pulled apart and John went to stand next to Wanda.  
  
"We'll guess this is it…we'll um see you later…" and they both stared walking away. Everyone waved as they walked into the gate. Lexa turned and hugged Pietro and both started making their way out of the airport. Betts and Warren grabbed on to each other's hands and followed. Rogue and Remy stayed until the gate closed.  
  
"Y'ok mon amor?"  
  
"Yea…ah'm fine…come on lets go home," she answered and started walking away with Remy's arm around her waist.  
  
"You okay luv?" John asked Wanda as she looked out the window of the plane.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine." Wanda answered and put her head on his shoulder. Both looked out and gave what had been their home one last glance as the airplane took off.  
  
OoOoOoOo Four years later OoOoOoOo  
  
Marie Lebeau walked into her New Orleans kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. She looked around and watched as the clock on the wall show it was noon.  
  
'It won't be to long now…' she told herself and made her way to the phone that was pinned on the wall. After dialing the numbers she waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" an angelic voice answered.  
  
"Hold on…don't hang up…" Rogue told the person and dialed another number, when some one answered she pressed flash and was now connected to both people.  
  
"HELLO?" A voice called out aggravated.  
  
"We're here damn you don't have to yell…what are yah PMSing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh…it's you…no I'm not pmsing I just get annoyed when people call and don't answer right away…" Wanda responded while rolling her eyes into the phone.  
  
"We'll SORRY but I did three way Gawd…"  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Oh...so what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Ah'm not doing anything…mah house is very quiet right not it's starting to give meh the creeps."  
  
"Shouldn't you be happy that your babe isn't crying?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Ah guess but she'll be waking up soon anyway…"  
  
"Where's Remy?"  
  
"He took Pierre to see Jean-Luc, Tante and the rest of his family."  
  
"They can't get enough of the kid huh?" Lexa asked.  
  
"No…John-Luc can't wait till he shows any signs of his mutation and Henri loves him and thinks that he'd be a great leader for the future of the thieves guild. As for Tante Mattie and Mercy they just love spoiling the kid and pointing out how much he resembles his mere et pere."  
  
"I don't blame them, he's adorable with your eyes and Remy's good looks…that boys gonna be a heartbreaker," Lex answered.  
  
"Ah see you got the pictures ah sent?"  
  
"Yea," both x-23 and Scarlet Witch answered.  
  
"How are the twins Lex?"  
  
"They're fine but I'm not…having twins isn't all that great as I thought it would be. Sure they're so adorable you always want to kiss them and just love them to death but then there's the diaper changing, the crying, when one starts the other follows and so on and so on."  
  
"Actually Lex I think that's babies in general…" Wanda answered.  
  
"Don't worry sugah you're just new at the having babies thing…you'll get used to it eventually."  
  
"Hmm I just can't believe you waited so long even Lance and Kitty got pregnant before you and they were the last to get married."  
  
"What? It's not my fault I didn't feel ready for a baby until now…"  
  
"You didn't decide to get pregnant dork remember you went through the same thing I did and got the surprise with "Congratulation Mrs. Maximoff…you're pregnant."  
  
"True I guess but I somehow suspected it…"  
  
"Hey talkin about Lance and Kitty getting married last Ah talked to Betts earlier today and…"  
  
"Oh how is she?"  
  
"Hmm she's fine…so is Warren anyways as ah was saying Betts told me that Kitty and Lance are moving out of the Mansion to get a home of their own."  
  
"She's leaving the X-men?" Wanda asked a bit surprised.  
  
"No not really since they're planning to live close by…ah guess they just wanted a private place to get away from the X-men and Bom for now…"  
  
"Isn't her baby turning one soon?"  
  
"Hmm Caitlin Yeah next week ah think… Betts also told meh that Roberto finally popped the question tah Amara this past weekend…"  
  
"Finally…geeze does it really take four years to propose?"  
  
"Leave them alone at least he finally did it…hold on a minute…BENJAMIN ALLERDYCE STOP JUMPING ON THAT BED BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET…Okay…"  
  
"Sounds like you're hubby isn't home," Lexa commented putting the phone near her ear again now that it was safe to hear Wanda's voice not yelling at her four year old son.  
  
"No John went out to the store…he took Chris with him since he wanted to be with his daddy"  
  
"He's really attached to John huh?"  
  
"Yea but he should grow out of it in a couple of years."  
  
"Hey guys ah have big news…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah'm…damn it Odile woke up ah got to go…"  
  
"That's the big news?" Lexa asked.  
  
"No stupid ah'll just have tah call yah guys later…"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Later"  
  
"Hey if she hangs up don't we…" Before Lexa could finish the sentence a click was heard. "Hello…Wanda?" 'Oh well' she though to herself and hung up the phone then walked to the nursery but did it quietly without making any noise at all. When she got there she peeked inside the room to find her silver haired husband holding one of the twins (the one that was awake) and he was reading him a little story. She peered over to the crib to see that Brian was the one sleeping which meant that Brandon was the one in Pietro's arms. She slowly walked in and stood behind Pietro's armchair. She then wrapped her arms around his neck surprising him. Pietro looked up into Lexa's blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey" he whispered and that's when she noticed that Brandon was now asleep as well.  
  
"Hey having fun…dad?" she asked him softly. His smiled widened.  
  
"Yeah…being a dad might be hard work but I think I'm up for it," he replied.  
  
"I don't think…I know…" she whispered into his ear and his head pulled back as her leaned in and they kissed for a minute. Lexa broke the kiss and walked to Brian's crib and watched him sleep. Pietro looked at Lexa and then at the bundle of joy in his arms…his smiled, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't bumped into Lexa all those years ago…would either of them be here? Would he have married crystal and have blond children with her instead of having these ice blue eyed silver haired infants? He shook the thought from his head and concentrated on X-23 who had a very gentle look on her face.  
  
"You've been softened up you know…" he told hid wife as she turned to stare at him.  
  
Lexa shrugged, "I might be sweet and gentle here and now but…I can guarantee I'm still a freak in the sheets…" she answered and winked at him. Pietro chuckled at that and smiled up at her seeing as the X-23 confidence appeared on her face.  
  
"We'll have to test that sometime…" Lexa laughed and looked back at her twins…this was the life.  
  
OoOoOoOo Australia OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda looked at the phone in her hand and hung up after hearing the dial tone. She heard squeaking from upstairs that told her Ben was jumping on the bed again. She started to make her way up but was stopped when the door opened and in came her red-haired Aussie.  
  
"We're home luv…" John called out and Wanda walked back down the stairs to have something small crush into her leg. She looked down to see Chris hugging her leg.  
  
"Hi baby…" Wanda told the young toddler and bend down to hug him and lift him up. "Did daddy buy you any candy?" she asked the two year old who hugged her neck as she held him her arms.  
  
"Nope you said no Candy so I didn't by 'im any candy which is probably why the bloke is mad at me…" John answered walking in with a grocery bag in his hand. He took it into the kitchen then walked back to Wanda with no bag in his arms and kissed her cheek as she looked at Chris who had a little mad expression that he had definitely inherited from her. She looked up as she remembered the squeaking and looked at John.  
  
"Your son is jumping on the bed again…" she said dryly.  
  
"Don't you mean our son?" he asked.  
  
"No that one is yours…he got you disobedience and craziness…now this one is mine…" she said giving Chris an Eskimo kiss as he was still frowning.  
  
"Yeah I noticed…like you he's not satisfied until he gets what he wants…" John answered dryly and took a lollypop out of his pocket giving it to the two year old. Chris smiled as he took the candy from his father; Wanda rolled her eyes at both of them but looked up, as the squeaky was still audible. Before she caould start making her way back upstairs John stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry Luv I'll go…" Wanda watched him go up and after a couple of minutes everything got quiet. Wanda smiled at Chris but her smile faded as the squeaking began louder then it had been before.  
  
"Augh…you're fathers crazy you know that?" she asked her son as he looked up at her innocently. He nodded agreeing with her as she started walking up the stairs, when she walked into the room Ben and Chris shared she noticed her fire obsessed Aussie was having a pillow fight with their oldest son. They both stopped seeing the angry look she had that told them they were being bad boys.  
  
"'Ey luv…umm…Ben this is the last time I'm gonna tell you to stop jumping on the bed…now be good boy and clean you're room…" Ben looked up at his dad with a shocked face as he walked towards the door, he tried getting past but Wanda stopped him.  
  
"You helped make the mess so you're gonna help clean it…" she told him as Ben did a loud HA.  
  
"Aww but luv the game starts in…" he stopped talking as her eyes narrowed at him. "Uh…the game can wait." he finished and started to get the pillows off the floor. Wanda let Chris down as he started to struggle in her arms. She watched the three of them, Ben pouting the whole time. Even as he turned away from her and she looked at his dark black hair she could imagine the frown. Chris on the other hand went to his bed and watched like a sweet little innocent boy as his mom made his father and brother clean up. His red orange bangs getting into his eyes since his hair was longer than the normal toddlers.  
  
Wanda watched the three most important men in her life and then walked to the window where the sun was no longer in the sky. (I have no idea what the time difference is since Rogue's in New Orleans and she in Australia but I'm guessing it's late with Wanda since it's early with Rogue) She was no longer the bitch Goth she used to be at 18, she was now a 22-year-old woman, wife and mother but she knew deep inside there was still a bit of her teenage characteristics left and for that she was glad. Motherhood had made her soft and caring, hell falling for Pyro had made her that way too but she felt that she might be needing the Scarlet Witch attitude soon. It had been four years and Sinister hadn't attacked the X-men yet, making her wonder if they would be hearing from him soon…her thoughts were all of a sudden interrupted though by three pillows hitting her. One in her faces another in her midsection and the last on her leg. She looked at the three that were to blame and her hands started to glow blue. Ben and Chris saw this and ran out of the room before their mommy could catch him. John looked at Wanda curiously before he knew it he flew onto one of the kids' bed and was pinned by a blue light.  
  
"You've been a bad boy Mr. Allerdyce."  
  
"What are you gonna do bout it Mrs. Allerdyce?" he asked her playfully as she walked towards him.  
  
"Nothing too painful…" she answered and dropped on the bed next to him not doing anything to him. John looked at her confused that their game of cat and mouse finished without it really getting started.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing…just thinking…"  
  
"Bout?" She looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes, not wanting to worry him with her suspicions she just smiled and answered, "nothing too important."  
  
"Wanda…" he begun feeling the lie but was cut short as Wanda crashed her lips to his making him shut up. She pulled away but before he could start again the kids ran back into the room and climbed on to the bed.  
  
"Mommy Chris wants to go to the zoo tomorrow can we go can we?" Ben asked looking at his mom.  
  
"I guess so…" Wanda answered as Chris climbed on her and smiled down at her. John watched them and smiled; as he watched Wanda he wondered what he had done to deserve her. Wanda looked at John and saw him deep in thought, she also felt Chris laying his head on her chest at the same time Ben rested his head on her thigh, she groaned at the fact that she had just become a pillow, john was snapped out of his thoughts by the groan and looked at her. He smiled at the position she had just gotten in and leaned is head over so that it could hover above her. John leaned into her making contact with her lips; at first he just gently gave her lips butterfly kisses and then bit down on them to make them open. She opened her lips and let his tongue sneak trying not to moan waking the two boys up. They stopped when they ran out of breath and then John picked Ben up and laid him in his own bed while Wanda did the same to Chris. They both gave them kisses on the forehead and started walking out of the room hand in hand.  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue was once again in her kitchen she sat in a low stool while feeding one in a half year old Odile who was in the stool next to her opening her mouth as her mom made the spoon with baby food seem like an airplane and driving it into her mouth.  
  
"Yah like that don't yah mon amor?" she asked the little girl even though she knew she wouldn't get an understandable answer from the tiny toddler. As she spoke softly to her she failed to notice someone walk into the room very sneakily until she felt their breaths on the back of her neck. Her eyes narrowed before she could attack though strong arms held on to her.  
  
"Whoa chere…" Remy started stopping his wife from killing him. "Remy would have thought that you would have gotten use to him sneaking around behind yah…" he teased.  
  
"Well Remy's an idiot…yah know not tah do that while ah'm around one of the kids…"  
  
"Oui Oui I forgot that y'get all protective et pay all de attention to de kids when I'm not around…dunno why dough since est no likely something will 'appen…"  
  
"You don't know that Rem someone might just..."  
  
"Nag nag nag nag…" he teased shutting her up as Pierre walked into the room with a car toy.  
  
"Mama" he cried seeing Rogue and running to her.  
  
"Hey sugah did yah have a good time with grampa and yahr oncle Henri?" she asked the boy as she let him crush himself into her.  
  
"Uhuh oncle Henri gave meh dis…" he said in a low baby voice and showed Rogue two metal wires.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ohh and did he teach yah a nice lil trick with them?" she asked and glared at Remy. Pierre nodded and proceeded towards the door he locked it but before he could walk out to the other side Remy who now had Odile in his arms ran too him.  
  
"Ah ah ah" he said taking the wires away from him. "Um show yo mere dat trick another time…I'll have a talk with Henri chere…" he added looking at his wife. Rogue shook her head disapproving making Remy kiss Odile on the cheek but then set her down on the floor next to Pierre. "Oh chere com on don be mad…he does it out of fun…" Remy said going to his wife and hugging her.  
  
"He's too young…"  
  
"Aww well he's eventually gonna learn," Remy answered but regretted it as soon as the word flew out of his mouth as Rogue's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Bien Remy'll tell Henri to stop…"  
  
"Yah bettah…" Rogue answered while Remy started leaning into to silence her and get on her good side with a kiss.  
  
"I will I will…" he answered before his lips met her and he put his hand on her cheek rubbing it softly thumb. Rogue fought the urge to return the kiss knowing he was doing it to get her less pissed but gave into it.  
  
Pierre watched his parents and then took Odile's hand and dragged her out of the room towards their toy room knowing that while their parents did that the kids had to go and play. Remy pulled away his red on black eyes shinning mischievously knowing he still had he good ol charm. Rogue caught the look in his eyes and rolled hers.  
  
"So whatcha do today mon amor?" he asked her.  
  
"Not much…took care of Odile…walked the dog…went to the doctor…did the house chores…"  
  
"Dats nice…DOCTOR…porquoi who's hurt?" he asked freaking out.  
  
"Well…you know how ah got on a diet?"  
  
"Oui…Remy don't know why dough since Y'tres belle anyway but yeah…"  
  
"Well…ah've also started feeling a little sick and just haven't told yah…"  
  
"Chere what's wrong are you dying? And why didn you tell moi?"  
  
"Non bete…and I just felt it wasn't necessary to tell you gawd…"  
  
"D'accord d'accord so what de doctor tell you? Anything I should be worried bout?"  
  
"Well…um he sorta told me that ah was preg..." before Rogue could finish Remy's eyes widened and the phone rang. Rogue started walking towards it but Remy stopped her.  
  
"De machine can get it…" he said waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Ah'm preg…"  
  
/beep/ Rogue? Gambit? Um sorry to disrupt you at home but um…Destiny has called all of us X-men members with bad news…it seems Sinister will strike soon…and well…it's seems he's after a mutant that is very powerful but hasn't made themselves known…she say's that the mutant will be one of the most powerful and if influenced by Sinister could destroy all of humanity…Rogue, Gambit…he's after one of the babies…/beep/  
  
OoOoOoOo Darkness OoOoOoOo  
  
Irene slowly opened her eyes as she heard the door open.  
  
"Irene i'm back..." Raven's voice rang and Irene looked towards her voice.  
  
"And I found her right where you said she would be." Irene nodded.  
  
"Lay her on the couch...she should get some rest after all she's been through..." Irene told Mystique who slowly laid the sleeping girl of 9 on the couch.  
  
"Why are you so interested in the girl?" Raven asked looking at the sleeping child. Before Irene could answer the girl started waking. She woke up and stared at them with a fearful expression.  
  
"Do not fear us child for we will not hurt you," Irene told her. "We want to help you...and your powers."  
  
After she said this Irene fell quiet once again as another vision came to her, it was a child…  
  
'So you will be the chosen one' Destiny talked to herself about the child, her thoughts were interrupted by Mystique  
  
"I'm Raven and this is Irene," Mystique told her and walked towards her. "And you're going to be very happy here...Marie." Marie started to calm down and just looked at the two women in front of her.  
  
Irene couldn't see her but could picture the innocence in her beautiful emerald eyes...after tonight that innocence would be gone...  
  
OoOoOoOo THE END OoOoOoOo  
  
17 chapters...17 LONG chapters on what? A FUCKEN VISION someone slap me...lol okay wait no don't do it. But yup that's it...cruel ending for not telling you what happens? Not if there's a sequel planned ;D but that's up to you who wants to see a sequel? Gotta get some feed back to let me know...anyhoo Yay Rogue lived and everyone that knew that would happen gets a cookie...for those that didn't know I wouldn't kill Rogue...SHAME on you lol. Anyhoo Yay Wanda saved Rogue's butt doesn't anyone love her a tons for saving her best friend? Well that's it for this story...aww i'm sad lol. Thanks to all of you that reviewed at some point during the fic and a million thanks to those that reviewed almost every singe chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this long fic which took me what 4 months to do. Okay so those of you that want a sequel don't forget to review and tell me k...here's what you can expect from me in the future...of course the main parring are gonna be Romy, Jonda, X-Ietro and those other i'v e included (hinted) in this and my other story ;D  
  
My boyfriend the bus driver: Wanda gets hit by a bus and is rushed to the hospital by the driver. Not a lot of physical damage is done...but mentally is another question. Wanda loses her memory...and unfortunately this happens a week before her wedding to Evan Daniels. Her loving brother who hates her fiancé decides to make up a little white lie and tells her that the bus driver who is still there is her boyfriend. (AU)  
  
Total Manipulation: X-23 is a major geek and she's going out w/ another geek named Danny. But when summers over and Danny comes back from vacation he changed and become popular...soon he forgets all about his geeky G-friend. Crystal a very poplar girl in school is going out w/ Pietro one of the hottest guys in school but she starts to like Danny and dumps Pietro for him. Pietro and X-23 HATE each other but what happens when they work together to get their ex's jealous...(AU)  
  
Sequel to MoE: reunions, death, evil resurrections, many kids but which is the chosen one?...more info later (when i'm sure what else it'll have lol also the sequel will take place after the vision so no more visions...this story will only happen if you want it)  
  
Can't ran away from the past: Rogue has an abusive boyfriend. To get away from him she fakes her own death moves far away and meets new people...what happens when the ex finds her...will her new love interest along with her new friends and all the friends she left behind be put in danger.  
  
Wedding Planner: Kitty and Lance breakup and she leaves off to college. While there she becomes quite the matchmaker and finally decides to be a matchmaker/wedding planner. She goes back to Bayville where a woman asks her to plan her wedding...what happens when she meets the groom only to find that the groom is Lance...  
  
Hmm...I also wanna do a vampire story and a movieverse story introducing Pietro, Remy and Wanda...lol but it'll be a while for those lol  
  
Hmm I'm gonna work on "My Boyfriend the bus driver" and "Total Manipulation" first so look out for the first chap of those two in between now through November (I think it'll probably be next week so don't miss me that much...lol j/k). Anyhoo thanks a lot for reading MoE (hope you all enjoyed it and that youll review) and these ramblings lol See you soon - Love ya lots -UHW- 


End file.
